Simplemente, la niñera
by Readers Forever
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un recién nacido? Las madres logran hacerlo, pero... Cabe recalcar que no eres la madre, el padre es un completo desconocido y hay una regla muy importante, dejar fuera los sentimientos. No te puedes encariñar de ese bebé porque tu trabajo es ser simplemente, la niñera. COMPLETA.
1. Nota importante

**Hola! Ya regresé con un nuevo fic, que espero sea de su agrado al igual que el de "Mi paciente".**

 **Esta nota es para aclarar que todos los personajes, Panem y todo lo relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen SOLA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE a Suzanne Collins *-* yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia que apenas comienza jaja. Como en mis fics anteriores, el día de actualización será los martes (pero si se me presenta un inconveniente actualizaría un lunes o un miércoles)**

 **De antemano gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y de dejar sus reviews, eso sería todo por el momento y los dejo con el primer capítulo... disfrútenlo :D (les dejo una vez más la sinopsis :3)**

* * *

 **Solamente, la niñera.**

 _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un recién nacido? Las madres logran hacerlo, pero... Cabe recalcar que no eres la madre, el padre es un completo desconocido y hay una regla muy importante, dejar fuera los sentimientos. No te puedes encariñar de ese bebé porque tu trabajo es ser solamente, la niñera._

* * *

 **Besos! :***


	2. Chapter 1

**_Si, hay un nuevo fic por leer jajaja y como dije en la nota de autor voy a actualizar todos los martes (a menos que algo se presente, como esta semana subiré el cap un día antes o uno después) disfruten del primer capítulo y nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 1 "Malas noticias"_**

-Lo lamento en verdad señorita Everdeen, pero usted no puede tener hijos-en la cara del ginecólogo se podía observar la profunda pena por la pareja frente a él, en su trabajo siempre se topaba con buenas y malas noticias para sus pacientes, pero por desgracia esta no era algo que le gustaba decir. La chica frente a él lo miraba llena de dolor, sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas apenas pronunció esa simple oración.

-Eso no puede ser doctor-el acompañante de la chica se veía mucho más consternado que ella pero el dolor también se hizo presente en sus ojos-¿Está seguro de que no es una equivocación?

-Desafortunadamente, señor Hawthorne, estoy completamente seguro de eso, revisé sus resultados varias veces antes de llamarlos, la señorita Everdeen sufre de ovario poliquístico, que está ligado a cambios en los niveles hormonales que le dificultan a los ovarios la liberación de óvulos completamente desarrollados (maduros). Las razones para estos cambios no son claras-el doctor respondió la pregunta antes de que la pareja la formulara.

-Revise una vez más. O no, mejor iremos a buscar otra opinión-el chico elevó innecesariamente la voz al tiempo que se ponía de pie, el doctor lo comprendió… estar a punto de casarse y enterase de esta mala noticia no es muy bueno.

-No es por contradecirlo, pero el diagnóstico no cambiará. Véalo por el lado amable, es bueno que se enteraran con los exámenes prenupciales y así poder iniciar trámites de adopción o algo por el estilo. Son jóvenes y…-la chica se puso de pie igual que su prometido

-Muchas gracias Doctor Heavensbee, vámonos Gale-su voz no tembló en absoluto y las lágrimas que antes estaban en sus ojos nunca salieron.

…

Gale Hawthorne vio los ojos grises de su prometida, era como si estuvieran vacíos y eso lo lastimaba. Bueno, en realidad lo que le lastimaba era el hecho de que nunca tendría descendencia, no iba a haber un niño o niña que lo despertara por las noches para darle de comer, no iba a tener una personita que simbolizara el fruto de su amor con Katniss… el doctor había dicho algo sobre adopción, pero ni loco pensaría en eso, ¿Por qué si él era capaz de engendrar a un niño? Está bien, con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo con el tiempo, pero nada como un hijo propio. Los nudillos del chico se tornaron blancos alrededor del volante de su auto.

-Gale…-Katniss se percató de las manos de su prometido y acarició levemente la mejilla izquierda del chico

-Estoy bien. Solo, es la impresión… te llevo a tu casa-algo en la voz de él la hería de forma inimaginable.

Él no espero una respuesta por parte de la chica, pronto ya estaban rumbo a su hogar. Todo el camino paso en silencio, por la cabeza de ambos pasaba muchas ideas. Katniss se sentía culpable sobre todo ese asunto, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Qué sentiría Gale al respecto? Sin duda tenía la certeza de que su prometido la amaba y juntos encontrarían una buena solución. No podía creer que su novio la había hecho cambiar su opinión respecto a formar una familia a tal punto de sentirse tan mal al recibir esa noticia… Gale por su parte, ya no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, aun cuando su principal sueño desde que había conocido a Katniss era tener un montón de hijos con ella.

El volvo negro se estacionó frente a la pequeña casa de su prometida, nada ostentosa. Sin poder evitarlo Katniss se sonrojó como muchas otras veces que Gale la llevaba a casa, tal vez no debería de sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Te veo mañana?-la chica preguntó al salir del auto

-Yo te llamo-su prometido beso la frente de ella-necesito, necesito un momento

-Claro-Gale pudo escuchar el nudo en la garganta de ella-Te amo

-Yo también Catnip-trató de hacerla sonreír ante el ya conocido apodo dado desde su primera cita. No funcionó.

Antes de entrar en su casa escuchó como el carro de su novio se alejaba por la calle. Al cerrar la puerta el llanto no tardó en hacerse presente. La chica se sentó recargando su espalda en la puerta de entrada ya cerrada. En un principio había tocado el tema de la familia con Gale y se había mantenido en su posición de no querer hijos, nunca sería capaz de cuidar de ellos pero había cambiado de opinión cundo su prometido le había dicho que estaría a su lado en todo momento, aprenderían a ser padres juntos y ahora… esto. Un leve sollozo escapo de sus labios, ella no era de las personas que lloran con tanta facilidad pero, esto en verdad le dolía el no poder concebir un hijo para Gale.

-Katniss, hija ¿Qué sucede?-la voz de su tía llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Nada tía, no es nada importante-se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos justo cuando una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello rubio (claramente teñido para esconder las canas) y rizado se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba, al estar sentada en el suelo la figura de su tía se veía más alta pero la verdad es que la chica le ganaba por algunos centímetros.

-Nunca fuiste buena para mentir… vamos-tendió los brazos a su sobrina para que se levantara y la llevó hasta el sillón-cuéntale a tu tía Effie lo que pasa.

Fue como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo porque pronto nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos grises. Las palabras salían con tanta facilidad como siempre que hablaba con Effie.

Desde que Katniss tenía uso de razón su tía siempre había estado ahí para ella, le daba consejos y fue la que la apoyó cuando su padre murió en un accidente de trabajo. Si, era algo raro el hecho de que ella tuviera más apego con la hermana de su madre, pero así era. A los 17 años se había mudado del distrito 12 donde vivía con su madre y hermana para comenzar una vida nueva al lado de su tía ya que pensaba que al estar mucho más cerca del Capitolio tendría más oportunidades de terminar una carrera universitaria y encontrar un buen empleo. Ella daba por hecho que al estar en el distrito 2 todo sería mucho más fácil… se equivocaba.

Obviamente había algunas oportunidades mucho mejores, para los que contaban con dinero. No se quedó con los brazos cruzados, pidió trabajo en un centro educativo, lugar del que tiempo después se graduaría como asistente educativa. En todo momento tuvo el apoyo de su tía y ella fue la primera que se enteró de que se casaría con Gale Hawthorne, el hijo de la directora del centro en donde Katniss estudió y trabajó. En pocas palabras Effie siempre estaba para Katniss en los buenos momentos y en los malos… como en esa ocasión.

-Oh Kat, no sabes cuánto lo lamento… pero el doctor tiene razón, Gale y tu son muy jóvenes, 24 y 27 años, ¡por Dios! Pueden llegar a adoptar-la chica Everdeen asintió levemente mientras limpiaba sus ojos, Effie sonrió complacida. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Katniss, cuando su tía sonreía se parecía tanto a su madre…

-Gale me dijo que necesitaba "un momento"-no pudo evitar decir esa pequeña frase con un tono de rencor

-Claro que sí, hija, este también es un golpe duro para él-trató de convencer a su sobrina

-Supongo que tienes razón-la chica se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de la mujer- muchas gracias tía

-Por nada mi niña, mejor ve a darte un baño porque la cena no tarda en estar lista.

…

"Un momento", eso le había dicho a su prometida, Gale necesitaría mucho más que un momento para terminar de comprender su problema. No lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse hasta el bar de su preferencia y así despejarse la mente de su más reciente problema.

-Buenas tardes bombón-le saludó una chica bajita con cabello negro y una mirada suspicaz-pensamos que estabas perdido, hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas

-Hola Clove-le dijo sin interés y se encaminó hasta la barra.

-No tienes un muy buen aspecto Gale, eso del compromiso no es para ti y lo sabes-la tal Clove se colgó del chico, el cual no se molestó en apartarla, de todos modos siempre volvería.

-No es eso… un whisky doble en las rocas-pidió al barman

-Y ponlo en mi cuenta Tresh-agregó la pelinegra-hoy yo invito a este guapo, o bueno, a menos que a su novia le moleste-lo provocó al tiempo que besaba la comisura de sus labios

-Por hoy, te tomo la palabra-Gale siguió con el juego mientras tomaba su bebida

-Wow, ¿ahora que te hizo esa mala mujer? Debe de haber sido algo muy feo para que vinieras después de mucho tiempo-Clove enredó su mano en el cabello castaño del chico

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo, solo… 6 meses-terminó con su trago y al instante la chica le indicó al chico Tresh que llenara el vaso de nuevo

-Aun así te extrañamos aquí ¿Verdad que si Tresh?-hizo una voz algo infantil, el aludido se limitó a poner la bebida en la barra

-Ese no es mi problema-le respondió Gale apartándose de sus caricias y poniéndose de pie

-No, no te vayas querido-le tomó amablemente el brazo para así volverlo a sentar, esta vez en lugar de sentarse en un banquito junto a él tomó su lugar en el regazo del chico que no se inmutó ante el gesto-yo solo quiero platicar un ratito

-Pues yo no estoy de humor-contestó con demasiada brusquedad y volvió a vaciar el vaso, la bebida quemaba un poco al pasar por su garganta y poco a poco comenzaba a hacer efecto en él, su vista se comenzó a nublar

Clove no dijo nada más y se limitó a estar sentada en el regazo del chico, tiempo después por fin se dio por vencida y fue a buscar otra compañía mientras que Gale se encargaba de vaciar cada vaso que Tresh le ponía en frente, después de algunas rondas decidió que era suficiente… o bueno, el barman se lo dijo.

-¡Tú cállate y sírveme, que para eso te pagan!-le replicó por tercera vez, en su voz ya se escuchaba el acento típico de las personas que han bebido demasiado

-Lo lamento, pero no-el encargado retiró el vaso y se alejó para atender a otro cliente y después llamar a un servicio de taxis.

-Vamos cariño-de la nada Clove había aparecido de nuevo a su lado-te llevo a casa, cancela esa llamada Tresh

-Tu no me vas a llevar a ninguna parte-se alejó del agarre de la pelinegra y caminó hasta la salida tambaleándose. Con un resoplido Clove lo siguió, después de todo se preocupaba por él y no quería que llegara a hacer una estupidez. Al salir al estacionamiento Gale estaba luchando por meter la llave y así lograr abrir la puerta de su coche.

-A ver, déjame a mí-le arrebató las llaves e hizo caso omiso a las quejas del chico que se negaba a dejarle el paso libre para que abriera el carro-Hazte a un lado Gale.

-Oblígame-Hawthorne tomó a la chica por los hombros y la sacudió sin mucha delicadeza

-Te voy a llevar a tu casa, ahora y tú vas a viajar en la parte trasera de tu auto-Clove arrastró (como pudo) a su amigo hasta la puerta trasera y lo empujó para que se recostara, en el último momento tomó a la chica por la cintura para llevarla con él-Diablos Gale

-Dios Clove-el aludido suspiró al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por encima de la ropa de la chica y tomándose su tiempo al llegar a las piernas de ella, Clove cerró los ojos ante las caricias de su amigo y se encargó de entrelazar sus manos detrás de la cabeza de su acompañante.

Sin importarle nada, lo besó de lleno en los labios. Y no solo se conformó con eso, la chica se separó a regañadientes de Gale para cerrar la puerta del auto y tener algo más de "privacidad"

…

-¡MADREEE!-Gale gritó en cuanto entró a su casa cerca de las 2:30 de la mañana con el cabello despeinado y su ropa demasiado arrugada, además de que sus labios estaban llenos de labial rojo

-Cállate-siseó Clove que cargaba con el peso de su amigo, su aspecto no era el más pulcro que digamos-tu madre ya debe de estar dormida

-¡CALLATE TU! ¡MADREE YA LLEGUEE!- el chico se apartó del agarre de la pelinegra, él no necesitaba que una mujer como ella le dijera que hacer- ya te puedes largar- le dijo con tono muy grosero, ante eso, la chica no le quedó nada más que cruzarse de brazos y salir por la puerta de entrada. Después de todo, no iba a dejarse ningunear por un tipo borracho- ¡MAMAAAAA!

-Gale, por Dios… tus hermanos ya están durmiendo- Hazelle Hawthorne bajó las escaleras mientras se acomodaba el albornoz, su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, su hijo pudo notar que su tardanza solo se debió a que primero tuvo que aplicar un poco de maquillaje sobre su rostro… nunca dejaba que la vieran sin él- no quiero tener que pasar otra vez por lo de hace un momento con Posy.

-A mi no me importa nada de eso- la señaló con su dedo índice y haciendo bizcos- tenemos que hablar

-Estás ebrio- no era una pregunta, ya que el aliento de su primogénito lo confirmaba todo, además de su postura y el acento que tenía- porque no hablamos mañana después de que se pase la resaca- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a subir de nuevo la escalera hasta su habitación

-¡YA NO ME VOY A CASAR CON KATNISS EVERDEEN!- gritó él para reclamar la atención de su madre que se quedó a mitad de la escalera

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dio media vuelta y llegó hasta el lugar donde su hijo estaba, en su vos había cierto dejo de esperanza- ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Ella no puede darme hijos… y no estoy dispuesto a seguir a su lado. Menos mal que nos enteramos hoy porque de haber sido después de la boda, no sé que hubiera hecho- habló lo más claro que el alcohol lo dejaba- no quiero adoptar, yo quería un hijo de Catnip y mío- comenzó a sollozar abrazando a su madre

-No te preocupes, hijo… yo puedo ayudarte con eso- le susurró mientras lo ayudaba a subir para recostarlo en su habitación cual niño… después de todo, eso era, solo un niño, que aun no estaba preparado para la gran responsabilidad que un matrimonio representa. __

* * *

 _ **AHHHH! ¿A quien le gustó este primer cap? Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final, enserio significa mucho. Asegúrense de dejar su review con alguna crítica o sobre la opinión que tienen de este fic :3**_

 _ **Los quiero y nos leemos la próxima semana**_

 _ **Besos :***_


	3. Chapter 2

**_En primera... muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dieron al primer capítulo, me alegró mucho saber que les gustó la historia. Bueno, nos leemos abajo :)_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 2 "Pero… nos amamos y eso es lo que importa ¿no?"_**

Katniss se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su cama, se había quedado ahí esperando a que su prometido le llamara para desearle las buenas noches, como era costumbre. El viejo reloj de la sala marcaba las 10:30, la chica trató de no preocuparse, "es muy temprano, ni tú te duermes a esa hora" se dijo para excusarlo.

El problema fue cuando al revisar su celular se dio cuenta de que era la una de la mañana y de Gale no había ni rastro, con un nudo en la garganta decidió que no pasaba nada. Había sido un día difícil para los dos y que ambos necesitaban un momento, todo estaba bien. Por el hecho de que no se desearan las buenas no significaba que no las pudiera tener.

Estaba equivocada.

Sus temores se hicieron presentes apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Las pesadillas en las que Gale era el protagonista la atormentaron. En la primera se veía a ella frente a un espejo con un vientre de 8 meses de embarazo, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de la forma en la que brillan los ojos de las mujeres embarazadas, por el borde del espejo pudo ver a su ahora esposo. Gale tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, cuando habló, su voz sonó fría.

 _-Es una mentira Katniss, tú no puedes tener hijos… nunca serás suficientemente mujer como para complacerme_

La chica debió de haber despertado inmediatamente después de ese sueño, pero no fue así, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas aun cuando sus ojos estuvieran cerrados. Esta vez ella iba saliendo de su trabajo, ya era tarde y Gale debería de estar por llegar por lo que salió del edificio para esperarlo.  
Su sorpresa fue el hecho de verlo en la acera de enfrente acompañado por una chica rubia al la cual no pudo distinguir del todo bien, pasados unos segundos, la desconocida le plantó un beso en los labios a su prometido y se alejó del lugar. El alma abandonó su cuerpo al observarla más detenidamente, su vientre estaba hinchado gracias al avanzado embarazo que tenía. Cuando la mirada de Katniss y la de Gale se cruzaron, la chica notó algo de desprecio hacia ella.

Por suerte, después de esa pesadilla su celular sonó indicándole que era hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar. Sus músculos gritaban en protesta por cada movimiento que hacía.

-Buenos días, hija- la voz cantarina de su tía Effie llegó hasta sus oídos, siempre la sorprendía la manera en la que esa mujer podía levantarle él animo con solo escucharla- ¿Qué sucede mi niña? ¿Por qué esos ojitos tristes?

-Una mala noche tía, solo eso- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia e interiormente rogaba porque hasta ahí quedara el tema.

-Debiste de haberte ido a tu cama, no es muy bueno dormir en los sillones, y mucho menos en unos tan viejos como los de esta casa… recuerdo que cuando yo era niña, solía quedarme con mi abuelita- los ojos de Effie se llenaron de nostalgia al recordar su niñez, pocas veces lo hacía y siempre terminaba llorando, Katniss pudo notar que esta era una rara excepción, al parecer no había señales de lágrimas… aun- siempre me quedaba en los sillones, solo para poder ser la primera en levantarme y ver por la ventana como el cielo se iba iluminando poco a poco cada mañana. Pero creo que esa no fue la razón por la que tú te quedase aquí…

-Esperaba la llamada de buenas noches de Gale… pero no llamó- la chica dejó escapar un suspiro

-Debe de haber estado algo ocupado, recuerda que te pidió un momento- Effie dijo con una media sonrisa ante la impaciencia de su sobrina, era igual de impaciente que cuando tenía 11 años- es una noticia muy fuerte.

-Yo lo sé… pero es solo que tengo miedo-Katniss declaró mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba como gato- voy a bañarme, porque si no se me hace tarde.

-Claro, claro. Anda que ya te preparo el desayuno- y dicho esto, la chica Everdeen depositó un beso en la frente de su tía y caminó hasta el baño.

…

El chico Hawthorne se despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza gracias a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. Quiso gritarle a su hermanita de 7 años que dejara de llorar, pronto encontraría su muñeca. Pero ni siquiera tenía los ánimos de hacerlo. Sintió como su celular vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y él se imaginó de quien se trataba.

-Bueno- contestó con demasiada brusquedad, la chica al otro lado de la línea se sorprendió

-¿Mala mañana, cariño?- Clove soltó una leve risita para irritarlo aun más

-¿Qué quieres?

-Molestarte- le mintió, lo que en realidad quería saber era como había despertado y asegurarse de que no estaba en un coma etílico- pero creo que ya estas sufriendo demasiado

-Tienes razón, ahora… piérdete- Gale terminó con la llamada sin darle tiempo a ella de decir nada más.

Apenas se terminó la llamada, Gale pensó que iba a poder tener un momento de paz, después de todo, sus hermanos seguramente ya estaban de camino a la escuela y su madre estaría yéndose al centro educativo, en donde era directora… pero se equivocaba. En ese preciso momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par.

-Levántate mi niño, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Hazelle golpeó la rodilla de su hijo para alentarlo a ponerse de pie, de los labios del chico solo salió un gemido de dolor. La voz de su madre podía llegar a ser algo chillona- debes de estar en el aeropuerto a las 10:00 de la mañana, a menos que quieras perder tu avión

-¿Avión?- al parecer esa fue la manera en la que Gale olvidó su jaqueca, inmediatamente se enderezó y recargó su espalda en la pared- ¿Qué estas planeando?

-Anoche me dijiste una cosita…- se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo y comenzó a acariciar el castaño cabello de éste- que ya no te ibas a casar con la chica Everdeen.

-Exacto, dije que iba a romper mi compromiso con ella, pero nunca mencioné que me iba a ir del distrito- apartó la mano de su madre de una manera poco considerada, pero ella ni se inmutó- además no he hablado con ella.

-Eso no es necesario, yo lo haré por ti. Ahora, calculo que debes de estar en el distrito 4 al medio día. Puedo conseguirte una casa dónde alojarte pero estaría lista para dentro de tres días- Hazelle se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la habitación de su hijo que aún no podía terminar de asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Cambia tus planes, mujer. Si voy a terminar con Katniss poco antes de que nos casemos quiero por lo menos mantener limpia mi reputación- si su madre fuera otra persona, muy posiblemente le hubiera reclamado la manera en la cual respondió, pero la señora Hawthorne estaba más que acostumbrada a los berrinches de su primogénito. Después de todo lo había aprendido de ella- he dicho

-De acuerdo, cariñito. ¿A qué hora piensas ir con Katniss?- la mujer no se preocupó por esconder el tono de fastidio de su voz al pronunciar el nombre de la chica

-Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo, ¿Te importa si llega un poco tarde? Pienso llevarla a desayunar- Gale se puso de pie para ir a su armario y buscar algo de ropa casual.

-Nada de eso, si quieres terminar con ella debes de hacerlo hasta que termine su jornada laboral. No quiero a una muchachita con el corazón roto en mi instituto- tal vez esa fue la única vez en la que Hazelle Hawthorne le habló en forma firme al chico de ojos grises que estaba frente a ella- he dicho.

-Como quieras- le respondió dejando escapar un bufido

-Me alegra que entiendas amor- besó la mejilla de su hijo antes de caminar hasta a puerta de la habitación- entonces no tendré más remedio que cambiar el boleto para mañana en la mañana. Te espero para cenar todos juntos como una hermosa familia.

…

Un grito de auxilio fue lo que llamó la atención de Katniss una vez que entró al instituto "La pradera". Rápidamente se encaminó hasta el salón de primer grado, antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó risas al otro lado. La imagen que logro captar hizo que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Una chica, con cabello rubio en rizos, piel caucásica y ojos verdes, estaba tirada en el suelo del aula con aproximadamente 10 niños sobre ella. Cashmere Owen era la nueva maestra encargada de los niños, Katniss trabajaba junto con ella. La maestra acababa de conseguir el trabajo hacía apenas dos meses atrás y aun le costaba un poco de trabajo controlar a esos pequeños remolinos, como solían llamarlos.

-Señorita Everdeen, ¡ayúdeme por favor!- exclamó Cashmere con un tono algo dramático ocasionando que los niños rieran- me tendieron una emboscada

-¡Argh!- gruñó una niña de piel morena y cabello negro rizado atado en un lazo rosa- somos piratas y acabamos de tomar este barco ¡Ríndanse! O se tendrán que enfrentar a la gran Rue.

-¡Rue!- concordaron los otros, Katniss solo negó con la cabeza y se encaminó lentamente hasta llegar a un lado de la capitana de la tripulación. La tomó por las axilas para levantarla del suelo. La niña comenzó a gritar para tratar de liberarse, segundos después sus compañeros empezaron a alejarse gritando- ¡Han capturada a nuestra líder! ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Abandonen la nave!

-¡Marineros cobardes! ¡Deben de defender a su capitán y el honor de su barco!- alegó Rue sonando realmente indignada

-Rue- Cashmere la llamó amablemente indicándole que el juego había terminado

-Lo lamento- susurró y Katniss la bajó al instante dejándola reunirse con sus amigos.

-Gracias al cielo que llegaste, no sé que hubiera hecho si ti… en definitiva ya no estoy para estos trotes- la rubia agregó en tono de broma dado que solo contaba con 30 años de edad

-Para eso estoy, señorita Owen- una de las reglas esenciales era mantener el respeto entre las asistentes y las maestras, por más bien que se llevaran entre ellas, la chica asistente siempre debía de llamar a su encargada por el apellido.

En cada clase de la señorita Owen, todos y cada uno de los niños estaba muy atento. Nadie quería perderse una palabra de lo que se dijera ahí porque siempre se trataban temas interesantes (interesantes para niños de 6 años de edad). La chica Everdeen no podía quejarse al respecto, ella también se divertía al ver como Cashmere lograba controlar a sus alumnos, sin duda amaba su profesión.

El timbre de salida sorprendió tanto a Katniss como a los niños, las clases habían terminado. Aunque para ella, trabajar en La Pradera siempre resultaba gratificante, aquel día no lo había sido tanto. Ver a tantos niños juntos solo le ayudaba a recordar su condición y las pesadillas que la habían atormentado la noche anterior. Lo único que deseaba era llamar a su prometido para ponerse de acuerdo y salir a pasear a la plaza del distrito.

-¡Gale!- Katniss corrió a los brazos de su prometido apenas lo vio afuera del instituto recargado en su carro- no esperaba que vinieras, no me avisaste.

-No tengo porque hacerlo- el chico contestó con tono frío logrando herirla. Un poco extrañada se separó de él- tenemos que hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres con "tenemos que hablar"?- preguntó formando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos, no le iba a gustar el rumbo que poco a poco tomaba esa discusión.

-Aquí no, Catnip- Gale susurró en forma autoritaria y la tomó por la muñeca, aunque no llegó a aplicar demasiada fuerza en ello, si resultó algo molesto- vamos a otra parte.

-No me voy a mover de aquí, Gale- Katniss se soltó de su agarre y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, el chico upo que estaba perdido. Esa mujer era muy terca-. No sé qué te pasa.

-Por favor, vamos a mi casa… no quiero protagonizar una escena frente a toda este gente- señaló al bullicio ocasionado por lo padres, madres o nanas que iban a recoger a los niños. Todos parecían ignorar a esa pareja.

-¿Qué escena? No va a pasar nada- ella sonrió ampliamente olvidando su enojo por un momento gracias a las locuras que salían de la boca de su prometido- yo…

-Katniss, quiero romper el compromiso- listo, ya lo había dicho. Sin rodeos y directo al grano. Su cara contrastaba notoriamente con la de ella que poco a poco se iba tornando roja gracias a la vergüenza que acababa de comenzar a sentir.

-¿Qué…? Pero…

-Escuchaste bien, no sé en que estaba pensando, somos aun muy jóvenes y…

-No me vengas con esa excusa- habló firmemente mientras recalcaba cada palabra picándolo en el pecho con el dedo índice- mi tía Effie nos había dicho eso antes y tu le respondiste que éramos lo suficientemente mayores como para saber a lo que nos estábamos comprometiendo. Es… porque, porque no puedo tener familia ¿cierto?

-Kat…

-¡¿Cierto?!- le interrumpió elevando su tono de voz, solo la pequeña Rue se giró a ver la escena antes de subir a una camioneta donde siempre iban a recogerla.

-Si- Katniss esperaba que agregara algo más… pero él no lo hizo.

-Okay. Okay- suspiró tratando de contener las lágrimas y comenzó a quitarse el anillo que tiempo atrás el chico frente a ella le había dado en una cena muy romántica- toma tu promesa.

-No, por favor. Consérvalo- Gale le cerró la mano alrededor de la joya- puedes venderlo y usar el dinero para lo que necesiten tu y Effie. Por favor.

-No quiero tu caridad- respondió con resentimiento antes de apartar su mano del agarre. Pensó seriamente en lanzarle el anillo a la cara, pero se lo pensó mejor y solo lo depositó en el bolsillo de la camisa que él tenía puesta.

Sin agregar nada más, Katniss dio media vuelta y se alejó con rumbo a la parada del autobús. Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de mirar atrás. Gale Hawthorne no lo merecía, nunca lo mereció. Tal vez lo que más le dolió fue darse cuenta de que había entendido todo eso demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _ **Hey! Hola otra vez jaja al parecer Gale es un maldito :/ pero bueno. Como ya dije al principio, me encantó saber sus opiniones acerca del primer capítulo de esta historia *-* Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de poner un Follow/Favorito o dejar un review, en especial gracias a...**_

 ** _Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T,_** ** _Anayatzin_** ** _,_** ** _Lizairy Cullen_** ** _, IaraLupin y X:_** _(Hola, gracias por el review en esta nueva historia que espero disfrutes tanto como la anterior c: y creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que Gales es un maldito :/ pero en fin, nos leemos pronto)_

 ** _Si quieren aparecer en los agradecimientos del próximo capítulo solo deben de dejar un review con su hermosa opinión, que para mí es muy importante porque puedo ir mejorando con sus críticas constructivas y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo c:_**

 ** _Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta nueva actualización y nos leemos la semana que viene :3_**

 ** _Los quiero! :*_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 3: "Unas puertas se cierran… y otras se abren"_**

Katniss no tenía la intención de ir a casa de su tía Effie. Lo menos que la chica quería era preocupar a la mujer con sus problemas, obviamente iba a enterarse con el paso de los días, pero en lo personal ella sentía que debía de ir a la casa de alguien más.

-¡Amiga!- un agudo grito llegó hasta los oídos de Katniss en cuanto la puerta del departamento frente a ella se abría. Annie Cresta, una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y tez blanca se apresuró a tomarla en brazos ignorando la clara tristeza de la recién llegada- oh no, algo no anda muy bien. ¿Qué sucedió cariño?

-Gale- Katniss no tuvo que decir nada más para que su amiga la tomara por la muñeca y la internara en su hogar. Le chica tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante el desorden que se extendía por toda la sala. Algunos uniformes de enfermera, el trabajo de su amiga, estaban regados por todo el sillón individual. Empaques de comida rápida estaban sobre la mesa del centro.

-No digas nada, fue un día muy largo en el hospital- se escudó haciendo un espacio para que las dos pudieran sentarse- Ahora cuéntame que fue lo que te hizo Hawthorne- agregó Annie poniéndose al instante en la defensiva, porque era bien sabido que podía ser la chica más dulce del mundo pero si alguien se llegaba a meter con su mejor amiga, Katniss, tendría que enfrentar con su furia. Aun cuando se tratara del prometido de ésta.

-Hoy fue a verme al instituto y me salió con que teníamos que hablar- Katniss trató de hablar lo más tranquila posible, aunque ya había decidido que lo ocurrido con su ex prometido no la iba a afectar en lo más mínimo, no podía dejar atrás todo lo vivido con él.

-Vamos, dímelo- la alentó Annie al notar que la duda cruzaba por la cara de ella- prometo no alterarme, a menos que en verdad haya hecho algo muy estúpido. De ser así iría inmediatamente a cortarle algo más que el cabello para así evitar que deje descendencia en este mundo.

Esa fue la chispa que detonó la bomba de emociones que Katniss sentía en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron gracias a las lágrimas y la chica Cresta supo que había dicho algo indebido, aunque no estaba muy segura de que había sido, a pesar de ello tomó en sus brazos a Katniss y trató de consolarla. Por su parte, Kat decidió que era un buen momento para contarle todo a su mejor amiga.

-Gale y yo ya no nos vamos a casar- declaró al tiempo que parpadeaba para despajar sus ojos. Annie parecía estar a punto de reclamar, pero la chica la frenó levantando un dedo pidiéndole silencio.

Katniss le contó de lo que se había enterado el día anterior en el consultorio del doctor Heavensbee, como su ex novio le había pedido "un momento" para pensar en lo que haría a continuación con su relación. En todo momento Annie la escuchó atentamente si hacer alguna intervención, a pesar de que comenzaba a odiar a Gale Hawthorne.

Cuando terminó su relato, ambas se dieron cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde para que Katniss regresara a su casa, así que concretaron que esa noche sería "noche de chicas" y que su tema principal iba a ser "mil maneras de matar y castrar a Gale Hawthorne". Sin duda eso era lo que la chica Everdeen necesitaba, una buena charla con su mejor amiga, su loca mejor amiga. Cuando las dos se fueron a dormir, Katniss se sentía considerablemente mejor.

…

Lo que la despertó fue el timbre de su celular. La noche anterior había estado sumergida en una plática muy interesante con su amiga antes de acostarse, que olvidó por completo activar su alarma para despertarse. Así que el pánico la invadió al darse cuenta de que la persona que la llamaba era nada más y nada menos que Hazelle Hawthorne.

Por un pequeño instante pensó en contestar, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a la mujer. Si era importante iba a volver a llamarle. No se equivocaba, antes de que pasaran 5, su celular volvió a sonara.

-¿Bue-bueno?- Katniss intentó que su voz no temblara gracias a los nervios

- _Kat, hija ¿está todo bien_?- preguntó al otro lado de la línea Hazelle con fingido interés- _¿Qué sucedió_?

-Oh, nada serio… yo es solo que…- la mujer puso los ojos en blanco, siempre le había desesperado que la ex prometida de su hijito, no pudiera pronunciar una frase completa y coherente cuando estaba nerviosa- ayer…

- _Entiendo, hija. Solo llamé porque en verdad me preocupaba que no hubieras llegado. Diga ya son las 10:30 de la mañana y tu nunca eres de las personas que ponen en riesgo su trabajo por nimiedades_ \- la señora Hawthorne procuró remarcar las palabras "riesgo" y "trabajo", cuando escuchó un grito ahogado al otro lado de la línea supo que había causado el efecto deseado

-Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento- Katniss comenzó a ponerse de pie de la cama y se acercó al armario de su amiga para tomar prestada ropa limpia- ya voy para allá, enserio.

- _Claro cariño, aquí te espero-_ Hazelle colgó sin esperar a que la chica le respondiera.

Katniss Everdeen caminaba presurosa desde la parada del autobús a la puerta del instituto "La Pradera". Después de que Hazelle terminó la llamada con ella había garabateado una nota para Annie prometiéndole que le regresaría el pantalón de mezclilla negra y la blusa color melón que traía puesto. Se metió a bañar y trenzó su cabello antes de salir del departamento. Apenas entró por la puerta de la oficina de la señora Hawthorne supo que algo estaba muy mal. Tragó en seco y tomó asiento cuando la mujer se lo ofreció.

¿Qué pasó? En resumidas cuentas, Katniss habías sido despedida.

¿La razón? Su clara irresponsabilidad y falta de compromiso para con la institución, además de su "ofensa" para la maestra Cashmere Owen al dejarla completamente sola en el aula. Katniss no tuvo oportunidad para dar sus argumentos, porque la madre de Gale ya estaba firmando su carta de despido y el cheque del último pago por su trabajo. Al parecer ya lo tenía todo preparado y la intuición de la chica le decía que su despido no era por nada de lo que Hazelle le había dicho, si no que todo se había visto influenciado por la reciente ruptura de su compromiso con Gale.

Cerca del medio día, Katniss se encontraba sentada en una cafetería comiendo su almuerzo. Había decidido no ir a casa de su tía Effie aun y aprovechar el tiempo para comer algo y después buscar un nuevo trabajo, porque en verdad necesitaba uno.

Un solo lugar para encontrar lo que buscaba cruzó por su mente, el centro "Esperanza".

Ahí contaban con una base de datos sobre los trabajos disponibles en cada distrito y en sus alrededores. Dicha institución había sido fundada bajo la orden del presidente Coriolanus Snow para que las personas pudieran tener mayores posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo digno. Katniss no podía negar que esa era una muy buena idea ya que gracias a ese centro había podido encontrar su empleo en primer lugar, pero obviamente todo dependía del distrito en el que se encontrara la persona. Por ejemplo, en el 12 solo podías encontrar empleos en las minas, algunas construcciones pequeñas y en "El Quemador" que era el mercado del lugar.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Katniss a una chica sentada en el escritorio de la recepción del lugar. Le sorprendió un poco el peculiar atuendo de la mujer, su cabello era color fucsia y vestía un atuendo en color verde limón, además de que su piel estaba ligeramente teñida de un verde un poco más obscuro que el color de su vestido, tuvo que recordase que las personas que atendían en el lugar eran ciudadanos mandados del Capitolio, el centro del país y que por lo cual tenían algunas modas muy extrañas.

-Hola- le contestó alegremente, la chica notó el acento característico- me llamo Octavia ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Hum… vengo a buscar un trabajo- dijo Kat conteniendo el impulso de contestarle con sarcasmo a la mujer, después de todo ¿Qué más podría hacer ella en ese lugar?

-Claro, toma un número y espera tu turno- le espetó Octavia sonriendo de forma un poco fingida, al parecer no le había agradado del todo la manera en la que la chica de cabello castaño le respondió- puedes tomar asiento ahí.

Katniss tomó el papelito de la máquina y le sorprendió al ver un 7 impreso en él, se fijó que en la pantalla había un 3, considero que tuvo suerte porque no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo antes de ser llamada.

Cuando llegó su turno, Octavia le pidió que pasara al cubículo 8 para que le hicieran algunas preguntas de rutina y ver si con ello encontraban algo disponible para ella. Katniss sintió una oleada de nervios que iba en aumento con cada paso que daba, estaba bien que ya había asistido a ese lugar en una ocasión, pero los nervios seguían ahí.

-Hola- saludó ella tímidamente, al escuchar el saludo él hombre que estaba adentro se giró en su silla. Esta vez Katniss ya no se sorprendió con el atuendo del sujeto el cual consistía con un traje de vestir color azul turquesa que hacia resaltar su cabello naranja, tenía algunos diamantes incrustados en ambas orejas.

-Pasa niña, pasa- le dijo con el mismo acento que Octavia y le indicó que tomara asiento, Katniss obedeció- Yo me llamo Flavius y tu eres...

-Katniss Everdeen- le respondió firmemente, no quería que Flavius pensara que podía intimidarla y por consiguiente tratarla como alguien inferior. Ya había aprendido esa lección.

-Kagniss Evergreen- repitió Flavius erróneamente y comenzando a teclear en el computador que estaba en su escritorio.

-Es Katniss Everdeen- lo corrigió la chica amablemente, pero al parecer al hombre no le gustaba que le hicieran ver sus errores, eso lo demostró al poner los ojos en blanco y cambiar de tema al instante

-Vamos a vers, aquí dice que estudiaste y trabajaste en "La Pradera" pero que acabas de renunciar hace algunas horas ¿Me puedes hablar al respecto de eso?- inquirió entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio, Katniss no le daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, lo menos que ella había hecho en "La Pradera" había sido renunciar. Una vez más confirmó que Hazelle Hawthorne era una bruja.

-En realidad me despidieron, yo no renuncie- se defendió ella y Flavius levanto una ceja al parecer no le creía- debe de haber un error en el sistema

-Puede ser- concordó dando un golpecito al monitor- oye pero mira que debes de necesitar el trabajo, a tal grado que ni siquiera tomarte unas vacaciones... si yo fuera tu me iría directo y sin escalas al distrito 4, dicen que las playas ahí son hermosas. En verdad que necesito unas vacaciones- dijo el hombre con aire soñador y Katniss aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención- pero veamos que hay para ti

-Gracias

-Bien, aquí tenemos un puesto como asistente educativa en "La Pradera"- se tapo la boca como si no hubiera querido decir eso- ese lo descartamos, por obvias razones. En segundo lugar tenemos recepcionista en una guardería, maestra de natación ¿Eso qué?- compuso un gesto gracioso que hizo reír a Katniss, Flavius le dedicó una sonrisita algo apenada- y niñera... ¿Qué me dices?

Katniss no estaba segura de que decir, ser recepcionista no se le habia dado bien cuando apenas entro al instituto de la madre de Gale, por otra parte ¿ser maestra de natación? Ni pensarlo, muy apenas si sabía flotar boca abajo, no iba a arriesgarse. Por último ser niñera, era lo más parecido a su antiguo trabajo y no es como si fuera una experta en ese tema, pero si se defendía bien, además de que se llevaba bien con los niños.

-¿Niñera?- dijo insegura ocasionando que su respuesta sonara como una pregunta.

-¿Segura? Porque yo hubiera escogido ser maestra de natación, es en distrito 4- alego él con mucho entusiasmo- en verdad necesito esas vacaciones- froto su cuello y poniendo una mueca de dolor.

-Gracias, pero he tomado mi decisión- Katniss sonrió amablemente

-Okay, tienes que presentarte mañana a las 2:30 de la tarde, procura ser puntual- le contesto imprimiendo una hoja de referencia- entrega esto al ama de llaves, ella te va a entrevistar

-Muchas gracias- acepto el papel que le pasaban pero algo llamo su atención... la dirección parecía estar mal- ¿Disculpa esto está en...?

-Distrito 1, en los limites con el Capitolio- dijo Flavius dando palmaditas de alegría- no sabes cómo te envidio. Si llegas a tener el trabajo vas a estar cerca de lo mejor del país  
En ese momento, Katniss no se sentía la persona más afortunada en ese lugar ya que para llegar a su destino tendría que hacer un viaje de aproximadamente 6 horas en tren.  
Y ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Maldito Flavius por no haberle dado ese pequeño detalle.

* * *

 ** _Holitaas :D ¿cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien :d y que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, en lo personal amé escribir el encuentro de Flavius y Katniss jaja esa gente del capitolio está medio loca xD (habló la cuerda) pero bueno. Me han preguntado que cuando vamos a ver al chico del pan e_e bueno les digo que no desesperen, esto solo se trata de una "introducción" para que ir conociendo a esta Katniss Everdeen :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de poner esta historia en sus alertas, ya sea como Follow/Favorito y especialmente gracias_** ** _a aquellos que se animaron a dejar un lindo review y ellos son..._**

 ** _Berenicita Cuellen, Coraline T, X:_** _**(** Hola! yo también creo que Katniss debió de haberle lanzado el anillo a la cara, pero ante todo es una dama jajaja nos leemos pronto :3 **),** **danny naymar: (**_ _concuerdo contigo, Gale es un maldito jajaj gracias por tu review :D **), IaraLupin, Anayatzin y Val rod.**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones que son muy importantes y motivadoras para mí...**_

 _ **Por cierto ¿Qué les parece si vamos a matar a algunos Hawthorne? jajajja nos leemos la próxima semana :* los quiero**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Al parecer no soy la única que desea matar a algunos Hawthorne jajaja... aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos leemos abajo! :*_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 4: "Buena suerte ¡Por fin!"_**

Cuando Katniss llego a la casa, se topó con su tía sentada frente al viejo televisor y con su cara llena de preocupación, una alarma se disparo en el interior de la chica, si Effie estaba así era porque debió de haber pasado algo muy serio. Apenas iba a preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía cuando escucho una sola frase... _"Que pase el desgraciado"_ y supo la razón. Solo se trataba de un estúpido talk show que pasaban en el canal del Capitolio, una vez aclarado ese punto, se permitió relajarse.

-Oh, Katniss…hola- Effie se apresuró a apagar la televisión en cuanto notó que su sobrina había entrado en la casa y a juzgar por la cara que tenía, la chica tenía algo importante que decirle, aunque no pudo definir si era algo bueno o malo- ¿sucede algo querida?

-La verdad es que si- suspiró y se acomodó a un lado de su tía en el sillón- Ayer Gale fue a buscarme y me pidió terminar nuestro compromiso, fui a casa de Annie para platicar y así desahogarme un poco, encontramos 1000 maneras de matarlo y castrarlo. En la mañana llegué tarde al instituto y Hazelle se escudó con eso para despedirme, aunque en realidad pienso que fue por la misma razón por la cual Gale me terminó: porque no puedo tener familia. Pero no te preocupes, ya tengo una entrevista para mañana a las 2:30 podría ser niñera… en el distrito 1- concluyó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios ante la cara de confusión que compuso la mujer frente a ella.

-Oh, fue un día ocupado pero…- la voz de Effie estaba llena de preocupación maternal, ella no se explicaba la razón del porque su sobrina que era un amor de persona tenía que enfrentarse a esas pruebas que la vida le ponía. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al darse cuenta de que Katniss no parecía afectada y por un momento temió que ella estuviera sufriendo en silencio por no querer angustiarla- ¿Estás bien?

-Ayer me sentía mal, pero la plática con Annie me sirvió mucho- aceptó la chica Everdeen y Effie se relajó notoriamente.

La mujer iba a preguntarle que si estaba segura, pero Katniss se limitó a darle una abrazo a su tía para que le creyera, ya que a fin de cuentas, era completamente sincera con ella. Platicaron sobre la decisión de Katniss sobre ir a la entrevista en el distrito 1 a pesar de las horas que se iba a tarar en trasladarse, pero la chica sabía que no podía faltar a esa cita, porque si lo hacía terminaría viéndose muy mal.

Después de cenar Katniss le deseó las buenas noches a Effie y se fue a dormir temprano porque a más tardar las 7:00 de la mañana debería de estar tomando el tren con dirección al Capitolio y de ahí tomar otro tren hasta el distrito 1. Si estaba en lo correcto, llegaría con tiempo suficiente como para encontrar la manera de llegar a la dirección de donde sería su entrevista.

…

Solo por una cosa debía de agradecerle a Hazelle Hawthorne por haberla despedido. Ahora tendría el dinero suficiente como para comprar los boletos de los trenes que necesitaba tomar.

Eran casi las 6:50 de la mañana cuando Katniss llegó a la estación del distrito que sorprendentemente estaba llena de personas, a la chica le sorprendió que fuera así ya que ella creía que la mayoría de la población era capaz de permitirse un viaje en avión, pero se equivocaba, por fortuna tenía tiempo de sobra para abordar.

-Buenos días- saludó Katniss alegremente al chico que estaba atendiendo en la ventanilla, aquel desconocido la fulminó con la mirada mientras masajeaba sus sienes- un boleto para el Capitolio por favor.

-Podrías no gritar, apenas van a ser las 7- gruñó en respuesta al saludo de la chica.

-No estoy gritando, para tu información es un tono de voz regular, yo no tengo la culpa de que decidieras irte de fiesta un lunes sin pensar que al día siguiente tendrías que levantarte para trabajar- le espetó la chica Everdeen muy molesta, ella solo había tratado de ser amable con él- y…

-Okay, okay, creí que mi madre se había quedado en mi casa- refunfuñó al tiempo que imprimía el pase- aquí tienes

-¿Cuánto te debo?- la chica preguntó un tomo más alto de lo necesario y sonrió al obtener el efecto deseado sobre el chico que volvió a frotar su cabeza.

-Si te vas ahora corre por mi cuenta- replicó con los ojos cerrados- andén 9.

-Gracias- no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomó el ticket y se fue hacia el lugar que le había indicado.

Katniss no tardó en encontrar un compartimiento libre para entrar. La mitad de su viaje transcurrió en calma, ella había optado por llevar un buen libro para que las horas de viaje se le hicieran menos pesadas y por fortuna, hasta el momento su plan estaba funcionando. A media mañana agradeció nuevamente al chico de la estación por haberle regalado su pase, porque de esa manera tenía 20 dólares extra en su apretado presupuesto y por consiguiente podría ir a tomar un pequeño refrigerio en el vagón del restaurante del tren. Después de desayunar, volvió a su compartimiento para ver por la ventana los bosques que iban atravesando en su camino al Capitolio.

Una desconocida le sacudió el hombro para despertarla, al parecer se había quedado dormida a mitad del camino con el libro en su regazo. La chica le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera, al parecer el tren debía de irse. Una vez fuera del andén, Katniss agradeció a la desconocida y decidió que siendo las 11:30 era un buen tiempo para comprar el boleto para su siguiente destino.

Aunque solo se encontraba en la estación del tren del Capitolio, a Katniss no le quedaba duda de que ya no se encontraba en el distrito 2.

La gente a su alrededor estaba vestida en una manera poco convencional, los colores eran llamativos y no solo el de sus vestiduras, sino también el de su cabello. La chica Everdeen sentía que desencajaba con su traje gris de oficina que había elegido para su entrevista y al parecer su atuendo llamaba demasiado la atención porque los ciudadanos del Capitolio la veían en forma extraña, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar a la ventanilla y comprar el boleto, y de esa manera alejarse de toda esa gente. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la fila.

-Ou, cuidado- Katniss se tensó cuando chocó con un hombre en la fila.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho- comenzó a tartamudear gracias a los nervios e instintivamente bajó la vista sintiéndose incapaz de ver al hombre del Capitolio gritándole por su descuido.

-Tranquila, está bien- la respuesta le sorprendió a tal grado que levantó la cabeza de inmediato, lo que vio no se lo esperaba…

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de no más de 35 años de edad, vestía un atuendo elegante color negro que combinaba armoniosamente con su tez morena. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto dudaría seriamente que fuera un habitante del Capitolio, pero su acento lo delataba. Katniss consideró que lo único "extravagante" en él eran las argollas en sus orejas y el delineador color dorado en los párpados.

-En verdad lo lamento- Katniss volvió a disculparse y el desconocido sonrió ampliamente, la chica se sintió incomoda por la naturalidad con la que él le hablaba.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente- el hombre se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto- Veo que no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

-No, señor- Katniss hablo con cautela, si algo habia aprendido de pequeña viendo las caricaturas del Capitolio era que no debía de hablar con desconocidos aun cuando se vieran amigables.

-Oh por favor, llámame Cinna- pidió él amablemente mientras extendía una mano para saludarla

-Katniss Everdeen- aceptó ella justo cuando llegaban a la ventanilla

-Disculpa- Cinna le dio la espalda para poder hablar con el encargado- para el distrito 1 por favor- a Katniss le sorprendió el hecho de que el hombre fuera al mismo lugar que ella e inmediatamente hizo una nota mental para preguntarle por la dirección a la cual debía de ir.

La chica compro también su boleto ante la mirada de incredulidad que Cinna le dedicaba, cuando los dos iban a caminar hacia el andén 3, Katniss escuchó como la señorita se quejaba de algo relacionado al ahorrar tiempo y comprar los boletos al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando llego su turno de abordar, Katniss y Cinna ya platicaban como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, algo extraño en ella, dado que no era muy dada a mantener largas pláticas con personas desconocidas, pero Cinna era un caso especial, él no la presionaba a mantener la conversación, si no que él hablaba y solo era interrumpido ocasionalmente por los aportes de la chica.

-Así que... ¿Porqué viajas al 1?- pregunto Katniss con verdadero interés, no entendía como alguien podría querer abandonar un lugar tan privilegiado como el centro del país.

-Cuestión de trabajo, como te dije soy diseñador de ropa y de interiores, y justo ahora estoy en un proyecto con una casa constructora muy importante- Cinna se veía en verdad entusiasmado de hablar de su trabajo- estamos remodelando la mansión del presidente Snow, vamos cerca de la mitad del proyecto y tengo que mostrarle a mi cliente los avances.

-Eso suena muy interesante- admitió la chica regresando su atención a los dibujos que Cinna le habia prestado, en ellos se mostraban algunos vestidos de su creación, en verdad eran bellos, los colores combinaban armoniosamente.

-¿Y tú, Katniss?

-Una entrevista de trabajo, ayer me dieron la cita

-¿Piensas quedarte a vivir ahí? Es un largo camino desde el 2- Cinna tenia razón, así que le dijo lo que estaba pensando

-Solo voy para cumplir, estoy consciente de que es un largo trayecto como para ir y venir a diario, además de que no tengo dinero para hacerlo o rentar un lugar ahí- listo, lo habia dicho y habia sido tan sencillo. Cinna solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Donde es tu entrevista?- pregunto él cuando el tren se detenía al llegar a la estación, fue sorprendente lo rápido que se le pasaron las 2:30 que duraba el viaje, todo gracias a estar platicando con Katniss.

-Aquí- le dijo ella pasándole la hoja de asignación, en silencio dio gracias de que Cinna preguntara por ello ya que no encontraba las palabras correctas para pedirle indicaciones.  
-Interesante- admitió contemplando la dirección y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, sin duda el destino trabajaba en formas misteriosas.

-¿Que es interesante?- pregunto Katniss algo alarmada, temía que le hubieran dado una dirección fantasma y que su viaje fuera inútil.

-Hemos llegado- un chico que trabajaba en el tren entro en el compartimiento y les indico que debían de salir, ambos asintieron y se pusieron en camino

-¿Cinna?- insistió ella sintiéndose aun más temerosa por el silencio de su amigo.

-Mi cliente vive ahí, su chofer no debe de tardar en llegar- Katniss no podía creerlo, tal vez podría tomar un taxi y seguir el carro en donde Cinna viajara- son las 2, puedo pedirle que...

En ese momento un versa negro se estaciono frente a ellos, Katniss debía de admitir que se sentía intimidada, al parecer Cinna era mucho más importante de lo que dejaba ver, inconscientemente dio un paso para atrás cuando el conductor salía del auto.

-Buenas tardes, Cinna- un chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos color verde estaba frente a ellos, traía puesto lo que parecía ser el uniforme de la casa donde trabajaba, el cual consistía en un traje negro con una camisa blanca y en el lado izquierdo del saco habia bordada una "M" en cursiva.

-Finnick, tan puntual como siempre- Cinna ofreció una mano para saludar al chico que se apresuro a aceptarla- te quiero presentar a...- el hombre se sorprendió de que Katniss ya no estuviera a su lado y tomo su mano para acercarla- ella es la señorita Everdeen

-Katniss Everdeen, mucho gusto- dijo ella con voz firme y extendiendo una mano para saludarlo, Finnick la tomo con cuidado y deposito un beso en el dorso de esta, el gesto tomo a la chica por sorpresa.

-El placer es mío, me llamo Finnick Odair- Cinna se aclaro la garganta al tiempo que el chico se enderezaba y colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda

-Katniss tiene una cita con Sae, en la casa de...

-¿Vas a ser la niñera?- Finnick interrumpió a Cinna y la chica Everdeen supuso que no debía de hacer eso, aunque su nuevo amigo solo se limito a sonreír

-Tengo una entrevista con el ama de llaves- admitió ella sin negar o desmentir nada.

-¿Te importaría llevarla?- Cinna volvió a tomar la palabra  
-Claro, puedo llevarlos y después acompañar a la señorita con Sae- se apresuro a abrirles la puerta para que subieran.

El camino a la casa resulto ser muy rápido en comparación con las 6 horas y media que Katniss habia hecho desde el 2. Cinna platicaba animadamente con Finnick y ocasionalmente la incluía a ella. Apenas iba a checar su reloj para comprobar la hora, el auto se detuvo.

-Cinna debes de salir primero, no quiero tentar mi suerte- Finnick dijo medio en broma y medio enserio.

Sin decir nada, Cinna se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salió apenas abrieron la puerta para él. Antes de que Finnick la cerrara pudo ver a un chico con cabello rubio cenizo de aproximadamente 28 años que estaba esperando a su amigo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa blanca, además de una corbata lisa color azul turquesa. Aun cuando su atuendo podría pasar por casual, a Katniss le sorprendió el porte que demostraba, la línea de su mandíbula estaba algo tensa, pero sonrió ampliamente en cuanto Cinna llego a su lado.

-La llevare con Sae en un momento- Katniss se sobresaltó de escuchar la voz de Finnick nuevamente dentro del auto.

-Por favor llámame Katniss y me trates de "usted" te apuesto 5 dólares a que soy menor que tu- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Okay, Katniss... ¿Y cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto en forma traviesa, casi infantil, la chica no se esperaba que se lo preguntara de una manera tan directa, pero ella se lo había ganado

-24- le concedió y él compuso una mueca

-Rayos, yo tengo 25. Al parecer te debo dinero... y acabas de llegar- bromeo antes de salir del auto.

Aun con una sonrisa en sus labios Katniss acepto la ayuda del chico de cabello cobrizo para salir. Cuando dirigió su vista a la casa le encantó el diseño de la misma, parecía muy moderna y elegante, aunado a eso, los amplios jardines ayudaban a resaltar la belleza del lugar.

-Es hermoso- no pudo evitar decir Katniss

-Ventajas de que el dueño sea arquitecto y que tenga asesores de su casa constructora para ayudarlo con su "Pedacito de cielo", como lo llaman algunos de sus conocidos- comento Finnick comenzando a caminar para guiarla a su entrevista.

...

-Sae, ella es Katniss Everdeen y viene a buscar el trabajo de niñera- Finnick se acerco a saludar a una mujer mayor que también usaba el uniforme de mucama de la casa con una "M" bordada en el lado izquierdo- Katniss, ella es Sae, nuestra ama de llaves

-Un gusto- dijeron las dos al unísono

-Bueno, vamos al estudio para platicar- Sae le indico el camino con una mano y antes de salir de la cocina se giró para hablarle a Finnick.

-El vuelo de la señorita Cartwright llega a las 3:15, que no se te haga tarde- la mujer le hizo la observación antes de salir del lugar

-Como si no me conocieras, querida- bromeo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Sae la condujo a un estudio y después de cerrar la puerta le indico que tomara asiento. En el recorrido de la cocina, Katniss pudo notar que la casa no parecía una en la cual viviera ningún niño ya que todo parecía en completo orden, a menos que...

-Señorita Everdeen, hábleme de su experiencia trabajando con niños- le pidió la mujer con tono amable desatando una sensación de nervios en el estomago de la chica que tuvo que recordarse la verdadera razón por la cual asistir a esa entrevista, no dejarlos plantados y quedar como una irresponsable.

-Bueno, estudie y trabaje en el instituto La Pradera en el distrito 2, ahí era asistente educativa y me cambiaban de año según las necesidades de las maestras- comenzó a decir- también llegue a trabajar en el jardín de niños, así que si tuviera que dar un rango de edad de los niños con los que he trabajado supongo que sería d años- Sae se limito a asentir con la cabeza lentamente

-¿Así que 4 años es la menor edad que has trabajado?- Katniss estuvo tentada a decirle que si para terminar la entrevista antes de que comenzara a hacerse ilusiones con el trabajo.

-Bueno... llegue a cuidar a algunos niños de maternal, pero fue por un periodo corto de tiempo

-Señorita Everdeen, de acuerdo a su información que nos mandaron del centro Esperanza puedo ver que es de las mejores calificadas para el trabajo gracias al contacto que ha tenido con los niños pero...- Sae dudo un momento en continuar o no- usted estaría a cargo de una bebé de 3 meses de edad por lo cual el trabajo seria de tiempo completo.

-Oh- ese era el momento exacto para que Katniss diera sus argumentos, pero algo en la mirada en la cara de Sae le decía que la mujer estaba algo presionada para encontrar a alguien que desempeñara el papel de niñera de la niña.

-Antes de presentarla al señor de la casa debo de estar segura de esto, me dijo que lo llamara una vez que tuviera una posible candidata no importara lo ocupado que estuviera y como ahora está en una junta con el señor Cinna, no quisiera interrumpirlo por ello debo de conocer su respuesta ¿Estaría dispuesta a mudarse aquí para cumplir con su trabajo? Si es así, lo traería inmediatamente para que pudieran hablar- Katniss mordió el interior de su mejilla analizando la situación. Si ella se quedaba ahí seria un peso menos para Effie que podría ocupar su habitación para rentársela a alguien y sacar dinero extra además de que la chica podría enviarle una cantidad de dinero mensualmente.

-Yo...- ¿Porque le habían planteado la opción de quedarse en esa casa? Ya se habia hecho a la idea de que ese trabajo era algo complicado, pero las cosas se habían acomodado para beneficiarla. Sae seguía sentada frente a ella esperando una respuesta. Ese era el momento de hablar- yo acepto.

-Excelente, muchas gracias señorita Everdeen, en verdad- Sae se puso de pie y estrechó su mano con la de Katniss- enseguida voy por el señor Mellark.

* * *

 _ **Que paseee el desgraciadooo! jajajaja ay esos programas del Capitolio XD (no se si lo ubican, pero en México hay un talk show donde una señora lo grita para mandar llamar a los hombres, en mi opinión es un programa de muy mal gusto :/ me estresa jajaja, si tienen duda busquen esa frase en YouTube) pero bueno :v**_

 _ **¿Qué les areció este nuevo capitulo? Les prometo que no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que podamos ver a nuestro querido Peeta e.e jaja porque ya vi que están muy interesadas en su aparición :D. En fin, quiero agradecer a las personas que marcaron esta historia en como Favorito/Follow o que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un lindo review, especialmente gracias a...**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, Val rod, IaraLupin, X :(** En verdad creo que nuestra Katniss tiene muy mala suerte, pero por fin vimos que en este capitulo las cosas cambiaron para bien jajaja. Con respecto a tu pregunta de nuevos personajes ya viste que siiiii lml y aunque no vimos al chico del pan, si lo mencionaron asdfghjk, gracias por el review y nos leemos pronto **), Anayatzin, TrisMellarkHerondale, dazulu, LunaMason, Guest: (** Hola! me encanta que consideres linda mi historia *-* y tendré en cuenta eso de actualizar más seguido jaja es que hay veces que no me es posible hacerlo por falta de inspiración, no por falta de ganas :c aunque cuando tengo capítulos ya listos me animo a publicarlos antes, ya sea un jueves o un sábado. Bueno, nos leemos pronto **)**_

 _ **Nos leemos la próxima semana! Los quiero mucho :***_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 "¿Eso es un sí? ¿O es un no?"**

El estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de su despacho en el segundo piso de la casa, cuando un toque en la puerta hizo que dejara de leer los papeles de la constructora en los que había estado trabajando desde esa mañana.

-Pase- murmuró con voz profunda tratando de no sonar muy molesto a pesar de si lo estuviera por la interrupción.

-Señor Mellark, en verdad lamento interrumpirlo- levantó la mirada para ver a Sae, su ama de llaves, parada cerca de la puerta que estaba ya cerrada a sus espaldas- pero Finnick está por llegar con el señor Cinna

-Gracias Sae- asintió sin romper el contacto visual, eso siempre le intimidaba a la mujer gracias al azul profundo de los ojos de su jefe pero era algo así como una regla implícita, si él le estaba hablando, ella debía ve mantener el contacto visual, por más difícil que eso le resultara- puedes retirarte

-Con permiso, señor Mellark- el ama de llaves hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en forma respetuosa antes de colocar una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Espera...- la interrumpió el joven al recordar un asunto pendiente que tenía con ella- ¿Qué noticias me tienes sobre la niñera?- Sae se giró lentamente para hablarle de frente, estaba algo temerosa de como pudiera reaccionar él ante sus noticias, le había dado como máximo un mes para encontrar a una muchacha indicada para el trabajo, y el tiempo estaba por terminarse. Lo peor de todo era que de las pocas chicas que habia encontrado adecuadas, su jefe siempre encontraba un detalle en contra de ellas. -Hoy tengo una entrevista con una- contestó la mujer firmemente

-¿Donde la conseguiste?- el hombre levantó una ceja algo temeroso de la respuesta, porque la ultima chica entrevistada habia sido del Capitolio y no le daba mucha confianza para que cuidara a su... a la bebé.

-La enviaron de centro Esperanza, que está en el distrito 2

-Muy bien, ahora si puedes retirarte- respondió el señor Mellark algo complacido y rompió el contacto visual para ver la puerta para así transmitirle un mensaje silencioso al ama de llaves.

–Con permiso- Sae repitió el gesto con la cabeza y salió del lugar. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente cuando bajó la escalera con dirección a la cocina, sus encuentros con el señor Mellark la ponían muy nerviosa porque nunca sabía de qué manera iba a reaccionar el hombre. Sin duda cambió mucho desde que la bebita Mellark había llegado a la casa meses atrás.

...

Su Versa negro se estacionó frente a él, que estaba parado afuera de su casa. Finnick Odair, su chofer, bajó para abrirle la puerta a Cinna que acababa de recoger de la estación del tren del distrito.

Su socio y amigo personal salió del auto con una amplia sonrisa de verlo ahí esperándolo, no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma natural.

-Peeta Mellark- le dijo a manera de saludo.

-Cinna- estrechó su mano y después le dio un rápido abrazo, al hacer ese gesto vio que el auto avanzaba en dirección al garaje y en el interior había otra silueta aparte de la de su chofer. Frunció el seño algo extrañado.- ¿Porqué tu asistente no bajó contigo?

-No tengo asistente, Peeta- Cinna le aclaró a su amigo- viene a una entrevista con Sae. Al parecer quiere ser la niñera para tu... hija- Peeta se tensó de solo escuchar la última palabra, pero trató de hacer ese sentimiento a un lado, así que usó su arma más poderosa….

-Entiendo, vamos a mi despacho- desvió el tema sin preocuparse por ser discreto al hacerlo- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Bueno, te sigo- Cinna solo se encogió de hombros y caminó con él al interior de la casa.

En el trayecto hasta el segundo piso, Cinna le ponía al tanto de las cosas más importantes en su vida. Aun cuando fueran buenos amigos y que hubieran empezado la realización de ese proyecto juntos hacía cerca de un mes, no era garantía que se pudieran ver tan seguido. Pero eso era algo que ambos entendían muy bien, después de todo, el trabajo estaba primero.

Su amistad se había desarrollado en el ambiente laboral, cuando Peeta había comenzado a trabajar en la compañía de su padre Theodore Mellark al terminar su carrera de Arquitectura. Un día al chico se le había asignado dirigir uno de sus primeros proyectos individuales y se vio en la necesidad de contratar a un diseñador de interiores, en ese momento fue cuando conoció a Cinna, que no solo se limitó a hacer su parte en el trabajo, sino que también ayudó al chico Mellark a dirigir dicho proyecto ya que contaba con una mayor experiencia en el tema.

Con el paso de los años se fueron conociendo mejor y cada vez que Peeta recibía un nuevo contrato siempre buscaba a Cinna para que le ayudara. Los clientes pronto se dieron cuenta de que juntos hacían un muy buen trabajo, por lo que buscaban cerrar un contrato con ellos.

Una vez que ambos hombres entraron en el despacho se dedicaron de lleno a revisar los papeles de la construcción, dado que muy pronto llegaría la asistente personal del presidente para supervisar los avances y de esa manera poder elaborar un reporte para su jefe. El proyecto había arrancado hacía relativamente poco, pero la señorita Cartwright insistía en estar en cada una de las reuniones que Cinna y Peeta tuvieran. Y eso molestaba al rubio.

-La habitación principal, que es la del señor Snow, tengo planeado que sea pintada con una gama de colores blanco y rojo, de una manera que ayude a resaltar el centro donde va a estar la cama- Cinna comenzó a explicarle mientras extendía sus notas por el escritorio, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Peeta al no entender nada de lo que su amigo le decía, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, eso siempre lo sacaba de apuros- me pidieron que incluyera una alfombra que…

Un toque en la puerta llamó la atención de los dos, era imposible que Cartwright hubiera llegado tan rápido. Peeta murmuró un "adelante" tratando de no sonar muy fastidiado, lo último que necesitaba era que esa señorita le fuera a contar mentiras a su cliente y decidiera que su constructora no era lo suficientemente competente como para trabajar con ellos.

-Señor Mellark- Sae entro en el lugar con la cabeza baja, pero bastó un leve carraspeo para que hiciera contacto visual con él- lamento interrumpirlos, pero terminé de entrevistar a la chica que le había mencionado y… es una muy buena opción para el trabajo, solo necesito que usted la apruebe.

-Muy bien- Peeta musitó al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar algunos papeles en los cajones de su escritorio ante la atenta mirada de Cinna y su ama de llaves- Cinna, termina de preparar todo para la reunión que vamos a tener, voy a bajar para conocerla pero no tardo- dijo sin levantar su mirada.

-Claro, no te preocupes- su amigo asintió con la cabeza mientras Peeta se ponía de pie para seguir a Sae a donde estaba la chica.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó a Sae que podía retirarse, no la necesitaba para terminar con esa entrevista. En cuanto entró en el despacho notó que la espalda de la chica se tensaba visiblemente y casi sonrió por ese gesto, aclaró su garganta esperando que ella se levantara para recibirlo, aunque en vez de eso ella se quedó en su lugar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita…- Peeta caminó hasta situarse al otro lado del escritorio, la muchacha tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad, una vez que lo hizo se puso de pie y aceptó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

-Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen- le contestó lo más firme que pudo, se sorprendió cuando lo reconoció como el hombre que estaba en la entrada de la casa esperando a Cinna y los nervios, que había sentido una vez que Sae la había dejado sola en el despacho, se vieron intensificados al estar frente a él. Su sola presencia lograba intimidarla. La chica solo esperaba no comenzar a tartamudear o a decir cosas sin sentido como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Peeta Mellark- le concedió devolviéndole el apretón de manos y después Katniss esperó a que él la invitara a tomar asiento, pero no dijo nada, solo movió en forma casi imperceptible la cabeza y acto seguido se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, la chica tomó eso como la señal que esperaba- Así que… señorita Everdeen, ¿Por qué debería de contratarla? Necesito que me convenza- la retó esperando que fallara como sus antecesoras.

-Bueno, yo…- Katniss no sabía muy bien que debía de responder, en sí no esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta, inconscientemente fijó su mirada en el librero que estaba atrás del señor Mellark, de esa manera se sintió más confiada al no tener que verlo directamente- pienso que la experiencia que obtuve de mi anterior trabajo puede ayudarme a cuidar de… ¿su hija?- no pudo evitar que las dos últimas palabras salieran de su boca como una pregunta, porque a su parecer él era muy joven como para ya estar casado y sobre todo, para ya ser padre.

-Comience de nuevo y esta vez míreme fijamente a los ojos, me gusta mantener el contacto visual con la persona que estoy hablando- le dijo en tono firme y Katniss se sorprendió tanto que bajó la mirada a sus manos, él al ver la reacción de la chica procuró que su voz sonara más amable antes de agregar:- Ibas bien, solo mejora esos puntos que te dije. Por favor.

-Okay- Katniss se acomodó mejor en la silla y al instante fijó su mirada en los ojos del señor Mellark, por un momento sintió la necesidad de apartarlos por la intensidad del color azul en sus iris. _"Es solo un hombre ordinario, te está probando"_ se dijo interiormente para darse valor, eso resultó ser muy efectivo- Sé que soy una buena candidata, gracias a la experiencia que adquirí en los años que trabajé en el instituto "La Pradera" que está en mi distrito. En ese lugar trabajé con niños de diferentes edades…- estaba por seguir con su discurso cuando se vio interrumpida por Peeta.

-Muy bien- la chica Everdeen no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le había gustado. Sonrió más confiada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por él que solo se limitó a levantar una ceja- ¿Qué más?

-¿Qué más?- Katniss casi se atragantó por la sorpresa, no se esperaba esa nueva pregunta. Una vez más se obligó a mantener la compostura.

-Sí, ¿Qué más me puede decir?

-Bueno, digamos que si usted está aquí significa que he pasado el filtro de Sae aunque ella no tiene la última palabra y por ello fue por usted, Por eso supongo que estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para hacerlo ya que de no haber sido así, señor Mellark, usted seguiría en su despacho y a mí me hubieran despedido con el clásico "nosotros te llamamos". - ella no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Ya era muy tarde como para corregirse.

-Supongo que es cierto- Peeta le espetó mientras comenzaba a hacer algunas anotaciones en las hojas sobre el escritorio. De esa manera el lugar quedó en un incómodo silencio.

Los nervios de Katniss volvieron al ver que el señor Mellark no le decía nada más, simplemente se limitaba a escribir en las hojas que llevaba cuando entró. En forma disimulada revisó el reloj que estaba colgado junto al librero y le sorprendió ver que ya eran las 3:10 de la tarde, si quería regresar temprano a su casa en el distrito 2 debía de partir lo más pronto posible, además de que ya estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama la bebé?- preguntó Katniss para distraerse y hacer que el habiente del lugar fuera menos tenso.

-Madge Mellark- le respondió Peeta sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Eso llamó la atención de Katniss.

-¿Es su hija?- en el fondo la chica Everdeen sabía que lo mejor era quedarse callada, pero esa duda rondaba por su cabeza y no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que obtuviera la respuesta.

-Su apellido es Mellark- contestó él con indiferencia. Por segunda vez, la chica notó que Peeta no se había molestado en levantar la mirada para hablarle. ¿No le había dicho que le gustaba mantener el contacto visual? Tal vez solo lo dijo para intimidarla.

-Supongo que eso es un si… ¿verdad?

-Señorita Everdeen- Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración- Tengo una junta muy importante en menos de diez minutos y si quiere que firmemos su contrato antes de eso, debe de dejarme trabajar.

-¿Estoy contratada?- preguntó con voz casi inaudible, eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No- el chico rubio levantó la cabeza en el momento justo para ver la expresión de Katniss, que era una mueca entre la desilusión y el enojo. Peeta tuvo que retener el impulso de echarse a reír- debemos de firmar el contrato primero- le aclaró.

-Oh- solo fue capaz de articular esa palabra. Por su parte, él regresó toda su atención a los papeles.

-Supongo que debes de hacer algunos ajustes de regreso a tu distrito, hoy es martes, así que tu contrato entraría en rigor ¿el jueves le parece bien?- le ofreció un tanto inseguro de que fuera el tiempo suficiente, pero necesitaba que ella comenzara a trabajar lo antes posible ya que Sae no podía seguir encargándose de las cosas de la casa y de cuidar a la bebé.

-Claro, está bien para mí- " _para mí pero no para Effie o Annie"_ pensó la chica, pero ella sabía muy bien que si el señor Mellark le preguntaba que si le parecía bien comenzar el jueves era más por cortesía que nada.

-De acuerdo, tengo que marcharme. Aquí tiene el contrato, Sae vendrá en un momento, le recomiendo leerlo en lo que ella llega para que si tiene alguna duda se la pregunte a ella- Peeta se puso de pie y puso frente a Katniss el papeleo- como puede ver ya tiene mi firma, solo hace falta que usted acepte. De ser así nos veríamos el jueves.

-Muy bien- sin poder evitarlo, Katniss fue hasta la última página para ver la firma del que se convertiría en su jefe. Por alguna extraña razón y por la actitud que él tenía supuso que su firma iba a ser un reflejo de ello. Pero se sorprendió con lo que vio. Sus trazos eran fluidos, pero un poco decadente.

-¿Algún problema?- Peeta se extrañó de la manera en la que ella contemplaba la última página del contrato.

-No es nada- admitió Katniss poniéndose de pie para despedirlo con un apretón de manos y un asentimiento por parte de ella.

-Le diré a Finnick que la lleve a la estación de trenes cuando todo esto esté arreglado.- eso animó un poco más a Katniss, después de todo, el chico Odair le había agradado-. Nos vemos después señorita Everdeen- él se despidió una vez más y antes de salir, aunque Katniss no lo pudiera ver por estar de espaldas a la puerta, Peeta le dedicó una media sonrisa. Katniss Everdeen era exactamente lo que él buscaba.

* * *

 ** _Hola hola hola! vengo con un poquito de prisa (por eso no he contestado a los reviews lo lamento). Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¿me gané un review? ¿si? ¿no_** _ **? ¿porque? jajaja bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que marcaron esta historia como Favorita/Follow y a las personas que se animoaron a dejar un hermoso review en el capitulo pasado, especialmente gracias a:**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, IaraLupin, X, Bea, Val rod y Lupiz Mellark.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana... chao chao (Feel like Germán XD)**_

 _ **Besos :***_


	7. Chapter 6

**_*Se esconde detrás de un árbol y agita una banderita blanca* *Deja el capitulo como ofrenda de paz* *Corre por su vida*_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 6: "La Despedida"_**

El ama de llaves del señor Mellark entro en el despacho donde Katniss Everdeen se encontraba aun leyendo su contrato, en el cual se especificaban su salario, el día de su descanso y demás cláusulas que ella debía de respetar; como por ejemplo, la de ser discreta con respecto a la existencia de la bebita. Eso llamó mucho la atención de la chica Everdeen, porque a su parecer, un hijo debía de ser el orgullo de sus padres sin importar nada más. Pero si eso estaba en el contrato era porque el señor Mellark tenía sus razones.

-¿Todo en orden, señorita Everdeen?- Sae le preguntó extrañada de que la chica aun no hubiera firmado, aunque Katniss estaba en la última hoja, seguía contemplándola con mucho interés.

-Todo está bien… yo solo, estaba viendo la firma del señor Mellark, es muy bonita- admitió ella y en el rostro de la mujer se dibujó una sonrisa, como si hubiera recordado algo agradable.

-Lo es- Sae se sentó en una silla contigua a la de Katniss y tomó el contrato entre sus manos- dicen que puedes descifrar la personalidad de alguien por medio de su firma o su manera de escribir.

-Algo así he escuchado, ¿sabe hacerlo?- le preguntó Katniss con verdadero interés esperando alguna explicación por parte de la mujer. Algo debía de significar el hecho de que los trazos fueran fluidos pero que estuvieran hechos en forma decadente.

-No- la mujer le contestó de una manera algo cortante, como si quisiera dar ese tema por terminado, habia metido la pata. La chica no hizo más preguntas y solo se limito a firmar el papel.

-Supongo que ahora somos compañeras de trabajo- Katniss sonrió ampliamente entregándole los papeles a Sae- es algo tarde y no quisiera demorarme en llegar a mi distrito…

-Oh claro, el señor Mellark me dijo que le pidiera a Finnick que la llevara a la estación de trenes, pero ya se acerca la hora de la comida… ¿quisiera… quedarse?

-La verdad es que no, tengo algo de prisa. Voy a regresar el jueves a primera hora para comenzar con el trabajo, por lo que no me queda mucho tiempo para arreglar mis asuntos personales- a la mente de la chica acudieron su amiga Annie y su tía Effie, sin duda en el trayecto al 2 tendría que pensar en lo que les diría.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Finnick que esté listo con el carro entonces.

Katniss y Sae caminaron a la cocina para buscar al chico de cabello cobrizo, según los cálculos de la mujer, él ya habría regresado de recoger a la señorita Cartwright. Para sorpresa de ambas, no lo encontraron por ninguna parte. Antes de que Sae pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar y a Katniss le sorprendió que el ama de llaves estuviera hablando con su nuevo jefe, el señor Mellark, aun cuando él se encontrara en el segundo piso de la casa.

-No, la señorita aun no ha llegado- se disculpó Sae- claro, Finnick fue a recogerla puntualmente. No se preocupe señor Mellark, en seguida le llamo para ver qué fue los retrasó- ella colgó la llamada algo tensa, Katniss no quería ni imaginarse la razón de ello. Sae apenas se disponía a marcar un número en el teléfono, cuando escucharon que la puerta principal se abrió.

La chica Everdeen siguió a la mujer ya que no se sentía cómoda con la idea de tener que quedarse sola en la cocina, de una casa que no conocía. Al llegar al recibidor se encontraron con Finnick que acompañaba a una joven rubia que tenía puesto un elegante vestido color rojo con la falda en corte tubo, usaba unas gafas de sol negras, que junto con sus labios color carmesí hacían que su tez se viera pálida, ella solo iba cargada con un maletín. La chica desconocida debía de ser la señorita Cartwright.

-Hola Sae- la recién llegada se quitó la gafas de sol y se acercó para saludar al ama de llaves- Hola, creo que no tenemos el placer de conocernos- le dijo a Katniss que la miraba con curiosidad y le extendió la mano para saludarla- soy Delly Cartwright

-Katniss Everdeen- aceptó el saludo y sonrió, al parecer esa chica era buena persona.

-Señorita, el señor Mellark y el señor Cinna la están esperando para comenzar con la junta- Sae se apresuró a decir recordando que su jefe la había llamado algunos minutos atrás.

-Claro, en verdad lo lamento pero es que mi vuelo se retrasó y…- la chica comenzó a disculparse con Sae, esta última se veía claramente incómoda porque no era necesario que Delly se excusara con ella.

-Acompáñeme por favor, Finnick lleva a la señorita Everdeen hasta la estación de trenes por favor- Sae no espero a que el chico respondiera para acompañar a la señorita Cartwright hasta el despacho en donde la esperaban.

Finnick no le dio tiempo a Katniss de decir nada cuando ya les estaba ofreciendo un brazo para conducirla al coche de la casa. Ella aceptó un poco incómoda, gracias a los recuerdos que el simple gesto implicaba. La imagen de Gale inundó su mente y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para distraerse.

…

-Así que te aceptaron…- Finnick trató de iniciar una conversación con Katniss apenas salieron con camino a la estación de trenes. La chica se había quedado en el asiento del copiloto porque no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea de ir en la parte trasera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella ya que no recordaba habérselo mencionado.

-Antes de irme por la señorita Cartwright vi como Sae salía del despacho en donde estaban las dos y supuse que iría por Peeta- Finnick se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista del camino. A Katniss le sorprendió que llamara al señor Mellark por su nombre de pila- él no puede escucharme ahora- le aclaró antes de que pudiera preguntar.

-Pues tienes razón. Fue por él y después de intimidarme un poco firmó el contrato y me lo pasó para que yo hiciera lo mismo- admitió la chica Everdeen.

-Al parecer le gusta mucho eso de intimidar a los demás- soltó una carcajada recordando su propia entrevista con Peeta Mellark, por poco y no aceptaba el trabajo a causa de la actitud que su actual jefe había tenido para con él- si eso es cuando tiene 28, no me quiero ni imaginar su carácter a los 80 años.

-¿Tiene 28?- Katniss no podía creerlo

-Lo sé, parece un poco más grande. Pero es por su trabajo, Sae dice que se malpasa mucho y…

-No me refería a eso Finnick- le interrumpió y sonrió por las ocurrencias el chico de cabello cobrizo- es solo que me sorprende que ya tenga una hija. Es decir…

-Pensaste que alguien como él iba a querer hacer muchas cosas antes de tener el compromiso de criar a un bebé solo o algo por el estilo ¿no? Eso es lo que yo pensé al principio- Katniss estaba en parte de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué pasó con la mamá de Madge?

-No sé mucho, tengo relativamente poco tiempo de trabajar en la casa Mellark. Sae me dijo que la mamá de la bebita murió en el parto-. Al escuchar esa frase todas las dudas se disiparon para Katniss, ahora entendía la razón por la cual Peeta Mellark se mostró un poco renuente a llamar "hija" a Madge. Tal vez, él en el fondo culpaba a la bebita por la muerte de su madre. En el fondo no sabía que su deducción era la clásica trama de un programa del Capitolio, pero en verdad creía que esa era una lógica explicación.

-Oh- solo eso fue lo que Katniss logró decir antes de que ellos llegaran a su destino. Finnick le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta de conductor y rodear el carro para ayudarla a bajar.

-Sí, oh- coincidió con ella- en fin. Pero te recomiendo que una vez que comiences a trabajar con nosotros no hagas muchas preguntas, yo aprendí eso tras varios regaños por parte de Sae.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- Katniss agradeció con una sonrisa-. Bueno, es tiempo de que me vaya.

-Nos vemos luego, Katniss.

-Adiós Finnick- el chico se acercó hasta Katniss y besó la mejilla de ésta en forma de despedida. Al parecer ella no lo esperaba de su parte, pero al final optó por devolverle el gesto.

La chica Everdeen compró el boleto para tomar el tren de las 4 de la tarde, decidió en el trayecto compraría algo para comer, ella sabía que lo mejor era no perder tiempo. Para el jueves tendría que regresar y tenía algunas despedidas en que pensar. Aunque no estaba preparada para ello.

…

Katniss llegó a la estación del distrito 2 cerca de las 10:30 de la noche. Un sentimiento, que no logró identificar, la llenó. Y con una amplia sonrisa fue a tomar un taxi para llegar a casa de su tía.

No le sorprendió el hecho de ver las luces encendidas por las ventanas de la casa, Effie seguramente la estaba esperando para que le contara las noticias de su viaje y sobre si había aceptado o no el empleo. Katniss sabía perfectamente lo que su tía estaba esperando. Y por eso le resultaba más difícil girar el pomo de la puerta y por fin entrar.

-¿Hola?- la chica saludó al entrar e inmediatamente Effie corrió a su encuentro.

-Gracias a Dios, hija. Me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a llegar- su tía comenzó a darle besos en ambas mejillas.

-Pues no te preguntes más- Katniss trató de bromear apartando un poco a Effie para caminar hasta sentarse juntas en el sillón de la sala- tengo noticias.

-¿Buenas o malas?- Effie se tensó notablemente pero trató de sonreír por el bien de su sobrina.

-Eso de pende del punto de vista que lo veas- ese era el momento para decirle las noticias que tenía para ella- conseguí el trabajo en el distrito 1.

-Eso, eso es… genial- el nudo en la garganta de la mujer era muy evidente, pero no quería que su actitud arruinara la oportunidad de Katniss- ¿Y tendrías que mudarte?

-El trabajo es de tiempo completo, voy a cuidar a una bebita de 3 meses de edad. La madre murió y yo…

-No me respondiste a la pregunta, hija- Effie tomó la mano derecha de la chica para darle valor.

-Sí, tengo que volver el jueves. Pero podemos estar en contacto, mi día de descanso será los domingos, a excepción de esta semana. Puedo venir a verte y a Annie- Katniss trató de animar a su tía y a sí misma.

-Entiendo, todo sea por tu bien, hija- la mujer derramó algunas lágrimas- ahora entiendo a Amelia, tu madre. Supongo que eso debió de sentir cuando te mudaste conmigo.

Katniss no sabía muy bien lo que debía de hacer para consolar a su tía, por lo que solo se limitó a abrazarla, ella no quería llorar, pero sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en ellos. Después de todo, había pasado un poco más de 7 años viviendo con su tía.

-Pero… podemos salir, mañana. Annie tu y yo. Después de todo son las únicas personas que me importan- la muchacha admitió con una media sonrisa- a fin de cuentas, Ann no va al hospital. Quiero pasar cada minuto posible con ustedes dos.

-Claro, mi niña. Aunque ahora hay que dormir- Effie se enderezó y tomó el rostros de su sobrina entre sus manos para besar cada una de las mejillas de la chica- te amo.

-Yo también te amo, tía- se dieron un último abrazo antes de que cada una fuera a su habitación.

Cada acción que Katniss realizó a la mañana siguiente parecía muy significativa. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en que ese día iba a ser el último que pasara en la casa de su tía en el distrito 2. A media mañana, ya estaba lista y solo esperaba a que Effie terminara de arreglarse y que Annie le confirmara para pasar el día las tres juntas.

…

-Dímelo de una buena vez- se quejó Annie, en cuanto la chica Everdeen y su tía llegaron al restaurante en el que habían quedado de verse. La muchacha sabía que Katniss se traía algo entre manos, lo pudo ver en el semblante de su amiga apenas abrió la puerta, además de que viniera acompañada de Effie, le ayudaba a confirmar que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-Ann…

-Vamos, Kat. Me estoy imaginando un millar de posibilidades y ninguna es agradable- pidió componiendo un puchero al final de la frase

-Tengo el trabajo, de niñera- Annie se relajó notablemente al escuchar lo que Katniss le había dicho- pero tengo que mudarme a la casa donde voy a trabajar.

-¿QUE?- la chica Cresta elevó demasiado la voz por lo que varios comensales se giraron para verlas- Pero… pero tu…

-Voy a cuidar a una bebía de 3 meses y necesito estar con ella por tiempo completo.

-¡Tres meses! Katniss, es muy pequeñita. ¿Acaso esperan que tú la críes como si fuera tu hija?- al parecer su amiga había reaccionado de una manera en la que Katniss no se lo esperaba- ¿Dónde esa la su mamá? No me digas que es de esas personas que por tener mucho dinero se creen con el derecho de contratar a una niñera para poder desentenderse de sus hijos.

-¡Annie!- Effie se sorprendió por la manera de pensar de la chica Cresta- ellos deben de tener sus razones para contratar a mi sobrina.

-Cualquier razón no es suficiente, si ellos en verdad quisieran a esa bebita, no quisieran separarse ni un minuto de su lado. Katniss… tu sabes a lo que me refiero- la chica de ojos grises entendía a lo que su amiga se refería, si ella pudiera tener hijos, por su cabeza ni siquiera pasaría la posibilidad de contratar a alguien que cuidara de ellos.

-La madre de Madge murió cuando ella nació, o eso es lo que yo sé- admitió Katniss- esa es una buena razón para contratarme.

-¿Y el padre?- Annie se cruzó de brazos

-Ann, no se muchas cosas y en verdad no me interesa saberlas. Lo que quiero en este momento es disfrutar de su compañía antes de mudarme. No ha certeza de que pueda venir a verlas cada semana y quiero llevarme buenos recuerdos de mi último día en el distrito- espetó la chica Everdeen tratando de no sonar muy grosera.

-Katniss tiene razón, Annie- Effie, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar el menú.

El resto de la tarde, las tres mujeres fueron a caminar por el centro comercial y ocasionalmente entraban en alguna tienda por petición de Annie, que le alegaba a Katniss la importancia de comprarse ropa para verse linda por si se encontraba a algún chico lindo en el distrito 1. La chica Everdeen solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y seguir a su amiga.

Cerca de las 7 de la tarde, las dos amigas se despidieron en la parada del bus. Annie no paraba de llorar e hizo prometer a Katniss que la llamaría a menudo para mantener el contacto.

Al llegar a su casa, Katniss no pudo contener más las lágrimas, y abrazando a su tía, se permitió llorar mientras las imágenes, de todo lo que habia vivido con ella en esos 7 años, pasaron por su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que mañana te acompañe a la estación?- Effie preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. Conocía demasiado bien a su sobrina.

-No. Debo de estar ahí a las 4 de la mañana si quiero llegar temprano a la casa del señor Mellark- dijo Katniss limpiando sus ojos- ¿Te importaría mandar una carta a mi mamá? La voy a dejar sobre la mesa antes de irme.

-Claro, no te preocupes- la mujer hizo un ademán con su mano para que su sobrina no se preocupara- supongo que esto es un adiós.

-Supongo- la muchacha abrazó a la mujer que era como su madre susurró en su oído:- aunque no es como si nunca nos fuéramos a ver.

-Lo sé, hija… pero duele como si te fueras para siempre.

Katniss no supo que mas decir ante el argumento de su tía, la abrazó un poco más fuerte antes de separarse y caminar en dirección a su cuarto para arreglar sus cosas. Su único consuelo era que escribir la carta ara su madre su hermanita iba a ser mucho más sencillo.

Después de que todo estuvo liso, Katniss se dispuso a pasar su última noche en el distrito 2. La última noche en su hogar.

* * *

 ** _Hola :) si, se que la semana pasada no actualicé jaja peo decidí darme unas vacaciones para variar XD pero ahora ya se terminaron y prometo ser puntual :v_**

 ** _Eeeeen fin... muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar el Follow/Favorito o dejar un review, especialmente gracias a..._**

 ** _Berenicita Cullen, X, Val rod, Lupiz Mellark, IaraLupin, LunaMason, Anayatzin y MCMB._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el cap. Si fue asi dejen su lindo review :D nos leemos la próxima semana (lo prometo XD). Los quiero mucho!._**

 ** _Besos :*_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Aunque ya pasaron 3 dias... este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Claudia por su cumpleaños :D te quiero amiga (por cierto ya eres un año mas vieja jajaja ntc :*)_**

 ** _Nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 7: "La chica en llamas"_**

Los nervios invadieron a Katniss apenas puso un pie en la estación del tren en el distrito 1. En esa ocasión no iba acompañada de Cinna, por lo que tendría que encontrar la manera de llegar a la casa del señor Mellark por su propia cuenta. Por fortuna habia decidido llevar consigo la hoja de asignación que le habia dado Flavius días atrás, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar un taxi.

La chica Everdeen llegó cerca de las 9:30 de la mañana a su destino, por fortuna su viaje había sido mucho más rápido que la última vez. Cuando tuvo que hablar por la bocina de vigilancia en la entrada de la casa, Katniss luchó por que su voz sonara lo más firme posible.

-¿Asunto?- una voz profunda, que la chica supuso era la del vigilante, le preguntó con demasiada brusquedad.

-Soy Katniss Everdeen, la nueva niñera- declaró con calma. Esperó que el guardia dijera algo más, pero el hombre dentro de la cabina se mantuvo en silencio mientras la puerta se abría para dejarla entrar.

Katniss caminó con paso decidido hasta la entrada del lugar, apenas iba a llegar a la puerta principal cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando. La mirada del desconocido era tan intensa que llegaba a ser perturbadora, la muchacha de cabello castaño suspiró varias veces, tal vez solo se trataba de los nervios que la invadían, por lo cual decidió ignorar dicha sensación.

-¡Katniss!- Finnick sorprendió a la chica abriendo abruptamente la puerta antes de que ella pudiera llamar- no te esperábamos hasta más tarde, de hecho iba camino a recogerte.

-Hola- le saludó con una amplia sonrisa una vez que se recuperó del susto- salí temprano de mi distrito y pues aquí estoy. No quería llegar demasiado tarde.

-Una chica responsable- el chico Odair hizo la observación cruzándose de brazos y elevando una ceja para verse impresionado, Katniss solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- Bueno, vamos con Sae, debe de estar en la cocina.

Finnick le ayudó con la maleta que ella tenía y juntos se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa. Katniss, por petición del chico, le relató algunos detalles de su despedida con su tía y su amiga el día anterior. A Katniss le llamó mucho la atención que al momento de mencionar a Annie, Finnick demostró mucho interés como si en verdad la conociera, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

-¡Finnick Odair! ¿No te dije que fueras por la señorita Everdeen?- Sae regañó al muchacho apenas entró en la cocina, la mujer ni siquiera dio tiempo a que la aludida entrara en el lugar e ignoró completamente el hecho de que Finnick estuviera cargando la maleta de la chica Everdeen

-Aquí esta- el chico comentó divertido haciendo una reverencia hacia Katniss que solo pudo soltar una risita por las ocurrencias de aquel que casi podía considerar su amigo

-Hola Sae- la muchacha se acercó a saludarla con un abrazo y al separarse de ella no pudo evitar remarcarle que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

Después de que el ama de llaves le insistiera a Katniss para que comiera algo además del desayuno que la chica alegaba haber tomado en el tren de camino al 1. Algo en la actitud de Sae, le recordaba a la chica Everdeen, a su difunta abuela, ella siempre se preocupaba por si habia comido adecuadamente. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de que conozcas a Madge- Sae se pudo de pie para llegar hasta la nevera, de donde sacó un biberón- ya es hora de que coma.

Finnick y Katniss llegaron hasta una habitación en la segunda planta. Sae habia tenido que atender una llamada en la cocina. La chica sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. El punto era que el chico Odair era el encargado de llevarla hasta su nueva habitación y después la acompañaría a conocer a la bebita Mellark.

-No sé si ya te lo habían dicho, pero vamos a tener que transportar la cuna de Madge a tu habitación para que de esa manera puedas atenderla cuando sea necesario- Finnick le dijo un poco apenado por la chica ya que la hija de Peeta Mellark si que sabia llorar-. En verdad lo lamento.

-Gracias, supongo- comentó Katniss con ironía.

-Por nada- contestó él al tiempo que abría la puerta de la recamara de la bebita- ¿quieres que me quede y te ayude a darle de comer? Confía en mí, puedo hacerlo. A veces Sae tenía que salir a atender algunos asuntos y me dejaba cuidando a Madgie- la declaración tomo por sorpresa a Katniss ¿Quién iba a decir que Finnick Odair podría cuidar de un recién nacido? Sobre todo que usara un tierno apoda para referirse a la bebita.

-Me gustaría ver cómo me va a mi sola en primer lugar- no tuvo que agregar nada más porque el chico le entregó el biberón y sostuvo la puerta para que entrara

-Nos vemos luego- susurró y la dejó sola.

La chica Everdeen se acercó tímidamente a la cuna que estaba cerca de la ventana, a través de la fina cortina pudo ver como el cuerpecito de Madge comenzaba a moverse, Katniss se lo atribuyó al hecho de que se estaba despertando a causa del hambre. Con sumo cuidado dejó la mamila en una mesita para poder tomar en brazos a la recién nacida. El cabello de la bebita, que aun no crecía del todo, era color rubio claro y sus pestañas eran muy largas, tanto que pareciera que se iban a enredar en cuanto la niña abriera los ojos.

-Hola- susurró tratando de esconder la emoción en su voz. No era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebé, pero por alguna razón siempre se emocionaba al hacerlo. _"Pero nunca podrás tener uno propio"_ le recordó una voz dentro de su cabeza, que extrañamente se parecía a la de Gale. La chica no se podía explicar la razón por la cual eso le afectaba demasiado, si ella en un principio se negaba rotundamente a formar una familia. Tal pareciera que lo que más deseas es lo que no puedes tener.

Madge se removió entre sus brazos, reclamando por haber sido movida de su cómoda posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente. Katniss sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejarse de todos los pensamientos que comenzaban a inundarla y se centro en la personita que estaba cargando. Con su mano libre tomó el biberón y caminó hasta una mecedora que se encontraba en el otro extremo del cuarto para sentarse en ella y de esa manera comenzar a alimentar a la bebita Mellark. Al parecer la habitación habia sido diseñada por Cinna, pensó ella, ya que cada detalle casi tenía impresa su firma a menos que la señora Mellark, la madre de Madge, lo hubiera hecho.

Una vez más, Katniss se sintió extraña al pensar en Peeta como un hombre casado, bueno, en base a lo que ella sabía, un hombre viudo. Sin poder evitarlo muchas interrogantes comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza: ¿Quién fue su esposa? ¿Cuánto tenían de casados cuando ella murió? ¿Cómo afectó eso a su nuevo jefe? Y por otra parte la chica rubia, Delly Cartwright ¿Qué era del señor Mellark y por consiguiente que era de Madge?

" _Solo no hagas muchas preguntas"_ recordó que eso era lo que Finnick le habia dicho el pasado martes, pero Katniss no se creía capaz de seguir el consejo (o advertencia) que el chico le habia dado. Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por los gorjeos de Madge hizo al terminar su alimento.

-Muy bien Madgie- Katniss usó el mismo apodo que Finnick. Como si Madge supiera que se referían a ella, abrió los ojos para contemplar a la mujer que la sostenía en brazos, ese simple gesto ocasiono que la chica Everdeen sonriera ampliamente… por un momento, porque cuando su mirada se topó con la de la bebé, la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

Los ojos de Madge eran grises… igual que los suyos.

Un simple "Oh" salió de sus labios, eso no era nada anormal muchas personas compartían el color de ojos. Pero ella habia visto muy pocas personas con "ese" color. Pero al final decidió ignorar ese detalle.

…

Katniss estaba un poco alterada, habia pensado que todo iba a ser menos complicado de lo que en realidad era. Es decir, Madge se había comportado muy bien cuando la alimento por primera vez, pero al parecer la bebita reconsidero mejor el comportamiento que quería adoptar con su nueva niñera. Madge era tranquila, siempre y cuando tuviera sus necesidades satisfechas, si no, podía demostrar la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones.

Eran las 3:20 de la noche y la bebita ya quería volver a comer aun cuando se hubiera tomado su biberón antes de dormirse (que por cierto, habia sido muy tarde para el gusto de Katniss que se sentía muy cansada por lo temprano que se levanto aquel día). _"Claro Katniss, es una bebé come cad horas"_ se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle.

-Bien, así que quieres de comer...- le susurró a Madge mientras la tomaba de la cuna, que Finnick habia puesto en la recamara de la chica- vamos a ir a la cocina, a preparar tu biberón, que en verdad espero no estropear.- Como si la hubiera entendido, la pequeña Madge dejó poco a poco de llorar.

Durante el día Sae habia querido enseñarle el cómo debía de preparar la comida de Madge, ya que en "La Pradera" nunca habia tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, porque todo estaba listo para cuando ella tenía que alimentar a los bebitos de maternal. Y como el tiempo libre Madge le dejaba no era suficiente. Por lo que no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a lograr preparar el alimento.

Katniss tardó más de lo necesario en bajar las escaleras, ya que al traer en brazos a la niña, no quería correr el riesgo de ir demasiado rápido y caer. Cuando por fin logró llegar a la cocina, se topó con otro inconveniente: no habia nadie en ella, obviamente. Pensó varias veces en regresar al cuarto y dejarla ahí mientras preparaba la formula, pero ¿Como se lo tomaría el señor Mellark si se enteraba que habia dejado a su hija sola en medio de la noche? Katniss prefería mejor no arriesgarse. Como pudo, encontró los biberones de la nena y prendió la estufa para ponerlos a hervir. No estaba segura de que se encontraran limpios, pero no iba a correr el riesgo. Mientras pasaba el tiempo decidió hablarle a Madge, que comenzaba a impacientarse por la falta de alimento, pero por fortuna los biberones estaban casi listos.

Por dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo:

1: Madge comenzó a llorar y 2: la olla que estaba sobre la estufa empezó a hacer un agudo sonido, clara señal de que debía de ser retirada del fuego. Katniss por poco y grita ante la sorpresa de los dos sonidos e interiormente rogó por que las demás personas en la casa no se despertaran por su alboroto.

-Vamos cariño, shh no llores- suplicó a la niña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo maniobrar con una sola mano libre- vale pues, tengo que actuar ¡Ya!

"Nunca actúes sin pensar" le habia aconsejado su madre algunos años atrás cuando estaba en la estación de trenes del distrito 12, justo antes de partir a casa de su tía... ¡Cuánta razón tenía su madre! Por estar tan centrada en que debía de sostener a Madge y atender la olla, Katniss no se detuvo a pensar en que para tocar la superficie de metal caliente necesitaba algo que le sirviera como guante, y por ello al tocar con su mano descubierta no pudo más que dar un grito de dolor y de sorpresa por la quemadura. "Tonta, tonta, tonta" se reprendía mientras caminaba para buscar algo para evitar repetir el incidente de hace algunos segundos. Por fortuna no tardo en localizar una servilleta de tela que la ayudó a retirar la olla del fuego. Una preocupación menos.

-Ya esta, ya está, no tardo en preparar tu leche- la chica Everdeen susurraba rápidamente para tranquilizar Madge, por fortuna lo estaba logrando.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Katniss se congeló al instante cuando la luz de la cocina se encendió abruptamente y a sus espaldas pudo reconocer la voz alarmada de Peeta Mellark- señorita Everdeen- ella se giró lentamente con una sonrisa de disculpas en sus labios, al parecer la suerte no estaba a su favor, de todas las posibles personas que se podían despertar tenía que haber sido su nuevo jefe. La chica apenas se disponía a formular una palabra cuando Peeta abrió los ojos como platos y le gritó- ¡Demonios!

Katniss se quedo de piedra por la manera en la que el hombre le habló y por la rapidez con la que pasó junto a ella. Volvió a girar sobre sus talones y pudo ver la razón; la servilleta de tela que momentos antes habia usado, ahora estaba en llamas por haberla dejado junto a la estufa aun prendida. Peeta se apresuró a tomarla con sus manos y ponerla bajo el chorro del agua. En ese momento Finnick, con su ropa de dormir (que consistía en un pantalón algo viejo de una pijama y una camiseta de tirantes), entró en la cocina con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro

-Señor Mellark...

-No pasa nada, Finnick- Peeta le habló de una manera tranquila, pero Katniss logró distinguir que se encontraba algo (muy) molesto

-Pero huele a quemado- se escudó el chico

-Debe de ser mi mano- la frase salió sin permiso de los labios de Katniss. Los ojos azules de Peeta se fijaron en los gises de ella y La muchacha se dio cuenta de que en ellos habia un destello de... ¿preocupación?

-O tal vez es esta servilleta- comentó él con sarcasmo y Katniss tuvo que desechar su idea anterior.

-Perdón, es solo, es solo que Madge estaba llorando, tenía hambre y los biberones, la formula...- ella se apresuró a disculparse con los nervios a flor de piel, sintió como Finnick posaba una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

-La leche de la niña esta lista en el refrigerador, solo es necesario calentarla- Peeta la interrumpió avanzando al frigorífico para sacar una mamila y ponerla en el microondas- y listo. Sae debió de habérselo dicho.

-Lo lamento- susurró Katniss y estuvo tentada a decirle la razón por la cual el ama de llaves no le habia dado esa instrucción, pero optó por guardar silencio.

-Finnick, lleva a Madge al cuarto de la señorita Everdeen y dale su biberón- la chica se extrañó de que su amigo recibiera esa indicación, pero pronto recordó que él mismo habia mencionado que solía ayudarle a Sae con ese trabajo- la señorita Everdeen debe de atender esa quemadura.

-Enseguida- el chico Odair tomó a la bebita de los brazos de su niñera y el biberón que Peeta acababa de preparar- buenas noches, señor Mellark. Buenas noches chica en llamas- antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ante lo ultimo dicho por Finnick, este se apresuro a subir las escaleras.

-Buenas noches- respondieron los aludidos al unísono. Por su parte, Katniss solo se limitó a fruncir el seño por lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca del muchacho de cabello cobrizo.

La cocina se quedó en completo silencio tras la partida del chico de cabello cobrizo. Katniss esperaba algún regaño por parte de él, pero de sus labios solo salió un suspiro.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando la palma de Katniss, que inmediatamente se la mostró. Se veía una marca roja con la forma del asa de la olla. El hombre pasó su dedo pulgar con sumo cuidado por el área afectada y Katniss solo pudo tratar de reprimir un estremecimiento por el dolor- lo lamento- se disculpó- necesita meterla bajo el chorro de agua fría- para la chica eso sonó como una advertencia más que como un consejo, por ello solo se limitó a asentir.

Peeta tomó eso como señal y acto seguido abrió el grifo, con su mirada buscó la de Katniss antes de introducir lentamente la mano de ella al agua como habia dicho. No paso de alto para sus oídos el leve quejido que la chica dejó escapar de sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente lo llevó hasta cuando él tenía 16 años. Se encontraba leyendo en la sala de la casa de sus padres cuando un grito asaltó sus oídos y rápidamente se levantó para encontrar al dueño, en ese caso dueña, de ese sonido. Al llegar a la cocina se topó con su hermanita de 6 años tirada en el suelo y aferrando su mano derecha contra su pecho, de los ojos azules de la niña brotaban gruesas lágrimas causadas por el dolor.

 _"-Déjame ver- suplicó el chico"_

"-Me duele mucho Peet, yo solo...- lloriqueo su hermanita- es que creí que..."

"-Shh no pasa nada- la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó para conducirla al lavabo de baño más cercano, no necesitaba que ella le dijera lo que habia pasado, podía reconocer una quemadura por sí mismo- una vez cuando prendía el carbón con papá me paso algo muy parecido, ¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo que hiciera?- la niña negó con la cabeza- que debía de meter la zona herida en agua fría"

"-¿Va a doler?"

"-Sabes que si... Tu piel esta sensible, pero prometo que después de esto y que te ponga una pomada, te vas a sentir un poco mejor- aseguró mientras tomaba la manita de su hermana para acercarla al chorro."

-Gracias- susurró Katniss logrando traer a Peeta al presente, la voz de la chica estaba llena de alivio

-No es nada. Le pondré una pomada y un vendaje, se sentirá mucho mejor- Katniss frunció el seño, no le agradaba la idea de que él le hablara de "usted" se sentía en la misma situación como cuando habia llegado e hizo la apuesta con Finnick.

-No es necesario, si me dice en donde está el botiquín puedo hacerlo sola- se apresuró a añadir- usted debe de irse a dormir.

Peeta no respondió a eso, al contrario, la condujo a una silla de su elegante comedor y le pidió que esperara ahí mientras él iba a buscar lo necesario para hacerle la curación. Katniss obedeció y trató de distraerse con su herida, ya que pasado el momento de alarma, habia notado que el padre de Madge solo vestía un pantalón negro de (lo que parecía ser seda) como pijama y no quería ser indiscreta. Pasados unos minutos, Peeta volvió con el botiquín en mano y con cuidado se encargó de untar una pomada color amarillo en la palma de la mano de la chica y posteriormente cubrirla con una venda nueva y limpia. Mientras hacia su trabajo, Katniss pudo notar que el rostro de Peeta era la imagen misma de la concentración, su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mordía su labio inferior

-Listo- declaró poniendo un broche para asegurar el extremo de la venda y enseguida se puso de pie

-Muchas gracias, señor Mellark- contestó Katniss y le imitó- una vez más, lo lamento.

-Esta bien, solo...- Peeta dudó un momento, como pensando muy bien las palabras que diría a continuación, cuando por fin habló lo hizo en forma pausada- procura ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Buenas noches, Katniss Everdeen.- Sin esperar la respuesta de la muchacha, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para regresar a su habitación, sin el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar en primer lugar.

-Buenas noches... Peeta Mellark- susurró Katniss una vez segura de que no la podría oír.

* * *

 _ **Saludooos! jaja ya creia yo que no iba a alcanzar a actualizar porque se fue la luz en mi casa y AAAHHHH! me estresé jajaj pero lo bueno es que ya lo terminé y aqui esta :3**_

 _ **En fin, como siempre muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un Follow/Favorito especialmente a los que me dejaron un lindo review...**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, X, IaraLupin, Coraline T, Anayatzin, LunaMason, MCMB. Me alegran el dia con sus palabras asdfgh :D sus reviews es lo unico que pido a cambio de escribir esta historia :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Un beso! Los quiero mucho.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Llegamos a mas de los 50 reviews *-* eso en verdad es HER-MO-SO! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan capitulo tras capitulo, este va para ustedes, mis lindos reviewers :)_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 8: "Cambiar cariño por cariño"_**

 _La muchacha que estaba frente a él tenía puesto una túnica blanca que parecía brillar. Su cabello rubio caía en ligeras ondas sobre sus hombros. Se veía más joven de lo en realidad era. En los brazos tenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta color rosa._

 _-Vamos Peeta, acércate- le suplicaba ella pero el aludido se mantenía a una distancia prudente- tienes que verla. Es hermosa._

 _-No- Peeta contestó firmemente- sé lo que va a pasar después, voy a tomarla en mis brazos y tú te vas a ir. Siempre es así._

 _-Peeta- le suplicó la chica- debes aceptarla._

 _-¡Siempre es lo mismo!- gritó cruzándose de brazos. Ella no podía obligarlo a nada, a fin de cuentas ese era su sueño y despertaría en el momento que quisiera._

 _-No es su culpa, fue la mía por ser tan..._

 _-¡¿Tan qué Madge?!- desesperado se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a sacudirla por los hombros. La chica solo se limitó a sonreírle con la lastima llenando su rostro. En un momento Peeta se percató de eso y recuperó la compostura, lo que la chica aprovechó para depositar a la bebita entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho._

 _-Cuida de ella por mí, Peet. Te amo._

 _-¡No! ¡No! ¡Madge vuelve!- comenzó a reclamarle pero la chica se estaba alejando- ¡Madge! ¡NO!_

 _Peeta se levantó de golpe como ya era de costumbre cuando soñaba con la llegada de Madge... Su hija. Su frente y torso estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor frío, la garganta le dolía por lo seca que se encontraba a causa de los gritos que había dado momentos antes._

El simplemente odiaba ese tipo de sueños.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de noche junto a su cama en busca un vaso de agua, pero el incidente con Katniss en la cocina vino a su mente. Por la confusión del momento y la distracción de curar la mano de la joven niñera habían hecho que olvidara la razón principal de su visita a la cocina. La única solución era bajar por nuevamente. Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo, un poco alterado todavía, una gran curiosidad lo invadió. La puerta de la recamara de la pequeña Madge, estaba abierta.

Peeta rara vez entraba en ese lugar, solo veía a la bebita cuando Sae la paseaba por la casa o los jardines. Así que, movido por algo que parecía muy ajeno a él, entró en la habitación.

Katniss estaba profundamente dormida cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par. La persona que entró, procuró hacerlo en completo silencio y se recostó en la cama junto a la chica Everdeen que apenas si se dio cuenta de la intromisión.

-Buenos días- dijo él con voz cantarina al notar que la niñera comenzaba a despertar y en ese momento el corazón de Katniss se detuvo al reconocer la voz.

-¡FINNICK!- ella abrió los ojos completamente horrorizada, sin detenerse a pensar que estaba casi en la orilla de la cama, se alejó del muchacho demasiado rápido. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó al suelo de sentón, el joven chofer no pudo contener mas la risa y soltó una carcajada- ¡Cállate Odair! Vas a despertar a Madgie- se apresuró a ponerse en pie ignorando la ayuda que el chico, que ya habia llegado hasta su lado, le ofrecía y en cambio se apresuro a ponerse una bata sobre su pijama, aunque esta solo fuera un pantalón holgado en color verde y una blusa de manga corta del mismo color, ella sentía la necesidad de cubrirse.

-Hey ese apodo lo inventé yo- se quejó Finnick al percatarse de que la chica tenía demasiado orgullo como para aceptar la mano que le ofrecía

-Si, a ti se te da eso de poner apodos- contestó recordando el apodo que había usado la noche anterior con ella. "Chica en llamas" no es que no se lo hubiera ganado, pero Katniss preferiría no tener que ser llamada de esa manera frente al señor Mellark nuevamente, aunque él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, la chica no paraba de sentirse avergonzada.

-¿Que te puedo decir, chica en llamas? Es un don de muchos que tengo- Finnick elevó las cejas sugerentemente- solo es cuestión de que lo pidas y yo...

-¡Basta! Y no necesito saber eso- lo cortó Katniss antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Un poco tarde, la chica de ojos grises se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz habia sido demasiado alto y por consecuencia Madge comenzaba a emitir algunos sonidos de protesta al haber sido despertada- ¿ves lo que has hecho? Ya despertaste a Madge

-¿Yo?- Finnick puso una mano sobre su pecho para verse indignado.

-Si tu- recriminó ella caminando en dirección a la cuna- no sabes cuantas veces se despertó en las noches. Si no era por el pañal, tenía hambre o cólicos. Se suponía que debía de dormir hasta las 9, y apenas son las 7:40

-Aun no conoces los horarios de Madgie tanto como Sae o como yo. De todas formas iba a despertarse en un momento u otro- el chico de cabello cobrizo se encogió de hombros- por eso vine, de hecho. Sae se preocupó porque no bajaban y me pidió que viniera a ver si todo estaba bien.

-Podría estar mejor- replicó Katniss haciendo referencia al incidente de hace algunos minutos- ya bajamos, solo necesito algunas cosas del cuarto de ella para cambiarla ¿Puedes cuidarla unos minutos?- le preguntó con un tono más dulce del que habia estado empleando en todo ese tiempo- ¿por favor?

-Hum...- Finnick parecía a punto de hacer un comentario en broma al respecto pero en el último momento cambio de opinión- de acuerdo, solo a modo de disculpas por lo que hice

-Gracias- la niñera sonrió y se apresuró en lo que tenía que hacer.

La chica de cabello castaño trató de acomodar su trenza para que no se viera muy despeinada mientras caminaba en dirección al cuarto de la bebita Mellark. La puerta, se encontraba entreabierta, tal como ella la habia dejado la noche anterior pero ni siquiera sospechaba lo que iba a encontrarse en el interior, o mejor dicho, a quien se iba a encontrar en el interior.

-¡Señor Mellark!- Katniss se sorprendió de verlo dormido en la mecedora, la chica se percató de que comenzaba a removerse en sueños, un poco indecisa se puso a su lado y sacudió levemente el hombro de su jefe- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Peeta despertó, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el sueño le habia ganado la noche anterior, ante el leve toque y se enfrentó al hecho de que no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de la chica, en definitiva no se encontraba bien. La misma pesadilla habia hecho acto de presencia, nuevamente. Simplemente se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación de su hija. En todo momento sintió la mirada de Katniss sobre su nuca.

-Hum... Katniss, buenos días- Peeta se sentía extrañamente avergonzado y un tanto evidenciado- ¿Como sigue su mano?

-Oh, bien... Gracias- a la chica le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta- ¿está seguro de que se encuentra bien?- Katniss rogaba interiormente porque él no la considerara una entrometida, pero el semblante del hombre no le daba mucha confianza.

-Es solo... yo, quería ver a Madge- Peeta mintió descaradamente, la chica Everdeen no daba crédito a lo que escuchó- pero...

-Sae dio la indicación de que fuera llevada a mi habitación para poder atenderla- la chica le explicó un tanto apenada- justo ahora iba a prepararla para bajar ¿Quiere verla? La dejé en mi cama con Finnick, para poder venir por algo de su ropita.

-¿Finnick? ¿Y exactamente que hace él en su cuarto, o mejor dicho en su cama?- Peeta sonó mas brusco de lo que esperaba. Pero al parecer Katniss no se habia percatado de eso. Estaba demasiado ocupada en sacar las cosas del armario de la niña.

-Oh es que verá, yo me quede dormida por estar la mayoría de la noche despierta y el, en un intento de despertarme, uno no muy bueno por cierto.- respondió la chica con demasiada naturalidad tomando un mameluco y algunos pañales, cuando se giró Peeta la miraba algo molesto. Katniss trago en seco al parecer había dicho algo malo, pero no sabía muy bien que era-. Me tiró de la cama, bueno... yo me caí, pero fue por la sorpresa de verlo recostado junto a mí. Pero supongo que eso no es importante- agregó Katniss al ver el semblante serio del rubio. Peeta simplemente se limito a pasar una de sus manos por su rostro y buscar la manera de cambiar de tema, ya después se encargaría de aclarar sus dudas sobre ese asunto.

-Tiene razón- fue lo único que atinó a responder- en fin, tengo algunos asuntos que atender en mi oficina, que tenga un buen día Katniss.

-Igualmente, señor Mellark- escuchó la respuesta de la chica cuando ya estaba casi afuera de la habitación de Madge.

Peeta estuvo tentado a entrar en el cuarto de Katniss, de donde se escuchaba la voz amortiguada de Finnick, claramente tratando de entretener a la bebita, pero como ya lo habia dicho anteriormente, debía de ir a su oficina para supervisar los proyectos que estaban bajo su mando, después de todo la remodelación de la mansión del presidente no era lo único que ocupaba su tiempo. Pronto tendrían algunas auditorias, las cuales debían de aprobar para asegurar nuevos contratos. Por otra parte algunos materiales habían resultado no eran lo que los proveedores le ofrecieron en una primera instancia, Peeta tenía que resolver ese problema lo antes posible para no quedar mal con sus clientes, en pocas palabras, dirigir su casa constructora no era tan fácil como su padre había dejado ver cuando él la manejaba . Esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales Peeta admiraba a su difunto padre.

Después de tomar un baño, el joven de ojos azules se puso un traje y corbata color gris junto con una camisa blanca, una vez listo mandó a Finnick que preparara su carro para partir cuanto antes. Algo le decía que ese día iba a estar muy ocupado, por lo que entre más pronto comenzara más pronto terminaría. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

...

Una vez que Katniss y Finnick terminaron de cambiar a Madge bajaron por fin a desayunar. Por su parte, Sae estaba notablemente extrañada por la tardanza de los dos chicos, pero se calmo una vez que vio al chico Odair llegar a la cocina con Madge en brazos y Katniss siguiéndole de cerca alegándole que le diera a la bebita ya que después de todo el trabajo de niñera era de ella.

-Hola Sae- dijo Finnick en un tono algo agudo pretendiendo hacer voz de niña, al tiempo que sacudía una de las pequeñas manos de Madge, Katniss tuvo que reconocer que eso era lindo. La aludida simplemente sonrió y cargó a la bebita en brazos.

-Buenos días- saludó la muchacha acercándose a besar la mejilla de Sae.

-Buenos días Katniss.

Después del breve intercambio de saludos, una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro y tez morena se acercó hasta ellos con algunos platos que contenían el desayuno. A la chica Everdeen se le hizo un hecho extraño no reconocer a la recién llegada pero supuso que se trataba de la cocinera, porque también vestía el mismo uniforme que el joven chofer y el ama de llaves. Finnick pareció percatarse de la duda de la chica porque se apresuro a presentarlas, Katniss le saludó con un tímido "Buenos días" y una sonrisa, pero solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse. La mujer se llamaba Enobaria y en efecto era la encargada de la cocina, por lo que el chico de ojos verdes le habia susurrado, no era la persona mas sociable de esa casa y solo Sae la habia escuchado hablar realmente. Katniss pensó que su amigo exageraba un poco.

-¿Y cómo sigue tu mano Katniss?- Sae le preguntó al recordar el incidente que Finnick le habia platicado.

-Mejor, tengo que cambiar el vendaje más tarde, pero casi no me duele...

-Si, le duele más que la llame chica en llamas- Finnick la interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona- ¿No es así "chica en llamas"?

-¡Muchacho! Déjala en paz- Sae le dio un zape al chico, que no le quedo de otra más que masajearse la zona afectada.

Ambos terminaron su comida entre comentarios graciosos de Finnick, Katniss debía de aceptar que para solo llevar un día en esa casa se sentía muy a gusto, casi como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

La mañana transcurrió en relativa calma, Katniss ya habia medido los tiempos en los cuales Madge tomaba su alimento, cuando necesitaba un cambio de pañal o las horas en las que dormía, todo gracias a que por fin pudo platicar con Sae sobre la bebita. A media tarde, la bebita Mellark estaba despierta y a su niñera se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea salir a los jardines, para que comenzara a ver algo más que el interior de la casa.

-Solo tienes 3 meses, pero estoy segura de que ya te aburriste de solo estar en tu casa ¿no?- Katniss le hablo a la bebita mientras la depositaba en su carriola- mi abuelita decía que las mamas deben de sacar a su hijos al sol aunque sea solo un ratito, para que agarren color- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al recordar las palabras de su abuela- aunque claro, tú no eres mi hija… pero no creo que eso afecte.

En todo el paseo, Katniss trato de hablarle a Madge. La chica, tiempo atrás cada vez que se topaba con una madre y su bebé, se sorprendía de que las mujeres les hablaran como si en verdad estuvieran poniendo atención, pero en el presente se dio cuenta de que eso era inevitable y aunque los pequeñitos no entendieran todo, si estaban atentos a su voz.

A lo lejos, un hombre observaba la tierna escena. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y un sentimiento que no supo nombrar se apoderó de él, " _Alivio"_ la palabra invadió su mente. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para poder dormir con tranquilidad en las noches, de esa manera su subconsciente lo dejara en paz, por fin Madge iba a tener el cariño que necesitaba. Tal vez no era el de una madre, pero si el de su niñera.

* * *

 _ **Un capitulo algo random, pero segun yo aclara una duda sobre la madre de Madge... Madge :v en verdad me agrado mucho sus teorias de la verdadera madre de la hija de Peeta, lamento mucho decepcionarlas pero Katniss no es la mamá :( pero sin duda tienen mucha imaginacion jaja**_

 _ **Como dije antes... mas de 50 reviews :o me siento especial :) Especialmente gracias a:**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, Coraline T, X,**_ IaraLupin, Val rod, Anayatzin, Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, LunaMason, THGKM, MCMB, Lupiz Mellark. **Los quiero a todos, pero a ustedes un poquito mas porque me dejan reviews jajaja :v**

 **Una ultima cosa, se que el fic puede estar un poco (mucho) confuso, faltan algunos cabos por atar, pero les prometo que se va a aclarar todo. Sin nada mas que decir, por el momento... nos leemos la proxima semana. Por cierto, esa semana voy a entrar a un nuevo semestre en la Facultad... pero no se preocupen que van a seguir teniendo su capitulo semanal :D**

 **Bueno, los quiero mucho :***


	10. Chapter 9

**_CAPITULO 9: "Tu no acabas de decir eso…"_**

-¿Porque no te acercas?- Peeta se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Cinna a sus espaldas, por un momento habia olvidado que su amigo lo acompañaba para atender algunos asuntos de su proyecto y tal vez después se quedaría a cenar.

-Sabes muy bien porque, no puedo lidiar con ello- la contesto cortante pero sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la vista de la linda escena.

-No te has dado la oportunidad, siempre te pasas el tiempo trabajando y no le dedicas mucho tiempo a la niña- Cinna se cruzó de brazos, ya habia expresado esa misma idea en varias ocasiones, pero al parecer nunca iba a ser suficiente como para que Peeta lo entendiera.

-Sabes que no es culpa mía, manejar una compañía demanda toda mi atención- se escudó- por eso la contraté a ella.

-Si tu lo dices- agregó el hombre de tez morena, estaba demasiado cansado como para tener que enfrentarse a las mismas ridículas excusas de su amigo para no convivir con su hija- es más, si tu no vas a saludar yo si lo hare. Puedes esperarme en tu despacho.

-Ahora me das ordenes- Peeta se quejó algo ofendido

-Te doy opciones, que es muy diferente- comentó Cinna mientras se alejaba con dirección a la chica Everdeen que habia decidido tomar Madge en brazos.  
Por su parte, Peeta, se quedó en su lugar sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer, después de todo ¿Que iba a decir? No se sentía capaz de solo acercarse a Katniss con la niña en brazos y quedarse ahí plantado sin decir nada.

-Hola, chica en llamas- Katniss se sorprendió de escuchar ese apodo con una voz que no fuera la de Finnick, sin siquiera tratar de identificar al emisor de esa voz, giró para encarar al hombre con el seño fruncido, pero cambio su semblante al reconocerlo.

-¡Cinna!- exclamó muy contenta de verlo ahí.

-¿Solo eso?- el hombre se sorprendió de que la chica no fuera a saludarlo con el mismo entusiasmo que habia dicho su nombre-¿Es por el apodo no?

-Algo hay de eso, es solo que Finnick no ha parado de llamarme así, y ahora resulta que también te lo comentó- replicó Katniss irritada, pero en el fondo sabia que entre más demostrara lo que le afectaba su sobrenombre, Finnick lo usaría con más ganas.

-Él no me ha dicho nada- declaro por fin Cinna y en la cara de la muchacha reconoció la confusión. La verdad es que Peeta le habia mencionado el incidente de la noche anterior cuando le preguntó el porqué de sus ojeras y como era de esperarse no dejo de lado el peculiar apodo que el chico Odair habia dado a Katniss- lo prometo.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir la niñera al tiempo que poco a poco su rostro se ruborizaba al entender lo que Cinna quería darle a entender. Sip, en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la comiera- Oh, bueno... No quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-Asuntos de trabajo, Peeta...- Cinna se giró en dirección a donde habia dejado a su amigo minutos antes, pero no le sorprendió el hecho de no verlo ahí.

-Se fue hace algunos segundos- comentó Katniss son darse cuenta, la verdad era que desde que se habia girado para ver a Cinna de frente, su atención habia sido captada por la figura de Peeta Mellark parado en la entrada de su casa. La chica inconscientemente, dirigía su mirada hacia él a lo largo de la plática, pero la última vez que lo hizo se topó con que el hombre la veía fijamente antes de comenzar a caminar al interior de su vivienda.

-Bien, Peeta y yo tenemos que revisar algunos detalles de nuestro trabajo. Supongo que ahora tengo que entrar, no queremos que el frío señor Mellark se enoje ¿Cierto?- el hombre lo dijo en broma pero eso solo ayudo a que Katniss se sintiera nerviosa- Oh yo solo bromeaba, querida.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- la chica Everdeen reunió todo el valor que pudo para hacer esa simple pregunta, al instante bajo la mirada algo apenada y procedió a depositar a Madge en su carriola- lo lamento.

-No lo hagas- Cinna dudo por un momento en lo que diría a continuación, esperaba no cometer un error- no puedo decirte mucho, pero desde que... la mamá de Madge murió, Peeta no ha sido el mismo.

-¿Entonces ella en verdad murió?- la duda surgió en Katniss recordando lo que Finnick le habia dicho.

-Si, en el parto... Espera ¿Como sabes eso?- Cinna se sorprendió de que la chica frente a él conociera lo que habia pasado con la madre de la bebita

-Finnick- contesto Katniss como si eso explicara todo. Cinna simplemente sonrió, después de todo si el muchacho de cabello cobrizo sabia todo eso era porque el mismo se lo habia dicho.

-Debí de suponerlo, en fin, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. A Peeta no le agrada hablar al respecto y yo más que nadie debo de apoyarlo- el hombre guardo silencio por un momento- como sea, ahora si debo de irme, espero verte en la cena Kat.

-Claro Cinna- la chica besó la mejilla de su amigo- nos vemos luego.

Después de que Cinna entrara en la casa, Finnick llegó hasta Katniss y Madge y se unió a su paseo por los jardines. La chica Everdeen esperaba que la molestara con sus bromas, pero al parecer el hecho de que el muchacho hubiera estado muy ocupado con su trabajo ayudaba a que se olvidara un poco de molestarla. A fin de cuentas terminaron platicando cosas triviales hasta que la hora de comer de Madge llegó y los tres tuvieron que entrar a la casa.

La cena se servía en dos partes diferentes; en el comedor para Peeta Cinna, mientras que en la cocina, Sae, Enobaria, Finnick y Katniss se reunieron en una mesa más pequeña para comer lo que la cocinera habia preparado para ellos, a excepción de la niñera que centraba su atención en darle el biberón a la pequeña Madge. A la chica Everdeen le sorprendió lo bien que todos platicaban entre sí, incluso Enobaria llegó a sonreír por alguna broma de Finnick.

El celular de Katniss comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, ella supuso que se trataría de su tía Effie, a la cual habia olvidado llamar en los últimos días gracias a lo ocupada que estaba con la bebita.

-¿Aló?- Finnick tomó el teléfono de la chica al ver que ella no podría hacerlo al tener a la niña en sus brazos. Katniss iba a replicar pero el chico de cabello cobrizo levanto un dedo para pedirle silencio, asombrosamente lo dejo contestar.

-¿Bueno?- una chica se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, a juzgar por el tono de su voz estaba algo confusa al ver que su amiga no habia contestado su llamada y enseguida un millón de posibilidades pasaron por su mente-. ¿Es el celular de Katniss Everdeen?

-Eso depende- el chico Odair dijo en respuesta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la joven niñera solo se limito a poner los ojos en blanco- ¿Quién habla?

-Annie Cresta…- la muchacha se regaño por haber dado su nombre al completo desconocido, al completo desconocido con linda voz- Oye…

-Finnick, me llamo Finnick Odair- el joven chofer la interrumpió para decirle su nombre. Al parecer la tal Annie era la mejor amiga de la cual Katniss le habia hablado, al pensar en la chica Everdeen supo que lo iba a regañar seriamente en cuanto terminara la llamada. Algo preocupado levanto la vista, pero le sorprendió que ella no lo matara con la mirada, tomó eso como una buena señal.

-Bien, Odair… creo que marque mal el número, así que no te entretengo mas- Annie estaba un poco molesta y se dispuso a colgar.

-¡Annie, espera! Katniss está aquí, pero se encuentra un poco ocupada con Madgie- Finnick se apresuró a decir para que ella no le colgara, por su parte, la niñera se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-Oh, bueno ¿puedes decirle que llamé? Aunque bueno, obviamente va a saberlo… en fin- la chica Cresta suspiro sonoramente- hasta luego Odair.

-¿Con eso me das a entender que volveremos a hablar?- preguntó el chico a manera de broma.

-Adiós- Annie sonrió por la actitud de aquel desconocido y después cortó la comunicación.

-Antes de que digas nada… era Annie Cresta, tu amiga- comenzó a decir Finnick- no dijo mucho, solo que te dijera que habia llamado.

-Bien, gracias- Katniss no sabía muy bien el porqué habia permitido que el chico tomara la llamada, pero al instante lo supo: si ella no hubiera contestado, su amiga estaría muy molesta.

-Por nada, chica en llamas. Ahora me debes un favor y puedo tomar como pago el nombre de esa linda chica… a Annie me refiero- Finnick peinó su flequillo con la mano para verse más interesante. Katniss solo pudo resoplar por su actitud- debe de ser linda si tiene una sexy voz.

-Si, mi amiga es linda y no, no te daré su número- aseguro ella para dar por terminado el tema. Solo se iba a centrar en terminar de atender a Madge para después cenar e ir a su habitación y llamar a su amiga y a Effie.

Katniss pensó que hablar con Annie iba a ser algo relajante.

Se equivocaba.

Al parecer su amiga se habia olvidado del hacho de que no tenían dos días sin hablar gracias a la distancia entre ambos distritos, pero ella solo se limitó a hablar sobre aquel chico de linda voz. A chica Everdeen estuvo tentada a cortar la comunicación, pero resistió.

-Bueno, para eso no te llamaba Kat- con esa simple frase, la chica vio la posibilidad de dejar de hablar de Finnick Odair- nunca vas a creer lo que vi hoy en la mañana… o mejor dicho a QUIEN.

-Hum…- eso fue lo único que Katniss pudo responder. No estaba preparada para lo que Annie fuera a decirle.

-Effie, estaba en el centro comercial ¡En una cita!- la chica Cresta gritó de la emoción y Katniss tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja para evitar un daño permanente- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Debería?- preguntó la niñera algo impresionada después de recuperarse del grito de su amiga.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-No, es solo que… ella no me ha dicho nada, por ahora- dijo como argumento, pero sin duda tenía algo de duda al respecto.

-Pero…

-Ann, mi tía no es una niña, sabe lo que hace y si ella quiere por fin tener una pareja yo la voy a apoyar- puntualizó amablemente. Siempre se habia preguntado la razón por la cual Effie no se habia animado a tener una pareja, pero supuso que las relaciones no eran algo hecho para su tía.

-Le quitas todo lo divirtió al asunto- se quejó la chica al otro lado de la línea- en fin, cuéntame ¿Qué tal Madgie? Así la llamó Finnick.

Katniss paso por alto el hecho de que su amiga mencionara de nuevo al chico y solo se limito a sonreír y narrarle su estancia en la casa Mellark a Annie.

Eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche cuando Kat terminó de hablar con su amiga. Madge estaba en su cuna, por fortuna se habia quedado dormida en un tiempo record, pero la chica Everdeen esperaba que despertara pronto para darle su biberón. Por lo que mientras tanto decidió llamar a Effie.

-¡Tía!- Katniss la saludó con real entusiasmo en cuanto la mujer le contestó

-¿Annie te lo dijo verdad? Esa niña no me puede guardar un secreto- la mujer estaba algo alterada, sin duda ya esperaba la llamada de su sobrina.

-Effie, está bien, no tienes que decirme nada… por ahora- la chica Everdeen se apresuró a calmar a su tía pero no desmintió el hecho de que su amiga le habia contado todo.

-Es solo que quiero presentarlos, sabía que debí haberlo hacho cuando tu aun estabas aquí, pero…

La mujer decidió después de un rato que no podía seguir ocultándole todos los detalles a su sobrina y termino confirmando lo que Annie le habia dicho anteriormente. Effie estaba saliendo con un hombre llamado Haymitch Abernathy, ambos se habían conocido cuando él fue a la tienda departamental donde trabajaba la tía de Katniss.

-Se que puede sonar algo extraño, pero pude sentir algo desde que nos vimos- alegó Effie con tono soñador.

-Solo espero que sea lindo contigo porque si no tendré que irlo a buscar con un pañal sucio de Madge- respondió Katniss tratando de sonar amenazadora

Tía y sobrina se despidieron con la promesa de verse el domingo siguiente en el cual Katniss tendría su descanso, para que de esa manera Haymitch y la chica se conocieran.

…

Algo que Peeta agradecía infinitamente era que mientras trabajaba con Cinna y sus compañeros de proyecto, los días pasaba volando. Otra semana se había terminado, le agradó saber que Katniss Everdeen sobrevivió a esa, su primer semana. Al principio llegó a pensar que la chica no iba a soportar el hecho de cuidar de Madge. Es idea habia surgido cuando cada mañana veía a la joven niñera con algunas ojeras bajo sus grises ojos. Si Peeta era sincero consigo mismo, le agradaba el hecho de que Katniss se quedara ahí.

Pero Peeta Mellark muy pocas veces era sincero con él mismo.

-¿Señor Mellark?- Sae tocó la puerta del despacho donde el hombre estaba arreglando algunas cosas antes de que se tuviera que ir.

-Adelante- murmuró sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada del calendario en su escritorio.

-Señor, Finnick está listo- informó el ama de llaves al tiempo que buscaba la mirada de su jefe, pero lo vio muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué día es hoy, Sae?

-4 de agosto, señor- contestó la mujer algo insegura. Si ella estaba en lo correcto, ya sabía la razón de la actitud de Peeta. Él no respondió, en su lugar, cerro de golpe el cajón del escritorio sin apartar la mirada del círculo rojo que estaba en ese día del calendario.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses.

…

A Katniss la despertó el llanto de Madge. La chica estaba durmiendo después de una noche difícil con la bebita. La niñera, algo asustada, se apresuró a tomarla en brazos y la sorprendió sentirla muy caliente, la piel de la bebita estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Madge necesitaba atención médica de inmediato. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera tipo polo color verde, recogió las cosas de la bebita Mellark y salió a buscar a Finnick.

-¡Chica en llamas!- se sorprendió el chico al ver a Katniss entrar en el Versa negro del Señor Mellark- ¿Qué…?

-No preguntes y llévame al hospital, Madge está ardiendo en calentura- alegó la niñera acomodando a la niña, que no paraba de llorar, en sus brazos.

-Pero…- Finnick dudó al saber que debía de estar preparado para llevar a Peeta a un importante almuerzo de trabajo con la señorita Cartwright.

-¡Arranca!- ordenó Katniss y Finnick la obedeció a regañadientes, sabía que se iba a meter en serios problemas, pero la salud de Madge valía la pena.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con él?!- grito Katniss algo alterada en la sala de espera al ver que Peeta no le respondía la llamada.

-Hey, tranquila- pidió el chico al darse cuenta de cómo los veían algunas personas-. Debe de estar ocupado.

Katniss no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la enfermera fue hasta ellos para que atendieran a Madge, 1 hora después ya estaban listos para regresar a casa, solo se trataba de un resfriado y una infección en el oído, lo que habia ocasionado la temperatura. Por fortuna no era nada grave. En todo el camino de regreso, la chica Everdeen no pronuncio palabra alguna, estaba demasiado enojada con Peeta Mellark gracias al nulo interés que habia demostrado al no contestarle ni una sola vez de todas las que le habia llamado.

-Me va a escuchar- dijo con los dientes apretados cuando vio al hombre parado en la entrada de su casacón los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sin duda estaba muy enojado. Eso a Katniss no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

-No, no lo hará- respondió Finnick deteniendo el auto. Salió del mismo para ayudar a la muchacha. Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, Peeta ya estaba junto a ellos.

-Finnick Odair- dijo en tono de advertencia, pero Katniss fue más rápida, puso a Madge en los brazos de su amigo y se giró para hacerle frente a su jefe. Los ojos de ella estaban casi tan fríos como los de Peeta.

-Le hablé más de 15 veces para avisarle de Madge, pero usted no se dignó a tomar la llamada. Cuando me rendí decidí avisarle a Sae para que se lo dijera y ver si de esa manera se molestaba en comunicarse conmigo para saber cómo estaba su hija- el chico Odair estaba casi seguro de que los dientes de su amiga se iban a dañar por lo apretados que estaban- ¡Pero no lo hizo!- gritó por fin al tiempo que picaba el hombro del chico con su dedo índice. Ella estaba muy molesta como para darse cuenta de que Finnick luchaba por calmar a la bebita.

-Señorita Everdeen, no le debo ninguna explicación, pero lo haré… hoy tenía un importante reunión de negocios- Peeta la vio fijamente esperando que apartara la mirada, pero Katniss estaba muy ocupada matándolo con la mirada como para sentirse incómoda.

-Y sus malditos negocios son mucho más importantes que SU hija- le espetó haciendo puños sus manos- usted debe de ordenar sus prioridades señor Mellark. La familia es y siempre será primero. Con mayor razón si Madge solo lo tiene a usted.

-Lamento decirle que la familia no siempre es "lo primero" Katniss Everdeen- le respondió fríamente. Mientras el joven chofer solo podía quedarse en silencio tratando de pasar desapercibido- usted no sabe nada.

-Se lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que ¡Tu Peeta Mellark! No eres digno de ser padre de una bebita como Madge- Katniss le hablo sin esforzarse en esconder el odio en su voz. La idea de que alguien como su jefe fuera capaz de tener una familia y que la desaprovechara de tal manera. La vida era tan injusta.

-¡Pues qué bueno que no soy su padre!- Peeta le gritó, dio media vuelta y entró furioso en su casa.

* * *

 _ **Holaaa! :D bueno, bueno, se que actualice un poquito mas tarde pero es que acabo de entrar a la facultad y eso (aunque bueno, lo que en verdad influyo fue el hecho de que no habia terminado el capitulo XD) ¿Que tal el final? e.e lo deje ahi de adrede jaja espero que no me maten. Creo que eso solo va a alimentar su teorias :o pero no se preocupen que la verdad pronto saldra a la luz.**_

 _ **Como siempre, quiero agradecer a los que marcaron Follow/Favorito, pero especialmente gracias a...**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, johanna.M, X, GirlOnFire, Anayatzin, wenyaz, THGKM, LunaMason, IaraLupin y Rucky. Que se animaron a dejarme un lindo y hermosos review en el capitulo de la semana pasada :). En serio, apenas les estaba agradeciendo por los 50 reviews y ya habiamos llegado a los 60 asdfghjk eso me hace en verdad muuuuuy feliz *-***_

 ** _Bueno, espero leer sus reviews. Nos leemos la proxima semana. Los quiero mucho! :*_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_CAPITULO 10: "La verdad"_**

-¡Pues qué bueno que no soy su padre!- Peeta le gritó, dio media vuelta y entro furioso en su casa.

-Señor Mellark- de la cocina salió Sae seguida por Enobaria, la cara de ambas demostraba lo confundidas que estaban por todo el alboroto-. ¿Está…?

-No, no estoy bien- interrumpió a ama de llaves antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer su pregunta- voy a mi despacho. Que nadie me moleste.

-Pero…- Peeta no se quedó para escuchar la respuesta de la mujer porque ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Sae se giró para ver a la cocinera en el momento justo que Katniss y Finnick entraron en la casa.

-Cuida a Madgie- pidió Katniss al chico de cabello cobrizo que aun tenía a la bebita en brazos.

-Te vas a meter en serios problemas- le advirtió a su amiga con verdadera preocupación, pero eso a la chica no le importó. No habia terminado su discusión con Peeta Mellark.

-Katniss ¿Qué sucedió?- Sae se escuchaba realmente alarmada anticipando lo que la niñera pensaba hacer.

-Finnick te explica- fue su respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho del segundo piso.

Cuando Katniss estuvo frente a la puerta cerrada ya no se sentía tan segura como algunos momentos antes. Un poco dudosa, tocó a puerta, algo en su interior le gritaba que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y rogara al cielo por qué no la despidieran. Pero ella seguía molesta. Volvió a tocar la puerta al no obtener respuesta la primera vez, se disponía a tocar una tercera ocasión cuando Peeta abrió la puerta, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos parecían echar rayos, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Parecía como si e fuera muy difícil contenerse para no gritarle a Katniss.

-Señor Mellark- la voz de a chica tembló a final de la frase.

-Váyase- fue lo único que dijo, pero fue suficiente para que a la niñera la recorriera un escalofrío.

-Pero… pero yo- Katniss no encontraba las palabras para continuar, tenía que aceptar que Peeta le asustaba. Se sorprendió de que todo el enojo que sentía minutos antes se esfumara para dar paso al miedo.

-Si viene por una respuesta ya se puede ir, su trabajo es estar al cuidado de Madge y no dejarla con el chofer- las palabras de Peeta estaban llenas de una inquietante calma- y si no quiere perder su trabajo, le recomiendo irse AHORA MISMO- sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica, azotó la puerta.

Peeta escuchó como los pasos de a muchacha alejarse por el pasillo, solo entonces se permitió relajarse y con un movimiento se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la puerta.

…

Finnick la estaba esperando a pie de la escalera con a preocupación llenando su rostro. Minutos antes habia escuchado como cerraban una puerta (seguramente la del despacho de su jefe) con demasiada fuerza.

-Katniss- dijo apenas la vio, pero la chica no estaba prestándole atención, parecía como si estuviera haciendo todo en automático, igual a un robot.

-Gracias Finnick- tomó a Madge de sus brazos y sin decir nada mas subió la escalera nuevamente con dirección a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- extrañamente, la persona que hizo la pregunta fue Enobaria.

-Voy a hablar con ella- el chico Odair dijo de inmediato.

Antes de llegar a la recamara de la joven niñera, Finnick ya estaba pensando en lo que iba a decirle, ¿Qué pasaba si quería estar sola? ¿Solamente abriría a puerta para golpearlo? Agitó su cabeza para desechar esas ideas. Un "pase" se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta después de que él llamara.

-Hola- saludó Katniss con tristeza en su voz. Se encontraba sentada en su cama con Madge en brazos, la bebita estaba aparentemente dormida.

-Hey- el chico cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó junto a la niñera en la cama- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Pues…- la chica Everdeen se encogió de hombros, no se sentía capaz de hablar sin que el nudo en su garganta fuera muy evidente para su amigo.

-Chica en… Kat- Finnick evitó llamara por su apodo, hasta él sabía cuando no era momento para bromas- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿No te despidió verdad?

-No, el señor Mellark me necesita para que siga cuidando de Madge y de esa manera el pueda desentenderse de ella. Si me despide tendría que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en buscar una nueva niñera- las palabras que salían de su boca estaban llenas de rencor, el joven chofer tomó a la bebita de los brazos de la chica Everdeen y la deposito en su cuna- y eso no le agrada porque es… es un…

-Oye Katniss yo se que tal vez te has llegado a encariñar demasiado con Madgie- comenzó a decir Finnick llegando hasta ella- pero una vez te dije que no hicieras muchas preguntas, ahora te digo que no te tomes muy enserio lo que Mellark diga.

-¿Qué no me lo tome enserio? Como no voy a tomarme enserio de que alguien como Peeta Mellark: descuidado, egoísta e irresponsable es capaz de formar una familia mientras que otras personas sufrimos porque no tenemos esa suerte. Créeme Finnick, tú no sabes que es querer tener una familia con la persona que amas, no sabes lo horrible que se siente escuchar al doctor decir "Usted no puede tener hijos"- los ojos de la chica rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas al pronunciar aquellas palabras, su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco- desear un hijo y después toparte con un hombre que es capaz de negar a su propia hija- eso fue el detonante para que comenzara a llorar, se habia prometido que no iba a volver a hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Finnick se incoó a su lado y con su mano derecha comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda de la chica al tiempo que susurraba cosas para tratar de consolarla. Uno de sus argumentos era que, en un futuro, no tendría que pagar la universidad y que siempre tendría el papel de la tía genial. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Katniss.

-De todas formas sería la tía genial, no es como si mis futuros sobrinos tuvieran opción- comentó un poco mas aliviada- solo tengo una hermana.

-Le quitas o divertido al asunto, chica en llamas- Finnick le reclamó- además en base a lo que sé, Annie y tu son muy cercanas, por lo que sus hijos serian como tus sobrinos ¿no?

-Bien Odair, tienes un punto- la chica Everdeen se animó a sentarse y recargar su espalda en la cabecera-. Gracias.

-Por nada- e chico de ojos verdes sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie para abrazar a la chica- ahora debo de hacer mi trabajo, no quiero que Sae me regañe- Finnick la besó en la mejilla a manera de despedida y salió de la habitación.

-Si tu padre no te quiere es su problema…yo si lo hago- susurró Katniss acercándose a la cuna de Madge y depositando un beso en la frente de la bebita.

…

Pesadillas, pesadillas y más pesadillas.

Katniss no podía quedarse dormida por el miedo a sus sueños en los que Gale siempre era el protagonista, al igual que la primera noche después de haberse enterado que no podía tener hijos. Tomó un largo suspiro y buscó el vaso con agua que debía de tener en la mesita de noche, pero gracias a que toda la noche despertaba con la garganta seca, el vaso estaba vacío.

La chica le dio un último vistazo a Madge para terminar de decidirse de dejara sola por un momento, la bebía se habia quedado dormida hacía relativamente poco después de tomar su biberón, no pasaba nada si ella salía por unos minutos.

La muchacha se apresuró a hacer su camino por el pasillo pero cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera, escuchó un fuerte golpe y casi al instante el ruido de un vaso al romperse contra el piso, a su derecha una puerta se abrió derramando la luz del interior en el pasillo.

-¡Katniss Everdeen! La chica en llamas- Peeta Mellark estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, vestía el traje negro que la chica Everdeen habia visto que llevaba cuando ella y Finnick llegaron de hospital, pero en esa ocasión el nudo de la corbata estaba deshecho y su camisa estaba desfajada, otra cosa que Katniss notó fue el peculiar acento en la voz de su jefe.

-Está borracho- no era una pregunta. Ella, sorprendida se acercó hasta él.

-Hum… un poco si- el hombre sonrió por un lado como si estuviera orgullosos de ello- pero no se lo digas a Sae, ella a veces me regaña como si fuera mi mamá… o mi abuela, ya sabes por la edad y esas cosas… ¿Tu cuantos años crees que tenga? Yo digo que todos- Peeta se rió de su propio chiste.

-Señor Mellark- Katniss dejó el vaso junto a la puerta y se centró en la mano izquierda de su jefe que tenía un corte no muy profundo, pero aun así sangraba- señor…

-Shh Shh- el hombre la silenció poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la muchacha- dime Peeta, quiero oírlo de tus labios como hace rato pero sin que me grites.

-¡Peeta estas sangrando!- Katniss lo ignoró completamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño de la habitación para buscar el botiquín. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar la razón por la cual su jefe estaba en ese estado.

-Te dije que no me gritaras- se quejó haciendo un puchero y caminando para alcanzarla- muchas personas me han gritado, pero por alguna razón, el hecho de que hoy tú lo hicieras me sorprendió mucho…

-Siéntate aquí- le dijo señalando un banquito junto al lavamanos e ignoró su anterior discurso, si Katniss iba a ayudarlo era solo por buena persona y quería mantener a comunicación a un lado porque seguía molesta con él y el hecho de que estuviera borracho no le favorecía en absoluto- voy a limpiar la herida.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- sorprendentemente Peeta apenas si se inmutó al momento de que la chica Everdeen limpió la sangre seca con alcohol- como un juego.

-¿Un juego? ¿El frío Peeta Mellark jugando?- preguntó Katniss con sarcasmo, en el fondo ella sabía que estaba siendo grosera con el hombre que, a fin de cuentas, era su jefe. Resignada, asintió.

-Estoy tan borracho que doy penita ajena ¿real o no real?

-¿No querrás decir verdadero o falso?- la chica se sorprendió porque nunca antes habia escuchado de ese "juego"

-Nope, este es otro… tienes que contestar y darme una explicación- Peeta estaba emocionado como un niño, todo gracias al efecto del alcohol en sus sistema

-Bueno, en ese caso real. Nunca te hubiera imaginado borracho- Katniss no sabía que mas decir, la situación era muy rara. Ella vendando la mano de su jefe, que estaba borracho, ambos en el baño y jugando a responder preguntas como si fueran adolescentes.

-Tu turno, haz una pregunta- Peeta la animó

-Es la primera vez que tomas ¿real o no real?- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. La reacción de Peeta fue la esperada… comenzó a reírse.

-No real. Suelo beber lo suficiente como para parecer elegante en las reuniones de negocios, pero reconozco que hoy me pasé- sus ojos azules trataban de enfocar a la chica, pero como resultado solo logró hacer bizcos. Katniss trató de no reír ante ese gesto. Peeta era más graciosos estando borracho ya que sobrio era muy serio-. Las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir- declaró bajando la mirada y eso llamó la atención de la muchacha- me odias ¿real o no real?- pregunto de la nada buscando hacer contacto visual nuevamente.

-Oh- la niñera se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta y trató de ganar tiempo al guardar el botiquín.

-No respondiste- Peeta le reclamó acercándose hasta ella. Pero lo evitó caminando fuera de baño, él la siguió- Katniss…

-No real- se sorprendió a ella misma con su respuesta- más temprano creía que si, por toda tu indiferencia hacia Madge… es como si a detestaras o algo así, se que debes de tener tus razones pero eso no te justifica- Katniss suspiró. Dejémoslo en que me estresas… mucho.

-No la detesto- Peeta trató de defenderse, su voz sonaba como si estuviera por quebrarse. La chica, que hasta el momento le habia estado dando la espalda, se giró para verlo de frente. El hombre estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, ya no tenía puesto su saco y pasaba su mano vendada, en repetidas ocasiones, por su cabello despeinándolo aun más- es solo que… yo le dije a Madge que no estaba listo, yo nunca quise esa responsabilidad. Pero ella no me escuchaba- por fin el llanto hizo acto de presencia y Katniss no pudo resistirse a acercarse a él para consolarlo. "A todos nos viene bien que nos consuelen" pensó la chica, después de todo también parecía como si su jefe necesitara hablar de ese tema- sus últimas palabras fueron: " _Cuida de ella como cuidaste de mi, si no quieres ser su padre se su hermano mayor, como lo fuiste para mi"_ \- as palabras salieron en un susurro rápido de sus labios.

-Peeta, Madge es tu hija ¿real o no real?- Katniss se animó a preguntar en parte porque no entendía muy bien lo que él le estaba diciendo y en parte por lo que le habia dicho horas antes.

-No real… Ella es mi sobrina. No, no mentía al decir que no soy su padre, mi hermana Madge decidió darme su custodia antes de morir… yo no, yo no quería pero… no podía decirle que no a mi hermanita, ella siempre confió en mi y… no podía defraudarla- las palabras apenas si se entendían por el llanto de Peeta y por lo rápido que hablaba- curiosamente aun cuando acepté la estoy defraudando…

Katniss no sabía que decir, aun estaba en shock por la declaración de Peeta. Muchas cosas que hasta ese entonces no cuadraban comenzaban a tener sentido. Sin estar muy segura de que hacer, colocó una mano encima de los hombros del chico de ojos azules y éste se apresuró a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Katniss, estas aquí porque esto es un sueño ¿real o no real?- le preguntó de la nada y temiendo por la respuesta.

-No real Peeta, debe de ser el alcohol que tomaste lo que te da esa sensación- ella sonrió por la pregunta, él en verdad estaba divagando mucho. Había cambiado de tema como si nada, pero lo atribuyó a su estado- en verdad estoy aquí.

-Genial, aunque en parte esperaba que dijeras "Real"- admitió en un susurro, como si no quisiera que ella lo escuchara.

-¿Por qué?- eso era algo que no se esperaba.

-Porque si era un sueño…- Peeta bostezó antes de terminar la frase- podría besarte.

* * *

 _ **Si, lo se... de nuevo mas tarde que de costumbre pero a fin de cuentas aqui jajaja**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿que tal? por fin tenemos la verdad sobre la madre de Madge :o aunque claro, muchas de ustedes ya o sabian o lo sospechaban xD ¡Me descubrieron! No se ustedes, pero Peeta borracho se me hizo algo adorable :v debo de aclarar que no me gustó mucho como se veia e texto cn las palabras como las diria un borracho, asi que confio en su imaginacion para que se hagan a la ide de como hablaba el chico del pan jajaja.**_

 _ **En el capitulo pasado me preguntaron si esta historia es una adaptacion o algo... pues no es, todo es fruto de mi loca imaginacion jajaj solo queria aclarar el punto por si alquien mas tenia la duda. en lo personal no me gusta adaptar las historias, pero no teng nada en contra de las chicas que lo hacen, al contrario lo agradezco porque he llegado a leer muchas historias asi... pero buano.**_

 _ **Como siempre quiero agradecer a las personitas que se dieron e tiempo de dejarme un review...**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, X, Rucky, Katniss Everdeen De Mellark, johanna.M, Anayatzin (x2 jajaja muchas gracias!), Yessi, LadyAnneMarie, Guest, LunaMason, THGKM y MCMB. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME SU HERMOSA OPINION, LOS QUIERO DEMASIADOOO! (** si quieres ver tu nombre en los agradecimientos deja tu hermoso y sensual review. Es gratis y al alcance de todos e_e jajaja okya xD **)**_

 ** _Okay, nos leemos la proxima semana! Los quiero mucho y así._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Y despues de la impactante revelcion de la semana pasada jajaja, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten... nos leemos abajo_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 11: "Como si nada hubiera pasado"._**

La cabeza le dolía intensamente, casi habia olvidado de la resaca, pero claro eso no le importaba noche anterior.

Después de que le cerró la puerta en la cara a Katniss, Peeta solo salió de su despacho para ir a su recamara y encerrarse ahí el resto del día. Solo Sae lo fue a ver para llevarle de comer e insistirle en que saliera a despejarse, pero él no podía darse el lujo de olvidar lo que la niñera de Madge le dijo cuando ella y Finnick llegaron del hospital.

Habia cometido un error, un grave error.

Una cosa era reducir su convivencia con su sobrina al mínimo posible, pero otra muy diferente era desentenderse de la niña cuando estaba enferma, después de todo Madge podía no ser su hija de sangre pero si lo era ante la ley y por consiguiente tenia responsabilidades que cumplir. Era un maldito infeliz, no era digno de tener a la bebita como su hija, como habia dicho Katniss, pero a él le resultaba muy difícil estar más de 5 minutos viendo a la bebita, Peeta no podía lidiar con todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que ella evocaba, los recuerdos de su hermanita. En el fondo sabia que el haberla llamado de la misma manera que ella era desde el principio una mala idea, pero solo así sentía que podía sentirla aun con él.

El no se explicaba la razón por la cual todo eso tuvo que pasar en ese día que se cumplían 4 meses del nacimiento de su sobrina y al mismo tiempo 4 meses desde que Madge, su hermana, habia muerto.  
-Ahh- gritó enterrando su rostro en una almohada de su cama y enseguida, sin ver hacia donde iba dirigida, la aventó. No le importo en absoluto que aun tuviera puesto el traje que se suponía iba a llevar a su desayuno de negocios con Delly (al cual, cabe recalcar que no asistió), desató el nudo de su corbata y se quedó dormido.

 _"-Confié en ti Peeta, me diste tu palabra y no la estas cumpliendo- Madge, su hermana, estaba parada frente a él, con su rubio cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, vestía la misma túnica blanca que en todos sus sueños pero la única diferencia era que el rostro de la chica estaba bañado en lagrimas- dijiste que ibas a cuidar de ella._

 _-Mads, linda- la llamó por el apodo que solía usar con ella y se acerco a ella, pero la muchacha se alejaba de su agarre._

 _-Cumple tu promesa Peeta- y dicho esto desapareció."_

En esta ocasión, Peeta no despertó gritando el nombre de su hermana, simplemente estaba paralizado por la impresión. Con ambas manos cubrió su rostro y ahogó un grito de frustración.

Las dos horas siguientes se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama sintiéndose incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no fue hasta la enésima vez que se recostó sobre su costado derecho que vio un destello salir de su closet, por un momento casi habia olvidado la botella medio llena de brandy que tenía guardada. Se sentía mal, miserable, un completo imbécil y tenía algo para beber. Sin duda una mala combinación.

De vuelta al presente, Peeta se lamentaba por ello, pero eso no iba a hacer que desapareciera su malestar y tenía que prepararse para ir a la oficina, además de que se tendría que enfrentar a una Delly Cartwright muy enojada por haberla dejado plantada el día anterior.

-Sae, buenos días, tráeme una taza de té de menta sin azúcar, dos tostadas y lo más fuerte que sepas que hay para el dolor de cabeza- Peeta habló demasiado rápido apenas descolgaron el teléfono de servicio- por favor.

-Para el dolor de cabeza esta a aspirina, a menos que quiera que busque algo mas- la voz de una mujer le respondió al otro lado de la línea, sorprendentemente no se trataba de su ama de llaves.

-Buenos días, Katniss- le saludó con voz ronca gracias a nudo que se formó en su garganta, la verdad era que el chico de ojos azules no se esperaba que fuera ella la que atendiera su llamada.

-Buenos días…- la chica dudó por un momento-… ¿Peeta?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Katniss supuso que se debía a hecho de haber usado el nombre de pila de su jefe. La chica Everdeen quería decir otra cosa, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, aunado a eso una frase rodaba por su mente desde que la escuchó la noche anterior… " _En verdad esperaba que dijeras Real, porque de esa manera podría besarte"._ Eso sí que no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Y Sae?- la voz de Peeta la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, él estaba tratando de que el momento fuera menos incomodo.

-Es su día libre, pero puedo decirle a Enobaria que prepare el desayuno- la niñera le contesto tratando de sonar calmada- y yo podría subir con él.

-Claro, gracias- fue lo único que el chico atino a contestar antes de colgar.

Katniss informó a la cocinera de lo que Peeta habia pedido para desayunar, en algún punto se dio cuenta de que mientras la mujer preparaba la comida, su mente estaba reproduciendo una y otra vez la conversación de la noche anterior con el padre de Madge ¿Qué rayos sucedió ahí? ¿Por qué Peeta hablaba de besarla justo después de decirle la verdad acerca de la bebita?

-Aquí tienes, querida- la chica Everdeen se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Enobaria, habia estado muy sumergida en sus pensamientos- mejor ve antes de que la pequeña Mellark despierte.

"Oh claro, Madge" la muchacha recordó a la niña dormida en la cuna de su cuarto, Katniss solo habia bajado para preparar un biberón antes de que a bebita Mellark despertara con hambre. Sin decir nada más que un tímido "gracias", tomó la bandeja y subió las escaleras con cuidado.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación del hombre, consideró seriamente tocar a la puerta y dejar a bandeja en el suelo y huir para no incomodar a su jefe, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Peeta abrió la puerta asustando a la chica.

-Yo no pedí un biberón- comentó el rubio con una media sonrisa en los labios al ver la bandeja que Katniss sostenía.

-Oh, lo lamento… es para Madgie- la chica Everdeen hizo malabares para poder tomar con una mano a comida de la bebé y con la otra al comida de Peeta, pero el chico opto por ayudarla para evitar un desastre.

-¿Madgie?- preguntó él algo extrañado de la singular manera en la que ella se refería a su sobrina

-Así la llamamos Finnick y yo- Katniss bajo la mirada- En fin, no tarda en despertar y no quiero retrasarlo.

Antes de que el chico Mellark le pudiera decir otra cosa, ella regresó a su recámara.

…

Si no se detenía pronto, iba a terminar haciendo un hoyo en el suelo de su recamara. Peeta caminaba de un lado a otro algo incomodo, sin alguna razón aparente. Termino su desayuno y se termino de arreglar en un tiempo record, lo que lo dejaba con cerca de 40 minutos libres antes de tener que partir a su oficina.

El malestar en su cabeza habia reducido considerablemente todo gracias al medicamento que Katniss le dio. Cambio por tercera vez el vendaje de su mano izquierda para mantenerse ocupado en algo que no fuera dar vueltas como un loco por su habitación, algo lo inquietaba. Pero no sabía muy bien que era ese "algo".

Diez minutos después o supo y caminó hasta la recamara de la niñera. Y llamó a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Katniss algo temerosa, si Finnick tocaba a la puerta de una manera demasiado formal era porque querría hablar con ella enserio, el detalle era que no estaba lista para eso. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con Peeta Mellark parado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

-Hola- a ella le sorprendió lo formal que sonaba esa simple palabra al salir de sus labios.

-Hola- la chica Everdeen se apresuró a ponerse de pie- ¿Cómo sigue su mano?

-Mejor- le contestó el joven Mellark, algo en su plática le resultaba un tanto familiar, pero era su turno de ser la persona lesionada.

-Es bueno…- Katniss fue interrumpida por los ruiditos que comenzaba a hacer Madge a despertar- ahora vengo.

Peeta se quedó parado en la puerta, mientras la joven niñera se acercaba a la cuna de la bebita que reclamaba por alimento, algo inseguro dio unos pasos al interior para quedar más cerca de ellas. La chica comenzó a susurrarle a la pequeña palabras que Peeta no llego e entender del todo, decidió acercarse un poco más, pero no contaba con que Katniss se girara de repente.

-Lo siento- murmuró él al tiempo que daba un paso atrás para poner una distancia prudente.

-Madgie tiene hambre- explico Katniss sin saber que mas decir, ella aun no tenía muy clara la razón para que su jefe estuviera en su habitación sin decir nada, prefirió soportar el incomodo silencio mientras se sentaba en su cama para darle el biberón a la pequeña.

-¿Puedo?- la niñera se quedó congelada al escuchar sea simple palabra salir de los labios de Peeta, aunque la voz del joven sonaba muy insegura, él la miraba firmemente a los ojos al tiempo que señalaba el alimento de Madge.

-Hum... claro, quiere...- Katniss se puso inmediatamente de pie aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer, al final optó por entregarle el biberón a Peeta para después pasarle la bebé- solo tiene que cuidar su cabecita- dijo como consejo.

En ese momento fue cuando la realidad lo golpeó de golpe en la cara, iba a cargar a Madge por primera vez como su hija. El terror lo invadió e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás dejando perpleja a la chica Everdeen que lo miraba extrañada. Peeta hizo puños sus manos y se regañó mentalmente por haber hablado en un principio sin detenerse a pensar.

-No puedo- dijo al fin poniendo el biberón de Madge en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. La joven niñera suspiró de una forma casi imperceptible, ella sabía que eso podía pasar, de hecho estuvo tentada a decirle a su jefe que no tenía que hacerlo, pero en el fondo sabia que eso no era cierto. Peeta tendría que aprender a tratar a Madgie como su hija tarde o temprano- lo siento, yo solo... yo no quería cargarla, me refería a que si podía tomar asiento.

-Ah entendí mal- Katniss decidió seguirle la corriente y volvió a sentarse en su cama pero ahora el chico Mellark estaba a su lado.

-Katniss- el nombre salió como un susurro de sus labios- sobre lo de anoche...- Peeta bajó la mirada hasta Madge que seguía comiendo, él lentamente acercó su mano para sujetar el biberón de la niña, por un momento sus dedos tocaron los de la chica que se apresuró a retirarlos, de tal manera que mientras ella sostenía a la bebita en sus brazos, Peeta la ayudaba a alimentarla- yo quiero pedirte discreción, muy pocas personas saben que Madge no es mi hija. Solo mi familia, Sae, Cinna y ahora tu saben la verdad. Quiero que siga siendo así.

-Yo no tendría que decir nada- Katniss aseguró sin verlo a los ojos- no es mi asunto.

-Gracias- el chico de ojos azules lo dijo sinceramente- y quiero que hagas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No entiendo- la chica Everdeen en verdad estaba confundida, pensó que se refería a lo último que Peeta habia dicho antes de quedarse dormido en su hombro.

-Ayer bebí de mas, pero te aseguro que no soy un alcohólico y no quiero que me veas "mal" por ello, es solo que ayer se cumplieron 4 meses de… bueno, sabes a que me refiero- Peeta logro hablar a traves del nudo en su garganta-. También espero que tu trato para conmigo no cambie- le pidió amablemente, pero Katniss no terminaba de entender la parte en la que su trato hacia Peeta pudiera cambiar, pero supuso que se refería a que no quería ser tratado con lastima ante su situación y la niñera lo entendió perfectamente- por favor

-No se preocupe- aseguró poniendo su mano libre sobre la de él, gesto que tomó al chico por sorpresa, segundos después se dio cuenta de que ella lo hacía para apartar del biberón vacio de la boca de Madge.

-Gracias- Peeta sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin duda ya tenía que irse- en fin, nos vemos mas tarde.

-Señor Mellark- Katniss habló antes de que él llegara a la puerta, tenía una duda que quería sacar de su cabeza y aunque presentía que no era muy buena idea expresarla, las palabras salieron de su boca- ¿A qué se refería con lo último que dijo anoche?

-¿Sobre el sueño?- el pulso de la chica de ojos grises se aceleró- supongo que te veía muy borrosa a causa del alcohol, como dijiste- el chico Mellark se apresuró a girar el pomo de la puerta para salir lo más rápido posible.

-No, me refiero a lo que dijo después de eso… ¿No lo recuerda?- en ese momento la joven niñera se sintió ridícula por haber tocado ese tema.

-Lo lamento pero no recuerdo nada después de que me diste una explicación a tu "No real"- Peeta se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación antes de que Katniss pudiera hacer otra pregunta, o peor aun… que descubriera su mentira.

…

La mañana había transcurrido en relativa calma, Finnick apenas si tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella gracias a todo el trabajo que debía de hacer y eso a Katniss le agradaba, pero a la vez no le gustaba porque extrañaba las bromas de su amigo.

Estaba aburrida, ¿para qué negarlo? Y cuando ella estaba aburrida le daba por pensar en cosas sin relevancia y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. La chica Everdeen seguía preguntándose la razón por la cual Peeta habia dicho que no recordaba a última frase de su conversación la noche anterior, ella simplemente no podía creer que recordara todo lo dicho menos esa simple frase.

 _"_ _En parte esperaba que dijeras "Real", Porque si era un sueño… podría besarte."_

Decidida a distraerse, Katniss puso a Madge en su carriola y salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines de a casa Mellark. Apenas llevaban afuera cerca de 20 minuto, alguien se acerco hasta ellas, a la chica Everdeen le costó un poco de trabajo recordar el nombre de la desconocida.

-Hola, Katniss ¿cierto?- Delly Cartwright estaba parada frente a ella con un vestido sin mangas color negro, acompañado con un delgado cinturón banco en la cintura, su cabello rubio caía en perfectos rizos sobre sus hombros. La niñera se sintió un tanto intimidada por su porte.

-Cierto, buenas tardes señorita Cartwright- la saludó amablemente.

-Oh llámame Delly, puedes tutearme- la chica rió melodiosamente contagiando a Katniss también- bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- Delly se acercó a la carriola para poder ver a Madge- ¿es la bebita de Peeta?

-Sí, ella es Madge Mellark- la chica Everdeen cargo en brazos a la pequeña que comenzó a quejarse por haber sido movida de su cómoda posición, pero después de unos segundos pareció reconocer a su niñera y se calmó.

-Oh que preciosura- exclamó la muchacha rubia con un tono agudo- es tan pequeña ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Acaba de cumplir 4 meses- Katniss recordó lo que Peeta le habia dicho horas antes

-Es tan pequeñita… ¿puedo?- Delly extendió los brazos para que la muchacha pusiera a la nena en ellos, la chica de ojos grises tardó mas de lo necesario en pasarle a la niña, por fortuna ese pequeño detalle pasó desapercibido para Delly- se parece tanto a Peeta. Su nariz es muy parecida a la de él, oh mira su seño, lo frunce igual que su padre cuando se concentra, además de que los labios son…- la chica Everdeen no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro, sin duda la chica Cartwright conocía muy bien las facciones del joven Mellark- lo lamento, es solo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… es decir, trabajando.

-Entiendo- pero Katniss no lo hacia

-Apuesto que sus ojos son igual de azules que los de él- Delly comento a manera de broma, o por lo menos eso pretendía, solo logró hacer el momento incómodo.

-De hecho son grises- la chica Everdeen tuvo que reprimir una risita al ver la mueca que se dibujó en el rostro de su acompañante

-Bueno, supongo que en algo debe de parecerse a _su madre_ \- las dos últimas palabras dichas por Delly sonaron con desprecio- lo lamento, es solo que… ella los abandonó desde que la bebita nació, o eso es lo que se… y no se me hace muy justo para Peeta y para Madge ¿no crees?

-Creo que yo no soy quien para opinar- Katniss dijo forzando una sonrisa, rogando al cielo para no abrir la boca y terminar diciendo algo que no debía.

-Ellos merecen ser una familia feliz, se que Peeta debe de sentir que aun es muy pronto para buscar una pareja, además de que no es un trabajo fácil ya que debe de tener en cuenta que esa mujer va a ser la mami de la pequeña Madgie- la chica uso el mismo apodo que Katniss y eso molestó a la joven niñera, el problema era que no encontraba una explicación racional para su molestia- ah, solo espero que Peeta haga la elección correcta- Delly sonrió ampliamente antes de depositar un beso en la frente de la bebita y la puso de nuevo en su carriola, con una mano se despidió de la chica Everdeen que la miraba perpleja.

-Yo también- dijo Katniss entendiendo por fin las insinuaciones de la chica rubia, que en ese momento caminaba con dirección a la entrada principal de la casa.

* * *

 ** _Feliz martes a todooos! :D ¿Aquien le gusto el capitulo de hoy? e_e ¿Y quien me va a dejar un hermoso y sensua review? :o jajaja, eso seria muy hermosos :3_**

 ** _Chicoos casi llegamos a los 100 reviews eso me emociona taaaanto, cuando comence a escribir este fic no esperaba que tuviera una respuesta de como esta, en verdad muchas pero muuuuchas gracias! Los quiero demasiado._**

 ** _Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un Follow/Favorito o un review, especialmente a..._**

 ** _Berenicita Cullen, johanna.M, MCMB, IaraLupin, X, Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, LunaMason, Wenyaz, THGKM, Anayatzin y Val rod._**

 ** _Les tengo una pregunta: Ademas de Peeta y Katniss ¿Que pareja les gusta mas de la trilogia? (puede ser tambien una que no este "junta" en la historia, pero que a ustedes es guste la idea de ellos juntos) Les quiero preparar una sorpresa, pero los detalles se los doy en el proximo cap, ustedes solo respondan a mi pregunta jaja por favor c:_**

 ** _Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_102 reviews! Los quiero taaanto! :D nos leemos abajo (la nota del final les va a interesar e_e asegúrense de leerla)_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 12: "Primera impresión"_**

Katniss iba a matarlo. Iba a matarlo bien y bonito.

Aunque Finnick sabía muy bien a lo que se atenía al tomar el celular de la chica Everdeen sin su permiso, no le importó en lo mas mínimo con tal de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. A fin de cuentas no iba a revisar sus mensajes, llamadas, fotos o videos, simplemente buscaba un contacto. Sae lo hubiera regañado en ese preciso momento, pero ella estaba en su día libre y él no hacía nada malo, simplemente encontró el teléfono en la barra de la cocina y se lo iba a devolver a su amiga, después de encontrar el número que buscaba.

El chico Odair casi hace el baile feliz al encontrar un contacto llamado "Annie Cresta" en la lista, se apresuró a copiar el numero en su celular para evitar ser descubierto y dejó el teléfono en la barra de desayuno justo donde lo habia encontrado. La segunda fase del plan era evitar a Katniss para de esa manera reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de que lo atrapara.

Sencillo y más teniendo en cuenta que la chica estaba muy ocupada cuidando de Madge como para siquiera darse cuenta de que él la evitaba. Ahora, solo tendría que esperar la oportunidad de hacer la llamada.

…

-¿Bueno?-Annie Cresta contestó algo dudosa después de ver el identificador de su celular y darse cuenta de que se trataba de un número desconocido, una vocecita le dijo que era una mala idea atender a la llamada, curiosamente esa voz sonaba como la de su amiga Katniss

-¿Con Annie?- la chica se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de aquel muchacho con el que habia hablado apenas una semana atrás.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?- la chica Cresta intuía que su amiga debía de estar detrás de todo ese asunto e interiormente hizo una nota mental para agradecérselo cuando volvieran a hablar. Aunque ellas ya no habían hablado de ese chico de linda voz, Annie muchas veces se sorprendía recordando esa pequeña charla con él. La muchacha sabía muy bien que su comportamiento era ridículo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Todo gracias a Katniss- Finnick respondió con naturalidad, pero en el fondo estaba que se moría de nervios. Su idea habia parecido excelente cuando se la imaginó, pero en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de ello.

-Oh, genial- al parecer Annie se encontraba en la misma situación que el joven chofer, tampoco sabía que mas decir.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, en el cual Finnick considero seriamente en cortar la comunicación y olvidar el asunto, pero recordó que posiblemente Katniss iba a matarlo por agarrar sin permiso su celular para buscar el celular de su mejor amiga y supo que si se iba a meter en problemas por ello, era mejor aprovechar al máximo esa llamada.

-Así que…- comenzó a decir Finnick- tú y la chica en llamas se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

\- ¿Quién?- La chica Cresta se extrañó por el apodo que el usó para referirse a su amiga.

-Katniss, la chica en llamas, tu amiga- dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes a manera de explicación- se que puede sonar raro, pero se lo gano a pulso- eso ultimo lo agrego para despertar la duda en Annie y de esa manera tener algo de que platicar.

-Pues en verdad quisiera escuchar esa historia, pero estoy trabajando- Annie vio a su alrededor, las enfermeras se movían por los pasillos del hospital haciendo su labor- no puedo entretenerme, me necesitan en la sala de urgencias.

-Espera…- el chico Odair pensó en cómo mantener la conversación- no puedes simplemente colgarme, no sabes el trabajo que me costó encontrar tu… encontrar la manera de que Katniss me diera tu numero- se corrigió en el final de la frase.

-Te llamo luego Finn, lo prometo- la muchacha dijo bajito en cuanto un doctor pasó junto a ella y la reprendió con la mirada- en verdad necesito colgar.

-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que tengo una muy buena memoria- alega a modo de broma antes de escuchar una risita al otro lado de la línea y después el tono que indica que han cortado la comunicación.

…

Los días siguientes pasan volando para la chica Everdeen, cuando menos se lo espera ya es sábado por la mañana y aun no se habia atrevido a hablar con Peeta acerca de su deseo de ir a visitar a Effie al día siguiente.

-Oh por favor, después de todo es mi día de descanso- susurró para sí misma mientras intentaba alimentar a la bebita.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios por algo más que frustración. Desde aquel día en el que su jefe habia entrado en su habitación para darle una explicación sobre la verdadera identidad de la madre de Madge, la comunicación entre ellos era considerablemente menos, si eso era posible, porque inclusive antes de ese "incidente" ya se hablaban muy poco. Ahora solo se limitaban a darse los buenos días en cuanto Peeta entraba al cuarto de la chica por las mañanas para ayudarla a alimentar a la pequeña.

Porque si, Peeta Mellark habia adquirido un nuevo habito. Antes de irse a trabajar, llamaba a la puerta de Katniss, siempre a la misma hora. La chica lo dejaba a solas con su sobrina y bajaba por el biberón listo para cuando Madge despertara. Ella sostenía a la niña entre sus brazos mientras que el chico Mellark le daba su biberón. Ninguno decía nada, solo se limitaban a observar a la bebita. Una vez que ella terminaba, Peeta se levantaba de su lugar, veía fijamente a Madge antes de dedicarle un asentimiento a Katniss en forma de despedida y salía para irse a trabajar.

Pero esa mañana habia sido diferente, Peeta no habia llegado para cuando la pequeña despertó, la joven niñera sabia que sus razones debía de tener, aunque lo que en realidad le molestó fue el hecho de que la bebita Mellark pareció darse cuenta de la ausencia de su padre adoptivo, por consecuencia le costaba trabajo alimentarla. Al parecer se acostumbró muy rápido a pasar con él esos escasos minutos del día.

-Buenos días- Katniss casi dejó escapar un gritito por la sorpresa a escuchar una voz masculina que venía desde la puerta de su recamara- creo que llego tarde.

-Señor Mellark- la chica Everdeen se giró para ver a su jefe parado en el marco de la puerta, le llamo la atención el atuendo que él llevaba puesto, claramente no iba a la oficina. Peeta vestía un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, una playera tipo polo color guindo, se veía casual pero a la vez demostraba su porte- buenos días.

-Lo lamento, es solo que como hoy no voy a la oficina, no puse mi alarma y…- sin darse cuenta, el chico Mellark se estaba justificando frente a Katniss por haber roto su nueva "rutina". Sin perder tiempo, llegó junto a la chica y sostuvo el biberón para Madge, casi como si la niña se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, comenzó a comer animadamente- vaya que tenía hambre.

-Eso no parecía hace algunos minutos- murmuró la joven niñera rogando por no ser oída.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, Katniss?- por suerte o no, Peeta parecía estar muy conversador - Sae me menciono que es tu primer día libre.

-Si… sobre eso- los nervios pronto la invadieron- tengo ganas de visitar a mi tía Effie, en el distrito 2 y quería pedirle permiso para irme esta misma noche, obviamente después de terminar de atender a Madgie. ¿Tal vez irme como a las 6?

-¿Cómo piensas irte?- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su jefe- Al transporte me refiero- le aclaró.

-En tren- Peeta comprendió de inmediato la petición de la chica, el viaje iba a tomarle mucho tiempo y si se iba el domingo tendría que pasar muy poco tiempo en su casa para poder llegar antes del lunes- y prometo estar aquí antes de las 9 de la noche de mañana.

-Se me hace un trato justo- el joven Mellark dijo encogiéndose de hombros justo cuando Madge terminaba de comer, puso el biberón en la mesita de noche y se puso de pie- ates de irte asegúrate de recoger tu paga con Sae.

-Gracias- Katniss no podía creer que Peeta se hubiera portado tan accesible con ella, sin duda habia amanecido de buen humor. ¿Pero porque? La chica Everdeen no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Sin decir nada mas, el chico de ojos azules le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue con dirección a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, son increíbles las maravillas que puede hacer una noche sin pesadillas.

.-.-..-.-.-.

Las noches son diferentes dependiendo del lugar en el que te encuentres. Por ejemplo, para Katniss, las noches en el distrito 12 eran frías y tristes porque todos los recuerdos que invadían su mente, en todos ellos su padre era el protagonista. Por otra parte, en el 1 sus noches eran cansadas al tener que levantarse cada tanto para atender a Madge… pero en el 2 eran tranquilas, aunque habia mucho movimiento de personas a pesar de que fuera casi media noche, la chica Everdeen se sentía segura, se sentía en casa.

La chica habia decidido no contarle a su tía acerca de su llegada para evitar que la mujer se desvelara esperándola, por eso quería darle la sorpresa a la mañana siguiente, por lo que se tendría que quedar a dormir en un hotel cerca de la estación de trenes.

-¡Katniss!- el grito que dio su tía al verla parada en la puerta de su casa, le recordó mucho al día en que habia llegado del 12, en ambos casos, la mujer no sabía que su sobrina iba a llegar- oh cielo te he extrañado tanto- los ojos de Effie comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de alegría y se apresuro a abrazar a la chica, como si temiera que ésta se fuera a ir corriendo.

-Y yo a ti- Katniss le besó en la mejilla cuando se separaron del abrazo- y eso que solo me fui poco más de una semana.

-Me han parecido mucho mas- acepto ella invitándola a pasar- pero ahora me vas a decir qué tal te va.

La chica Everdeen no perdió tiempo en hablar de Madge, Finnick, Sae e incluso de Enobaria, le platico como habían sido las primeras noches en las que aun no se acostumbraba a los horarios de la bebita. Cuando su tía le pregunto acerca de la marca en su mano, la joven niñera no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese incidente y eso sin duda no paso desapercibido para Effie que de inmediato la bombardeo con preguntas. Para la hora del almuerzo, su tía ya sabía acerca del apodo de la "Chica en llamas".

-¿Y qué tal el padre de Madge?- la voz de la mujer demostraba verdadera preocupación- ¿Te sigue intimidando como en la entrevista?

-Al principio sí, pero ahora no tanto o tal vez ya me acostumbre a su carácter- la chica de ojos grises se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia- ¿A qué hora voy a conocer a tu novio?

-A las 3, vendrá a comer con nosotras- Effie se puso de pie y extendió sus manos hacia su sobrina para invitarla a acompañarla- por eso debemos de empezar a preparar todo si queremos que este lista la comida.

"Punto menos para ti, Abernathy. No pudiste llevarnos a comer" pensó Katniss con una media sonrisa, el pobre hombre aun no la conocía y ya tenía puntos negativos.

Para cuando dieron las 3 de la tarde las dos mujeres estaban listas y la comida, que consistía en un pastel de carne, espagueti con salsa de chile poblano y una guarnición de papa al horno. Sin duda, las dos se habían esforzado mucho.

Minutos después el timbre de la entrada indico la llegada de Haymitch Abernathy. Effie habia comenzado a sentirse algo nerviosa, por lo que su sobrina la mando a tomar un vaso de agua fresca para que se relajara.

-Hola- Katniss saludó al hombre parado al otro lado de la puerta, su cabello era rubio cenizo, media cerca de 1.70 y sus ojos eran de un gris profundo, la chica se quedo algo extrañada porque sin duda eso no era lo que esperaba. Si, estaba arreglado para la ocasión pero algo le molestaba de él, decidió darle una oportunidad antes de juzgarlo.

-¿Hola?- le contestó algo extrañado- ¿Esta Effie?

-Claro, pasa- le invitó al interior- debes de ser Haymitch

-Si… ¿y tú eres?- él estaba algo confundido ante la presencia de Katniss, la chica comenzó a creer que a su tía se le habia olvidado mencionar que ella comería con ellos.

-Katniss Everdeen, soy sobrina de Effie- le contesto con una amplia sonrisa, que se borro de inmediato al escuchar la carcajada del hombre- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Tu eres Katniss? en verdad te imaginaba diferente- Haymitch admitió sin parar de reír, la muchacha frunció el seño. No extendía la razón por la cual el novio de Effie se estuviera riendo de ella.

-Define diferente- le pidió de una manera poco amable y cruzándose de brazos.

-Creí que eras más joven, Effie me habla de ti como si fueras una muchachita- el hombre logro decir entre risas, esa chica era graciosa.

-Me estás diciendo que estoy vieja- esa no era una pregunta, Katniss comenzaba a irritarse, a esas alturas de su corta charla ya se sentía con el derecho de hacer un juicio de ese hombre.

-¿No mucho?- él se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, la chica Everdeen no se explicaba la razón por la cual su tía podría fijarse en alguien como el hombre como el que estaba parado frente a ella. Pero claro, solo pensaba de esa manera porque se encontraba algo irritada.

-Pues…

-Haymitch- en ese momento Effie entró a la sala con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y se apresuró a saludar a su novio- ya esta lista la comida. Katniss me ayudó a hacerla.

-No soy mucho de orar, pero creo que hoy podría hacer una excepción- Haymitch dijo antes de comenzar a reír, casi enseguida Effie lo imitó.

-¿No es un amor, Kat?- su tía le pidió su opinión tomando a si novio por un brazo para dirigirlo a la cocina.

-Esta va a ser una laaarga comida- la chica Everdeen dijo en un susurro antes de seguirlos al comedor.

* * *

 _ **Ay cuanta emoción *-* soy tan feliz :D**_

 _ **Bueno, solo quiero decir una cosa con relacion al cap. no, Haymitch no es malo jajaj (por si se pudiera interpretar de esa manera por lo que Kat siente XD), en verdad espero haberlo plasmado bien :v eso fue lo que me retraso para subirlo :( es que de plano no me convencía nada.**_

 _ **Segundo, como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un Follow/favorito o review, especialmente a...**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, X, Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, IaraLupin, Coraline T, Anayatzin, LunaMason, THGKM, MCMB, Zellideth76. Sin ustedes no hubiera llegado a los 100 reviews, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Y en tercer lugar, la semana pasada les pregunte cual era su pareja favorita y ganaron (obviamente) Finnick y Annie! :B yaiii. Vale, la razon de mi pregunta es la siguiente: Como los capitulos de este fi los escribo conforme los voy a subir, siento que les debo caps extras, para agradecer todo su apoyo por eso he decidido que... (redoble de tambores) voy a hacer un oneshoot de la pareja que tuvo mas votos *-* y lo subiria la proxima semana junto con el capitulo correspondiente de este fic, peeero la cuestion es que tengo 2 ideas, una de ellas es algo larga y seria un Shortfic de no mas d capitulos. Mi propuesta es, les dejo el nombre y la sinopsis de cada uno y el que tenga mas votos para el VIERNES es el que voy a escribir. Cabe aclarar que no les voy a decir cual es el shortfic y cual es el oneshoot, voten bajo su propio riesgo e_e ¡Happy Hunger Games! and may the odd be even in your favor jajaja okya ._. Les dejo todo a continuacion:**_

* * *

 _PALABRAS DE AMOR._

Finnick la ama demasiado a pesar de que todo Panem piensa que está loca, pero eso a el lo tiene sin cuidado. Aunque las pesadillas de sus juegos la sigan llevando a un mundo de sombras, el chico de los ojos verdes siempre tiene las palabras exactas para traerla de regreso.

* * *

FINGIENDO POR TI

Se enamoró de ella cuando todo parecía estar en orden, pero su chica ocultaba algo. Un trastorno que a muchos hubiera asustado a tal grado de abandonarla a su suerte… pero él ni siquiera consideró esa opción. Se iba a quedar a su lado, aunque eso significara seguirla hasta un hospital psiquiátrico…

 _"Todos ven sus defectos, también yo los veo, no soy ciego. Pero son esos defectos lo que la hacen perfecta para mí. Siento que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, es tan sencilla en su forma de ser que no puedo evitar amarla"._

 _(No esta ambientado en la trilogia, pero confio en que algunas sepan con que esta relacionado e_e)_

* * *

 ** _Ahora si es_** ** _todo... Los quiero mucho!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_CAPITULO 13: "Formando lazos"_**

Después de desayunar, Peeta llamó a Cinna para ver si podía ir a su casa más tarde, dado que pronto iban a terminar el proyecto de la mansión del presidente y el chico Mellark quería dejar todo claro para cerrar la carpeta con ese asunto lo más pronto posible. _"Y ya no tener que lidiar con Delly Cartwright_ " se dijo en voz baja.

Delly, para el punto de vista de Peeta, era una persona dedicada al trabajo, eficiente y muy… estresante. Si bien, el chico de ojos azules tenía bien medidos sus tiempos y su agenda completamente ordenada al grado de poder considerarse un tanto obsesivo, la asistente del presidente Snow siempre alegaba que iban retrasados e insistía en tener una junta para revisar el problema a fondo. Obviamente terminaban demasiado temprano dichas juntas gracias a que se demostraba que todo iba viento en popa, Delly se marchaba contenta y Peeta se quedaba un tanto frustrado por haber perdido tiempo. Por fortuna todo eso iba a terminar pronto.

-¡Por Dios Peeta! Es sábado, no puedes llamar a las personas a las 8 de la mañana de una SABADO- Cinna se quejó al otro lado de la línea, lo cierto era que ya tenía tiempo de estar despierto, conocía muy bien a su amigo.

-Lo lamento, no vi la hora- el chico de ojos azules se disculpó y una alarma se encendió en el hombre ¿Peeta Mellark disculpándose? No es que el muchacho no lo hiciera, pero normalmente cuando se trataba de trabajo, siempre alegaba que entre más pronto comenzaran más pronto terminarían-. Además ya casi son las 9, no seas exagerado- y ahí estaba de nuevo su amigo.

-Bien, tú ganas ¿Qué sucede Mellark?

-El proyecto de Snow está por terminar y quiero dejar todo listo para que solo firme- el tono que empleó era serio- porque…

-No quieres tener que reunirte una vez más con tu admiradora- muy pocas veces Cinna bromeaba con ese asunto, pero consideraba que Peeta necesitaba relajarse. No todo en la vida era trabajo.

-Con Delly Cartwright- lo corrigió y la advertencia llenaba su voz, él ya estaba cansado de las insinuaciones de su amigo desde que habia comenzado el proyecto, siempre hablaba de los "supuestos" sentimientos de la asistente del Presidente Snow hacia el muchacho-. Te he dicho muchas veces…

-Es que tú no la has visto como te mira cuando trabajamos en tu oficina- ese fue su argumento, la chica Cartwright no llegaba a tales extremos de mirar a Peeta con ojos de borrego a medio morir, pero si lo veía fijamente por mucho tiempo, casi como si quisiera memorizar todas sus facciones.

-¿Podemos regresar al trabajo por favor? Porque si no vas ser tu quien se haga cargo del cierre el trato al final- eso parecía una amenaza.

-Tú eres el arquitecto y dueño mayoritario de la constructora, eso te corresponde a ti- Cinna sabía que la paciencia de su amigo estaba muy cerca de agotarse.

-Mira, debo de estar de regreso antes de las 6, porque a esa hora Katniss se va a su distrito para pasar el día libre son su tía y Madge se va a quedar sola- Peeta alegó pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Por su parte, Cinna no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Y ese es un problema porque…- no estaba muy seguro si el chico Mellark iba a responder a eso ¿Era posible que el muchacho por fin estaba por tomar el rol de padre con la bebita?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, hombre? ¡Porque tengo que cuidar de ella!- apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Peeta reaccionó- yo arreglo todo, te llamo luego- y dicho eso, cortó la comunicación.

…

Un tímido toque en la puerta del despacho de Peeta llamó su atención. Habia pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde redactando los documentos para el cierre del proyecto de los cuales le platicó a Cinna, al principio esperaba ver a su amiga en la puerta, pero pronto vio que estaba equivocado.

-Señor Mellark- Sae asomó la cabeza después de que él murmurara un "pase"- son las 4 de la tarde y usted no ha comido nada más que el desayuno- la mujer entro por completo en el lugar en una bandeja de comida en las manos- se supone que es sábado y que no iba a trabajar- esa última frase sonó casi como un reproche.

-Sae- Peeta le dedico una media sonrisa al ama de llaves, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él-. No me regañes como si fuera un niño.

-Pues está muy cerca de serlo- la mujer se escuchaba molesta- solo que en lugar de distraerse jugando, usted se entretiene trabajando.

El chico Mellark se quedo callada por la falta de argumentos, sin duda ella estaba en lo correcto y mas porque lo conoció en ambas etapas.

-Bien- aceptó dejando de lado los documentos para que Sae pusiera la comida sobre el escritorio- a ti no te puedo engañar ¿verdad?

-Claro que no ¿Cuándo ha visto que los patos le tiran a las escopetas?- la mujer se sentó en una silla frente a Peeta mientras este comenzaba a comer.

Pronto la mente de Sae se vio invadida por los recuerdos de un pequeño niño rubio y de ojos azules, que correteaba alegremente por un jardín. La imagen cambió para dar paso a otra en la cual un muchacho estaba sentado a la mesa de su casa, el reloj marcaba cerca de las 2:30 de la mañana, pero el chico seguía trabajando en 2 maquetas que le habían encargado en la universidad, un bostezo escapa de sus labios pero eso no impide que terminé su tarea. Una última imagen se hace presente, Peeta esta abrazando al ama de llaves mientras gruesas lágrimas corren pos sus mejillas, acaba de revisar una mala noticia, su hermana ha muerto y Sae no puede hacer nada más que estar ahí para el chico. Él murmura un _"Madge confió en mí, pero yo no puedo ser padre, no sé cómo hacerlo…"_

-Hum… ¿Sae?- el joven Mellark trata de llamar su atención a ver que la mujer se quedo viendo a la nada y derramaba algunas lagrimas- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-Recuerdos mi niño, lo lamento… señor Mellark- el ama de llaves se corrigió y comenzó a limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo. Algo dentro de Peeta lo movió a acercarse para consolarla.

-No te preocupes- algo torpe puso una mano en el hombro de aquella mujer- está bien.

-No lo está, ahora usted es mi jefe, no más el niño que cuidé. Ahora es un hombre exitoso y…- ella se interrumpió al ver a Peeta negar con la cabeza.

-Sae, está bien. Supongo que después de tantos años es difícil verme de otra manera- el chico Mellark sonrió ampliamente para restarle importancia, Sae lo habia cuidado por casi 20 años aun cuando él haba decidido contratarla como ama de llaves de su casa, la mujer seguía tomando el rol de niñera- ¿Puedo contarte algo?- dijo para animarla.

-Claro, claro, no tiene que preguntarlo- ella se apresuró a limpiar las ultimas lagrimas de sus ojos, Peeta sonrió al tiempo que bajaba su voz para hacerla un susurro, como si fuera a contarle un secreto importantísimo.

-Voy a intentarlo con Madgie- Sae sonrió por como el chico llamó a la bebita-. Hace poco estuve en el cuarto de Katniss y la ayudé a alimentar a mi sobrina, fue algo… diferente, lo sorprendente es que esa noche… no hubo pesadillas.

Sae sonrió por el brillo que se instaló en los ojos azules del chico, ese brillo que perdió hace 4 meses a causa de la culpa y lo mal que dormía por las noches gracias a las pesadillas. Ella en verdad se alegraba mucho. Y pensar que esos cambios comenzaron a surgir con la llegada de Katniss.

-Eso me da mucho gusto. Madge en verdad necesita su cariño.

-Si- Peeta contestó lo más seguro que pudo-. Muchas gracias por la comida, Sae. Ahora tengo que terminar estos documentos- él cambió drásticamente de tema, aunque comenzaba a encariñarse con su sobrinita, le aterraba en gran manera asumir por fin esa gran responsabilidad de ser padre. Pero como su hermana le habia dicho, podía empezar por ser como un hermano mayor para la niña.

-Por nada- Sae se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta- señor Mellark.

…

Era domingo por la mañana cuando el celular de Peeta comenzó a sonar gracias a una llamada entrante, el chico se quejó al ver interrumpido su sueño, aunque habia dormido toda la noche no podía evitar sentirse cansado.

-Mellark- respondió, o mejor dicho gruñó

-Debes de cambiar la manera en la que respondes a tu celular, la gente puede pensar que no te gusta recibir llamadas hijo- la voz de una mujer se escuchó al otro lado y el chico rubio se levantó como rayo a reconocerla.

-Mamá, yo… es decir… buenos días. Es solo que- Peeta comenzó a caminar por la recamara- son las 7 de la mañana.

-¿Y? soy tu madre, ahora resulta que debo de hacer una cita para hablar con mi propio hijo- ella sonaba molesta e indignada. El chico Mellark puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es eso, pero pudiste haber llamado mas tarde. Estaba durmiendo.

-¿Y Madge?

-Durmiendo- en vez de que la respuesta sonara como una afirmación, casi parecía una pregunta. Peeta no sabía muy bien los horarios de su sobrina.

-Peeta- en la voz de su madre habia reproche.

-Ibas a decirme algo o solo llamaste para regañarme- él sabía que estaba siendo injusto con la mujer, después de todo era su madre, aunque lo estresara mucho, pero ella actuaba como si quisiera controlar sus acciones desde el distrito 4.

-Amor, solo llamaba para saludar y recordarte que el próximo domingo es mi cumpleaños. Espero que puedas hacer un espacio en tu apretada agenda para visitar a tu madre- dos cosas fueron lo que sorprendieron al chico Mellark. La primera era que olvidoó por completo el cumpleaños de la mujer, y segundo… la peor de todas- y espero que traigas compañía.

-Claro, sabes que no podría dejar a Madge en casa- Peeta trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Peeta Mellark.

Su madre podía ser algo, muy, insistente en el tema amoroso de su hijo. Si bien, desde que Peeta se habia mudado al distrito 1 cuando tenía 24 años, la señora Mellark se encargaba de recordarle la importancia de una presencia femenina en el hogar, el chico de ojos azules siempre trataba de tomar con buen humor las insinuaciones de su madre, pero desde que Madge, su hermana, falleció dejando bajo su tutela a la pequeña Madgie hacia 4 meses, la mujer parecía hablar cada vez mas enserio. Por esa razón, evitaba visitarla menudo, pero esta vez se trataba de su cumpleaños… no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No mami, no se a lo que te refieres- Peeta hizo una voz infantil mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ay hijito- la mujer hablo entre dientes- eres un caso perdido.

-Mamá, sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso, la constructora está en su mejor momento, hay contratos al por mayor. Yo…- el chico rubio no sabía que mas decir cuando se escuchó un golpe en su puerta seguido del llanto de un bebé. Claramente se trataba de Madge-. Oye tengo que colgar.

-No puedes simplemente colgar cuando no te gusta el rumbo que toma la conversación, mi niño- la voz de la mamá de Peeta sonaba peligrosamente dulce.

-Enserio mami, nos vemos el domingo ¿sí? Bueno bye- el muchacho habló rápidamente y al instante cortó la comunicación.

-Señor Mellark- Sae insistió por tercera vez.

-Pasa- Peeta frotó sus sienes para relajarse. La llamada de su madre y el llanto de Madge no ayudaban a disfrutar de su "tranquila mañana de domingo".

-Lo lamento, pero la pequeña no ha dejado de llorar y no quiere comer. Sé que no debí de molestarlo pero…- Sae se veía algo desaliñada mientras trataba de calmar a la bebita- tiene hambre pero por alguna razón se niega a tomar su biberón.

El chico Mellark sabía exactamente la razón del comportamiento de su sobrina, pero en realidad no le agradaba nada la idea de ayudar a la mujer con el trabajo de alimentar a la niña. No era nada personal, pero él quería mantener la intimidad de ese gesto. Así que solo le quedaba una opción…

-Dámela- esa simple palabra no pudo sonar mas llena de inseguridad y Peeta casi deseó que el ama de llaves no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Claro, solo cuide la cabecita- los ojos de Sae se iluminaron al instante y se apresuró a depositar a la niña en los brazos del muchacho que no tuvo tiempo de replicar.

El corazón de Peeta comenzó a latir rápidamente y por un momento su vista se nubló pero se obligó a recuperar la compostura al tiempo de que Madge dejaba de llorar poco a poco. La mujer frente al chico no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Con una amplia sonrisa y con ojos llorosos, le tendió el biberón a Peeta par incitarlo a darle de comer a la bebita Mellark. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Madge abrió los ojos y lo vio fijamente.

Azul y gris se encontraron por primera vez.

Algo dentro de Peeta se quebró. Pero eso era bueno, porque la barrera que el chico de ojos azules habia construido para mantener a raya el dolor de perder a su hermanita, por fin iba a caer.

* * *

 ** _Hey! ¿como estan lectores mios? :) una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo ayer pero la pagina de FanFiction no me dejaba iniciar sesion D: lo chequé varias veces y seguia marcando lo mismo, pero lo importantes es que aqui esta el nuevo cap._**

 ** _Bien, noticias buenas... La semana pasada les puse dos sinopsis para ver cual preferian y ganooooo... "_** _Fingiendo por ti". **La otra parte de la buena noticia es que ese era el shortfic y va a tener actualizacion semanaaal! *-* los capitulos no van a ser muy extensos pero van a ser muuuuy interesantes, lo prometo. Asi que los invito a darse una vuelta por ella :D**_

 _ **Okay, como siempre gracias a las personas que marcaron como favorito o dieron follow a esta historia, especialmente gracias a...**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, Anayatzin, X, IaraLupin, johanna.M, zellideth76, Ady Mellark87, LunaMason y Marisa590 (por cierto, ella me invito a formar parte de un blog que arranca el 30 de septiembre, en Facebook lo pueden encontrar como Nouvook, por si se quieren dar una vueltecita y saber mas :3)**_

 _ **Supongo que eso seria todo por el momento. Recuerden pasarse por el nuevo fic y decirme que tal. Nos leemos la proxima semana!**_

 _ **Los quiero, besos!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**_CAPITULO 14: "Sorpresas"_**

 _-¡Katniss Everdeen viniste al distrito 2 y no me avisaste!-_ la voz de Annie le llegó del otro lado de la línea cuando la chica de cabello castaño ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia el Capitolio.

Kat estaba avergonzada, la comida con Effie y su novio se habia convertido en la razón por la cual regresó al distrito, por ello no pensó en pasar a visitar a su amiga. Sin duda iba a tener que hacer algo para compensarla, casi al instante se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa, de algo le iba a servir no haberle dado el numero de Finnick a la chica Cresta cuando ésta se lo pidió. Solo esperaba que su mejor amiga aceptara esa humilde ofrenda de paz.

-No me odies, pero en verdad no tuve tiempo de ir a tu departamento

 _-¿Cuándo llegaste?-_ Annie sonaba más comprensiva, la joven niñera supuso que esa actitud iba a cambiar en cuanto respondiera.

-Desde anoche, aunque técnicamente llegué hoy en la madrugada. Eran cerca de las 12:30 cuando me registré en el hotel- mala idea el haber mencionado su estadía en un hotel, la chica Everdeen cubrió su boca tras decir esa simple oración.

 _-Fuiste a un hotel en vez de ir a mi departamento, entiendo que no querías despertar a Effie… pero ¿por qué no ir a mi casa?-_ la indignación volvió a su voz y Katniss casi ríe por eso.

-Porque no sabía si tenias guardia en el hospital, además, aunque no la hubieras tenido no me gustó la idea de ir en medio de la noche a buscarte. Te pudiste haber asustado- la muchacha de ojos grises dijo como argumento- y siempre te estás quejando de que tienes sueño, no quería que ahora fuera mi culpa.

 _-De acuerdo Everdeen, tienes un buen punto-_ Annie se dio por vencida- _solo que la próxima vez vas a tener que compensarme con un día completo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte._

-Ahora que hablas de cosas por contar…- Katniss dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro- por fin conocí al tal Haymitch Abernathy.

- _¡Oh por Dios! Dame detalles, recuerda que Effie es como mi tía también y quiero asegurarme de que la persona con la que salga sea lo suficientemente buena para ella-_ Annie comenzó a hablar muy rápido gracias a la emoción- _Vamos di algo._

-Abernathy es… Hum ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Ah sí! Es estresante, no sé como Effie lo soporta. El tipo es testarudo, ama el sarcasmo y le encanta molestar a los demás, cree que es muy gracioso pero en realidad no lo es- la chica comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos a pesar de que su amiga no pudiera verla- apenas llegó se le ocurrió hacer una "broma" sobre mi edad, me dijo que él creía que yo era más joven ¿Tú crees? ¡Me dijo vieja!

- _No eres vieja_ \- Annie concordó, tenía que defender a su amiga porque después de todo tenían la misma edad- _entonces, resumiendo…_

-No me agrada, pero se ve que quiere a mi tía y ella lo quiere a él. Tal vez solo es un poco pesado, hay que darle una oportunidad- eso era verdad, aunque a Katniss no le hubiera caído del todo bien el novio de Effie, no podía negar que el hombre hacia el esfuerzo por consentir a su tía, se portaba caballerosamente, la trataba con cariño y respeto, pero sobretodo la quería.

 _-No te preocupes amiga, voy a tener bien vigilados a esos dos_ \- la chica Cresta le prometió con voz solemne- _oye debo colgar porque tengo una llamada que hacer. Hablamos luego._

-Espera, recuerdas a Finnick Odair ¿no?- ese era el momento de enmendar su error- tengo su número y…

- _Yo igual Kat, de hecho es a él a quien voy a llamar, tenemos poco tiempo de estar platicando. En verdad debo de agradecerte que le hayas pasado mi numero es un gran chico-_ la boca de la joven niñera se abrió en una perfecta "O" al escuchar lo que Annie le estaba diciendo, ella en ningún momento le habia pasado a Finnick el numero de su amiga… entonces comprendió la rara actitud del chico de ojos verdes.

-Por nada Ann- le contestó entre dientes- hablamos luego.

Y acto seguido cortó la comunicación. Katniss iba a matar a Finnick Odair por haber agarrado su celular sin permiso. Lo iba a matar bien y bonito.

…

Después de que Sae se llevara a Madge de regreso a su cuarto, Peeta aun estaba en un estado de aturdimiento. Habia cargado a su sobrina por primera vez… y habia sido maravilloso.

En cuanto la bebita abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los suyos, se sintió incapaz de esconder una enorme sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Por ese breve instante se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo al ser nombrado tutor legal de la pequeña y silenciosamente agradeció el gran honor que su hermanita le habia dado. ¿Cómo pudo haber desperdiciado esos 4 meses tratando de alejarse de la niña? El chico sabía muy bien la respuesta: porque como le habia dicho a Madge antes de que muriera, el no estaba listo para eso. Pero justo en ese momento, con la niña entre sus brazos supo que no importaba si en verdad estaba listo o no. Iba a intentarlo en verdad, poco a poco lograría aprender a cuidar de… su hija.

Peeta tuvo que interrumpir su línea de pensamientos, estaba por terminar los documentos de cierre para el proyecto de la mansión del presidente Snow, a más tardar el viernes darían por fin el carpetazo final. El chico Mellark supuso que eso era una ventaja, después de todo podría pasar el fin de semana en casa de su madre en el distrito 4.

-Señor Mellark- Sae se asomó por la puerta de su despacho- la señorita Cartwright esta esperándolo en la sala, dice que necesitan revisar algunas cosas.

-¿Delly? ¿A esta hora?- Peeta no podía dar crédito a lo que el ama de llaves acababa de decir y aunque no era poco mas de las 7 de la noche, el consideraba que ya no era hora de una visita de trabajo- se supone que nos veríamos hasta mañana en la oficina

-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo que quería hablar con usted al respecto- la mujer esperaba que el chico decidiera atender a la muchacha porque eso significaría que saldría de su despacho, era una bonita tarde de domingo y Peeta se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho.

-Bien- el muchacho firmó unos papeles y se puso de pie- supongo que debo atenderla- Peeta sonaba resignado, tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que el final del proyecto estaba cerca.

Delly estaba sentada en la sala de la casa Mellark, le habia dicho a Sae que debía de hablar con Peeta sobre un asunto de su trabajo porque al día siguiente no podría ir a la oficina. La verdad era otra, ella no encontraba otra manera en la cual poder abordar al chico con otra cosa que no fuera trabajo.

¿La razón para que Delly estuviera tan interesada en convivir fuera de trabajo con el chico de ojos azules? Cuando la asistente de Snow fue contratada, muchas personas pensaban que era un grave error e incluso algunos mas llegaron a decirle en su cara que no iba a durar más de 1 semana en el puesto, ella al instante comenzó a angustiarse en gran manera. Solo hacía falta que cometiera un pequeño error ara que muchos comenzaran a competir por su trabajo.

Algunos intentaron sabotearla, eliminaban archivos importantes para el presidente que debían de estar en la computadora personal de la chica, aunque la mayoría de las veces lograba recuperarlos, eso no detenía a sus "compañeros". Antes de que Delly diera con la compañía de Peeta, ella ya habia consultado dos casas constructoras, una de ellas habia hecho mal su trabajo, la casa de Snow estaba peor que al inicio, el presidente habia decidido que su asistente no tenía toda la culpa, pero la puso a prueba. La segunda compañía no fue mejor que la primera, pero por fortuna la chica Cartwright se dio cuenta de eso al principio y canceló el contrato por la baja calidad de los materiales que usaban. Una vez más el presidente se molestó con ella ya que al cancelar el contrato debían de pagar una fuerte cantidad de dinero por el incumplimiento de una de las clausulas.

Delly estaba casi segura de que ese iba a ser el último día de trabajo, pero por algo que no llegó a entender, Snow le dio una nueva oportunidad, si no sería despedida. Ahí fue donde encontró a Peeta. Al principio tuvo miedo de que ese chico fuera igual que los demás con los que habia trabajado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Él estaba entregado a su trabajo, tanto o más que ella misma y eso era algo que admirar. La chica pronto se sorprendió por el interés que comenzaba a demostrar por el muchacho. Mucho menos se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a sentir algo por él.

-Buenas tardes- la voz grave de Peeta llego hasta los oídos de Delly que parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hola Peeta- el chico rubio levanto una ceja ante la manera tan informal del saludo- lamento haberte interrumpido en tu domingo pero mañana voy a tener que ir a la mansión para revisar que todo esté listo para el jueves y no podría ir a tu oficina- Delly se apego a su "historia"

-Señorita Cartwright…

-Llámame Delly- las mejillas regordetas de la chica se tiñeron de un ligero sonrojo cuando interrumpió a Peeta.

-Delly, se supone que mañana tendremos la última junta y después de eso vamos a visitar la mansión junto con Cinna para arreglar lo que debamos de arreglar- el muchacho trato de sonar educado- creí habérselo mencionado.

-Que tonta, debí olvidarlo- la chica habia sido descubierta y ahora no tenía ningún argumento que darle- en verdad lo lamento.

-No se preocupe, de todas formas pudo llamar para confirmar- Peeta le dedicó una media sonrisa- si eso…

-¿Gustan tomar algo señorita Cartwright, señor Mellark?- justo en ese momento Sae entro en la sala.

-Solo agua por favor, Sae- Delly agradeció silenciosamente la oportunidad que la mujer, sin saber, le estaba dando.

-Estoy bien, gracias Sae- el chico Mellark dijo entre dientes.

-Con permiso- el ama de llaves se fue de regreso a la cocina dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Hubo un prolongado silencio que solo fue interrumpido por un llanto lejano, al parecer Madge habia despertado de sus siesta, sin que lo preguntara Peeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba rondando por la rubia cabeza de su acompañante, por ello negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabías que el presidente Snow va a hacer una fiesta una vez que esté terminada su mansión?- Delly volvió a recurrir al trabajo como tema de conversación- bueno, no exactamente después de que se termine, pero si vamos a organizar un evento.

-Cinna me comentó algo al respecto- su amigo en realidad lo habia hecho, le dijo que eso era una gran oportunidad para que la compañía tuviera más publicidad. Si el presidente quedaba complacido, los invitaría y con ello los presentaría a su círculo cercano donde posiblemente podrían conseguir más contratos.

-Me encargare de hacerles llegar una invitación a Cinna y a ti, después de todo los amigos de mi jefe deben de conocer a los genios detrás de la remodelación de su hogar- la chica estuvo feliz de que Peeta pareciera tener verdadero interés en lo que le estaba diciendo- va a ser una invitación doble para cada uno por si quieren ir acompañados por alguien. Tengo entendido de que Cinna está casado.

-Pues si, Portia y el tienen 2 años de matrimonio- el joven Mellark sonrió al recordar la boda de su mejor amigo, en la cual habia sido el padrino.

-Señor Mellark- Sae entro de nuevo en la sala con Madge en brazos y seguida de Enobaria que llevaba el vaso de agua para Delly y un biberón para la niña- no quisiera molestarlo pero Madgie…

-Claro Sae, no te preocupes- Peeta suspiró antes de ponerse de pie para tomar a la bebita y darle de comer. Para su sorpresa, la chica rubia soltó un gritito de emoción al ver la escena

-Perdón, es solo que… te ves lindo con Madge en brazos- los ojos azules de Peeta se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa al escuchar el adjetivo que la muchacha le habia dado, ella por su parte tenia rojas hasta las orejas, no pensaba decir eso en voz alta.

-Gracias- eso fue lo único que pudo decir el chico Mellark. Sae y Enobaria se fueron después de murmurar un "con permiso".

-¿Y su niñera?- la asistente del presidente se aventuró a preguntar.

-Hoy es su día libre, pero no debe tardar en llegar- Peeta agradeció el cambio de tema- no he visto a Finnick así que asumo que fue a recogerla, ya es un poco tarde- eso iba dirigido a Delly, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche. La chica Cartwright habia pasado cerca de una hora en su casa desde su llegada. Una vez más el joven Mellark no explicaba la razón por la cual ella habia ido a visitarlo demasiado tarde, para su gusto en un domingo.

-Bueno supongo que debo retirarme- por primera vez Delly habia entendido una de sus indirectas- muchas gracias por todo Peeta.

-Por nada- el chico respondió perplejo, en verdad no habían hecho mucho. Tal vez la asistente del presidente solo habia ido a su casa para no estar sola y en realidad le agradecía por la compañía, fuera lo que fuese estaba bien para Peeta.

La puerta de la entrada se cerro de repente, de inmediato se escucho una clara discusión entre Finnick y Katniss, las voces fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que el muchacho de ojos azules abandonara sus pensamientos y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los labios de Delly estaban posados sobre su mejilla en un gesto de despedida, pero la chica decidió que era mejor dejarlos ahí por alguno segundos más de lo normal.

-¡Es que no puedes simplemente tomar el celular de alguien sin su permiso, Odair! Da gracias al cielo que me caes bien porque si no…- Katniss se quedó callada al instante al ver la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos. La señorita Cartwright parada ligeramente de puntitas y con sus labios puestos en la mejilla derecha de Peeta, que sostenía a Madge entre brazos. Quiso hablar, pero no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, cuando por fin lo hizo habló en un susurro rápido- está cargando a Madgie.

-¿Qué?- el joven chofer no pudo entenderle.

-¡Esta cargando a Madgie!- le repitió más fuerte de lo necesario haciendo que ambos, Delly y Peeta se giraran a verlos parados en la puerta de entrada.

Katniss vio por un segundo como la chica rubia comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero al girarse para ver la expresión de Peeta, se sorprendió.

El chico la miraba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios casi como diciendo "¡Hey, sorpresa! Estoy cargando a mi sobrina" Katniss quiso correr a su lado gritando de la emoción pero supuso que eso no seria bien visto y en lugar de eso solo se limito a corresponderle la sonrisa.

Por su parte, Finnick solo podía contemplar la escena sin entender muy bien porque tantas sonrisas, pero en el fondo sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento privado.

* * *

 ** _Se que todos esperan leer mas Everllark, pero les prometo que las cosas tardan es por algo. La historia necesita este ritmo ._. aunque si les prometo que el proximo capitulo por lo menos les va a encantar *-* palabra de escritora :) para los que no lo saben o no lo vieron, ayer subi un nuevo capitulo de "Fingieno por ti" espero se puedan dar una vuelta por ahi._**

 ** _Como siempre gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review... y ellos son:_**

BerenicitaCullen, wenyaz, Anayatzin, X, LunaMason, zellideth76, IaraLupin y Samira Vongola . _**Espero poder leer la opinion de mas de ustedes :3 en verdad que amo leerlos .**_

 _ **En fin, nos leemos pronto. Los quiero mucho! besos :***_


	16. Chapter 15

**_CAPITULO 15: "¿Volar? No, gracias."_**

Los días siguientes fueron diferentes para Katniss, en primer lugar estaba el hecho de que habia decidido no hablarle a Finnick por un tiempo debido al incidente con su teléfono celular. Eso era algo que no le gustaba mucho a la chica ya que el joven chofer se habia convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, después de todo al final iba a terminar juntando a sus dos amigos, pero a ella le molestaba en gran manera que tomaran sus cosas sin permiso y si a eso le sumaba que el chico de ojos verdes no habia demostrado el menor arrepentimiento cuando lo confrontó, no quedaban muchos puntos a favor de Finnick.

 _-Hey, chica en llamas ¿Qué tal el distrito 2? ¿Han logrado sobrevivir sin tu adorable presencia?- Finnick saludó a la niñera en cuanto esta salió de la estación de trenes, su mirada era fría, casi como el acero, pero el joven Odair lo tomó como una broma- ¿Why so serious?- le dijo imitando la voz y sonrisa del villano de Batman cuando iban casi llegando a la casa Mellark, al ver que la muchacha no hablaba con el._

 _-Agarraste mi celular. Sin mi permiso. Y buscaste en mis contactos a Annie. Y no consideraste importante mencionármelo- la voz de Katniss estaba peligrosamente seria, aunque en el interior la chica estuviera luchando por no reírse por la cara que habia puesto su amigo al verse descubierto._

 _-Yo… yo iba a decírtelo pero… al final decidí que por el bien de mi integridad física que no debía de hacerlo- Finnick a pesar de lo asustado que estaba, logro componer una media sonrisa- además no es como si te afectara mucho._

 _-No, pero son mis cosas Odair, debes de respetarlas. Lo peor del caso es que le dijiste a Annie que fui al 2 y ella me reclamó porque no la visité- para eso la chica no tuvo que fingir, se escuchaba en realidad molesta._

 _-Si de todas formas ibas a darle mi numero ¿Cuál es el problema?- el chico se encogió de hombros casi con descaro. Apenas el auto estuvo estacionado, Katniss salió de él y caminó con dirección a la casa- regresa, solo bromeaba… aunque en realidad no sé porque te molestas. Tú puedes…_

 _-¡Es que no puedes simplemente tomar el celular de alguien sin su permiso, Odair! Da gracias al cielo que me caes bien porque si no…- la muchacha exclamo desesperada cuando entraba por la puerta principal y se quedaba plantada en su lugar gracias a la imagen ante sus ojos. El enojo desapareció por completo al ver como Peeta sostenía en sus brazos a Madge._

Su disgusto apenas si habia durado pocos días. Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad una vez que el chico de cabello cobrizo pidió disculpas (en una forma mucho más aceptable), e incluso recibió algunas sugerencias por parte de Katniss para tratar a su amiga Annie.

Otra cosa que habia cambiado radicalmente para la joven niñera era su relación con Peeta Mellark, su jefe. La chica podía notarlo diferente, se le veía más animado e inclusive menos nervioso al momento de alimentar a la pequeña Madge, que aunque Katniss lo habia visto sostener a la niña en brazos, el muchacho insistía en que deberían de seguir alimentando a Madgie como solían hacerlo al principio. Ella, si poner peros, aceptó.

La mañana del jueves, la niñera se dio cuenta que algo habia cambiado en su jefe, no sabía con exactitud que era pero se le veía mas relajado e incluso más platicador de lo normal.

-¿Sabes porque decidí ponerle el nombre de mi hermana?- esa pregunta salió como un susurro de los labios de Peeta, no estaba muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema de una manera sutil.

-La verdad es que no. Aunque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- Katniss dijo tímidamente, ella no esperaba volver a tocar el tema de la hermana de su jefe después de la confesión que le hizo éste en un estado poco conveniente.

-Madge, mi hermana, me quería mucho y yo a ella. Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada, ella se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo triste, lamentándose por lo que estaba pasando, para distraerla yo le preguntaba que nombres le gustaban para su futura hija, pero nunca sabía decirme con exactitud. Cuando entro en labor de parto, pidió que yo estuviera con ella. Sin pensarlo acepté. La bebita nació sana, pero... Pero mi hermana...-los ojos del muchacho se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, hasta el momento habia logrado controlarse, pero los sentimientos que englobaban sus recuerdos iban a ganarle, Katniss no sabía qué hacer y dada la manera en la que estaban sentados junto con Madgie, solo podía girar su cabeza para ver de frente a Peeta, y eso ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Señor Mellark- ella susurró de igual manera.

-Mi hermanita me dijo que ya sabía cual podía ser el nombre perfecto- el chico Mellark se apresuró a seguir con su historia- le pregunté cual era y ella respondió: _"el que tu elijas, porque tú eres muy inteligente y no podrías equivocarte_ "- por fin las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules. Madge, la bebita, terminó de comer en ese momento.  
-Y tuvo razón, Madge es un lindo nombre

-Katniss, hoy termino el proyecto de la mansión del presidente Snow- a la chica le alarmó la naturalidad con la que su jefe cambio de tema, ignorando completamente que su jefe habia encontrado otra manera más objetiva de decirle lo que tenía en mente.

-Me alegro por usted y por Cinna, se ve que han trabajado mucho por ello- Katniss quería agregar algo mas, pero no encontró que decir, por ello solo se limitó a ponerse de pie para acercarse a la cuna de la niña Mellark.

-Vamos a tomarnos algunos días de descanso antes de comenzar un nuevo proyecto, mi madre va a cumplir años el domingo y quiero pasar el fin de semana en el distrito 4- el chico Mellark no estaba muy seguro de si la joven niñera entendía su idea, cuando sus miradas se encontraron supo que no era claro con su explicación- mi familia va a querer ver a Madge

-Oh, claro. Supongo que tienen mucho tiempo de no verla- la chica Everdeen puso a la bebita en la cuna después de haberle dado algunos golpecitos en la espalda para que repitiera. Katniss en el fondo sabía que lo que su jefe trataba de decirle era que debía de tomar algunos días libres.

-Se que tu descansas en domingo y prometo que ese día voy a buscar a alguien para que cuide de Madge y tú puedas disfrutar del lugar- a la muchacha no quedaba claro eso ultimo hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo "click" y entendió todo.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe a casa de su madre?- por un breve momento las mejillas de Peeta se tiñeron por un ligero sonrojo.

-Mi mamá va a querer cuidar a su nieta todo el día, pero en las noches te necesitaría... para que cuides de Madgie- el joven de ojos azules se apresuró a aclarar y ahora fue el turno de Katniss de sonrojarse- nos iríamos mañana viernes y regresamos el lunes en la noche. Lo prometo.

-Señor Mellark, no debe de convencerme. Si debo ir, iré- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias

-Por nada

-El vuelo sale mañana a s 10 pero debemos de estar en el aeropuerto temprano. Ahí nos encontraremos con Cinna y Portia- Peeta sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, supuso que se trataba de su amigo al ver que se estaba demorando- debo de irme, ya voy tarde. Y Katniss, cuando hagas tu maleta, recuerda que en el 4 hay playas.  
La chica no contestó, aun estaba en un estado de shock después de _escuchar "nuestro vuelo..."_ nunca antes habia tomado un avión por dos sencillas razones: no tenía el dinero suficiente para un boleto y le aterraban las alturas.

Peeta ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo afectada que estaba la joven niñera, solo se limitó a besar la frente de su sobrina que estaba en la cuna para después salir de la habitación.

…

Finnick ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa con el auto listo para salir, Peeta pudo notar, que al igual que los últimos días, el muchacho de cabello cobrizo no apartaba la vista de su celular y de vez en cuando una sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios.

-Espero no pretendas manejar y mandar mensajes, digo por nuestro propio bien- el joven Mellark dijo a manera de broma pero eso no impidió que Finnick se asustara al escuchar su voz.

-Claro que no, señor Mellark- escribió un _"hablamos luego"_ y abrió la puerta trasera para que Peeta entrara.

El camino fue, en su mayoría, silencioso. El chico Odair estaba acostumbrado a eso, no era como si hablara mucho con su jefe.

-Finnick, después de dejarme ¿Podrías ir a revisar que todo lo relacionado con mi viaje al 4 esté listo? Por favor. Hice la compra hace días en la agencia de viajes, deben de tener todo listo- le pidió justo cuando iban llegando a la mansión del presidente Snow.

-Claro, no se preocupe, cuando llegue más tarde tendrá todo en su despacho- el joven chofer le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor

-Gracias- y dicho esto, bajo sin esperar a que su chofer le abriera la puerta.

Cinna lo estaba esperando en la entrada principal de la mansión, junto con algunas personas importantes. Peeta pudo ver en el rostro del hombre algo de reproche por su llegada tarde, pero cuando se acerco hasta su ellos, se dio cuenta de que la cara de su amigo se debía a que se encontraba fastidiado por tener que lidiar con esa gente. Normalmente era Peeta el que se encargaba de recibir los halagos a su trabajo, simplemente porque se le daba mejor.

-A muchos les interesa saber si tienes un puesto en la constructora, no han parado de ofrecerme… "sus servicios"- Cinna dijo en tono sugerente para darle otro sentido a sus palabras y el muchacho rubio no hizo el esfuerzo por reprimir una enorme carcajada.

-Pues, estamos completos por el momento- Peeta dijo entre risas y su amigo no tardo en unírsele. Los demás a su alrededor se quedaron en completo silencio.

¿La razón? El presidente Coriolanus Snow acababa de llegar acompañado por su asistente. El hombre era alto, delgado y la mayoría de su cabello era color blanco, su simple presencia intimidaba. Los dos hombres recuperaron la compostura para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes y comenzar el recorrido por la casa.

…

-Nuevamente gracias, Mellark. Ha quedado maravillosa la remodelación- el presidente estrechó la mano del chico- lo tendremos en cuenta para próximos proyectos que tengamos.

-De nada, señor. Será todo un placer trabajar para usted nuevamente- a Cinna le sorprendió la facilidad de palabra de su amigo, pero no se le hizo raro, porque después de todo, así era Peeta- esperen la invitación para el evento que voy a organizar a manera de inauguración, la señorita Cartwright será la encargada de hacérselas llegar.

Y dicho eso, se marchó. Los demás asistentes tomaron eso como señal para también irse. Muchos se acercaron por enésima vez a Peeta para felicitarlo y recordarle que estarían más que dispuestos para trabajar con él si se le llegaba a presentar la ocasión. El chico de ojos azules solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír de vez en cuando. Además de los asistentes, Cinna también se despidió de su amigo, alegando que debía preparar algunas cosas para el viaje del día siguiente.

-Todo salió según lo planeado- la voz de Delly llego hasta los oídos de Peeta- felicidades.

-Muchas gracias- el muchacho perdió la cuenta de las veces que habia dicho esas dos palabras en ese día.

-¿Aun no te vas?- esa pregunta no sonó como la asistente del presidente esperaba, casi parecía que estaba corriendo al joven Mellark, para confirmar sus sospechas, el chico elevo una de sus rubias cejas a manera de interrogación- lo lamento, no quería sonar grosera… es solo que no vi tu carro afuera y pensé que…

-Finnick ya debería de haber llegado- Delly tenía razón, ya pasaban de las 3, hora acordada para que su chofer fuera a recogerlo y él no era dado a llegar tarde-. Supongo que no debe de tardar en llegar.

-Puedo llevarte… si quieres- la cara de la chica se tiñó de un rojo intenso- hasta podríamos ir a comer… digo, debo de revisar el servicio de banquetes para el evento del presidente y quede de ir a algunos restaurantes para una degustación, podrías acompañarme.

-¿Disculpa?- Peeta apenas si entendió lo que la muchacha quería decirle ya que tartamudeaba mucho.

-Pero entiendo que tienes más cosas que hacer…pero, pero si puedo llevarte si quieres, claro- Delly se maldijo interiormente, se suponía que habia practicado esa platica a lo largo de todo el recorrido por la casa del presidente y en ese momento no podía hablar con claridad.

-Delly, dime la verdad ¿tu…?- el muchacho fue interrumpido por el sonido de un claxon, Finnick acababa de llegar por el- lo lamento, creo que mi chofer ya está afuera.

-No te preocupes- la chica Cartwright respiró tranquilamente, no estaba seguro de lo que Peeta habia estado cerca de preguntarle, pero tenía una sospecha de lo que podía ser- estamos en contacto- sin decir nada mas lo dejó solo en el interior de la casa.

-Señor Mellark- Finnick entró con la cabeza baja- yo…

-No digas nada Odair, solo llévame a mi casa- el joven de ojos azules lo frenó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

…

La mañana del día siguiente llegó mucho mas rápido de lo que Katniss hubiera deseado. La noche anterior prácticamente se la habia pasado en vela gracias a los nervios que representaba para ella subir a un avión. Nunca pensó que iba a tener que enfrentarse a esa situación en su vida, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada.

-¿Katniss?- la voz de Finnick le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación- Sae ya bajó con Madgie hace 20 minutos, solo te están esperando a ti.

-Aun no estoy lista- mintió, pero su amigo la descubrió por el tono de voz que ella empleó.

-Vamos Kat, me mandaron por ti, en verdad deben de irse ya- el chico Odair entro en la recamara sin preguntar.

-Dile al señor Mellark que me voy en tren, que no se preocupe por mí.

-En tren vas a tardar por lo menos dos en llegar, eso si viajas continuamente- eso, para Katniss no era posible, ella no recordaba haber tardado mucho en su trayecto del 12 al 2 cuando se mudó con Effie- prácticamente vas a atravesar el país de lado a lado.

-No puedo ir en avión, Finn- la chica Everdeen por fin lo dijo  
-Se que debes de pensar que el boleto es muy caro, pero ya están comprados y no hay reembolso- el joven de ojos verdes no lograba entender el doble sentido de su declaración- vamos, cuando llegues me platicas como te fue- la tomó por los hombros y la empujó suavemente para que caminara.

Peeta puso un pie en el primer escalón para subir hacia el cuarto de Katniss y ver qué era lo que la estaba retrasando, pero escuchó las risas de su chofer y de la joven niñera. Ambos estaban riendo por una broma que Finnick dijo para ayudar a su amiga a relajarse, su técnica habia funcionado de maravilla… hasta que la chica Everdeen se encontró de frente con su jefe que la cuestionaba con la mirada, no se veía tan molesto como Katniss hubiera imaginado, y eso llamó su atención.

-¿Listos?- la voz de Peeta fue neutra.

-Claro- el joven de ojos verdes respondió por los dos.

Cerca de 10 minutos después, ya estaban de camino al aeropuerto. Peeta y su sobrina iban en la parte trasera del auto, mientas que Katniss iba en el asiento del copiloto junto a su amigo, ambos platicando de cosas triviales, interiormente la muchacha agradeció que Finnick no le permitiera pensar en las horribles desventajas de tomar el avión y no en tren.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el chico Odair les ayudó con su equipaje y el de la bebita, por suerte si les daba tiempo de hacer el check-in y pasar por seguridad antes de encontrarse con Cinna y su esposa antes de abordar su vuelo.

-Es todo Odair- Peeta aun estaba molesto por el retraso de Finnick el día anterior al momento de recogerlo después del evento en la mansión del presidente, de ahí la forma en la que le habló- gracias.

-Por nada, señor Mellark. Con su permiso- el chico dijo en voz baja y se acercó para despedirse de Katniss que tenía en brazos a la pequeña Mellark-. Nos vemos pronto Kat

-Adiós Finn, trata de no extrañarme mucho- Katniss dijo en broma, pero al parecer su jefe no lo habia tomado de tal manera porque apenas escuchó esas palabras se giró para verlos con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en sus labios, la chica de ojos grises se sonrojó si poder evitarlo- y trata de no molestar mucho a mi amiga Annie.

-No prometo nada- Finnick puso cara de niño inocente y le planto un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, para después abrazarla-. Trata de no apagarte con el mar chica en llamas.

Y sin darle tiempo a Katniss de responder, se fue directo a la salida.

Katniss siguió a Peeta hacia el área de las comidas para que pudieran desayunar algo en lo que esperaban a que Cinna y su esposa llegaran, se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas y pusieron a Madge en su porta bebés. Ambos tomaron su desayuno en silencio hasta que el chico Mellark decidió hacer la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que la niñera no bajaba para partir al aeropuerto.

-¿Es tu primera vez volando en avión?

-Si- Katniss susurró casi rogando porque Peeta no la escuchara.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Algo, si- al muchacho le sorprendió lo complicado que era mantener una plática con la chica Everdeen, aun cuando en los días anteriores hablaban más que ese intento de platica- es solo que... no he sido muy buena con lidiar con las alturas.

-¿No te gustan?- la pregunta correcta era "les temes" pero Peeta no quiso hacerla por respeto

-No, es solo que... yo… cuando…- Katniss resopló y optó por decirle la verdad, puso las manos sobre la mesa para obligarse a dejar de moverlas rápidamente- cuando era pequeña y aun vivía en el 12, acostumbraba a ir al bosque con mi papá, simplemente para pasar el rato y despejarnos. Tiempo de padre e hija, podría llamarlo también. Bueno, un día nos topamos con una manada de perros salvajes… y tuvimos que subir a un árbol para evitar que nos atacaran...- en la garganta de la chica se formo un nudo al recordar ese momento de su infancia- trepe tan alto, casi llegue a los 7 metros y me sentía tan libre... pero lo feo paso cuando llego la hora de bajar.

-¿Te caíste?- el chico Mellark se preocupó aun cuando eso habia pasado hace años.

-Algo así, estaba a 3 metros del suelo cuando pisé una rama frágil… Se rompió haciéndome caer- la muchacha hizo una pausa y Peeta la vio sorprendido- lo último que recuerdo fue que mi papá me sostenía en brazos y yo no tenia ningún rasguño. El me habia atrapado. Pero desde ese momento odié las alturas. La siguiente vez que fuimos al bosque, debía de subir de nuevo a un árbol para alcanzar un fruto y poder compartirlo con mi padre, pero el miedo me invadió y comencé a llorar- los ojos grises de Katniss también se llenaron de lagrimas, Peeta solo pudo tomar una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas, no le sorprendió el hecho de sentir que estaba fría y temblaba- me dijo que no importaba que pasara, el iba a estar ahí para atraparme cuando callera.

Silencio. Al parecer la joven niñera habia terminado con su historia, pero justo cuando el chico rubio iba a hablar, Katniss se le adelantó.

-Meses después cuando el falleció, fui al bosque para no perder la tradición, de nuevo una manada de perros salvajes me persiguieron y me obligaron a subir a un árbol… cuando los animales se fueron bajé de mi refugio muy confiada, pero recordé que abajo no iba a haber nadie esperándome por si caía. El pensamiento me distrajo y caí al suelo. Me fracturé un brazo, a pesar de que necesitaba ayuda no me moví en mucho tiempo. Permanecí en el suelo por horas, llorando hasta que alguien me encontró y me ayudó- esa historia siempre la hacía llorar y sentirse, de cierta forma, traicionada por su padre... por abandonarla, por no estar ahí para atraparla. Katniss sabía que eso era algo tonto, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera-. No tengo a nadie que me atrape si caigo. Por eso no quiero volar en ese avión.

Peeta quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero en el fondo, sabía que ella podía tomarlas como palabras vacías, porque después de todo, apenas si se conocían. Él no podía prometerle que iba a atraparla ya que muy seguramente, Katniss no le creería. Por ello, el chico Mellark solo se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la joven de ojos grises y darle un leve apretón para llamar su atención. En cuanto Katniss lo vio a los ojos Peeta le dedicó una media sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que el avión no iba a caer, para ello habia protocolos que seguir antes de despegar y medidas de seguridad, pero a pesar de eso se sorprendió diciéndole:

-No puedo hablar del futuro, pero te prometo que si hoy caes...- él hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que la chica le estaba entendiendo- haré todo lo posible para atraparte.

¿De dónde salió eso? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero a juzgar por el rubor y la sonrisa de Katniss, supo que habían sido las palabras correctas. Por su parte, la chica Everdeen, se sintió completamente segura. Aunque fuera solo por ese momento.

* * *

 ** _Hola! No me regañen, aqui tienen el capitulo (algo tarde, pero aqui esta xD) Bueno, una explicacion rapida de porque no actualice la semana pasada: Fui a ver prueba de fuego :) pero a decir verdad hubiera preferido mejor subrles la actualizacion... no me gusto mucho que digamos, si spoilers solo puedo decir que tiene MUY pocas cosas del libro. Si, se que es una adaptacion y que no puede ser 100% fiel al libro pero ¡Por Dios! pudieron haber hecho algo mejor! :/ bueno, es suficiente de agobiarlos con mis quejas jajaja. ¿Ustedes ya la vieron? si es asi, dejenme su opinion en un review :3 (de paso tambien lo que piensan del cap e_e jajaja) y ayer tampoco actualice porque no habia pasado el cap de mi libreta a la computadora._**

 ** _En fin, aclarado toooodo lo anterior ¿porque no me dicen que tal el capitulo? por fin vimos mas interaccion entre nuestros amados personajes :) una vez mas, se que vamos lentito pero les aseguro de que vale la pena *-*_**

 ** _Como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un hermoso review en el capitulo pasado y ellos son..._**

 ** _Berenicita Cullen, Anayatzin, IaraLupin, johanna.M, wenyaz, Guest, THG._**

 ** _Un ultimo aviso/disculpa. Para las personas que comenzaron a leer "Fingiendo por ti"... se que dije que era como agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que me han dado con este fic, pero no puedo. Crei que iba a poder sacar adelante las dos historias pero me di cuenta de que no es asi, porque si escribia las dos al mismo tiempo, bajaba la calidad de los capitulos y ustedes no se merecen eso. Prefiero mil veces dejar en "pausa" la historia de _Finnick y Annie para centrarme en este mi fic principal y poder entregarles capitulos que esten a la altura de sus expectativas. Voy a tratar de hacer los capitulos lo mas largos posibles para que de esa manera disfruten mejor la historia. En verdad espero que me entiendan, porque plasmar a Annie como la tengo pensada y luego ponerla de ota manera en "simplemente, la niñera" si se me hace complicado, al igual que con Finnick. Por el momento me voy a ver en la necesidad de borrar el fic, pero puede que mas adelante me anime a subirlo de nuevo, pero esta vez completo :). Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review de nuevo perdon._**

 ** _Pero buano, la vida sigue xD y esta nota ya se extendio mucho :v_**

 ** _Los quiero mucho y nos leemos la proxima semana (sin flata, lo prometo)_**

 ** _Besoooos! :*_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_CAPITULO 16: "Verde Katniss"_**

 _-No puedo hablar del futuro, pero te prometo que si hoy caes...- él hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que la chica le estaba entendiendo- haré todo lo posible para atraparte._

Las miradas de ambos chicos, al igual que sus manos, estaban fuertemente unidas, la chica Everdeen no podía disimular el color que habia tomado su rostro gracias a las palabras de su jefe. Pronto una calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, se instaló en su pecho y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Perdón por la tardanza- fue la voz de Cinna la que los obligó a dejar su momento a un lado- hola chica en llamas- el hombre sonrió ampliamente por la cara que Katniss puso al escuchar ese apodo, Peeta trató inútilmente de disimular una risa.

-Hola Cinna- la joven niñera respondió algo molesta

-Sabes que te agrada ese apodo- dijo entre risas por la actitud infantil que la muchacha puso.

-De acuerdo, solo porque tenemos mucho sin vernos- Katniss se veía relativamente más relajada que momentos antes y eso le agradaba a Peeta.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, la chica Everdeen por fin notó a la acompañante de Cinna, la duda debió de haber llenado su rostro porque el hombre se disculpó por ello y presentó a las dos mujeres. Peeta y su amigo, se alejaron para comprar algo para que los recién llegados pudieran comer rápido antes de abordar.

Portia, la esposa de Cinna, era una mujer alta de piel morena y con cabello rubio, el cual estaba atado en una coleta alta, algunos de sus rizos caían al frente de tal manera que enmarcaban su rostro. La mujer tomó el asiento que estaba frente a Katniss y se inclinó hacia el frente.

-Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de salir con Peeta?- la chica Everdeen se sorprendió por lo directa que fue la mujer- porque los vi cuando llegamos y parecía como si los dos estuvieran en su propio mundo. Se veían tan lindos, casi regaño a Cinna por interrumpirlos.

-Oh, bueno… es que, nosotros no…- Katniss no podía decir algo coherentemente gracias a los nervios, por ello la mujer decidió hacer como si no hubiera formulado esa pregunta por el bien de la chica frente a ella- yo soy la niñera de Madgie y el señor Mellark solamente es...

-Espera, ¿llamas a Peeta señor?- la muchacha de ojos grises solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Portia comenzaba a asustarla un poco- ¿Dónde me dejas a mi entonces?- le replicó entre risas- Peeta apenas si es un chico. Si no quieres terminar con mi salud mental, por favor llámalo por su nombre de pila cuando yo este con ustedes, no quiero sentirme tan vieja.

-No puedo prométele nada…- la esposa de Cinna la regañó con la mirada al escuchar que le hablaba de "usted"- no te puedo prometer nada- Katniss se corrigió en el momento justo donde Peeta y su amigo regresaban con una bandeja con dos desayunos. La chica Everdeen se apresuró a tomar a Madge, que dormía en su portabebés, para que quedara un asiento libre.

-Peeta, cielo ¿hay problema si Kat te habla por tu nombre de pila frente a mi?- el aludido se vio confundido por la pregunta de Portia- es solo que no es bueno para mi salud mental y autoestima que a un muchachito como tú le digan señor ¿eso donde me deja a mi?- Cinna rio por las ocurrencias de su esposa, pero supuso que debía de haber una buena explicación para que estuvieran hablando de un tema tan trivial como ese.

-Supongo que no…

-¿Ves Kat? Fue sencillo- Cinna solo se limitó a besar la mejilla de su mujer y comer de su plato, Portia tenía algo en mente, ella siempre tenía algo en mente.

…

- _Pasajeros con destino al distrito 4, favor de abordar por la entrada A-17. El vuelo está próximo a despegar_ \- la voz de una señorita con acento del capitolio se escuchó por las bocinas del aeropuerto y Katniss, que hasta el momento se habia sentido relativamente relajada, sintió como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, ya era el momento de abordar el avión.

-Bien, no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Cinna y todos rieron por su broma, todos menos Katniss que habia palidecido- Kat ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, ¿Pueden llevar a Madgie con ustedes por favor?- Peeta se apresuro a intervenir- ya vamos con ustedes.

El matrimonio no dijo nada mas, no preguntaron nada sobre la petición de Peeta, debió de haber sido por el aspecto que Katniss tenía o por lo que la mujer tenía pensado, el caso fue que el chico Mellark les agradeció su comprensión.

-Ya es hora- la joven niñera susurró

-Al parecer lo es- Peeta se puso de cuclillas junto a la muchacha que permanecía sentada- tenemos cerca de 5 minutos extras, si quieres podemos esperar aquí antes de que sea inevitable abordar.

-No, mi tía siempre dice al mal paso, dar prisa- la voz de la chica temblaba a causa de la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir

-Tu tía debe de ser una mujer muy inteligente- el joven de ojos azules se puso en pie y sin pensarlo extendió su mano derecha hacia Katniss- ¿Nos vamos?

La chica Everdeen no respondió, solo entrelazó sus dedos con los de Peeta, ese simple gesto la tranquilizó y le recordó la promesa que momentos antes, el chico que estaba a su lado, le habia hecho. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, los dos comenzaron a caminar a la entrada A-17.

Katniss respiraba rápidamente, sus manos sudaban a tal grado de hacerla sentir incomoda porque Peeta pudiera sentirlo, pero de ninguna manera consideró deshacer su agarre y si, aunado a eso consideraba el hecho de que algunas personas a su alrededor volteaban a verlos y sonreían ampliamente por verlos caminar juntos, era imposible que la muchacha se relajara pronto.

-Disfruten del viaje- una muchacha de cabello color turquesa y con incrustaciones (de lo que parecía ser diamantes) en las cejas les sonrió ampliamente antes de que abordaran el avión.

Los asientos de Katniss y Peeta estaban algo alejados de los de Cinna y Portia, por ello solo pudieron saludarlos con un asentimiento de cabeza, el chico Mellark vio a los ojos a su amigo para que entendiera la situación y cuidara de la bebita hasta que aterrizaran en tierra del distrito 4. Iba a tener que darle a Cinna una explicación en algún momento.  
Las aeromozas comenzaron a dar las instrucciones necesarias antes de despegar y Katniss solo se limitaba a seguirlas casi como un robot.

-Yo también estaba nervioso la primera vez que volé en avión- a Peeta se le ocurrió una idea de cómo distraer a la muchacha- pero no es algo con lo que no puedas lidiar. Y es mejor si platicas con alguien.

Katniss no contestó, temía que si hablaba su voz sonara como un graznido.

-Empecemos por algo fácil ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- las turbinas del avión comenzaron a funcionar, sin duda habia sido el momento prefecto para formular su pregunta.

-El verde- el joven Mellark identificó la risa en la voz de la muchacha. No esperaba esa pregunta

-Define verde. Porque si algo he aprendido en base a trabajar con Cinna y las experiencias con mi familia, hay diferentes colores de verde- Peeta recordó alguna discusión con su madre acerca de los colores, en los que la señora Mellark le pedía el "rosa pastel" y el terminaba dándole el "palo de rosa"- mi madre siempre me dijo que los colores tienen nombre y apellido, pero en lo personal no hay mucha diferencia, así que… ¿Qué tipo de verde te gusta?

-Es difícil de explicar, para mí solo es el verde. También pienso que se complican mucho la vida con eso de los colores, pero si tuviera que explicarlo de una manera diría que es el color de las hojas de los arboles en pleno verano, después de que en la primavera renovara sus hojas…- la chica Everdeen lo dijo con un aire soñador gracias a los recuerdos de sus visitas al bosque.

-Ese verde debe de tener un nombre, pero para mí va a ser "Verde Katniss"- el joven Mellark se tensó al instante porque se dio cuenta de que no solo lo habia pensado, si no que las palabras en vedad salieron de sus labios.

-De acuerdo- para su sorpresa, Kat no parecía extrañada por lo que claramente escuchó. Después de esas dos simples palabras se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, momento que la niñera aprovechó para ver por la ventana del avión, lo que claramente fue una mala idea, el miedo regresó de inmediato y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no comenzar a gritar como una loca. Sin darse cuenta, su vista se posó en su mano entrelazada con la de Peeta, casi habia olvidado que seguían tomados de la mano-. ¿Y el tuyo?- Katniss preguntó insegura

-Naranja- el chico respondió rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta- como el color del atardecer, o inclusive el del amanecer. Ambos son igual de hermosos. Solía ir a la playa simplemente para ver ponerse el sol.

-Nunca lo he visto.

-Pues que afortunada eres, porque vamos a poder verlo cada tarde… si quieres ir, claro.

-Si quiero.

Katniss se habia quedado dormida después de platicar con Peeta acerca de la vida en el 2 junto con su tía Effie. Le habló sobre que se sentía trabajar con niños en el instituto "La Pradera", el chico Mellark no pudo evitar sonreír por las anécdotas que la joven niñera relataba, en especial las de una niñita llamada Rue. En algún punto de la plática, la chica Everdeen entristeció notoriamente, pero cuando Peeta le preguntó que pasaba, ella solo alegó que no todo eran recuerdos felices y acto seguido cambio de tema diciendo que tenía algo de sueño.

…

-¿Ya viste lo lindos que se ven dormidos?- Portia le preguntó a su esposo después de girar su cabeza para poder ver a sus acompañantes, después de casi media hora de no escuchar sus voces- ella tiene su cabeza sobre el hombro de Peeta y el a su vez recarga su mejilla en la coronilla de Katniss- le mujer suspiró.

-Amor- Cinna negó con la cabeza- déjalos en paz.

-No Cinna, gracias a los años de trabajo puedo diferenciar de una pareja con problemas, las que están a punto de romper y a las parejas felices que van a estar juntos por mucho tiempo- la mujer acarició la frente de Madge que comenzaba a despertar- estos chicos no están en ninguna de estas categorías… aun, pero van a terminar juntos tienen un 95% a su favor y se gustan. Solo hace falta que se den cuenta de ello.

-Eres todo un caso, amor- el hombre se acercó a besar los labios de Portia que sonreía segura de sí misma.

-Y así me amas.

Después de 3 horas de viaje, el vuelo aterrizo sin ningún contratiempo en el aeropuerto del distrito 4. Cinna y Portia bajaron inmediatamente porque la pequeña Madgie necesitaba un cambio de pañales urgentemente, después se reunirían con Peeta y Katniss para tomar su taxi.

-Señor- una aeromoza sacudió levemente el hombro del chico Mellark. El y Katniss eran los únicos que seguían abordo- hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

-Ah, si… gracias- el muchacho de ojos azules talló sus ojos con la mano libre- enseguida bajamos.

-Por favor- la mujer sonrió ampliamente y fue hasta la parte delantera de la aeronave.

-Hum… Katniss, despierta- Peeta apretó la mano de la chica que seguía unida a la suya- ya aterrizamos.

-¡QUE!- Katniss abrió rápidamente los ojos y se puso de pie emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro era simplemente hermosa.

-Así es, acabas de aterrizar en tu primer vuelo- el joven Mellark también se puso de pie en el pasillo y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la misma aeromoza los regañó con la mirada- vamos con los demás- de nuevo tomó a Katniss de la mano para salir del lugar.

Por las ventanas del aeropuerto, la joven niñera pudo ver la playa a lo lejos. La emoción llenó su pecho al ver ese hermoso lugar pero se obligó a reprimirlo porque después de todo solo estaba ahí para cuidar de Madgie, en pocas palabras, para hacer su trabajo.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Cinna y su esposa que ya estaban en la puerta principal simplemente esperándolos para irse. Portia tenía a Madge en sus brazos mientras que su esposo cargaba con el portabebés y las maletas. Peeta pensó en hacer una broma acerca de tener familia, pero optó por no hacerlo, por su parte Katniss se apresuró a tomar a la bebita entre sus brazos.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?- el chico Mellark dijo de la nada, casi como queriendo retrasar algo.

-¿Conociendo a tu madre? No gracias, prefiero no comer nada hasta que lleguemos a su casa. Porque si no nos obligara a comer de nuevo- dijo Cinna medio en broma medio enserio.

…

El taxi los llevó a una casa que estaba cerca de la playa, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una casa de vacaciones debido a lo grande que estaba y a su ubicación. Katniss estuvo a punto de decir lo mismo, pero el chico le explicó que su padre había hecho los planos de esa casa cuando el muchacho de ojos azules apenas era un niño.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la casa Mellark. Que la suerte este siempre de su lado- Peeta exclamó con tono resignado a lo que Cinna y Portia respondieron con sonoras risas.

-Por…- la chica Everdeen por fin se habia armado de valor para preguntar la razón del comentario, pero se vio interrumpida por una mujer que estaba parada en la puerta principal.

-¡Peeta, mi niño! Por fin llegaron- la señora Mellark se acercó hasta ellos y comenzó a besar las mejillas de su hijo lo que hizo que las risas del matrimonio incrementaran… y Katniss no necesitó que le explicaran el porqué de la frase que el muchacho dijo momentos antes.

* * *

 ** _Feels, feels everywhere :B jajaj ¿a quien le gusto los momentos de nuestra parejita? e_e a mi me encanto escribir este cap es tan asdfghjk bueno ya xD_**

 ** _Noticia: Estamos como a la mitad del fic y la historia tiene 134 reviews! eso me hace taaaaan feliz :) en verdad chicos, sin ustedes no seria posible todo esto. Quiero que sepan que los martes no solo son esperados por ustedes, yo tambien los espero para poder compartirles un nuevo capitulo de este hermoso y sensual fic :3 amo sus reviews, porque de cierta manera son mi paga :')_**

 ** _Por ello quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas detras de una computadora que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review al final de cada capitulo, y ellos, en el capitulo pasado, fueron..._**

 ** _Berenicita Cullen, johanna.M, X, Anayatzin, Wenyaz, IaraLupin, Brida y LunaMason. Chicos, se que ultimamente no les he respondido, pero es porque apenas acabo el capitulo lo edito e inmediatamente lo subo para desocuparme y hacer mi tarea (no es mucha, pero si tediosa) esa es la razon :) pero ya saben que siempre los leo._**

 ** _Eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin, eso seria todo por hoy. Nos leemos la proxima semana._**

 ** _Los quiero mucho! Besos! :*_**

 ** _Por cierto, ¿se acuerdan del sitio web del que les habia platicado hace tiempo? Bueno, mañana lo inauguran oficialmente y por ahi voy a estar subiendo mis fics, si quieren pasarse a verlo, la proxima semanita les paso el link. Ahora si seria todo._**

 ** _:)_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_CAPITULO 17: "No es lo que usted piensa"_**

Peeta sabía lo que seguía a continuación apenas vio a su madre parada en la puerta de su casa.

Muchos hubieran dudado de la edad de la mujer, tal vez era por la manera en la que lucía su vestido corto color amarillo, su cabello rubio estaba suelto en pronunciados rizos y su rostro en donde apenas si tenía marcas por la edad, por su parte, Katniss simplemente no podía creer que esa mujer hubiera tenido dos hijos.

-Ay mi niño, en verdad te extrañé demasiado- la mujer Mellark besaba sin parar las mejillas de su hijo ocasionando que comenzara a sonrojarse- oh y aquí esta Madge.  
Katniss se apresuró a poner a la bebita entre los brazos de la madre de Peeta. Por ese momento, la chica Everdeen se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, Portia y Cinna platicaban entre ellos, Peeta y su madre estaban centrados en Madgie y ella... solo estaba parada viéndose los pies.  
-Mamá...- el muchacho de ojos azules pareció darse cuenta de la incomodidad por la que estaba pasando la joven niñera y por ello supo que era momento de hacer las presentaciones- mamá, ella es Katniss Everdeen.  
Apenas el nombre salió de los labios del chico Mellark, su madre pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de la muchacha. Los ojos de la señora se iluminaron y puso a la bebita en los brazos de Peeta.  
-Katniss... hola- habló dulcemente- soy Cressida Mellark  
-Mu...mucho gusto señora- la chica de ojos grises tartamudeó antes de ser abrazada por la madre de Peeta  
-El gusto es mío hija, ¡por Dios! Nunca creí que me pudieran dar un mejor regalo que conocer a la novia de mi Peeta...  
-¡¿QUE?!- el chico Mellark y Katniss dijeron al unísono.  
-¡No me digas que acabo de arruinar la sorpresa!- Cressida se veía en realidad asustada

-No mamá... Katniss- Peeta no encontraba palabras para responderle a su mamá y para ello habia dos razones importantes, no quería desilusionarla pero al mismo tiempo le incomodaba la facilidad con la cual las personas sacaban conclusiones que no necesariamente son ciertas.  
-Señora Mellark, yo solo soy la niñera de Madgie- sorprendentemente, la chica Everdeen fue la que tomó la palabra.  
-Oh, qué momento tan mas incomodo- Cressida agitó su mano frente a su rostro que habia adquirido un ligero tono rosado- bueno, vamos adentro que ya casi esta la comida.  
Katniss se sintió mal por como se hizo el cambio de tema, al parecer la señora Mellark ya no le habia gustado la idea de confundir a la chica con la posible novia de su hijo y la joven niñera no podía culparla por ello.  
Kat apenas iba a tomar a la bebita de entre los brazos de Peeta cuando la mamá de este se le adelantó para cargar a su nieta.  
-¡Hola!- se escuchó el agudo saludo cuando todos entraron por la puerta. En el sillón estaba sentada una chica de cabello liso y rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba una falda larga acompañada de una blusa de tirantes color blanco, su rostro estaba iluminado por una amplia sonrisa.  
-¡No puede ser!- Peeta corrió al encuentro de la muchacha dejando sorprendidos a sus acompañantes. El muchacho tomó a la desconocida entre brazos y le dio una vuelta completa antes de depositarla en el suelo- tanto tiempo sin verte May.  
-Lo mismo puedo decir Peeta- en ese momento Cinna hizo un ruido para llamar la atención de los dos.  
-¿Chicos recuerdan a Maysilee Donner, cierto?- los rostros del hombre y de su esposa se llenaron de comprensión- ella, Madge y yo estábamos en el mismo instituto, pero ellas se hicieron mejores amigas y me dejaron de lado.  
-Eso no es cierto, tú te alejabas porque te daba pena que te vieran con chiquillas de primero- la muchacha dijo al tiempo que golpeaba amablemente el hombro de Peeta.  
-Claro que...  
-Como sea, May está aquí porque pensé que ibas a venir solo con Madge y creí que necesitaríamos ayuda- Cressida se apresuró a aclarar- por cierto, ella es Katniss la niñera de mi nieta- la mujer Mellark presentó a ambas chicas.  
-Hola Katniss, espero que no te moleste tomar algunos días de descanso porque en verdad quiero cuidar de la pequeña Madge- la chica Everdeen y todos los que estaban en la sala pudieron notar como la voz de la muchacha Donner se quebraba- siento que se lo debo.  
Nadie dijo nada, la joven niñera sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, más tarde iba a tener que platicar con su jefe sobre lo que harían. Cuando Maysilee se recuperó todos pasaron al comedor donde cada uno tomó un lugar, a excepción de Katniss que no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo pero para su suerte Peeta se acercó a ella para ayudarla con la silla y después de eso tomó asiento a su lado.  
La comida transcurrió mientras Cressida Mellark los ponía al tanto de lo que pasaba en el distrito 4.  
-Tu hermana no debe de tardar en llegar- dijo la mujer girándose para ver a su hijo a los ojos, por su parte Katniss se sorprendió al escuchar que su jefe tenía otra hermana.  
-¿Johanna va a llegar desde ahora?- el muchacho de ojos azules le extrañó la afirmación de su madre.  
-¿No te lo habia dicho? Jo decidió regresar del Capitolio para pasar una temporada conmigo, porque ella si se acuerda de que tiene a su madre.  
Peeta tuvo que luchar con el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Cressida. La mujer Mellark era bien conocida por dos cosas, la primera era por exagerar los hechos al momento de hablar y la segunda era por siempre comparar a sus hijos, y Johanna siendo la mayor, poquito le faltaba para tener un altar hecho por su madre- dijo que le vendría bien tener un descanso.  
-¿Y a quien no?- coincidió Portia- si no fuera porque ya agendé citas en el consultorio para el martes, nos quedaríamos toda la semana, ¿Verdad, amor?- le preguntó a su esposo.  
-Claro que si

Después de comer Cressida se encargó de mostrarle sus habitaciones a cada quien, además de agradecer mil y un veces el hecho de haber pedido que prepararan una habitación extra.  
 _-"Adivina donde estoy"- Katniss le escribió esa simple línea a su amiga cuando terminó de acomodar algunas de las pertenencias que habia llevado con ella.  
-"Ya me dijo Finn que andas en el 4" "¡Qué bien por ti amiga!"- la chica de ojos grises frunció el seño.  
-"¡Pues que chismoso!"  
-"No te enojes Kat, es que yo le pregunté si iba a estar muy ocupado el fin de semana"- Annie puso muchas caritas tristes, a la joven niñera le sorprendía que su amiga podía ser tan expresiva por el celular como en persona- "Quiero ir al distrito 1" "Pedí unos días de descanso en el hospital"  
-"¡Malvada!"  
-"Claro que no"  
-"Porque vas al 1 justo cuando yo no estoy" "Por eso eres malvada"  
-"Habló mi amiga que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decirme que regresaba al distrito"- ese fue un golpe bajo- "jajaja no te creas, sabes que bromeo"  
-"Vale, ya me disculpe por eso pero supongo que tenias que tomar represalias"- Katniss tecleó con una sonrisa en el rosto- "obviamente se que bromeas tonta"  
-"Oye vas a tomar fotos lindas del mar y me las vas a mandar ¿verdad?" "Dicen que el cielo en el atardecer es hermoso"  
-"Pues a mi aun no me consta nada"- la plática de algunas horas antes vino a la mente de Katniss que solo se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios- "Pero bueno, así que Finnick Odair y tu van enserio"  
-"¡¿QUE?! Nada de eso, solo somos amigos y como amigos voy a ir a visitarlo"- la chica Everdeen casi pudo sentir los nervios de su amiga- "Aunque si se da algo más que una amistad..."  
-"¡No tienes remedio mujer!"_  
Antes de que llegara la respuesta de Annie a su celular, Katniss escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de la habitación y ella no tuvo más que despedirse de su amiga e ir a abrir.  
-Hola Katniss- Peeta estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-Señor Mellark- esas dos palabras salieron con facilidad de su boca que no se dio cuenta del "acuerdo" que habían tenido gracias a Portia de que la chica podía dejar de llamarlo de esa manera- lo siento.  
-Está bien... ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro- Katniss sabia la razón por la que su jefe estaba ahí.  
-Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas- el chico Mellark se sentó en la orilla de la cama y palmeo un lugar junto a él para invitarla a tomar asiento.  
-De hecho solo una. ¿Entonces qué va a pasar conmigo?- los pulgares de la muchacha comenzaron a moverse en círculos por la respuesta que su jefe pudiera darle.  
-Pues supongo que vas a poder dormir mejor en las noches sin que Madgie te despierte y podemos salir para que conozcas el distrito- Peeta lo dijo como si nada haciendo que Katniss levantara la vista al escuchar la última frase- seguramente van a querer ir a la playa y...  
-Se que la señorita Maysilee iba a cuidar de Madge, pero no es necesario  
-Si lo es, mira Kat como dije hace rato mi hermana y ella fueron las mejores amigas e incluso iban a entrar a la misma universidad- el chico Mellark hizo una pausa- pero justo antes de que comenzaran las clases, fue cuando mi hermana se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y no pudo ir al primer semestre, May por su parte si fue gracias a las insistencias de mi hermanita. Cuando Madgie nació, el semestre estaba por terminar y la amiga de Madge estaba en finales, su familia nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada para que no bajara sus calificaciones y mantuviera la beca pero cuando volvió a casa para las vacaciones y se dio cuenta de que no se habia enterado de la muerte de su mejor amiga y que no fue a su funeral, se molesto mucho con mi familia pero sus padres se encargaron de aclarar el malentendido, yo lo hubiera hecho pero ya me encontraba en el 1.

-Por eso dice que se lo debe ¿no?- Katniss entendió por fin toda la situación

-Sí. Pero tranquila, si quieres puedes ayudarle, estoy seguro de que a May no le importará mucho- Peeta se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie- pero por ahora vamos abajo, mi hermana llamó hace rato y está por llegar.

-Bien- la joven niñera contestó no muy segura de ello, solo quería sentirse lo menos incómoda posible en la casa de la mamá de Peeta y si eso significaba quedarse el mayor tiempo en el cuarto, estaba bien para ella.

-Tranquila, Johanna es más normal que mi madre… o eso creo yo

Sin decir más se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación. En el piso de abajo se escuchaba un gran revuelo, Katniss dedujo que la hermana del chico Mellark ya debía de haber llegado, y no se equivocaba. Cuando los dos entraron en la sala se toparon con que Cinna, Portia, la señora Cressida y Maysilee platicaban animadamente con una mujer alta de cabello negro y piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, pero eso no impidió que la chica Everdeen sintiera la mirada posarse en ella.

-Katniss, ella es Johanna Mellark… mi hermana- Peeta habló en voz alta para llamar la atención de los presentes- Jo, ella es Katniss Everdeen

-Hey- Johanna se puso de pie para acercarse a su hermano menor y a la muchacha junto a él. Al llegar su madre le había comentado algo acerca de que Peeta llevó compañía pero que se negaba a admitir su relación con la chica y solo se limitaba a decir que se trataba de la niñera de Madge, Cressida le hizo prometer que no diría nada al respecto porque tal vez solo era una estrategia para ocultar su relación hasta el domingo para darle la noticia a la mujer Mellark como regalo. Pero a Johanna no se le daba mucho eso de obedecer- tú debes de ser la novia de mi hermanito… menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando porque…

-Johanna- Cressida vio severamente a su hija.

-Hola a ti también Jo- el chico de ojos azules le contestó con ironía.

Katniss no dijo más que un "mucho gusto" y se limitó a tomar asiento junto a Portia en la sala. Johanna les comenzó a platicar como era la vida en el Capitolio, llena de lujo y extravagancias… claramente algo que no iba con ella y por eso decidió regresar a su distrito de origen, algo en lo que la chica Everdeen estaba de acuerdo, los pocos minutos que habia pasado en la estación del centro del país eran suficientes para hacerse una idea de cómo es la vida en ese lugar, lo que agregaba una razón más para admirarse de que Cinna y Portia no fueran igual a los demás ciudadanos.

El tiempo pasó rápido para Katniss una vez que comenzó a tomar confianza, eso después de que su jefe tratara de incluirla en la plática haciéndole preguntas de cómo era la vida en el 2 y cosas por el estilo, todos prestaron atención gracias a la curiosidad de escuchar hablar de ese distrito que al parecer, era un lugar al cual ninguno de ellos había visitado.

Cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde, la sala estaba casi vacía dado que Cressida, Portia y Cinna habían salido al centro del distrito cerca de una hora antes para buscar algunas cosas para la fiesta del domingo. Johanna había quedado con sus amigas para tener una noche de chicas de emergencia, no dijo más detalles, simplemente se fue. Por ello solo Peeta, Katniss y Maysilee estaban en la sala, esta última centraba toda su atención en Madgie que reía sin parar.

-Acompáñame- Peeta le dijo a la joven niñera en voz baja. Y sin esperar una respuesta, la tomó de la mano para guiarla- está por ponerse el sol- fue lo que le dijo como explicación.

Los dos llegaron hasta un balcón localizado en la parte trasera de la casa y en efecto, el cielo estaba tornándose de un color rosado, el chico Mellark se recargó en el barandal y elevó su vista al cielo, Katniss inmediatamente lo imitó.

-Tal vez después del verde, este rosa sea mi nuevo color favorito- admitió la muchacha de ojos grises.

-Y espera a ver lo mejor- los labios de Peeta se movían sin emitir palabra alguna, hecho que captó de inmediato la atención de Katniss, segundos después se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva, cuando el chico Mellark llegó a uno, el cielo se tornó de un hermoso color naranja- ahí está.

Katniss sintió como si hubiera despertado de un transe y se obligó a dirigir su vista al cielo el cual seguía teñido de ese hermoso color, que contrastaba notoriamente con el color azul del agua y la arena, era una bella postal. Sin su consentimiento, una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Ese color ya la había visto, pero en el bosque con su padre y a la hora del amanecer pero en esta ocasión parecía ser mucho más diferente, su mano se movió apenas unos milímetros en el barandal haciendo que su dedo meñique chocara con el de Peeta que estaba a su lado, la muchacha saltó por la sorpresa, pero se tomó su tiempo para pensar si debía apartarlo o no.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- las palabras salieron como un susurro el chico Mellark giró su rostro para ver de frente a Katniss y sorprendió a la chica con la frase que le dijo.

-Yo solía pensar eso… pero estaba equivocado.

* * *

 _ **Nota rápida. No actualicé ayer porque el tonto teclado de mi computadora no funciona! :/ y tuve que escribir todo el cap en mi celular .-. ya instalé una aplicacion para optimizarlo todo, pero sigue siendo tedioso y todo eso xD pero lo importante es que aqui esta el cap, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía :v**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un follow/favorito o review en el capitulo pasado, sorry si ahora no pongo los nombres pero esten seguros de que si leí su opinión y me encantó como siempre :') por cierto creen que en este capitulo podamos pasar los 150 reviews e.e? jajaa bueno ya me voy**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho! besos :* :***_


	19. Chapter 18

**_Pasamos los 150 reviews! *-* muchas gracias! los amo tanto y asi! jajaja por eso hice este capitulo que creo les va a gustar :B_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 18: "El chico del pan y la chica en llamas"_**

-Yo solía pensar eso… pero estaba equivocado.

Peeta estaba en lo cierto, cuando él era pequeño siempre salía al balcón trasero de su casa junto con sus padres y su hermana mayor para ver el atardecer todos juntos, se había convertido en una especie de tradición en su familia que, lamentablemente, poco a poco se fue deteriorando hasta casi extinguirse.

Pero en esa ocasión con Katniss frente a él siendo iluminada por el color del atardecer y sus profundos ojos grises clavados en los suyos azules, le hizo querer reordenar sus prioridades. El mundo podía arder en ese preciso instante y curiosamente a Peeta no le iba a importar en absoluto… eso le gustaba, pero también lo asustaba en gran manera.

-Katniss… yo…

-¡Peeta! Mira lo que trajimos- la voz de Cressida llegó desde el interior de la casa ocasionando que ambos chicos saltaran por la sorpresa.

-Si quieres mañana también podríamos verlo- el joven Mellark dijo atropelladamente casi como si estuviera nervioso.

-Claro, eso me…

-¡Peeta, cariño vengan por favor!- el aludido puso los ojos en blancos haciendo sonreír a la chica Everdeen.

-Vamos porque si no, no dejará de gritar. Katniss caminó junto a Peeta de regreso al interior de la casa y por primera vez se sintió realmente cómoda con ese chico que era su jefe, pero a pesar de ello lo vio como su igual. Antes de entrar en la sala, las miradas de ambos se conectaron por pocos segundos ocasionando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-Mi amor, hasta que llegan- la señora Mellark dejó su lugar junto a Cinna y Portia para acercarse a los muchachos con algunas bolsas en las manos- mira lo que traje- las levantó al momento que anunciaba con voz cantarina.

-Harina, azúcar, aceite, cocoa, glaseados, ¿Y todo esto para…? Espera, no me digas que- Peeta entendió la razón por el entusiasmo de su madre.

-¡Sí! Trajimos todas las cosas necesarias para que hornees pan- Cressida exclamó entusiasmada- además de algunos ingredientes de mas para que prepares mi pastel para el domingo. ¿No es genial?

-¿Sabes hornear pan?- Katniss preguntó realmente interesada por lo que acababa de escuchar y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Aprendí cuando era niño- Peeta le respondió con tranquilidad

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- la joven de ojos grises casi parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo permiso para comer un caramelo.

La razón de su comportamiento se debía a que cuando era más joven, ella y su hermanita solían ir con su padre a la panadería del distrito 12 en las ocasiones especiales para comprar una barra de pan con pasas en el interior y si el dinero les alcanzaba compraban una madalena glaseada la cual Katniss compartía con su hermanita. Para la chica Everdeen, el pan significaba motivo celebración y si aprendía a prepararlo sería algo realmente importante para ella.

-Cla…claro, eso suena bien- a Peeta le tomó por sorpresa la petición de Katniss, las pocas veces que había preparado pan después de la muerte de su padre, lo había hecho solo y debía admitir que sonaba interesante tener compañía.

-Solo asegúrense de que la primera ronda de magdalenas esté lista para el desayuno- dijo Cressida con una amplia sonrisa y los demás rieron ante su comentario

…

Katniss no sabía cómo describir el hecho de dormir una noche completa sin atender a Madge. No podía decir que habia sido mala, porque pudo descansar mejor que otras. Tampoco podía decir que fue buena porque a pesar de haber descansado mejor, no pudo hacer a un lado su horario que cada cierto tiempo la levantaba como un despertador para darle de comer a la bebita, pero se topaba con la realidad: Madge no la necesitaba en esos momentos. La realidad de esa frase la golpeó de lleno haciéndola sentir mal, aunque no debería. En los pocos días que llevaba cuidando a la bebita Mellark se habia acostumbrado mucho a ella, esa personita le hizo olvidar sus problemas y calmar un poco sus pesadillas en las que su ex novio siempre le recriminaba su estado. Ella no quería admitirlo, porque su trabajo no se lo permitía, pero la verdad era que comenzaba a encariñarse mucho con Madge Mellark. Ella podía decir y pensar lo que quisiera, pero su verdadero temor era otro, no iba a admitirlo porque si su trabajo no le permitía encariñarse con Madge, mucho menos lo que había comenzado a sentir sin darse cuenta cómo ni cuándo.

La última vez que se levantó involuntariamente, el reloj marcaba las 4:30 de la mañana. Peeta le había dicho la noche anterior que a más tardar las 5:00 de la mañana debían de estar listos para preparar el pan antes de que todos despertaran y dado que faltaba cerca de media hora para eso, decidió ya no hacer el intento por volverse a dormir, al contrario, eligió un cambio de ropa, el cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, supuso que si iba a manejar harina, era mejor usar ese color. Entró en el baño de la habitación y tomó una ducha rápida, al salir secó su cabello y lo trenzó. Todo eso antes de las 5, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina y esperar ahí a Peeta, pensó que eso podría representar un problema si el chico iba a buscarla a la habitación para despertarla pero prefería eso a dejarlo esperando mientras ella se alistaba..

La casa de Cressida, era igual de bonita por dentro que por fuera, su cocina estaba impecable y era espaciosa, Katniss supuso que eso era bueno a la hora de cocinar ya que de esa manera las personas se podían mover con facilidad a comparación de su casa en el distrito 12, en la cual solo podía haber una persona a la vez y casi siempre se trataba de su madre porque ella era la encargada de preparar la comida mientras que la chica entretenía a su hermana. Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estomago al recordar a su familia al igual que la noche anterior. Había pasado tiempo desde que se mudó a la casa de Peeta para cuidar de Madgie y por consiguiente, de haber escrito una carta para su madre y su hermanita. Ella sabía que debía de volver a escribir apenas recibiera su salario para poder darle una parte a la señora Everdeen, pero también era consciente de la posible actitud que su madre iba a adoptar en cuanto viera el dinero. Lo rechazaría de inmediato.

Katniss estaba tan concentrada en recordar la vez en la que salió del distrito 12 con rumbo al 2, que no se dio cuenta cuando Peeta entró en la cocina y se asustó al verla sentada inerte en una silla del comedor.

-Buenos días, Katniss- el chico Mellark la saludó antes de que un bostezo saliera de su boca, la aludida pareció no haberle escuchado- ¿Katniss?

-Oh, perdón… no te escuché- la muchacha de ojos grises pareció salir de un trance- buenos días, Peeta.

-Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto, pero me sorprendió mucho ver que la puerta estaba abierta y supuse que ya te habías despertado

-Tengo relativamente poco tiempo de haber bajado- Katniss no pudo evitar sentir que le debía una explicación- es solo que desperté temprano por la costumbre, pero como Madge no durmió conmigo anoche… fue diferente.

-Supongo que fue igual para May- Peeta sonrió por la imagen de la amiga de su hermana haciéndose cargo de la bebita Mellark y sobre todo le daba curiosidad saber cómo era que iba a lidiar con darle de comer en la mañana, porque después de todo, Madge ya estaba acostumbrada a una "rutina" por llamarlo de una manera-. Pero bueno, vamos a hacer pan.

Los ojos de Katniss parecieron iluminarse de repente llamando la atención del chico Mellark que se quedó algunos segundos sosteniéndole la mirada, no supo con que palabra describir el aspecto que habia adoptado la joven niñera, podía decir que estaba radiante, pero eso era quedarse corto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?- la voz de la chica Everdeen lo obligó a volver al presente.

-Primero debemos de buscar las cosas, ponernos un delantal y lavarnos las manos- Peeta enumeró con los dedos y caminó, seguido por Katniss, a la alacena- después debemos de tener despejada nuestra área de trabajo para poder maniobrar con mayor facilidad y no estar tirando cosas cuando nos movamos de un lugar a otro. Una vez que…- el joven de ojos azules hablaba al tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse su delantal blanco y ponía los ingredientes en la mesa, Katniss por su parte luchaba por acomodarse correctamente su propio delantal, cabe mencionar que no lo hacía muy bien, cosa que fue obvia para el muchacho- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó con una media sonrisa en los labios al ver la cara de frustración de la chica Everdeen.

-No te rías- le espetó molesta

-¿Cómo me pides eso?- Peeta le dijo acercándose a ella para ayudarla a hacerse el nudo detrás del cuello- si necesitabas ayuda solo me lo hubieras dicho.

-Estabas hablando muy rápido- fue la excusa que puso Katniss rindiéndose al fin y entregando el delantal a su jefe para que la ayudara. Las manos expertas de Peeta ataron los dos cordones en un tiempo record y justo antes de que bajara sus manos al siguiente nudo, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la piel del cuello de Katniss haciendo que ésta se tensara al sentirlo- gracias.

-Aun no termino- se excusó el chico Mellark antes de que ella se apartara- falta el nudo de la cintura- para hacer este último, le tomó un poco más de tiempo gracias a que cada vez que parecía terminar, Katniss alegaba que o estaba muy flojo o muy apretado y Peeta tenía que volver a hacerlo. Cuando por fin estuvo bien, hizo dos nudos al cordón- ahora, te estaba diciendo que vamos a hacer dos tipos de mezclas, una de vainilla y otra de chocolate porque siempre van a pedir del sabor que no hay, créeme conozco a mi familia.

-¿Y solo vamos a hacer eso?- la joven de ojos grises quería aprender a hacer todos los panes que pudiera.

-Supongo, a menos que nos dé tiempo para preparar otra cosa- Peeta se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la batidora.

-¿Qué haríamos en ese caso?- él sonrió por la curiosidad de Katniss, para Peeta ese era un lado nuevo de ella.

-No lo sé- quiso hacerse el interesante, pero la idea que tenía en mente era otra. Desde la noche anterior en la que Katniss se ofreció como voluntaria para ayudarlo a preparar el pan supo que tipo quería hacer y no era nada más y nada menos que sus favoritos: bollos de queso.

La joven niñera no dice nada más y solo se centra en seguir las instrucciones que Peeta le da. Sin poder evitarlo, Katniss se siente desilusionada por lo que está haciendo ya que al escuchar que prepararían pan, ella se imaginaba amasando la mezcla para poder después moldearla con la forma determinada del pan y no usando una batidora. Su mirada se dirige al chico Mellark que está concentrado en preparar la mezcla para las magdalenas de chocolate e instantáneamente un recuerdo llega a la mente de la joven niñera. Ella y Peeta en la noche en la cual se quemó la mano tratando de preparar el biberón para Madge, la razón para recordar dicha imagen fue la expresión en el rostro del muchacho que es exactamente la misma que cuando vendaba la mano de Katniss. Su ceño esta ligeramente fruncido y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes que apenas si hacen presión sobre él. Nuevamente podría ser la representación misma de la concentración.

-Creo que esto ya está listo- dice Peeta levantando la mirada rápidamente sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos grises que se centra nuevamente en su mezcla- ¿Cómo va la tuya?

-Bien, supongo- esa última palabra sale como un susurro de sus labios y al ver la mezcla de su jefe, se da cuenta de que están muy parecidas.

-Excelente- el muchacho sonrió a manera de aprobación- ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?

-La verdad es que no, no soy muy dada a cocinar… ya sabes, por eso de que me quemo hasta preparando un simple biberón- la broma le salió a Kat de una forma natural

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Peeta entre risas al recordar el momento, la muchacha se sorprendió de que se riera de ese incidente porque a su parecer, aquel día el chico Mellark estaba muy enojado- no podría olvidarlo, chica en llamas.

Katniss se quedó de piedra al escuchar que él la llamaba de esa manera y por alguna razón que desconoció, no le molestaba.

-Perdón- Peeta se puso serio cuando se dio cuenta de la situación- pero desde que escuché que Finnick te llamó así… bueno, yo también quería hacerlo, aunque fuera solo una vez.

-No te preocupes.

Sin decir nada más, el joven de ojos azules tomó los moldes y los puso en el horno para que comenzaran a cocerse. Eran cerca de las 5:40 de la mañana, lo que les daba suficiente tiempo para preparar los bollos de queso, que Peeta esperaba, le gustaran a Katniss tanto como a él.

-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa antes del amanecer?- los ojos de Katniss se vuelven a iluminar ante la pregunta que el chico le hace- porque podríamos hacer bollos de queso.

-¿Necesitaremos una batidora?

-No, esta vez vamos a amasar de verdad- el chico Mellark suena orgulloso de sí mismo.

Antes de poder proseguir con su trabajo, los dos limpian el área de los restos de harina y azúcar de su mezcla pasada. Una vez que tuvieron todo preparado y después de que Peeta revisara las magdalenas comenzaron con la preparación, igual que al principio, el joven de cabello rubio comenzó a darle instrucciones.

-Mi padre me dijo que los bollos son fáciles de hacer si sabes seguir instrucciones- Peeta recordó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Tu padre te enseñó a hornear pan?- esa pregunta estaba rondando la mente de Katniss casi desde el principio.

-Sí, recuerdo que en las vacaciones de navidad, mi papá nos despertaba a Johanna y a mí para que lo ayudáramos pero mi hermana siempre se quedaba dormida, Madge aun no nacía en ese entonces porque si no estoy seguro de que ella también hubiera aprendido- el chico comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes y alentó a la joven niñera a hacer lo mismo- era su manera de pasar tiempo con nosotros, como tú y tu papá que iban al bosque. Lo de nosotros era hornear.

-Supongo que era muy divertido- dijo Katniss imaginándose la escena

-Mucho más que ahora sí, porque en ese tiempo hacía frío y con el horno la casa se calentaba, no como ahora- Peeta agregó secándose el sudor de la frente- el caso es que mi abuelo era panadero y mi papá tuvo que aprender para ayudarle en la tienda. Al parecer le gustó mucho la comunicación que desarrolló con mi abuelo y quiso implementarlo conmigo, en lo personal creo que es una genial idea. En un futuro voy a usar esa idea con mis futuros hijos y con Madgie.

-Eso sería lindo- la chica Everdeen dijo a través del nudo en su garganta.

-Es mi idea, pero tú también podrías usarla, después de todo vas a terminar siendo una experta horneando- Peeta lo dijo sin malicia alguna, sin saber que ese simple comentario iba a herir a la joven niñera a tal grado de que sus ojos grises se vieron llenos de lagrimas, ese seguía siendo un tema sensible- dije algo malo… pero no se que fue. Katniss…

-Está bien, no pasa nada- la muchacha limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano antes de seguir con su tarea de amasar la mezcla- no hiciste nada malo.

-Pero…- el chico Mellark buscó la mirada de ella.

-En verdad, estoy bien- Katniss giró su cabeza para verlo a los ojos y recalcar su afirmación. Ella quería verse seria para que Peeta le creyera, pero no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara, del chico frente a ella, llena de harina.

-¿Qué está mal contigo Everdeen? Cambias muy rápido de humor- Peeta levantó una ceja realmente extrañado, pero obtuvo la respuesta al instante. Katniss parecía un mapache, pero en lugar de negro alrededor de sus ojos, había blanco gracias a la harina, él supuso que la risa de la muchacha se debía a que él estaba en la misma situación.

-No hay nada de malo conmigo, pero si contigo Mellark- también lo llamó por su apellido- tienes la cara llena de harina.

-Podría decir lo mismo mapachita- Peeta tocó la nariz de la chica dejando una mancha blanca de su huella digital.

-¡Hey!- imitó su ademán para mancharlo

-¡Hey tu!- el chico Mellark puso sus palmas sobre la mesa llena de harina y después tomó las mejillas de Katniss que comenzaba a llorar de la risa- shh, vas a despertar a todos- Peeta se lo dijo en un susurro aun sosteniendo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

La joven niñera enfocó su borrosa mirada en la del muchacho de ojos azules que la veía divertido por su actitud. Por primera vez, Katniss se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Peeta y poco a poco dejo de reír. La mirada de ambos, igual que el día anterior estaban fuertemente unidas.

Él murmuró el nombre de la chica dejándola oler la menta en su aliento. Los ojos azules del joven Mellark rompieron el contacto simplemente para fijarse en otra parte del rostro de Katniss, sus labios, para ser más específicos. Después de eso sonrió antes de bajar lentamente sus manos del rostro de la chica Everdeen para alejarse poco a poco.

Katniss lo detuvo tomando las manos de él entre las suyas y volviéndolas a poner sobre su rostro, eso era una afirmación silenciosa.

Ella no estaba segura de que Peeta le hubiera entendido.

Pero lo hizo.

Y entonces la besó.

* * *

 ** _¿Quien me ama? A ver... ¿Quien ama a Readers? e.e jajaja okay no. Señoras (señoritas) y señores lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando *-* en verdad espero que les haya gustado, no se a ustedes pero a mi me encantoooo! hasta me atacaron los feels como buena fangirl asdfghjk jajaja #Mapachita #QueEstaMalContigoEverdeen #NoHayNadaDeMaloConmigoMellark jaja suficiente "#" En verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones :B_**

 ** _Bueno, ahora es momento de agradecer a las personas que dejaron su review la semana pasada (y la antepasada jaja) y ellos son..._**

 ** _Berenicita Cullen, Anayatzin, X, IaraLupin, Jamie Mellark Stark, zellideth76, johanna.M, Samira Vongola, Pao C, Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, Evelin253 y Yessi (uff son muchos jajaja)_**

 ** _Los quiero mucho y nos leemos la proxima semana, por cierto ¿A quien le gustaría leer acerca de Finnick y Annie? e.e_**

 ** _Besos! :*_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Holaaa! Antes que nada, este es un capitulo SOLAMENTE de Finnick y Annie *-* (si, sé que muchos esperaban ver que pasaría con nuestros queridos protagonistas, pero es necesario este otro cap :3) solo para que tomen en cuenta, vamos a regresarnos un poquito en la historia, ya se van a dar cuenta de eso :D bueno, nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 19: "Tu voz"_**

El brillo de la pantalla de su celular le daba de lleno en la cara, casi como si lo estuviera acusando de ser un cobarde. Tenía cerca de 10 minutos pensando en que escribir, pero siempre que lograba hacer una oración coherente, se arrepentía y borraba todo.

-¿Porqué es tan difícil?- Finnick susurró apesumbrado, no era un experto en eso de tratar a las chicas, pero por lo menos podía presumir que se defendía por ello le extrañaba que fuera tan difícil hablar con Annie Cresta.

 _"_ _Hey espero no sonar como un acosador, pero… te recuerdo que no me has llamado"._

Por fin tecleó y antes de permitirse borrar esas simples palabras, envió el mensaje. Pero las dudas pronto invadieron su cabeza ¿Y si Annie ya se había dormido? Eso era posible porque hasta donde él sabía, la chica Cresta trabajaba de enfermera en un hospital y por lo tanto debía de levantarse muy temprano.

–Aunque apenas son las 10- el joven Odair volvió a susurrar, lo que hizo que comenzara a preocuparse por su salud mental. Ya comenzaba a hablar solo.

Resignado, después de casi 15 minutos sin que le llegara una respuesta por parte de Annie, puso su celular en el pequeño buró junto a su cama….El celular comenzó a vibrar haciendo que Finnick se removiera en sueños incómodo por la interrupción. El chico de cabello cobrizo puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, seguramente solo se trataba de un típico mensaje de voz que las compañías enviaban a sus usuarios, ya pasaría.

Pero no fue así.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos después de que se perdiera la llamada, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Finnick, a regañadientes, lo tomó entre sus manos y se sorprendió al ver quien le estaba llamando.

-¿Annie?- fue su forma de saludarla, se regañó mentalmente por haberle hablado de una forma poco apropiada.

-Hola Odair- la voz de la joven enfermera sonaba apagada- ¿Te desperté?

-Son las 2:30 de la madrugada- dijo a modo de broma para hacer que el momento no fuera incómodo- la verdad es que ya no esperaba tu llamada hasta mañana.

-Ya es mañana, de hecho- Annie trató de seguirle la corriente, para disimular la razón de su llamada- por cierto, si te viste como un acosador.

-Y por eso te vengaste con esta llamada ¿No es así?- el chico de ojos verdes se rio de su propia broma. Podría decirse que ya estaba tomando confianza con ella.

-No- eso fue todo. Annie no pudo fingir más y su voz se quebró con tan solo decir esa simple palabra. Finnick se tensó al escucharla llorar.

-Annie… ¿Qué sucede?- el joven chofer se sentó de golpe en la cama

-Lo lamento- ella, por su parte, cubrió su boca para evitar que un sollozo se le escapara- no debí llamar…

-Espera, no cuelgues- eso debió de haber sonado como una petición, pero por alguna razón fue casi una súplica- por favor.

La línea se mantuvo en silencio y Finnick llegó a pensar que la chica Cresta cortó la comunicación si haberlo escuchado, pero a pesar de ello esperó por si acaso.

Nada pasó al principio, hasta que un sollozo se escuchó claramente del otro lado. El joven de ojos verdes soltó el aire que estaba, sin saberlo, conteniendo. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no llegaban a salir de su boca.

-Ann…- dijo Finnick en una forma muy dulce para llamar su atención.

-Fue un mal día en el hospital- fue lo que Annie le dijo en respuesta, su voz sonaba más tranquila- no es que siempre hayan días buenos, pero hoy…

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Te escucho Ann…- el chico Odair fue completamente sincero- si quieres hablar…

-No quiero hablar… solo quiero escucharte a ti- la voz de la joven enfermera era muy baja gracias a que tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Finnick ante su petición- sé que es tonto. No nos conocemos pero… tu voz es tan tranquila y pensé que…- Annie solo esperaba que la comunicación se cortara de repente-. Olvídalo no tienes que hacerlo.

-Annie, quiero hacerlo- el chico de ojos verdes le confesó- si puedo ayudarte en algo y la manera es hablarte toda la noche hasta que te calmes… supongo que puedo hacerlo.

-Gracias Finnick

-Por nada, linda- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven chofer por la manera en la que habia accedido a ayudar a la chica Cresta. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello, solo aceptó. Sin duda algo había en ella que, a pesar de que él no la conociera, llamaba su atención- bueno, comencemos por el inicio…

Finnick comenzó a platicarle acerca de su familia, que solo se reducía a su abuela Mags y él. No le platicó las razones por las cuales se había criado bajo la tutela de la mujer porque supuso que no era el momento y además de que no la ayudarían en nada para tranquilizarse. Annie de vez en cuando le preguntaba cosas acerca de su relato, pero el chico Odair la reprendía diciéndole que debería de estar tratando de dormir y que le dejara eso de hablar a él, después de eso, la joven enfermera solo reía y se quedaba en silencio.

Hubo un momento en el que Finnick solo podía escuchar la respiración de la chica y tomó eso como señal de que ya se había dormido, por fortuna. Un bostezo escapó de su boca al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj junto a su cama y darse cuenta de que eran las 4:15 de la mañana, aun podía dormir cerca de una hora y media antes de levantarse. Murmuró un leve "Descansa Ann" y cerró los ojos.

…

 _"_ _Gracias Finnick"_

 _"_ _Por nada Annie"_

El chico de ojos verdes no sabía que más agregar, quiso bromear pero no lo consideró apropiado y mucho menos preguntarle la razón por la cual ella estaba en ese estado la noche anterior, así que dio esa conversación por terminada.

 _…_

Los días siguientes a la llamada de Annie, Finnick no podía sacar de su mente una sola pregunta ¿Por qué él y no Katniss? La respuesta la obtuvo esa misma noche cuando su celular vibró gracias a un mensaje entrante.

 _-"¿Estás muy ocupado?"-_ se trataba de Annie, casi como si el chico Odair la hubiera invocado

 _-"Para nada, ya terminé mi trabajo por hoy"-_ eso era cierto, a menos de que Sae necesitara alguna cosa para la cena y él tuviera que ir por ella _-. "¿Qué sucede?"_

 _-"¡Estoy tan emocionada, Finnick! Me acaban de cambiar de área, ya no voy a tener que estar en urgencias"-_ Annie se apresuró a responderle _\- "Voy a estar en el cunero cuidando a los bebés, es un gran alivio para mí"_ \- a pesar de que ella amaba extremadamente su trabajo, desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a sentirse incómoda atendiendo a los pacientes en el área de urgencias, por ello su comportamiento algunas noches atrás.

 _-"¡Hey felicidades!" "Me alegro por ti"_ \- el chico Odair pudo notar que la muchacha en verdad estaba emocionada y tenía tiempo guardándose esa noticia

 _-"¡Gracias! Tenía que decírselo a alguien o iba a explotar y Katniss…" "Ignora eso"_

 _-"Sé a qué te refieres"-_ Finnick se apresuró a tranquilizarla, entendía perfectamente que esa noticia, a pesar de que era buena para la chica Cresta, no sería igual para su amiga _\- "Katniss me lo dijo hace tiempo" "Es muy considerado de tu parte"_

 _-"Solo no quiero hacerla sentir mal" "Ese tema es delicado para ella"_

 _-"Si, me contó hace tiempo… eso"_ \- el chico recordaba ese día perfectamente y aún se sentía un poco mal por la joven niñera

 _-"Ustedes se llevan bien ¿no?"_ \- Annie se vio obligada a hacer esa pregunta

 _-"Si, es una buena chica" "Pero a veces la estreso mucho y me golpea" "No te preocupes que no lo hace muy fuerte"_

 _-"Menos mal"_

 _-"Si" "¿Sabes que siempre está hablándome de ti?" "Hasta parece que ya te conozco" "Katniss te extraña mucho"_ \- Finnick sintió que debía de decir eso.

 _-"Y yo a ella" "No sé cuando pueda verla de nuevo"_

 _-"Pues ella fue al distrito 2" "Seguramente va a pasar por tu casa en el transcurso del día"_

 _-"¡Finnick! ¡Tal vez Kat había preparado eso como sorpresa!"_

 _-"Ups" "Aunque bueno, siempre puedes fingir"_

 _-"Gracias Odair ._."_

 _-"Por nada Cresta c: "_

 _…_

-Deja de una buena vez ese aparato, muchacho. Ya ni nos pones atención- Sae lo regaño un día cuando los tres estaban a la mesa. Peeta y Katniss se habían ido esa mañana al distrito 4 y desde que Finnick había llegado del aeropuerto no se separaba de su celular- antes si quiera hacías chistes malos, pero ahora ni eso.

-Sae- le replicó haciendo un puchero.

-Oh no, eso no funcionará muchachito- Enobaria rió por la escena, Finnick parecía un adolescente discutiendo con su madre.

 _-"Hablamos luego, porque si no Sae me va a golpear con un sartén"_ -El joven chofer tecleó rápidamente antes de poner su teléfono sobre la mesa.

El ama de llave de la casa Mellark negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía por la actitud de Finnick en los últimos días. A pesar de que el chico tenía relativamente poco tiempo trabajando con ellos, Sae podía presumir que lo conocía muy bien y podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse de que el muchacho de cabello cobrizo comenzaba a enamorarse. Y lejos de alegrarse, le preocupaba que él saliera herido porque si comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por esa chica con la que hablaba a diario y ella no le correspondía… Finnick iba a resultar herido.

Y no quería verlo igual que la última vez.

* * *

 _ **Cortito pero bonito no es asi? e.e jaja Dios chicos, en serio amé todos sus reviews de la semana pasada :') me hacen sentir especial. En serio, si va a haber esa respuesta cada vez que escriba escenas de Everllark, supongo que puedo acostumbrarme jaja.**_

 _ **Bueno, Como siempre quiero dar gracias a las personas que dejaron un review... y ellos son:**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, IaraLupin, Jamie Mellark Stark, Anayatzin, Samira Vongola, GirlInTheDark24, LunaMason, CupcakeDrug, johanna.M, Yessi, Guest, X, MCMB, zellideth76 y Coraline T (gracias por el PM :3)**_

 _ **Okay, solo una cosita más por aclarar (para IaraLupin y cualquier otro que tenga duda). No se si ya saben a que se dedica Portia, ha dicho que tiene un consultorio y parece casamentera jaja pero en realidad es... psicóloga de parejas :B jajaja (es que de alguna manera u otra tengo que meter a la psicología en mis historias jajaja xD) bueno ahi esta :)**_

 _ **Ahora si, eso es todo. Nos leemos la proxima semana. Los quiero muchoooo (y mas si me dejan reviews e.e jajaja)**_

 _ **Besos! :***_


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chan chan chaaaaaaaan! Que pasará ahora? jaja disfruten del capitulo :*_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 20: "Un buen día"_**

El cerebro de ambos chicos estaba en blanco. Nada a su alrededor importaba, su atención solo estaba enfocada en los labios del otro que se movían a un ritmo lento, casi como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Las manos de la joven de ojos grises subieron hasta los hombros de él que la abrazaba por la cintura, sus ojos estaban cerrados para que de esa manera pudieran centrarse en su propia burbuja sin que nadie los molestara.

La única razón suficientemente fuerte para que se separaran fue solo la necesidad de aire fresco, el joven Mellark se encargó de juntar su frente con la de la chica Everdeen, aun sin abrir los ojos le susurró...

—Katniss— Peeta se permitió saborear la sensación que provocaba el nombre de la niñera al salir de sus labios— esto es un sueño ¿Real o no real?— le repitió la pregunta que días atrás le había hecho.

—No real, Peeta...— y sin darle tiempo de que Katniss le dijera una explicación, el muchacho volvió a besarla en los labios.

—Ahora sí que me alegro de que hayas dicho no real— Peeta por fin abrió los ojos segundos antes de que Katniss lo imitara. El gris y el azul se encontraron solo para demostrar, que a pesar de la harina alrededor de ellos, había un brillo en ambos.

—Dijiste que...— Kat apenas iba a reclamarle por haberle mentido aquella vez después de que lo interrogó sobre la frase que le dijo y la cual seguía claramente grabada en la mente de la chica. "Porque de haber sido un sueño podría besarte".

—Lo dije pero ahora lo reconozco— el joven Mellark le dedicó una media sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

Katniss estaba confundida y un tanto embelesada. Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza pero ninguna la pudo expresar en voz alta. Peeta enseguida notó la seriedad de la muchacha y no le hizo falta sumar dos más dos para entender la razón de ello, pero a pesar de eso supo que debía de decirle algo.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos— de no haber sido porque sus manos estaban entrelazadas al rededor de la cintura de Katniss, el chico de ojos azules se hubiera dado un golpe por su forma tan "genial" de romper el silencio.

—No es nada— Katniss se apresuró a bajar sus manos para alejarse de Peeta, pero éste se anticipó a sus movimientos y volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—No te alejes de mí, por favor.

—Peeta...

—Katniss, sabes que soy un tonto sin remedio. Hasta hace poco tiempo lo ignoraba, pero por fin me di cuenta de algo— su voz salió como un susurro, eso era casi como un secreto que solo la joven niñera era digna de escuchar— ayer, en el atardecer al verte frente a mí con la luz naranja sobre tu rostro... fue como si hubiera tenido una revelación divina, fue como si me hubieran dado una cachetada para ayudarme a aclarar mi mente y darme cuenta de que... me gustas Katniss Everdeen.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra, su respiración era acelerada, Peeta no podía acabar de decir eso... era algo que no podía creer. Un poco indecisa subió sus manos para tomar las del chico Mellark entre las suyas. Las manos de Peeta eran cálidas y cubrían casi por completo las de ella, pero a pesar de eso, Katniss sentía cómoda de esa manera, al igual que el día anterior mientras viajaban en el avión.

—Kat, mírame por favor— para sus sorpresa la voz de Peeta sonaba lastimada y eso hizo que alzara su mirada de inmediato— no tienes porque decir nada.

Pero ella quería decirle todo y la única manera que encontró de expresar sus sentimientos fue rodearlo con sus brazos y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico de ojos azules que sin pensarlo le respondió de la misma manera. Katniss escuchó como el corazón de Peeta latía aceleradamente por la sorpresa y supuso que el de ella estaba de la misma manera. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios y ella no hizo intento por reprimirla, al contrario, cerró los ojos como minutos antes para disfrutar del momento. Sus pulmones se llenaron del olor a pan recién horneado y a vainilla que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho de ojos azules, lo cual hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se relajara.

El chico Mellark, por su parte, reposó su barbilla en la coronilla de la joven niñera, a pesar de que ella no le había contestado nada, el simple hecho de que lo abrazara hablaba por sí mismo.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos cambiara de postura, ambos se sentían muy cómodos pero al final de cuentas no podían pasarse la eternidad de esa manera.

—Peeta— Katniss susurró para llamar su atención.

— ¿Hum?

—Las magdalenas se pueden quemar

—Qué lástima, se veían muy ricas— una carcajada fue la respuesta por parte de la joven de ojos grises a la broma del chico.

—Vamos Mellark, no queremos arruinar el desayuno de todos— se separó por fin del abrazo.

—Como tú digas mapachita— Katniss negó con la cabeza, una vez más comprobaba que nadie que la conocía se abstenía de ponerle algún apodo. Aunque a diferencia de las demás personas que le habían puesto un sobrenombre... sorprendentemente a ella no le molestaba el hacho de que Peeta se uniera a esa tradición, al contrario, Katniss lo sentía casi como un halago.

Casi.

...

—Esto está delicioso, hijo— Cressida lo halagó antes de morder nuevamente su magdalena glaseada.

Los cinco estaban sentados a la mesa donde había dos bandejas con las magdalenas de vainilla y chocolate glaseadas, dicha decoración había corrido por parte de Peeta ante la negativa de Katniss para intentarlo por miedo a arruinar las cosas, en la mesa también había café y leche para acompañar el pan.

—Más le vale a May no tardarse en bajar porque si no nos vamos a acabar estas delicias— fue el turno de Portia para alabar el trabajo de los chicos— ustedes dos forman una excelente pareja… y también cocinan muy bien juntos.

—Gracias— la chica Everdeen dijo en voz baja al tiempo que caminaba en dirección al horno para revisar los bollos de queso, de esa manera podría disimular un poco el color que había adquirido su rostro por el comentario de la mujer— pero yo no hice mucho, Peeta hizo la mayoría.

—Batiste la masa, me ayudaste a darle la forma a las magdalenas y no hablar de los bollitos de queso, ahí si hiciste más trabajo— el chico Mellark le recordó caminando para llegar hasta su lado. Una sonrisa estaba en sus labios al recordar todo lo que Katniss batalló para poder hacer un solo pan— aunque casi me tiras la masa a la cabeza gracias a que no te salía el primero— le dijo en un susurro.

La chica Everdeen rió por lo bajo al recordar ese momento y apenas iba a responderle algo, cuando el llanto de Madge se escuchó toda la casa. Los instintos de la joven niñera se activaron y un nudo se formó en su estómago, esto por la angustia que le causó escuchar llorar a Madgie y no poder estar a su lado.

—Tranquila, Maysilee está con ella— Peeta le dijo para tranquilizarla después de percatarse de su estado.

El llanto de la bebita Mellark no cedió en todo lo que se tardaron los chicos para sacar el pan del horno y acomodarlos en la mesa. Katniss estuvo tentada en más de una vez a preguntar por la habitación de la chica Donner para poder ir a ayudarla con Madge, cosa que no fue necesaria gracias a que Maysilee entró en la cocina minutos después con la bebita Mellark en brazos. La muchacha lucía un tanto desaliñada y las ojeras claramente se le comenzaban a formar. Sin duda alguna no había pasado una noche muy agradable.

—Buenos días May— el chico rubio le saludó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Si Katniss se había visto graciosa la primera noche después de comenzar a trabajar como niñera de su sobrina, Maysilee la superaba con creces.

—Hola Peet— le respondió con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa forzada— Katniss no quiero molestarte, se que dije que cuidaría de Mads el fin de semana pero… no quiere comer— May se acercó hasta la chica de ojos grises que distinguió la desesperación en su mirada.

—Claro, no te preocupes— la joven niñera se apresuró a tomar a la bebita de los brazos de la muchacha Donner. Casi de inmediato sintió como el nudo en su estómago iba cediendo.

Katniss se disculpó con los demás y se fue a la sala en donde tendría algunos minutos a solas con la bebita Mellark. A pesar de que la niña reconoció de inmediato a su niñera, tardó algunos segundos en calmarse por completo.

—Hey— la chica Everdeen sintió el aliento de Peeta contra su oreja e inmediatamente después los brazos del chico rodeándola como de costumbre para ayudarla a alimentar a Madge. Los músculos de la muchacha se tensaron por la sorpresa de sentirlo junto a ella—. Supuse que necesitabas ayuda.

—La verdad es que no mucha— lo dijo medio en broma medio en serio, después de todo Madgie parecía tener suficiente hambre como para preocuparse si su tío estaba presente de costumbre o no—. Creo que May pidió mi ayuda muy tarde.

—A mi me sorprendió que tardara tanto en bajar, llegué a pensar que si había logrado alimentarla sola— Peeta recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Katniss que se tensó nuevamente.

Desde aquel beso en la mañana, Katniss sentía que cada movimiento por parte de Peeta para poder estar a su lado, era diferente. Ella no lograba explicarse lo rápido que puede cambiar el significado de algo por un mínimo acontecimiento.

—Todos se extrañaron porque te viniste a la sala— eso no era un reclamo, solo fue una observación, pero fue suficiente para hacer sentir incomoda a la chica de cabello castaño.

—Lo lamento— ella sintió que debía decirlo— es solo que cuando estoy con Madgie suelo hablarle de muchas cosas... y pensé que podía ser raro para los demás— Katniss dijo a modo de explicación, omitiendo claramente la parte en la que consideraba muy valiosos los momentos a solas con la bebita.

—No debes de disculparte, es comprensible. Bueno, solo un poco porque cuando te saliste diste pie a que mi madre comenzara con sus insinuaciones— el chico Mellark rio entre dientes— dijo, y cito, "Me encanta la manera en la que cambió el semblante de Kat apenas tuvo a mi nieta entre sus brazos, sin duda tiene dones para ser una buena madre"— la joven niñera, por segunda vez en ese día, sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago gracias a las palabras que Peeta, inocentemente, había dicho. Después de esa desagradable sensación fue como si todo sonido hubiera desaparecido, la chica Everdeen podía sentir el aliento del joven de ojos azules contra su mejilla, pero no identificó ninguna palabra— ¿Katniss?

—No es nada— ella se alejó rápidamente de sus brazos, con la excusa de que Madge acababa de terminar su alimento. Por fortuna Peeta no lo interpretó de otra manera, pero eso no impidió que la muchacha se regañara mentalmente por su actitud—. Así que... ¿Aún quedan bollitos de queso?— se apresuró a cambiar de tema mientras depositaba a la bebita en los brazos del chico.

—Por supuesto, dejé unos en el horno especialmente para nosotros, no iba a permitir que no los probaras.

Ambos chicos regresaron a la cocina y se asombraron del repentino silencio en el cual se encontraban las personas ahí reunidas. Katniss notó que los ojos de la señora Mellark tenían un brillo especial al ver a su hijo cargar a la bebita, o por lo menos a eso lo atribuyó la reacción de Cressida.

Después de depositar a Madgie en su portabebés, Peeta ayudó a la joven niñera a sentarse y poder terminar su desayuno.

— ¿Qué cosas te faltan por comprar para mañana, Cressida?— Portia le preguntó de forma casual.

—Ya lo tengo todo preparado, o bueno, Johanna lo tiene. Creo que solo me haría falta comprar un lindo atuendo— la madre de Peeta contestó en forma despreocupada— podríamos ir al centro comercial una vez que llegue mi hija ¿no les parece bien?— sorprendentemente, para Katniss, la señora Mellark se giró para verla y darle a entender que quería que las acompañara— Cinna y Peeta se podrían hacer cargo de Mads por algunas horas.

—Eso sería genial— concordó Portia besando la mejilla de su esposo que solo se encogió de hombros. Si esas mujeres hacían un plan, no habia poder humano que las hiciera cambiar de opinión— ¿Ustedes que dicen chicas?— la pregunta parecía ser dirigida para la choca Everdeen y Maysilee, pero por alguna razón, Portia se quedó mirando fijamente a la niñera.  
—Me gusta la idea— May accedió de inmediato— puedo comprar algo que ponerme para mañana.

—Yo no estoy muy segura— Katniss por fin habia dicho esa simple frase que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde que escuchó el plan— es decir...

—Pienso que deberías ir— asombrosamente fue Peeta el que opinó— como ya dijeron, Cinna y yo nos haremos cargo de Madge. Puede servirte para que conozcas el lugar, o bueno, el centro del distrito. Además de que, si ves algo bonito, puedes aprovechar y comprarlo

—Pero...— la joven de ojos grises iba a comenzar a replicar acerca de que no habia traído mucho efectivo con ella, gracias a que por su mente no pasó la posibilidad de salir a alguna parte.

—Anda Katniss, se que te va a gustar— por debajo de la mesa pudo sentir la mano de Peeta entrelazarse con la suya, casi da un brinco por la sorpresa pero logró controlarse al final— no hay ningún problema— de manera casi imperceptible le guiño un ojo para hacerle saber cuál era la razón para negarse— y estas mujeres, junto con mi hermana, no van a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Vamos Kat— la chica Donner insistió con la mirada. Peeta, por su parte, le dio un leve apretón en su mano para alentarla.

—Bien— ella parecía derrotada— me han ganado.

En ese momento, Johanna entró a la cocina, tenía puesta la misma ropa con la que Katniss la habia visto el día anterior, pero era claro que no acababa de llegar de una fiesta. Cuando se dirigió a saludar a su madre, le dijo algo acerca de que su amiga decidió que aquella noche era un perfecto momento para comenzar a hablar mal de su ex y por eso la hermana de Peeta olvidó avisarles que no llegaría a dormir.

Después de un corto sermón por parte de la señora Mellark, Johanna fue puesta al tanto de los planes para el resto de la mañana y aceptó inmediatamente gustosa. Todos terminaron su desayuna y se despidieron para poder ir a arreglarse. May subió a su cuarto con Madge, dormida, en el portabebés. Los únicos que se quedaron en la cocina fueron Peeta y Katniss.

—No sé como lograste convencerme— fue lo primero que dijo la chica de ojos grises.

—Es una de mis tantas habilidades— él le respondió seguro de sí mismo ocasionando que la joven niñera comenzara a reír al recordar que Finnick le había dicho casi lo mismo en algún momento— pero supuse que te iba a gustar.

—Yo no estaría completamente segura. No tengo nada en contra de tu hermana, Maysilee o tu madre, es solo que no creo que sea una buena idea comprar ropa si no la voy a necesitar— sin duda la forma de vida a la que Kat estaba acostumbrada era muy diferente a la de Peeta, a pesar de que no había padecido muchas carencias, ella siempre analizaba dos veces en lo que gastaría su dinero. Solo por precaución  
—Mañana es la fiesta de mi mamá y puedes usar eso como excusa. Además— el chico Mellark revisó sus bolsillos en busca de algo. Katniss sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer—. Ven, acompáñame por favor.

A regañadientes lo siguió hasta su cuarto, el cual no era muy diferente al de la casa en el 1, lo único que la muchacha de cabello castaño notó que faltaba, era el aroma, el cual aun no olvidaba a pesar de que solo habia entrado en aquella habitación una sola vez.

—Aquí esta, por suerte tengo una extra— Peeta exclamó después de algunos segundos buscando. En su mano tenía una tarjeta de crédito— quiero que la uses.

—No— ella se negó rotundamente cruzándose de brazos— no puedo aceptarlo.

—Katniss por favor.

—No me sentiría a gusto con ello— Katniss llegó a pensar que estaba exagerando con su actitud, pero pronto recuperó su postura. No podía hacer lo que él le estaba pidiendo—. Creo que será mejor que no vaya con ellas...— la chica Everdeen caminó hasta la puerta y antes de que girara el pomo de ésta, su mano estaba entre las de Peeta que dulcemente la acercó hasta él.

—Por favor, yo te traje y te metí en este lío— el joven Mellark le habló pausadamente.

—No quiero...

—Por lo menos llévala contigo y si ves algo que realmente te guste, no dudes en comprarlo— Peeta estaba consciente de que aquello incomodaba a Katniss en gran manera, pero si estaba en lo correcto, algo de ropa no serviría como disculpa por lo que la muchacha iba a tener que pasar. No es que el considerara que los regalos servían para pedir perdón, pero si eran de gran ayuda— por favor.

—Aun no es medio día y ya cedí por la presión dos veces— dijo Katniss en broma y él solo pudo responderle con una enorme sonrisa. La joven niñera se sintió muy extraña ya que por un momento llegó a olvidar que el chico frente a ella se trataba de su jefe. Y por si eso fuera poco, Peeta la abrazó por la cintura y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

— ¿Puedo?— le preguntó en un susurro. Katniss no supo en qué momento accedió, lo único de lo que se dio cuenta fue de los labios de Peeta presionando levemente contra los suyos al igual que horas antes— que te diviertas— dijo juntando sus frentes antes de separarse de ella y besar la comisura de sus labios— Katniss.

—Trataré— respondió con una tímida sonrisa y acto seguido salió de la habitación casi corriendo

...

Por fortuna, Katniss solo debía de cambiarse el pantalón de mezclilla que apenas si se habia ensuciado con harina.

Cuando estaba preparando la bolsa que llevaría al centro comercial, pensó seriamente en dejar la tarjeta que Peeta le habia dado, pero al final descartó esa idea. Después de todo, no esperaba encontrar algo que comprar.

Una vez lista, bajó a la sala donde ya casi todas estaban listas a excepción de Johanna que aun no llegaba a reunirse con ellas.

— ¿Nos vamos? Jo está esperando en el carro— Cressida estaba notablemente emocionada— los dejamos chicos y esperamos que puedan cuidar bien de Mads

—Claro Cressida, puedes confiar en nosotros— afirmó Cinna colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Peeta.

—Me gusta escuchar eso— la señora Mellark.

Cressida se despidió de los dos con un beso en la mejilla. El joven de ojos azules se alejó de agarre de su amigo y se acercó hasta Katniss, besó su frente para despedirse, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los que aun estaban dentro de la casa.

La chica Everdeen llegó hasta la camioneta de Johanna, ya estaban casi todas arriba, solo faltaban ella y la madre de Peeta, que por alguna razón era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

El camino transcurrió en relativa calma, Maysilee estaba narrando su primera noche cuidando de Madge y de vez en cuando se giraba para pedir la opinión de la joven niñera. Cuando llevaban cerca de diez minutos de camino, Cressida no pudo más e interrumpió a May diciendo.

—Bien, ya no puedo quedarme callada por más tiempo… Kat, querida— giró su cabeza para poder verla de frente desde su lugar como copiloto— dinos de una vez ¿Peeta y tú en verdad son novios? Por favor linda, nos tienen a todas con la duda.

—Mamá…— Johanna la regañó ante la falta de respuesta por parte de la chica de ojos grises.

—No, no, no, Jo… es que tu no los viste— Katniss se tensó al escuchar esa frase ¿a qué se refería la señora Mellark con eso?- en el desayuno se sentaron juntos en la mesa y la manera en la que se miraban o cuando May bajó con Mads para que Katniss la ayudara a alimentarla, ella se fue a la sala y tu hermano se fue tras ella. O cuando se despidieron en la casa…— Cressida se veía en verdad emocionada

—Por favor madre, no tienes porque convencerme, los vi ayer cuando llegué— las mejillas de la chica Everdeen se tiñeron de rosa— y con todo respeto Kat, son unos descerebrados si no se dan cuenta de que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

—Hey, no los presionen— fue Portia la que salió en defensa de Katniss— las relaciones tienen ciertas etapas para formarse, quizá ellos acaban de comenzar la suya y si nosotras intervenimos con opiniones y todo eso…

—No es eso— la joven niñera por fin encontró su voz para responderles— yo solo soy la niñera de Madgie.

Maysilee asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que creía en ella. Portia solo le dedicó una media sonrisa de complicidad. Cressida no dijo nada, pero en su cabeza no cabía la idea de lo que Katniss acababa de decir. Y Johanna… ella solo se limitó a hacer contacto visual con la muchacha por el espejo retrovisor. La chica Everdeen se sintió extraña ante ese gesto, casi podía jurar que Johanna se dio cuenta de que dudaba de su propia afirmación.

Porque después de todo… no podía ser simplemente la niñera después de aquellos besos ¿no? O eso era lo que en el fondo esperaba.

* * *

 ** _Siiii! Actualicé tempranito *-* jajaja y bueno...Quien se une al fangirleo? jajaja que tal les pareció la reaccion de estos dos? Sé que muchos esperaban que la semana pasada hablara de Everllark, pero era necesario aclarar que onda con Finnick y Annie :D pero aqui esta el nuevo cap larguito para compensar el otro._**

 ** _Como siempre, gracias a todos que me dejaron un review y ellos son: Berenicita Cullen, Jamie Mellark Stark, Anayatzin, IaraLupin, Jenny990, CupcakeDrug, X, johanna.M y Samira Vongola._**

 ** _Otra cosita, tal vez muchos tambien esperaban que Portia fuera diseñadora, pero no! jaja me pregunté que pasaría si fuera terapeuta... y eso salió jajaa_**

 ** _En fin... los quiero mucho y nos leemos la proxima semana! :*_**


	22. Chapter 21

**_CAPITULO 21: "Un buen día" (Parte 2)_**

—Así que... Tú y Katniss...— apenas se cerró la puerta de la casa Mellark, Cinna no perdió tiempo para interrogar a su amigo.

—No, supongo... o por lo menos no aun— Peeta se encogió de hombros. El chico de ojos azules se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a jugar con el monitor de Madge. En el interior esperaba que Cinna lo cuestionara acerca de su afirmación, pero eso no llegó lo cual, lejos de aliviarlo, hizo que se preocupara por la situación— ¿No vas a decir nada?

— ¿Debería?— el hombre se sentó junto al muchacho en el sillón.

—No lo sé, supuse que vendrías a darme algunos sermones o interrogarme acerca de por qué no te dije nada y cosas por el estilo.

—Creo que me estas confundiendo con Portia, Johanna o tu madre. Yo me conformo con tu explicación— Peeta sonrió por la manera tan despreocupada de hablar de su amigo. Algo en el interior del chico se removió culpándolo por no ser completamente honesto con él.

—Nos besamos— soltó de la nada— Katniss y yo... nos besamos, hoy en la mañana.

—Sí, lo supuse— Cinna rió entre dientes— o bueno, mejor dicho, los vi. Iba por agua a la cocina, escuché voces y supuse que eran ustedes pero cuando abrí la puerta... No me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Estas bromeando?— los nervios del joven Mellark se dispararon al escuchar esa declaración— ¿Que tanto escuchaste?

—Nada. Solo abrí la puerta, los vi juntos y salí. Supuse que si debía enterarme, lo iba a hacer.

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Peeta no sabía que decir y Cinna no creía necesario mencionar nada, si algo le enseñó su esposa, era que los silencios a veces presionan más que las preguntas.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme nada?

—Si, Madgie te necesita— Cinna le señaló el monitor de donde comenzaban a escucharse los gorjeos que hacía la bebita Mellark al despertar de su siesta—. Peeta, tu sabes lo que haces. Y si quieres mi opinión, yo ya lo veía venir.

El hombre palmeó la rodilla de su mejor amigo, que aun estaba confundido por escuchar sus palabras.  
...

El tiempo pareció pasar demasiado rápido para Katniss, que al principio pensaba que esa tarde iba a ser un tanto tediosa.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, casi habían terminado de hacer sus compras. Maysilee y Johanna se habían comprado algunos atuendos y zapatos que les servirían para la fiesta del día siguiente. Portia y Cressida se habían comprado muchos zapatos. Katniss, por su parte, y por la insistencia de Johanna, solo compró un vestido corto verde menta y unas sandalias blancas para acompañarlo.

—Vamos descerebrada— la hermana de Peeta había comenzado a llamarla así a partir de su plática de camino al centro comercial— sería un pecado no comprarlo y más si te queda muy bien. Además a mi hermanito le va a gustar.

Katniss solo negó con la cabeza, el tema estaba comenzando a estresarla gracias a que cada mujer, con excepción de Maysilee, no perdía el tiempo para hacerle insinuaciones sobre su "relación" con Peeta Mellark.

Por fortuna, para la joven niñera, después de terminar su compra, Portia y la señora Mellark concordaron con que era tiempo de regresar a la casa ya que cada una había hecho sus compras.

—Muero de hambre— se quejó Portia cuando casi llegaban al estacionamiento— debimos de haber ido a comer.

— ¿Y dejar a mi hermanito y a Cinna solos más tiempo con Mads? No gracias, quiero ver crecer a mi sobrina— Johanna dijo en broma y Katniss no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras.

—Peeta es muy capaz de cuidar de ella— sorprendentemente, fue Maysilee la que habló— y supongo que Cinna también lo es ¿No Katniss?

—Si, Peeta puede cuidar bien de Madgie— la chica de ojos grises esperaba que le hicieran algún comentario igual a los de la ultima hora, pero en lugar de eso Cressida se le quedó viendo extrañada.

— ¿Madgie? He escuchado que la llamas así. Se escucha muy lindo… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Oh no es mi idea. Finnick ya la llamaba así cuando yo llegué— las mujeres parecieron extrañadas ante la mención del chico Odair— él trabaja para Peeta, es su chofer. Sae también la llama así.

Cressida pareció entender y después de asegurar que comenzaría a usarlo desvió la plática a los planes para el día siguiente.

…

Apenas llegaron a la casa Mellark, Katniss tuvo que disculparse con todos para poder subir a su habitación temporal. Por fortuna, Cressida y los demás atribuyeron su decisión a lo cansada que estaba la chica gracias al largo paseo por el centro comercial. Solo una persona no contempló esa opción.  
Peeta.

—Deberíamos de comer para después ir a la playa— sugirió Portia— o más tarde después de que hayamos descansado.

— ¿Recorrieron muchas tiendas?— el chico de ojos azules comenzó su conversación con esa pregunta.

—No te imaginas...— su madre tomó la palabra pero fue interrumpida por Johanna.

—La suerte que tiene Katniss, ella en la primera tienda que entró encontró un atuendo precioso, deberías de pedirle que te lo muestre— Peeta giró su cabeza para ver a su hermana que le guiñaba un ojo. Ella le había dado la excusa perfecta— ve ahora, tal vez esté desempacándolo.

—Ya vengo— fue la manera en la que se despidió y al comenzar a subir las escaleras, no le sorprendió escuchar algunos cuchicheos por parte de su madre. Eso solo lo ayudó para hacerse una idea más clara del porque de la actitud de la joven niñera.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y en el interior se escuchaban murmullos, claramente se trataba de Katniss hablando por teléfono. Peeta estaba por llamar cuando una frase captó su atención.

—Nos besamos Ann— la emoción claramente llenaba la voz de la chica Everdeen— fue... muy lindo. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme extraña al respecto— hubo un largo silencio antes de que ella volviera a hablar— él es mi jefe y yo estaba muy sensible porque... bueno, sin querer Peeta tocó "ese" tema.  
Los ojos del joven Mellark se abrieron por la sorpresa e inmediatamente comenzó a repasar su plática de la mañana con Katniss para identificar algo que hubiera dicho inoportunamente, pero no lo encontró.

—Sí, él me dijo que le gusto y eso lo hace más complicado... Yo no pude decirle lo que siento, pero supongo que los hechos hablan por sí mismos ¿no?— el muchacho se sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza a la afirmación de Kat. A pesar de que ella no le hubiera dicho a viva voz que le correspondía, él lo dedujo por la manera en que lo abrazó después de escuchar su confesión, y para qué hablar del último beso que compartieron... entre ellos sin duda habia algo— bueno, hablamos luego... No Ann, es solo que estoy cansada. Tuve que ir al centro comercial con Cressida, Johanna, Portia y Maysilee, son excelentes personas pero muy insistentes. Quieren que les diga la verdad acerca de mi "relación" con Peeta, cuando ni siquiera yo sé si existe alguna— el chico sintió como si lo golpearan en la boca del estómago. Si duda había cosas por aclarar— te llamo luego amiga, besos.

Y el silencio se apoderó del lugar, esto sirvió como señal para que el joven de ojos azules por fin llamara a la puerta.

—Pase— Katniss dijo después de unos segundos. La chica estaba de espaldas a la puerta mientras guardaba la ropa que había comprado.

—Lindo vestido— el joven Mellark se sentó en la cama ante la atenta mirada de la niñera.

—Gracias— la chica Everdeen pensó que era mejor especificar su agradecimiento ya que era tanto como para el cumplido como por el hecho de que Peeta se lo había comprado—... por todo.

—No debes de agradecerme. Te mereces eso y más— el muchacho de ojos azules supo que su frase no habia sido la más indicada— por haber soportado a mi hermana, mi madre, a Portia y a May en un centro comercial por varias horas. De grande quiero ser como tú.

—No es gracioso— repentinamente el humor de la joven de cabello castaño cambió. Si antes, Peeta la notó algo distante, su manera de comportarse le hacía sentir como si en realidad estuviera a miles de kilómetros—. Son buenas personas, pero nunca volvería a ir a algún lado, a menos de que...— ella hizo una pausa tras pensar mejor lo que iba a decir.

— ¿A menos que...?— el chico Mellark la incitó a continuar. Katniss parecía estar luchando una batalla en su interior sobre si decirle lo que pensaba. Él trató de ser comprensivo y la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado en la cama— ¿Qué te han hecho? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué te dijeron?

Hubo un silencio total. Peeta no sabía que más hacer para que la chica hablara, tiempo en el cual solo se limitó a posar su mano en la rodilla de ella. El muchacho de cabello rubio casi pudo sentir un estremecimiento por parte de Katniss ante su movimiento.

—A menos que aclares todo. Tu madre en verdad piensa que tenemos una relación. Portia dijo que apenas estamos en "la primera fase del noviazgo". May, sorprendentemente no me ha dicho nada. Y Johanna...— las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca haciendo que Peeta se sintiera culpable por haberla puesto en esa situación— ella nos llamó descerebrados.

—Katniss, ellas son complicadas. Mientras menos información tengan, más deducciones sacarán— el joven de ojos azules buscó la mirada de ella, pero tal como lo esperaba, Kat trataba de evitarlo.

— ¡Pues díselos tu! A mí no me creen— la chica Everdeen quiso ponerse de pie, pero Peeta tomó su mano para impedírselo— no veo como hacerlas entender.

—Solo hablándoles con la verdad. No necesitan más explicaciones si saben la verdad.

Eso fue todo. Katniss casi avienta la mano de Peeta para evitar cualquier contacto y en esa ocasión si se puso de pie para alejarse lo más que pudiera. Consideró la opción de salir de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación provisional en la casa Mellark. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Ya se encontraba ahí.

Inesperadamente, la joven niñera comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritarle a Peeta y de golpearse al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no era lógica gracias a que ella no tenía una buena explicación para dichos sentimientos.

Traición. Herida. Dolor. Tonta. Ilusión. Rota. Era obvio.

Las palabras se amontonaron en su mente sin que se diera cuenta y por muy molesto que pareciera... dichas palabras eran perfectas para describir su situación.

—Bien. Les diré la verdad. Una vez más— Katniss no pudo evitar que su voz saliera llena de rencor— voy a contarles que soy una simple y ordinaria chica del 2 que fue despedida de su anterior trabajo injustamente. Voy a decirles que al principio no tenía ni una... remota idea de cómo cuidar a un recién nacido pero que a pesar de eso he hecho bien mi trabajo. Y sobre todo voy a decirles, una maldita vez más, que yo solo soy la niñera de Madge. Todas gracias a que tú Peeta Mellark...— el pecho de Katniss subía y bajaba rápidamente gracias a lo enojada que se encontraba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus ojos, cosa que solo ayudaba a que se viera más intimidante— no eres capaz de hablar con ellas— al final corrigió su frase.

— Te faltó algo— Peeta se puso también de pie y se acercó a escasos centímetros de la joven niñera. En otro momento ella hubiera retrocedido, pero había dos factores importantes para no hacerlo. Estaba demasiado enojada... y Peeta se veía realmente preocupado. Todo podría haber sido más fácil si él hubiera adoptado su pose intimidante que la chica recordaba de sus primeros días en la casa de su jefe— olvidaste mencionar que apenas nos estamos conociendo. Y que tú en realidad me gustas. Ya te lo dije. Las cosas pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero como ahora aun no ha anochecido, no tienes derecho para pensar así. Apenas si han pasado algunas horas desde que te lo dije... y, hasta donde yo sé, todo lo que siento sigue igual.  
La chica Everdeen no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir dándole la espalda a Peeta. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de voltear a verlo.

—Katniss— el joven Mellark, al verla de esa manera decidió aplicar lo del conocido dicho: Si la montaña no va a Mahoma... y si perder tiempo, se acercó hasta ella. Peeta dudó antes de abrazarla por la cintura tal como lo había hecho al momento de alimentar a Madgie esa mañana, pero al final si lo hizo— no te apartes por favor— dijo anticipando la reacción de la muchacha— Esa es la verdad. Yo... yo... Mira, mi abuelo me platicó como conquistó a mi abuela. Mi padre siempre me recordaba cómo fue enamorando a mi mamá... Y yo quiero llegar a hacer lo mismo con mis hijos. Me fascina la idea de conquistar a una mujer a la "antigua".

Katniss soltó algo parecido a un bufido, acto que ocasionó la risa de Peeta.

—No quiero asustarte, pero... nunca había encontrado a una chica que valiera la pena— esas palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado sobre la joven niñera, una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro— no es que haya salido con muchas chicas, pero puedo decirte que tú, Katniss Everdeen vales mucho la pena. Y por eso no quisiera apresurarme.

Hubo un largo silencio, el muchacho de ojos azules supuso que ella seguía molesta y no la podía culpar.

—Pero todo depende de ti— dijo esto último al tiempo que comenzaba a deshacer el abrazo.

—Eso explica muchas cosas— sin dar oportunidad a que Peeta se apartara completamente de ella, se giró para verlo de frente y lo abrazó— hablando se entiende la gente.

—Aunque a veces cueste trabajo— le respondió entre risas el chico Mellark— Entonces... ¿Me lo permites?

—Si— la voz de la muchacha estaba llena por igual de seguridad y de miedo gracias a las palabras que Peeta le dijo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, una vez más estaban centrados el uno en el otro. Katniss sintió como él depositaba un beso en su coronilla, dicho gesto llamó la atención de la joven niñera.

— ¿Vamos a comer, mi bella dama?— ella solo pudo soltar una risita en respuesta.  
...

La arena de la playa se sentía húmeda bajo las plantas de sus pies. Katniss quería correr mientras que la brisa del mar le mojaba el rostro, pero debía de ir a la velocidad de las demás personas con las que caminaba.

Portia y Cinna iban a la cabeza de todos tomados de las manos. Cressida y Johanna caminaban atrás de ellos, las dos estaban inmersas en una plática acerca de un amigo de la muchacha al cual había invitado a la fiesta de su madre, a Katniss le pareció gracioso que la señora Mellark también hiciera insinuaciones de una relación a su primogénita. Al parecer esa era costumbre de la mujer. May caminaba a su lado con Madgie en brazos.

Y al final, Katniss y Peeta caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus manos ocasionalmente se rozaban.

Todos cargaban con algunas toallas o bocadillos para pasar un rato agradable en la playa.

—Es mejor aprovechar estos momentos de paz, porque mañana vamos a andar muy estresados con la fiesta— dijo Cressida en general— así que con su permiso— acomodó su toalla en la arena y se recostó. Tiempo después Portia la imitó.  
Peeta, Cinna, Johanna y Katniss optaron por jugar un partido de voleibol. La joven niñera y el chico Mellark estaban juntos en un equipo mientras que Johanna y Cinna eran otro. Maysilee se debatía sobre a quién debía de apoyar.

— ¡Me rindo!— Katniss gritó entre risas.

—Pero ya les vamos a ganar— Peeta le replicó golpeando el balón.

—Vamos perdiendo por más de 20 puntos— la chica Everdeen le hizo ver la realidad.

—Si Peeta, mejor vamos a comer algo con mi mamá y Portia.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar con rumbo hacia las dos mujeres. La joven niñera caminó despacio esperando a que el chico de ojos azules la alcanzara, pero cuando eso no sucedió, ella tuvo que girarse extrañada por su tardanza. Sin duda fue una mala idea.

— ¡Bájame Peeta!— él la tomó por sorpresa de la cintura y la colocó en su hombro para poder correr hacia el mar— Ni se te ocurra Mellark, porque si no...— Katniss hablaba en serio pero no parecía gracias a sus carcajadas.

— ¿Si no que, Everdeen?— Peeta la retó antes de que los dos fueran derrumbados por una ola.

— ¡Chicos!— Cressida gritó alarmada al ver la escena.

—Tranquila, solo están jugando— Cinna la tranquilizó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Por su parte, ambos muchachos seguían riendo por el incidente a pesar de que corrieran riesgo de que el agua se les metiera a la nariz y boca.

—Esto es por abandonar el juego— Peeta la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero dicho momento fue aprovechado por Katniss para tomarlo del brazo y volverlo a sumergir en el agua.

—Y esto es por cargarme sin permiso— la chica de ojos grises le respondió poniéndose de pie por su cuenta. El joven Mellark la imitó y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Pero no me digas que...— Peeta no terminó su frase gracias al agudo grito que Katniss dio antes de caer en la arena. Él la observó rápidamente para ver el porqué de su caída y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Cinna y las demás habían llegado en tiempo record al lado de los dos por el grito de la niñera.

—Kat... Katniss pisó un erizo— el joven de ojos azules habló atropelladamente y pasaba sus manos por su rubio cabello mojado— tenemos, tenemos que sacarle las espinas y...

—Johanna haz algo— Cressida le suplicó a su hija mientras sostenía la mano de la chica Everdeen que no emitía sonido alguno, solo tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos.

—Annie, Annie— Katniss logró decir.

—Kat— Peeta dejó a su hermana inspeccionar el pie de la niñera para poder acercarse a acariciarle el rostro— ¿Que sucede?

—Annie — volvió a susurrar.

—Para poder hacer algo debemos de llevarla a la casa. Ya saqué las espinas pero debo de limpiar la herida para evitar una infección. Cinna trae una de estas para que pueda observarla mejor y descartar que sea venenosa— el chico de ojos azules no se esperó a escuchar más para colocar uno de sus brazos bajo las rodillas de Katniss y el otro detrás de sus hombros.

La joven de cabello castaño recargó su cabeza en el espacio ente el hombro y el cuello de Peeta. Su piel estaba relativamente más fresca que la de ella, lo cual la hacía sentirse mejor.

—Annie— Kat volvió a susurrar antes de cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en una profunda obscuridad.  
...

—Deja de caminar de un lado a otro porque vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo— Cinna regaña a su amigo que parece desesperado todo gracias algunos gritos de dolor que salían de la habitación de la joven niñera— Johanna dijo que debía de limpiar muy bien la herida para evitar infecciones.

—Pero...— él apenas iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

—Por Dios Mellark, ni en la sala de partos veo a los hombres tan desesperados como tu— su hermana se burla al ver su rostro— ya pasó. Por suerte el erizo no era venenoso, pero Katniss va a necesitar reposo y tomar algunos medicamentos.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

—Peeta por favor, bájale a tu formalidad. De hecho ve a hacerle compañía en lo que regreso de la farmacia y procura que no se duerma antes de tomar la medicina.

El chico de ojos azules no le dijo nada a su hermana antes de entrar en la habitación.  
Katniss estaba recostada en la cama con un cambio de ropa seca y un vendaje en el talón de su pie derecho. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y sus ojos grises se cerraban sin su permiso. La chica quiso dedicarle una leve sonrisa, pero ella sentía que hasta eso era un gran esfuerzo. El verla de esa manera hizo que Peeta se preocupara por si Johanna se hubiera equivocado al reconocer el tipo de erizo y que en realidad se tratara de una especie peligrosa.

— ¿Estás...?

—Cansada. Johanna limpió la herida y tuve que hacer mucha fuerza para no gritar— las palabras salían como un susurro.

—Pues fracasaste— Peeta trató de bromear mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse al lado de la muchacha.

—Ya te quisiera ver a ti en esta situación— Katniss le reclamó e hizo una mueca al cambiar de posición para recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—Vale, tu ganas— Peeta se rindió fácilmente— ¿Y que sientes ahora?

—Mucho sueño— confesó y nuevamente cambió de posición para poner su cabeza en el pecho del joven Mellark, cosa que logró sorprenderlo por completo.

—Jo dijo que...

—Jo puede decir misa y no por eso le voy a hacer caso— Katniss rió

—Estás rara

—Estoy drogada. Tu hermanita me dio medicamento de más o algo así. Se suponía que iba a ayudarme con el dolor cuando me estaba limpiando, pero apenas me está haciendo efecto— la joven Everdeen dejó escapar un bostezo— me siento rara Peeta.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a ver si mi hermana no se ha ido?— él ignoraba si eso era bueno o malo, pero quería estar bien seguro

—Sí, ve...

—Okay— el chico de cabello rubio comenzó a apartarla de su pecho para levantarse.

— ¡No te vayas!— Katniss replicó horrorizada. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y se aferraba a Peeta para mantener su cabeza en su pecho.

—Pero...— él no entendió como la joven niñera pretendía que fuera a llamar a su hermana si no lo dejaba irse

—Quédate conmigo— la chica Everdeen dijo como un suspiro antes de quedarse dormida.

—Siempre— Peeta susurró a pesar de que Katniss ya no podía escucharlo.

* * *

 ** _Ahhhhhhhh! estamos a 8 reviews de los 200! Los amo taaaaaaaanto! :') asdfghjkl (okya :v)_**

 ** _Si, ya se que el capitulo se llama igual que el anterior xD pero es que juntos eran muuuy largos (cada uno cerca de 3,700 palabras D:) y decidi dividirlo para tener dos caps larguitos :B ¿Y porque digo todo esto? Simple, me he dado cuenta de que entre más reviews recibo, más largos me salen los caps... así que sumen dos mas dos y me dicen si les parece la idea jajajaja._**

 ** _Bueno, como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan un follow/favorito o un review, en especial a... Berenicita Cullen, Jamie Mellark Stark, IaraLupin, Anayatzin, ANA KAREN MELLARK, CupacakeDrug, Amortetia89, Evelin253, los Guest 1, 2 y 3 (jajaja), Wenyaz, X y Sofitkm._**

 ** _Por ultimo, creo que no lo dejé muy claro, pero Jo es doctora e.e jajaja sorry por eso. Creo que sería todo._**

 ** _Nos leemos la proxima semana! Besooos! :*_**

 ** _P.D. Con mi insinuacion me refería a que si me dejan muchos reviews puedo escribir capitulos arriba de las 3,000 palabras jajajaja #JustSaying_**

 ** _Los quieroooo!_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_CAPITULO 22: "La fiesta"_**

Cuando Johanna entró en la habitación de Katniss le dieron ganas de gritarle a su queridito hermano menor por la escena ante ella. La chica Everdeen estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta, los dos tenían sus manos unidas y estaban profundamente dormidos.

— No puedes seguir una simple instrucción— Jo refunfuñó acercándose a la mesita al lado de la cama y dejó los medicamentos en ella. La idea de picar los ojos de su hermanito fue muy tentadora, pero la descartó de inmediato. Por el bien de Katniss. La chica garabateó una nota con las instrucciones de aplicación y salió del lugar sin hacer ruido.

Cressida estaba muy preocupada por el estado de salud en el que, según ella, se encontraba la joven niñera. Su argumento era el mismo.

—Pero es que no ha bajado— la mujer le decía a su primogénita.

—Katniss no puede caminar, además están dormidos— Johanna respondió por enésima vez. Cuando levantó la vista de su celular se topó con que su madre la cuestionaba con la mirada—. Si, están. Le dije a Peeta que cuidara de ella para evitar que se durmiera mientras conseguía el medicamento, pero no me hizo caso.

—Que lindos— fue lo único que la mujer dijo en respuesta y fue la manera en la que se quedó tranquila.

La escena no había cambiado en nada desde que la chica Mellark entró horas antes, Peeta y Katniss seguían profundamente dormidos ignorando al desconocido que los observaba. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas al verlos de esa mera, muchas cosas se hablaron de ellos, pero no las creía en absoluto. Sin embargo, estando de pie en medio de la habitación a escasos metros de la cama donde ellos permanecían abrazados, supo que era el momento para creer lo que Cressida decía y olvidar su teoría. Sabía perfectamente que se merecía dicha decepción e inclusive más por sus errores.

La bandeja entre sus manos se tambaleó cuando un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios. Debía salir de ahí a pesar de que no hubiera logrado su encargo al llevarles de cenar. Cressida iba a comprenderlo.

…

—Buenos días Katniss.

—Buenos días Peeta.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo más, el momento no se prestaba para ello. La chica Everdeen volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Por muy extraño que pareciera, Kat sentía que ese lugar era especialmente para ella.

Los minutos pasaron volando, ambos chicos se limitaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. La joven niñera abrazando a Peeta y éste, por su parte, dibujando líneas imaginarias sobre la tela de la blusa en la espalda y los brazos de Katniss. El silencio solo fue interrumpido por unos tímidos toques en la puerta, casi de inmediato la cabeza de Maysilee se asomó por ella.

—Hola chicos— los saludó con una sonrisa— ya nos estábamos preocupando por ustedes.

—Hola May— Peeta y Katniss respondieron al mismo tiempo ocasionando una risita en la chica Donner

—Ay el amor— dijo con dificultad— Peet, tu mamá te está esperando abajo para que le ayudes con algunos preparativos. ¿Quieres algo de comer Kat?

—Yo...— la muchacha de ojos grises se enderezó y por primera vez notó las medicinas que Johanna le había dejado el día anterior— no quiero ser una molestia, además creo que si puedo levantarme.

— ¡Nada de eso! Mi madre seguramente va a querer que bajes a la fiesta y mientras tanto debes de guardar reposo— Peeta se acercó al otro lado de la cama para ver la nota de su hermana— en un rato más te subo el desayuno y agua para que te tomes la medicina— sin darle tiempo de réplica, besó la comisura de sus labios y salió del cuarto.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— Katniss dijo dirigiéndose a Maysilee.

—Quisiera decirte que así era desde que lo conocí, pero ni con Madge se portaba de esa manera— May le contestó en tono de broma— con mi amiga era sobre protector como hermano, contigo es diferente.

Katniss recordó cuando se quemó la mano con una olla, al tratar de preparar el alimento de Madgie, y como Peeta la había curado. La única diferencia que la chica encontró fue que en ese entonces ella se sentía intimidada con la sola presencia de su jefe.

—Me hubiera encantado verlos juntos— las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca.

—A menudo me sentía algo celosa...— May admitió como si nada— siempre me preguntaba cómo es tener a alguien que te cuide de esa manera. Pero supongo que eso no importa, después de desayunar ¿Podrías cuidar de Mads para yo ayudarle a Cressida con la fiesta?  
—Claro, de todas formas no es como si fuera a ir a algún lado— Katniss dijo divertida justo antes de que entrara Peeta con una bandeja de desayuno para ella.

Maysilee entró minutos después con Madge en brazos. La niña parecía estar durmiendo, algo que llamó la atención de la chica Everdeen. Debían de ser cerca de las 9:30 de la mañana y si la bebita Mellark estaba dormida, claramente habia recibido su alimento a tiempo. Una oleada de celos la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Cómo había sido capaz May de alimentarla sola?

— ¿Cómo...?— Katniss comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida.

—No lo sé, sorprendentemente no opuso resistencia. Creí que iba a tener que despertar...los ¿Qué suerte que no fue así verdad?— el remordimiento tomó el lugar de los celos. La joven niñera se sintió mal por, de cierta manera, haber descuidado Madgie durante su estancia en el 4. Estaba bien que la chica Donner le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda con la bebita pero después de todo, su trabajo era cuidar de la sobrina de Peeta. Y no podía cambiarlo por estar con Peeta.

—Bueno, deben de estarme buscando. Más tarde regreso para ver que necesitas— esa fue la manera en la que Maysilee se despidió.

Katniss se tomó el tiempo de observar a la bebita dormir. Apenas si habían pasado unos días de su estancia en el distrito 4 y por consiguiente algunos días sin verla, por ello a la chica de ojos grises le sorprendió mucho notar algunos cambios en Madgie. No eran significativos, incluso podían pasar desapercibidos para cualquier persona. Pero no para la joven niñera.  
Katniss se preguntó si eso era lo que sentían algunas madres con sus hijos y por ello siempre exclamaban "¡Crecen tan rápido!" sin embargo ella nunca sería capaz de experimentarlo. Una solitaria lagrima salió de sus ojos en el momento justo que Madge abría los suyos. Katniss trató de sonreírle pero no tuvo mucho éxito. La niña, casi como si entendiera la situación, alargó su manita para acariciar a su niñera.  
—Gracias Madgie— le susurró en respuesta  
La chica Everdeen se quedó viendo a la bebita Mellark por largo rato, tiempo en el cual muchos recuerdos de su vida en el distrito 12 llenaron su mente.  
—Debería llamarlas— se planteó la posibilidad en voz alta— a pesar de que no quieran saber nada de mí. Solo para saber de ellas.  
Como si lo hubiera invocado, su celular comenzó a sonar gracias a una llamada entrante, no supo describir la sensación de darse cuenta que solo se trataba de su tía Effie.

En la planta baja y patio de la casa Mellark se vivía un ambiente completamente diferente al del cuarto de la joven niñera. Los preparativos de la fiesta de Cressida traían muy ocupados a todos los que eran capaces de ayudar. Johanna y su madre, coordinaban a algunos empleados que acomodaban las mesas. Portia y Cinna ayudaban con la decoración.  
— ¿Donde está Peeta?— Maysilee le preguntó a la señora Mellark.  
—Está adentro preparando el pastel— Cressida respondió un tanto impaciente— May, querida, podrías...— la mujer no pudo terminar su frase porque la chica Donner ya se habia alejado con dirección a la cocina.  
—Cuando el gato no está...— comenzó a decir Johanna cuando pasaba por un lado de su madre.  
Maysilee escuchó una fuerte carcajada antes de entrar a la cocina de la casa, tuvo una fugaz idea de la razón de dicha risa, pero no se permitió pensarlo más, al contrario, siguió con su caminar.  
—Hola de nuevo— May saludó alegremente al chico Mellark que estaba cien por ciento concentrado en su tarea de hornear.  
—Hey— fue lo único que Peeta alcanzó a decir. Él no quería distraerse para nada, su madre había pedido un pastel más grande que al inicio, además de bollos de queso y uno que otro aperitivo. Estaba por demás decir que se sentía muy presionado, no se diga estresado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— Maysilee no esperó una respuesta para ponerse un delantal, ese mismo que Katniss habia usado un día antes—. ¿Qué hago?  
—Nada, May. Gracias pero creo que tengo todo bien dominado— Peeta se sintió un tanto culpable. Si necesitaba ayuda, pero no de la chica Donner—. Solo termino de hacer estos bollitos, preparo el glaseado, saco el pastel del horno y esas cosas.  
—Peet...  
—May, estoy en verdad ocupado. No me siento bien compartiendo la cocina, mejor ve con mi mamá y Johanna, seguro que ellas si necesitan ayuda— el chico Mellark trató de no dejar ver su molestia.  
—Katniss te ayudó ayer— la chica hizo el comentario de forma natural pero al final no pudo evitar que se viera teñido de cierto reproche—. Hornearon juntos.  
—Es diferente— solo eso le dijo a manera de respuesta.  
— ¿Porque con ella es diferente?— May se cruzó de brazos, esa plática comenzaba a irritarla y aunado a eso, Peeta no parecía ponerle la atención debida.  
—Porque Katniss es diferente— el chico de ojos azules le dio la espalda para poner los bollos de queso en el horno y revisar el pastel.  
— ¿Diferente a quien?  
— ¡May! Por favor deja esas preguntas de lado. Te portas como si fueras una hermana celosa— Peeta por fin hizo un alto en sus quehaceres para verla fijamente.  
—Yo solo quería ayudar— le dijo como excusa.  
— ¡Genial! Maysilee, mi mamá necesita ayuda fuera para elegir algunos manteles— Johanna llegó al rescate. La chica Mellark disimuló su intromisión con la excusa de que iba a tomar agua—. No nos conviene molestar a mi hermanito mientras hornea. Al parecer no somos dignas de ello— el chico apenas iba a replicar cuando su hermana comenzó a reírse— vamos May, seguro que podemos encontrar algo para que hagas— se giró para dedicarle un guiño a su hermano menor.  
—Gracias— el muchacho articuló con los labios.  
"Katniss es diferente" eso era lo que él dijo y no habia duda alguna al respecto. La chica Everdeen debía de serlo en verdad si lograba hacer que Peeta, ese chico que solo pensaba en el trabajo y que después de la muerte de su hermana menor se sumió en una depresión haciendo que se encerrara en el trabajo que era dirigir la empresa de su padre. Kat logró cambiarle su actitud con solo llegar a su vida. Sin duda alguna, Katniss Everdeen era diferente.  
Y eso, de cierta manera, le dolía a Maysilee.  
Los preparativos estaban listos una hora antes de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar. Peeta no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso por la fiesta, su familia era algo... estresante, no tanto como su madre y Johanna juntas, pero si eran muy curiosos y eso podía ser incomodo para Katniss.  
—Hola— el chico de ojos azules asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de ella y se quedó asombrado por lo que vio.  
La joven Everdeen estaba de pie junto a la cama, tenia puesto el atuendo que el día anterior habia comprado en el centro comercial. Madge yacía dormida en el centro de la cama, eso explicaba la razón por la que Katniss habia tenido tiempo de arreglarse.  
—Hola Peeta— la chica se giró con cierta dificultad gracias a la lesión en su talón, pero además de eso no parecía que le molestara más—. Has estado ocupado— comentó por el olor a pan recién horneado que momentos antes habia invadido la casa.  
—Por primera vez sentí que hornear y decorar los pasteles era un trabajo pesado— la joven niñera sonrió por la declaración, momento que Peeta utilizó para acercarse hasta su lado—. Te ves hermosa. Realmente hermosa.  
Katniss se sonrojó y Peeta sonrió.  
—Gracias— ella murmuró en respuesta— ¿Falta mucho para que tu familia llegue?  
— ¿Conociéndolos? Me sorprende que aun no estén aquí. Son un tanto obsesivos con el tiempo— la chica Everdeen recordó a su tía Effie y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa  
— ¿Alguna recomendación para tratar con ellos?— por una extraña razón le asustaba la respuesta que pudiera recibir.  
—Tal vez hagan muchas preguntas, pero no te preocupes. Yo voy a estar a tu lado.  
Y con esas simples palabras, Katniss se tranquilizó.

...

Sorprendentemente la familia de Peeta no hizo preguntas. Para cuando Katniss y el chico Mellark bajaron, ya habia llegado una buena parte de las personas. Obviamente, cuando ambos entraron en la carpa que se habia instalado en la parte trasera de la casa, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. La chica Everdeen iba de la mano de Peeta y éste a su vez cargaba a Madgie en brazos. Cualquiera que no los conociera, podía decir que se trataba de una familia más.  
Para cuando estaban la mayoría de los invitados, Katniss ya había repetido su nombre suficientes veces que sentía que si en ese momento caía dormida, lo seguiría repitiendo claramente.  
En algún momento Peeta se separó de ella llevándose a Madge con él y la chica de ojos grises tomó asiento por primea vez. Su talón comenzaba a dolerle y, para su gusto, en el lugar habia mucha gente.  
—Hola Kat— Cressida se sentó al lado de la joven niñera.  
—Señora Mellark, no habia tenido tiempo de felicitarla— como pudo Katniss le dio un abrazo que la mujer agradeció sinceramente.  
— ¿Me creerás si te digo que hay momentos en los que olvido que todo esto es por mi?— la madre de Peeta bromeó— tengo que hacer tantas cosas, ahora pude sentarme porque Maysilee esta ayudándome a coordinar algunos asuntos. Todo seria más fácil si pudiera encontrar a Johanna.  
—Cressida— la chica Donner llegó hasta donde ellas estaban sentadas— los meseros dicen que quieren hablar contigo sobre la cena.  
— ¡Santo cielo!— Katniss y la señora Mellark se pusieron de pie.  
— ¿Que pasó madre?— Peeta regresó con su sobrina aún en brazos.  
—Nada hijo, que los meseros quieren hacer las cosas a su manera a pesar de que yo les di una instrucción— Cressida puso sus manos en su cintura—. Y Jo no aparece por ningún lado, no quiero servir hasta que estemos todos en la mesa principal.  
— ¿Pues donde esta mi hermanita?— el chico Mellark preguntó con el ceño fruncido y colocando su mano en la cintura de Katniss para acercarla a su cuerpo.  
— ¡Aquí estoy!— se escuchó a espaldas de los cuatro— perdón pero al parecer alguien no puede manejar sin el GPS.  
—Pues perdóname, pero en mi distrito cada calle que tomo no me lleva al mar.  
Sin necesidad de girarse para ver el rostro del acompañante de la hermana de Peeta, ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Podía reconocerlo, por desgracia, en cualquier lugar. Con o sin ruido. Cerca o lejos. Enojado o tranquilo como en ese momento.  
Ella buscó a toda costa disimular la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirla. Lo que la chica ignoraba era que en ese lugar había otra persona que se sentía exactamente igual, pero sus razones eran completamente distintas.  
—Quiero presentarles a Gale Hawthorne— Johanna habló alegremente. Katniss no pudo aplazar mas el momento y elevó la mirada para toparse con los ojos grises de su ex novio.

* * *

 _ **Sé que no actualicé, pero era gracias a que este capitulo se negaba a ser escrito jaja xD bueno no... Quiero saber que les pareció el final? e.e soy malvada muajajaja xD**_

 _ **Como siempre gracias a las personas que dejan un review, especialmente a...**_ vainillatwilight Jamie Mellark Stark CupcakeDrug Anayatzin wenyaz Sofitkm Evelin253 johanna.M X zellideth76 IaraLupin y Val rod

Por cierto, no se si sepan, pero comencé a subir estos fics en wattpad, si alguna tiene cuenta y gusta pasarse para dejarme un voto o comentario se los agradecería mucho :') abajo les dejo los links. Nos leemos la proxima semana. Los quieeeero! :*

* * *

157847864-mi-paciente-capitulo-1 (es el de "Mi paciente")

157843606-simplemente-la-ni%C3%B1era-capitulo-1-malas-noticias (aqui el de este fic :3)


	24. Chapter 23

**_CAPITULO 23: "Perturbadora calma"_**

 _—_ _Quiero presentarles a Gale Hawthorne— Johanna habló alegremente. Katniss no pudo aplazar más el momento y elevó la mirada para toparse con los ojos grises de su ex novio._

—Bueno, ella es Maysilee Donner— Johanna comenzó a presentarlos y Gale estrechaba la mano de cada uno— mi mamá, Cressida Mellark.

—Es todo un placer, señora.

—El gusto es mío. Siempre es grato toparse con un chico de buenos modales— dijo la madre de Peeta, por su parte, Katniss quiso soltar una carcajada sarcástica, eso hubiera sido posible de no ser que aún no podía recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial.

—Él es mi hermanito, Peeta y ella es Katniss Everdeen, su novia— el chico Mellark abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar como su hermana había presentado a la joven niñera. No le molestó sino que le preocupó la reacción de la chica Everdeen. Contra todo pronóstico, a Kat no le sorprendió lo que Johanna dijo y solo se limitó a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Peeta. La sonrisa en sus labios era incomparable.

— ¿Novios? Supongo que esta linda bebita es su hija ¿no?— ese fue un golpe bajo. La sonrisa casi abandonó el rostro de la muchacha castaña.

—No, ella es mi sobrina— Peeta aparentemente sintió la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en el ambiente y por eso solo dijo aquella frase.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que parecía ser mayor que el ruido de la música a su alrededor. Cressida quería encontrar una manera para hacer el momento más cómodo, pero fracasó en el intento.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— Gale le tendió la mano a Johanna que lo aceptó gustosa— hablamos luego— se despidió en general, pero sin apartar la mirada de Katniss que de pronto había elegido un punto para fijar su vista.

Cressida tomó a Madge de los brazos de su tío con la excusa de querer pasar un tiempo con la nena, May no supo qué hacer y por eso se ofreció a acompañar a la señora Mellark. Katniss, apenas se quedó sola con Peeta, se sentó en una silla y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— el chico de ojos azules posó una de sus manos en la espalda de ella— te pusiste pálida.

—Estoy bien— mintió y al instante quiso golpearse. Peeta había notado lo afectada que estaba—. Solo siento que hay mucha gente.

—Te acompaño afuera…

—No, quédate. Voy a dar un pequeño paseo y regreso enseguida— la muchacha se puso de pie frente al chico que la miraba verdaderamente preocupado.

—Pero tu talón— el joven Mellark entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

—No voy a caminar mucho y regreso en cinco minutos— ella le prometió besando brevemente sus labios. Katniss lo hubiera hecho por más tiempo, pero sintió que alguien, seguramente Gale, los observaba fijamente.

—Vale, yo te aparto el lugar— Peeta la besó nuevamente y dejó que se alejara.

Katniss se alejó cojeando ligeramente gracias a su talón herido. Apenas salió de la carpa, la chica Everdeen sintió como el aire fresco la golpeaba en la cara, en el cielo quedaba la última señal del atardecer, el naranja apenas si se distinguía.

— Responde por favor— Katniss le susurró a su celular— vamos Ann, necesito hablarte.

La llamada fue transferida al buzón de voz lo que no ayudó en nada para que la muchacha se tranquilizara. Después de cuatro intentos, la chica Everdeen no sabía qué hacer y justo cuando estaba por rendirse, un nombre acudió a su mente: Finnick Odair. El joven chofer podría entenderla, o eso esperaba.

Busco en sus contactos el número del chico de cabello cobrizo y lo llamó. Kat no tuvo que esperar más de dos tonos para recibir respuesta.

— ¡Hey! Chica en llamas, hasta que das señales de vida— Finnick respondió con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Que tal el distrito 4?

— Bien, supongo— la joven niñera trató de sonar tranquila, no podía sólo ponerse a hablarle de sus problemas sin más—. Es interesante.

— ¿Y qué tal se porta Mellark? Dime que no te hace trabajar cuidando de Madgie estando tan cerca de la playa— Finnick se escuchaba horrorizado e indignado.

— Para nada, de hecho la mamá de Peeta ya le había llamado a alguien para que cuidara de Madge— casi de inmediato la muchacha comenzó a rogar por que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo llamó a su jefe.

— Que suerte, supongo que así tienes tiempo de sobra para ir a la playa

— Yo no vuelvo a ir ahí— Katniss dijo recordando la herida en su talón— o por lo menos no en un futuro cercano. Y menos si hay erizos

— Bueno, cada quien tiene sus traumas y yo no soy nadie para juzgar— el joven Odair le contestó entre risas contagiando a su vez a la chica Everdeen, sin duda llamarlo había sido una muy buena idea— bien chica en llamas, ¿Que es lo que te aflige?

— ¿Cómo...?

— No te lo tomes a mal, pero no habías llamado antes, ahora lo haces y tu voz suena diferente. ¿Qué te hicieron?— un nudo se formó en la garganta de Katniss, al parecer no podía engañar a su amigo.

— Los Mellark no me hicieron nada— confesó después de algunos segundos en silencio— ¿recuerdas lo que te conté el día que Madgie se enfermó?

— Si— Finnick no agregó nada más, quería que la joven de ojos grises hablara y de esa manera se desahogara.

— Aquí va la segunda parte de la historia— la voz de Katniss bajó de tono—. Pocas personas saben de "eso", Annie, tu, mi tía Effie y Gale Hawthorne. Mi ex novio o mejor dicho, mi ex prometido.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, el chico Odair no podía creer lo que la niñera le estaba diciendo.

— Gale y yo nos íbamos a casar, nos amábamos y teníamos el apoyo de nuestras familias pero solo una cosa fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con todo. Mi incapacidad para formar una familia— Katniss dijo la última fase entre dientes, sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor— Gale simplemente terminó el compromiso como si no importara. Ya no supe nada de él, hasta hoy.

— ¿Está en casa de Mellark?— Finnick habló tranquilamente.

— Al parecer se mudó al 4 después de terminar conmigo— la chica Everdeen ignoró la pregunta— y ahora resulta que es amigo de la hermana de Peeta. ¿La vida no puede odiarme más?— las lagrimas por fin abandonaron sus ojos grises— en serio Finn yo...

— Katniss no sé qué decirte— eso era verdad y el joven chofer no podía sentirse peor.

— Quiero irme Finnick, pero no puedo— la muchacha se escuchaba tan desprotegida— no sé qué le diría a Peeta. Es la fiesta de su mamá.

— No tienes porque darle explicaciones a Mellark, es tu jefe y nada más, él no puede obligarte a quedarte en esa fiesta— el chico de ojos verdes estaba realmente molesto

— Es complicado, Gale acaba de llegar y si me voy ahora, van a querer explicaciones y yo no estoy lista para hablar con nadie más de lo que hubo entre él y yo— la voz de Katniss cambió radicalmente, si antes estaba llena de angustia, ahora se escuchaba molesta.

— Pues entonces regresa ahí, pon tu mejor cara y dale una razón a ese hijo de su madre para arrepentirse de haber terminado contigo— Finnick sintió como si estuviera dando un discurso motivacional a un equipo de americano que iba a entrar al campo— vamos Everdeen, no te pongas a llorar como una niñita por ese maldito.

Y en contra de todas las probabilidades, Katniss comenzó a reír.

— Si mi sargento— logró decirle.

— De hecho era "Si coach", pero sargento se escucha mejor— Finnick se encogió de hombros a pesar de que su amiga no podía verlo.

— Gracias Finn— le dijo sinceramente, Katniss solo necesitaba escuchar que estaba portándose absurdamente y sin duda el chico logró hacerla entrar en razón.

— Por nada chica en llamas, limpia tu lindo rostro y regresa con Peeta— Finnick dijo el nombre de su jefe en un tono que pretendía ser el de Katniss— me debes una explicación muchachita.

— Pídesela a Annie.

— Vale, le voy a preguntar esta tarde que la vea— el joven de cabello cobrizo dijo apresuradamente y antes de que su amiga pudiera replicarle algo se despidió de ella.  
Katniss seguía riendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo cuando dos pares de ojos se fijaron en ella, unos azules y otros grises, los dos desde distintos ángulos.

Gale dio un paso hacia la chica Everdeen pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Peeta caminar hacia ella, había perdido su oportunidad para hablar con su ex novia, la fiesta apenas comenzaba y él ya encontraría el momento para acercársele.

— Katniss— ella brincó de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre justo antes de que la abrazaran por detrás. Su primera reacción fue alejarse, pero en ese momento identificó el perfume de Peeta— ya van a servir la cena y te estábamos buscando.

— Debí de haber entrado hace tiempo, lo lamento.

— No te preocupes, entiendo que puede ser abrumador estar con tanta gente— el chico recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la niñera— tengo una duda.

— ¿Cual?— Katniss escuchó como tembló su voz con tan solo pronunciar esa palabra. Temía por lo que Peeta pudiera decir.

— ¿Soy solo yo o Gale en verdad se porta extraño?— el aire abandonó los pulmones de la joven de ojos grises y temió hacer algún movimiento que pudiera delatarla— es decir, él ve a mi hermana como... bueno, como yo te veo a ti.

La chica Everdeen guardó silencio, era consciente de que debía decir algo sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca.

— Creo que se gustan— el joven Mellark dijo a manera de explicación sin darse cuenta del estado de Katniss— aunque no me hagas mucho caso, supongo que solo se tratan de los típicos celos de hermano— Peeta giró a la muchacha para quedar de frente— ¿Entramos?

— Claro, ya nos desaparecimos por mucho tiempo

— Y no queremos que mi madre se moleste. Está muy histérica que con cualquier cosita puede explotar.

— No quiero presenciar eso— Katniss comenzó a reírse

El muchacho de ojos azules se unió a las risas, escucharla feliz hacía que se sintiera más tranquilo. Antes de entrar, casi inconscientemente, entrelazó su mano con la de la chica Everdeen. Por alguna razón, parecía que las manos de ambos se habían hecho para estar juntos.

— Peeta...— Katniss lo llamó y en el momento justo que se giró para verla a los ojos, sus labios se encontraron. El beso fue breve, pero duró lo suficiente para que ellos se sintieran aislados del resto del mundo— también me gustas— su comentario había llegado algo fuera de tiempo, pero la chica sentía que era necesario decirlo, ella presentía que con Gale en la fiesta cualquier cosa podía pasar, y a pesar de que su plática con Finnick había ayudado en gran manera, temía por que sus reacciones la delataran. Si eso llegaba a pasar, por lo menos estaría tranquila por haberle dicho a Peeta lo que sentía. Quería agregar otra cosa sin embargo no reunió el valor suficiente.

Fue el turno del muchacho de quedarse sin palabras, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Katniss aprovechó ese momento de silencio para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron en la carpa, Katniss ya se sentía considerablemente mejor. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la charla con su amigo para darse valor, además el hecho de caminar de la mano de Peeta, la ayudaba a sentirse confiada.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa, Cressida parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, por fortuna su semblante cambio al verlos.

— Vamos chicos que ya van a servir la cena— los apresuró a que tomaran asiento.

El chico Mellark ayudó a la joven niñera con la silla junto a Portia y después tomó su lugar al lado de ella.

La cena transcurrió en una plática agradable, Cressida estaba sentada al lado de Johanna y Gale, los tres estaban inmersos en su conversación. Maysilee, por su parte estaba centrada en Madge y ocasionalmente opinaba acerca de la plática entre Cinna, Portia, Katniss y Peeta. Cuando los meseros recogieron los platos del postre, Cinna y su esposa se fueron a bailar.

— ¿Quieres bailar, Jo?— el chico de ojos azules se puso de pie junto a su hermana después de pensárselo mucho, si quería hablar con su hermana ese era el momento.

— Dijiste mi frase cinco segundos antes que yo— Gale dijo a manera de broma— supongo que intercambiaremos parejas.

La cara de Katniss perdió color pero aun así se obligó a sonreír, era el momento de comenzar a hacerle caso a los consejos de Finnick.

— No creo que Kat esté en condiciones de bailar— Cressida salió a su rescate— pero yo, en cambio podría acompañarte— y sin darle tiempo de replicar, lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a la pista de baile.

May y Katniss se quedaron solas en la mesa, ninguna sabía que decir hasta que la chica Donner le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la niñera para que la acompañara.

...

La noche había caído por completo y el ambiente estaba fresco, Katniss no estaba muy segura de si era una buena idea sacar a Madge con ellas, apenas iba a hacer un comentario al respecto cuando Maysilee por fin habló.

— A mí tampoco me agradó darme cuenta de que Gale estaba aquí— May dijo de la nada con voz muy seria— vi tu cara cuando llegó con Johanna, parecías un fantasma.

— Fue porque cambié de posición, apoyé de mas mi talón— Katniss mintió para protegerse— yo no sé a qué te refieres.

— Vale, fue mi error— la muchacha no le creía por completo— pero necesito hablar contigo Katniss. Prométeme que cualquier cosa que te diga va a quedar entre nosotras.

— Maysilee, yo...— la joven de ojos grises mordió su labio inferior— te lo prometo.  
Casi como si hubieran abierto un grifo, May comenzó a derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Katniss se mentalizó para escuchar lo peor.

— Gale y yo salimos una temporada. El año pasado, para ser mas exactas— la boca de la joven niñera casi se abre completamente por la sorpresa, pero por fortuna logró contenerse.

— ¿Ah sí?— su cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Gale no había viajado a ninguna parte el verano de año pasado, ellos habían estado juntos, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza. La escena de su despedida. Él le había dicho que era un viaje de familia. Solo se dejarían de ver por algunas semanas porque los cinco viajaban a la playa. La playa del distrito 4.

— Si. Madge, mi amiga, y yo estábamos paseando por la playa una tarde cuando lo vimos— escuchaba las palabras como si estuvieran a kilómetros de ella— él jugaba con dos niños y una niña. Después nos dijo que eran sus hermanitos, Vick, Rory y...

— Posy— Katniss susurró.

— ¿Disculpa?— Maysilee se extrañó porque vio como los labios de la niñera se movían, pero no entendió lo que ella dijo.

— Que prosigas, yo te escucho— la muchacha pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su compañera.

— En ese entonces no lo sabía, pero ese día iba a cambiar por competo mi vida—. May acarició el rostro de Madgie— platicamos por un largo rato hasta que llegó la hora de despedirnos. Gale me pidió mi numero y encantada se lo di.

— ¿Que pasó después?— Kat no quería seguir escuchando, pero debía de hacerlo.

— Salimos casi a diario. Tanto que casi descuidé mi amistad con Mads. No te voy a negar que nos enamoráramos el uno del otro, Gale era un caballero ¿y por qué negarlo? También es muy guapo, iniciamos una relación pero un día recibí una llamada de la universidad, gracias a mi promedio debía de asistir a un curso de verano antes de comenzar la clases y tuve que irme por un tiempo— Maysilee comenzó a temblar gracias al llanto y la joven Everdeen optó por tomar a la bebita Mellark en sus brazos— cuando regresé...

— Gale ya no estaba— Katniss completó su frase.

— Se fue como si nada, pero eso no era lo peor de todo... Mientras yo estaba sufriendo por él, Madge había cambiado— la niñera sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta— nuestra amistad había sufrido una ruptura. Al principio pensé que era gracias a los cursos a los cuales había ido, supuse que estaba celosa pero después...— la chica Donner entornó los ojos a la bebita que estaba entretenida jugando con sus manitas— supe que no era por eso si no que...

— Maysilee ¿Porque me cuentas eso?— Katniss no permitió que continuara. No quería escuchar el resto de su historia ya que aun no terminaba de entender la razón para que Maysilee, de la nada, demostrara tanta confianza hacia ella.

— Porque al contrario de lo que tu digas, yo se que conoces a Gale de otro lado— la voz de May apenas si era audible— por eso creí que ibas a entenderme. Desde que lo vi llegar con Johanna sentí una gran opresión en el pecho y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Pensé que eras una buena opción. Yo no te conozco y tú tampoco me conoces a mí. No puedo juzgarte y no puedes juzgarme.

— May— Katniss estuvo a punto de preguntarle la razón de porque no consideró a Peeta para eso, pero su atención se centró en Madgie que había comenzado a reír. La respuesta estaba ante ella— ¿Estás segura de que...? Madgie…

— Solo hablé con mi amiga una vez antes de que falleciera, ahí fue cuando arreglamos nuestra amistad. Fue cuando me lo dijo todo— ese fue el turno de la muchacha de cabello castaño de derramar gruesas lagrimas, su ex novio la había engañado y apenas se estaba enterando, no debía de importarle, pero lo hacía—. Prométeme una vez más que no vas a hablar sobre esto con nadie. Mucho menos con Peeta, no soportaría que él me odiara.

— Debiste de habérselo contado a él

— Ya te dije mis razones Katniss— Maysilee se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas solo te pido tu silencio.

La chica Everdeen se encontraba en medio de una batalla interior y una sola pregunta rondaba su mente ¿Que iba a hacer a continuación? La respuesta que dio la tomó por sorpresa.

— Pues lo tendrás, solo si tú tampoco mencionas lo que notaste en mí.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? Gale y tu...

— Íbamos a casarnos— esas palabras parecían flotar entre ambas chicas. La joven de ojos grises se arrepintió de haberlas dicho apenas unos segundos después.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque siempre no?

— May, ya hay suficientes personas que conocen esa historia y no quiero incrementar el número.

— ¿Peeta lo sabe?— Katniss no respondió, simplemente se limitó a ponerse también de pie, no le había gustado el tono que invadió la voz de la chica Donner.

— Deben de estarnos buscando— y sin agregar nada mas, comenzó a caminar al interior de la carpa.

Maysilee se quedó confundida por la actitud que Katniss adoptó pero decidió hacer ese pensamiento a un lado y al final también caminó al interior de la carpa de regreso a la fiesta, ignorando completamente la figura de aquella persona que escuchó su plática con la niñera de principio a fin.

* * *

 _ **No. Me. Maten por favor D: (siento como que ultimamente he dicho mucho esto jajajajaja) Bueno chicos espero en verdad que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y sí, se que la semana pasada no actualicé pero ¡Por Dios! Fui a ver Sinsajo (parte 2) y Aaaahhh! No hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que está asdfghk. Simplemente la amé, Francis no pudo haber hecho un mejor trabajo, en mi humilde opinión. Sufrí al darme cuenta de que esta era la ultima pelicula y les juro que al salir del cine estuve cerca de una hora sin hablar y viendo a la nada xD fue tan intenso :B ¿Ustedes ya la vieron? ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó o la odiaron? .-. Sientanse con la libertad de expresar sus opiniones :)**_

 _ **En fin, en este capítulo quiero agradecer especialmente a mi Beta Reader *-* Claudia :) quería dedicarte el capitulo pero siento que es uno muy intenso y que no es el mas indicado jajaja. Te quiero mujer! :3**_

 _ **Y c**_ _ **omo siempre gracias a esas personitas que dejaron un follow/ favorito o review en el capitulo pasado y ellos son:**_

 _ **Berenicita Cullen, Sofitkm, Coraline T, Val rod, CupcakeDrug, LizDe-Chan, Wenyaz, X, Guest, Jamie Mellark Stark, PrettyLu, IaraLupin, johanna.M y hapyforever99**_

 _ **Nos leemos la proxima semana! Los quiero :***_


	25. Chapter 24

**_CAPITULO 24: "Dudas"_**

Gale estaba sentado junto a Johanna y a la madre de ésta cuando Katniss entró en la carpa. La pista estaba casi vacía gracias a que los invitados comenzaban a prepararse para irse pues la fiesta estaba por terminar y él no se habia podido acercar a su ex novia para obtener algunas respuestas, entre ellas su relación con Peeta Mellark.

— ¿Y si nos vamos?— Johanna le susurró al oído con voz provocativa e instintivamente colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de la chica por debajo de la mesa— esto ya está muy aburrido.

—Como tú quieras querida— le dijo regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Al chico Hawthorne le encantaba Johanna Mellark, una mujer hermosa, con carácter, excelente aspecto físico, inteligente y lo más importante de todo: no le gustaban los compromisos. Simplemente perfecta.

Gale la había conocido la primera noche que llegó al distrito 4, después de haber terminado con Katniss. Él salió en busca de un bar con buen ambiente en donde pudiera encontrar a alguna chica para pasar el rato, casi extrañaba a Clove porque si la chica hubiera estado ahí con solo llamarla la tendría en la puerta de su casa, pero no era así y se veía en la necesidad de usar sus encantos masculinos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido esa noche, Gale apenas si puso un pie en el bar, su atención fue captada por una muchacha alta de cabello negro y unos ojos que parecían resaltar en la obscuridad del lugar. Hizo sus movimientos, le mandó un trago a su mesa y una hora después ya estaban de camino a un motel en donde pasaron la noche. A la mañana siguiente, el chico de ojos grises se levantó y se topó con la sorpresa de que la muchacha se había ido y en el lado de la cama donde debía de haber estado, solo se encontraba una servilleta con un número de teléfono, la nota estaba firmada solamente como "Jo".

De regreso al presente, Gale contemplaba la escena en la que Johanna se despedía de su madre y hermano. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que ese era su momento para buscar a Katniss, pero otra se encargaba de recordarle lo que muy posiblemente iba a pasar con la chica Mellark, por esa ocasión decidió hacerle caso a la segunda voz.

...

Apenas entraron en la casa, Johanna lo recargó contra la puerta de entrada y se encargó de juntar sus labios en un beso exigente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?— Gale gruñó al sentir las manos de la chica sobre su cabello.

—El que necesites, les dije que no regresaría hasta mañana porque después de acompañarte iría con Bonnie y Twill— los labios de Jo recorrían la mandíbula de él— Cressida dijo que me asegurara de llegar para despedir a mi hermanito.

— ¿Despedir?— ese era un hecho que llamó la atención del muchacho de cabello castaño que ahora había tomado en brazos a la chica Mellark y caminaba con ella hacia el sillón de la sala.

—Mañana se va de regreso al distrito 1, solo vinieron el fin de semana— Johanna se sentó a horcajadas sobre Gale y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa— Peeta tiene que regresar a atender la constructora.

—Me dijiste que es arquitecto ¿no?

—Ajá

—¿Podrías pasarme su número?— Gale preguntó antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de la chica, ella sí que la habia dado una buena idea— me gustaría hacerle algunos cambios a esta casa.

— ¿Ah sí? Yo la veo perfecta

—Siempre se puede mejorar, nena y puedo ampliar la recamara principal para poner un jacuzzi— dijo sugerentemente

—Eso sería excelente, Hawthorne.

...

Una vez que Johanna y Gale se fueron de la fiesta, Katniss se sintió completamente relajada tanto que casi se sentía capaz de sonreír de verdad.

—Estoy agotada— Cressida dijo llegando a la mesa que habia compartido con su familia durante toda la noche— creo que me voy a recostar. Nos vemos mañana chicos.

—Yo también me retiro— Maysilee se preparó para acompañar a la señora Mellark— si quieres puedo llevarme a Madge conmigo Katniss.

La chica Everdeen aceptó un tanto a regañadientes, después de haber hablado con May no podía evitar verla diferente.

Katniss las vio alejarse, estaba tan concentrada en ellas que no se dio cuenta cuando Peeta se sentó a su lado. El chico Mellark estaba con los codos sobre la mesa y escondía su rostro entre las manos.

— ¿Peeta?

—No es nada, estoy algo cansado— fue su respuesta. Peeta no estaba mintiendo del todo, Cressida le había cargado la mano con eso de atender a los invitados después de la cena. A pesar de que él fue a la pista de baile con Johanna, apenas si pudo completar una canción cuando su madre ya lo estaba apurando para partir el pastel o repartirlo como si no tuvieran a los meseros. Gracias a ello, cuando la oportunidad de salir de la carpa no dudó en aprovecharla— ¿Nos vamos?

Antes de ponerse en pie, giró su rostro para ver de frente a Katniss y apenas sus ojos se encontraron, recordó aquella frase que la muchacha le dijo a Maysilee.

"Íbamos a casarnos"

—Claro, May y tu mamá ya se fueron. Aunque no sé donde están Cinna y Portia— Kat habló con cuidado tras darse cuenta de que algo cambió en la mirada del chico sin embargo lo atribuyó a su cansancio.

—Se fueron más temprano, porque mañana regresamos al distrito 1— la joven niñera no se preocupó por esconder sus sorpresa, la verdad era que los días anteriores se habían ido volando— nuestro vuelo sale a las 2 de la tarde.

...

La habitación estaba en penumbras y a pesar de ello, Peeta no podía dejar de ver el techo. Eran cerca de las 3:45 de la mañana, hacía más de dos horas que se había despedido de Katniss para ir a dormir, o por lo menos tratarlo, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Su mente no dejaba de imaginar distintas explicaciones para lo que había escuchado.

Maysilee y Gale salieron un tiempo, eso era cierto y podía entenderlo.

Maysilee fue a un curso de verano especial para la universidad, también era cierto y muy creíble.

Que en ese tiempo Madge, su hermana, hubiera salido con Gale Hawthorne e inclusive que ellos... ¡Eso no era cierto ni mucho menos posible!

Peeta comenzó a respirar superficialmente, Maysilee estaba mintiéndole a Katniss. Su hermanita no podía haber hecho eso, por la sencilla razón de que Gale estaba saliendo con su mejor amiga y las dos chicas tenían mucho tiempo de amistad como para arruinarla por una cosa como esa.

¿Pero porque iba a mentirle May a Katniss?

El chico Mellark se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Casi prefería no haber escuchado esa conversación espacialmente por la ultima parte de esta.

"Íbamos a casarnos". Las palabras sonaban como si la chica Everdeen estuviera parada a su lado y con los labios cerca de su oído. Su voz estaba llena de seguridad y no dejaba espacio para las dudas.

Peeta hizo puños sus manos para evitar hacer otra cosa.

"Íbamos a casarnos". Y si era así, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían de haber terminado? ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Por qué se trataron como completos extraños? ¿Katniss se había ido de su distrito para alejarse de él? Y la pregunta que más llamaba su atención: ¿Porque ella no le dijo nada? Habían tenido oportunidad de hablar y la joven niñera no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Peeta se sintió aun peor y sin detenerse a medir las consecuencias, tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y la aventó. Segundos después se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, seguramente la lámpara de noche.

— ¿Peeta?— la luz del pasillo iluminó una parte de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió— ¿Peeta, estás bien?

Katniss se alarmó por no haber obtenido respuesta y rápidamente buscó a tientas el interruptor. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a joven de ojos azules sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la cama, su cabello estaba muy despeinado gracias a todas las vueltas que dio tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sin pensarlo, la chica cerró la puerta y caminó hasta él para sentarse a su lado.

—Soy yo o no es una buena noche para ti— el chico Mellark solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. De todas las personas que pudieron entrar a su cuarto, tuvo que ir una de las dos que no deseaba ver en ese momento— o tal vez solo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el cual Kat trató de hacer contacto visual con Peeta, por desgracia fracasó en ello.

— ¿Cómo se rompió la lámpara?

—Con esa maldita almohada— el joven Mellark apuntó a donde estaba el desastre— acaso no...

—Vale, no estás de humor— la chica Everdeen se puso de pie enojada, si Peeta no quería hablar con ella solo debía decírselo y no solo encogerse de hombros y guardar silencio—. Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien.

—Pues ya lo viste.

—Si ya lo vi— la joven niñera estaba realmente confundida por la actitud de él, pero no por eso iba a quedarse hasta entenderlo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta en cuanto puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, sentía que si salía de ahí, algo iba a cambiar.

—Tú ya conocías a Gale antes de hoy, ¿Real o no real?— por fin habló y cuando lo hizo su voz era ronca.

—Peeta...— Katniss se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa pregunta, que ha decir verdad era más una afirmación.

—Real o no real— la voz del muchacho estaba más cerca de ella. Pensó seriamente en imitarlo y guardar silencio, sin embargo optó por responder.

—Real— su voz salió como un susurro. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió las manos de Peeta sobre sus hombros para hacerla girar y verse de frente. La chica de ojos grises creía haber regresado en el tiempo justo al momento de su entrevista con Peeta Mellark. Él pareció notar si miedo porque de inmediato bajó sus brazos. O tal vez solo se trataba de la sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Real?— preguntó esperando obtener una explicación. La niñera dudó, nunca pensó que iba a responder a esa pregunta dos veces en el mismo día y mucho menos tener que decírselo a Peeta. Pero ya estaban tratando ese asunto y no podía hacer nada más.

—Íbamos a casarnos— ahí estaban de nuevo esas tres palabras. Katniss notó, en sus ojos, que algo dentro del chico Mellark se rompió o tal vez solo era el reflejo de ella misma. Como fueran las cosas continuó con su explicación—. Terminamos hace relativamente poco.

—Por eso fuiste al 1 en busca de trabajo, para alejarte de él ¿Real o no real?— no sabía porque preguntaba eso, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

—No real. Yo ni siquiera sabía que el trabajo era en otro distrito. Yo no tenía por qué avergonzarme.

—Entonces ¿Por qué actuar como si no se conocieran?

— ¿En realidad tu hubieras actuado diferente?— Katniss le preguntó entre dientes—. Además, él estaba aquí con Johanna ¿Que opción me quedaba? ¿Arruinar la fiesta de tu madre? Para nada. ¿Hacer sentir mal a tu hermana? Mucho menos, ellas se han portado muy bien conmigo. ¿Decírtelo? Pues mira como van las cosas. Además...— algo de esa discusión llamo por primera vez la atención de la chica. Todo estaba fuera de lugar a menos que contemplara una opción—. Escuchaste mi plática con Maysilee ¿Real o no real?

Peeta se quedó sin palabras. Lo habían descubierto.

—Real— murmuró en respuesta.

— ¿Y no creíste oportuno comenzar por ahí? En lugar de reclamarme de esta manera, como si...— "fuéramos algo" las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios— como si eso en verdad importara.

—Me importa a mí.

— ¿Por qué, Peeta?— Katniss parpadeó para alejar las lagrimas que comenzaban a llenar sus ojos al pensar en la posible respuesta del chico.

—Porque por algo terminaron— el joven Mellark caminó hasta la cama para sentarse en ella— y no quiero que... no quiero ni pensar...

—No vamos a volver— la muchacha dijo exactamente lo que él estaba pensando.

—Si dices que terminaron hace poco, aun pueden arrepentirse— su voz disminuyó de tono al final de la frase y Katniss entendió lo que Peeta estaba sintiendo. No era enojo, él tenía miedo. Miedo porque podía pasar con ellos si se agregaba a Gale en la ecuación—. ¿Qué pasa si solo terminaron por error?

—Créeme que no fue un error— la chica Everdeen soltó una risa sarcástica al recordar la charla con Maysilee— Hawthorne es un idiota— Kat se sentó junto a él en la cama— y yo no quiero estar con un idiota.

Peeta quería preguntarle la razón para terminar su compromiso, pero al igual que la joven niñera, recordó lo que May dijo. Tal vez Katniss se dio cuenta de que Gale la había engañado con... ¡Pues con su hermana y con la chica Donner! Ahora sí que se sentía un verdadero idiota.

La chica Everdeen puso una mano en el hombro de él, al instante sintió como sus músculos se tensaban ante ese simple toque.

—Lo lamento— el joven de ojos azules lo dijo en verdad. Una vez pasado el momento era consciente de lo mal que le habia hablado— en verdad.

Katniss no dijo nada. Aun estaba dolida por la actitud que Peeta adoptó.

—Iba a decírtelo— la niñera se sentía como si mintiera—. En algún punto, pero bueno

—Kat...

—Buenas noches Peeta— la chica se paró frente a él que seguía sentado en la cama— ya es muy tarde y necesitamos dormir.

Katniss alargó su mano derecha para acariciar el rubio cabello de Peeta y éste a su vez cerró los ojos ante la caricia, cuando los abrió se topó con la cercanía de la muchacha que se inclinó unos centímetros para besarlo brevemente.

—Hasta mañana— el chico Mellark respondió.

Y sin decir nada más, la joven niñera salió de la habitación. Por fuera parecía estar tranquila, pero en el interior estaba librando una batalla sobre qué hacer para contarle el resto de la verdad a Peeta.

Katniss se habia ido y a pesar de que aclararon algunos puntos, no podía dejar de lado el hecho que aun lo perturbaba de aquella platica. Eso que Maysilee dijo sobre el padre de Madgie.

La chica Everdeen, sin querer, se lo confirmó al decirle que su compromiso con Hawthorne terminó porque era un idiota y la única explicación, en ese momento, lógica era la existencia de su sobrina.

 _"¿Estas despierta?"_ el muchacho le mandó ese mensaje a May, si quería hacer algo para alejar por completo a Gale de su familia, debía de saber toda la historia. Que mejor aclarar todo ante de regresar a su distrito.

 _"Sip, hola Peet"_

Peeta leyó el mensaje de whatsapp, quería hablar con chica Donner pero a la vez no se sentía listo para todo lo que ella pudiera decirle o aclararle.

 _"¿Sucede algo?"_ Maysilee se extrañó al no obtener respuesta.

 _"No es nada, me equivoqué de numero" "Buenas noches"_ el chico de ojos azules mintió para disimular su error. Había decidido que entre menos detalles tuviera, iba a ser mejor.

Él no quería arruinar la buena imagen que aun tenia de su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Hola hola holaaaa tarde pero seguro jaja a fin de cuentas aqui esta el cap. Cuantos esperaban que fuera Peeta el que escucho la platica? :o muajajaja quiero leer sus opiniones *-***_

 _ **Chicos, esta historia acaba de entrar oficialmente en la recta final D: no le calculo mas de 10 capitulos :s solo para que lo tengan en cuenta :') muchas gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Tambien, como siempre, quiero agradecer a quienes me dejan un follow/favorito o review, especialmente a...**_

BerenicitaCullen Jamie Mellark Stark Val rod zellideth76 Sofitkm Coraline T X wenyaz LunaMason PrettyLu IaraLupin y MINNIE

Nos leemos la proxima semana :3 Besoooos! :*


	26. Chapter 25

**_CAPITULO 25: "De regreso al distrito 1"_**

Los ojos de Cressida estaban llenos de lágrimas. Era la hora de despedirse de su hijo y los demás ya que el fin de semana que todos habían tomado libre, terminó. Ella no queria aceptar que para volver a ver a su nieta y su hijo, podria pasar un largo tiempo como la ultima vez.

−No te preocupes, Cressida querida, siempre pueden ir a visitarnos− Portia bromeó abrazando nuevamente a la señora Mellark.

−O nosotros volver− secundó Cinna− ¿Dónde están Peeta y Kat?− preguntó realmente extrañado por la ausencia de sus amigos.

−Ya no deben de tardar. Recuerda que Katniss se pone algo nerviosa con eso de volar− Portia le recordó en el momento justo cuando los chicos salían de la casa tomados de la mano y con sus respectivas maletas. Detrás de ellos Maysilee cargaba a Madge. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y no exactamente por la despedida.

Cuando Peeta le mandó el mensaje la noche anterior, muchas cosas llenaron su mente porque después de todo ¿Que sería tan importante como para hablarle a esa hora? Su corazón se había acelerado y un millar de ideas invadieron su mente, sin embargo se obligó a desecharlas apenas leyó el último mensaje del chico Mellark. "Lo siento, me equivoqué de numero". No sabía si creerle o no, pero el caso era que se sentía horriblemente decepcionada.

−Yo tomaré a Madge− la voz de Portia hizo que May regresara al presente. La esposa de Cinna se despidió de ella justo antes de subir al taxi en el cual viajaría al aeropuerto.

−Nos vemos luego Peet− la chica Donner se acercó para abrazarlo pero él solo se limitó a besar muy brevemente su mejilla.

−Adiós Maysilee− Peeta le contestó en forma cortante− te espero en el auto− el joven de ojos azules se dirigió a Katniss que solo le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

−Nos vemos pronto querida− Cressida se despidió de la joven niñera y en ningún momento dejó de disculparse por la ausencia de su hija mayor.

−Eso espero, señora Mellark− eso era muy cierto, las cosas con Peeta, a pesar de que se habían aclarado hasta cierto punto, aun podía sentirse cierta tensión entre ambos chicos y Kat no sabía que pensar al respecto.

−Adiós Katniss− Maysilee se acercó a abrazarla y antes de separarse le susurró al oído algo que sorprendió a la chica Everdeen− le hablaste de nuestra platica− para May esa era la única razón para que Peeta se comportara tan distante con ella.

−Yo no le dije nada− Katniss le respondió tranquilamente y sin dar tiempo para que la chica Donner reaccionara, comenzó a caminar hasta el taxi en donde el joven Mellark la esperaba.

...

Los nervios volvieron a invadirla como días antes de su llegada al distrito 4. Todos habían hecho el registro necesario y solo esperaban que dieran el llamado para abordar.

−El vuelo M269 con destino al distrito 1 favor de abordar por la puerta B11− la voz de un hombre se escuchó por los altavoces.

−Si quieren nosotros llevamos a Madgie− Portia se apresuró a tomar a la bebita junto con su portabebés− nos vemos en el avión.

Katniss vio como el matrimonio caminaba en dirección a la puerta de abordaje y rápidamente se puso de pie esperando que Peeta la imitara, no estaba dispuesta a retrasarse tanto como la última vez que tomaron un vuelo.

Los dos chicos caminaron en completo silencio, la chica de cabello castaño gracias a los nervios que se habían visto intensificados al no tener su mano entrelazada con la del joven de ojos azules igual que a su llegada al 4. Sin duda eso le sirvió mucho aquella vez, sin embargo debía de hacerse a la idea de que Peeta estaba actuando distante como la noche anterior y ella estaba dispuesta a darle su espacio.

Por su parte el chico Mellark caminaba casi en automático, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que debió de haber confrontado a Maysilee cuando tuvo oportunidad sin importar si su amistad se veía afectada ahora siempre que la viera existiría esa duda constante de que más le estaba escondiendo a él y a toda la familia.

− ¿Peeta?− la voz de Katniss lo obligó a dejar sus pensamientos de lado, gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de que se había pasado de largo la puerta de abordaje.

−Lo lamento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza− le dijo sin pensar y al instante vio como la chica bajaba la mirada. Eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. No era momento para estar pensando en May, era el momento de apoyar a Katniss y compensarla de alguna manera por su terrible actitud de la noche anterior. Ya podía agregar otro error a su lista−. Kat... ¿Juntos?− extendió su mano para darle oportunidad a la joven niñera de aceptarlo o rechazarlo.

−Juntos− confirmó ella entrelazando sus manos. El corazón de la joven niñera comenzó a acelerar su ritmo que su respiración, a la chica Everdeen le sorprendió la facilidad con la que una persona puede afectar su estado de ánimo.

− ¿Ya que vas a hacer cuando regresemos?− Katniss le preguntó a Peeta cuando ambos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. La chica lo hizo 50% por real interés y 50% para olvidarse de que estaba en un avión.  
−Cinna y yo vamos a revisar los proyectos vigentes y ver que nuevos podemos conseguir. También vamos a hacerle un visita al presidente Snow para ver que tan complacido está con la remodelación− el muchacho se escuchaba entusiasmado por regresar al mando de la constructora− antes de irnos, Delly Cartwright mencionó algo acerca de una fiesta en esa misma mansión, pero no dijo nada más. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Los dos se quedaron completamente en silencio que si duraba un poco más, corría el riesgo de hacerse incómodo, pero a pesar de ello ninguno se atrevía a romperlo.  
−Oye, ¿Y si me platicas algo?− Peeta recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la niñera, le agradó darse cuenta que ella no se tensaba ante su gesto.  
− ¿De qué quieres que te hable?  
− ¿Tu familia? Ya conoces a la mía, pero yo no sé nada de la tuya. O bueno, solo sé de tu papá− el joven Mellark habló con interés.  
−Ya sabes lo más importante− dijo Katniss para evadir el tema.  
−Vale, vamos con algo más simple. ¿Tienes hermanos?− el chico de ojos azules se enderezó.  
−Una− un nudo se formó en el estómago de la joven de cabello castaño− se llama Primrose.  
−Qué lindo nombre− Peeta tomó la barbilla de la chica para verla de frente− pero no más que el tuyo− Katniss sonrió− ¿Qué más?  
−No hay más. Las cosas en mi casa eran, son y serán complicadas. Hubo un tiempo en el que los problemas no eran evidentes, pero cuando mi papá falleció, mi madre no luchó por esconderlos y fue cuando todo empeoró− la voz de la muchacha era monótono, pero su rostro no demostraba ninguno de sus sentimientos.  
−Okay− Peeta fingió un bostezo que al final si fue real, no haber dormido la noche anterior estaba comenzando a afectarle.  
−Deberías dormir  
−Yo debería de hacer muchas cosas− el muchacho la vio con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
−Igual que yo− Kat admitió recargando la cabeza en él

Finnick llevaba cerca de media hora en el aeropuerto del distrito 1. No iba a arriesgarse a llegar tarde por su jefe de nuevo, dudaba que éste siguiera enojado después de ese fin de semana, pero todo podía pasar y tratándose de Mellark era mejor prevenir.  
El joven chofer estaba a punto de ir hacia el carro para seguir con su espera ahí cuando con su vista periférica captó una cabellera castaña caminando hacia él, seguido de un muchacho rubio.  
− ¡Finnick!− Katniss lo llamó y enseguida se separó de Peeta para abrazarlo. La chica caminaba con una ligera cojera y de vez en cuando una mueca atravesaba su rostro, ese hecho lo hizo ponerse alerta.  
−Chica en llamas− Finnick la alcanzó y le dio un abrazo de oso− ¡Por Dios! Creí que te habías ahogado.  
−Pues casi− la joven niñera rio recordando la tarde en la que el erizo la picó− pero no tienes tanta suerte.  
−Créeme, la tengo− el chico de cabello cobrizo sonrió con autosuficiencia, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

−Hola Finnick− Peeta estaba junto con Cinna y Portia esperando la indicación de donde se encontraba el carro.  
−Señor Mellark− saludó con voz solemne− Cinna y...  
−Portia, querido− la mujer le recordó amablemente al ver que había olvidado su nombre, o tal vez no terminaba de decidirse por cómo llamarla.  
−Portia, claro... el asunto está en el estacionamiento, si gustan esperarme en la entrada mientras voy por él...  
−Nosotros vamos a tomar un taxi, es que ya queremos ir a descansar− Cinna se disculpó.  
−Como nosotros no pudimos dormir en el avión− la mujer bromeó guiñándole un ojo a Katniss. Finnick prefirió quedarse callado.  
−En fin, nos vemos mañana en la oficina− Peeta se despidió de su amigo− gracias por todo.  
Las despedidas se dieron y Madge volvió a estar junto a su niñera. El chico Odair volvió a sugerir lo de ir por el carro mientras ellos lo esperaban pero eso no fue necesario después de que la chica Everdeen se ofreciera a acompañarlo. Al final todos fueron al estacionamiento.

En todo el camino, el joven chofer y la niñera se mantuvieron en silencio, Finnick podía sentir cierta tensión entre Peeta y Katniss e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su amiga en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

−Finnick, lleva mis maletas a mi recámara por favor− dijo el chico de ojos azules apenas llegaron a su casa, él necesitaba hablar seriamente con Sae. Tal vez de esa manera podría aclarar su mente.

−Claro, señor Mellark.

Y sin siquiera despedirse de Katniss, Peeta salió del auto para dirigirse al interior de su casa.

La chica Everdeen decidió no tomárselo personal, lo que sea que tuviese con su jefe se había visto dañado por los acontecimientos del día anterior, además de que ellos nunca se preocuparon en hablar sobre que pasaría una vez llegado el momento de regresar a su "rutina" en el distrito 1.

−Hum...− Finnick se recargó en el carro junto a su amiga.

−No digas nada, Odair− Katniss silenció al chico con una media sonrisa a pesar de que interiormente se sentía muy incómoda− Finn... ¿Puedo...?−. El joven de ojos verdes fue capaz de entenderla sin necesidad de que terminara su frase, de inmediato abrió los bazos para ella. Él quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero supo que ese no era el momento, Katniss necesitaba su espacio−. Tenemos que platicar.

−Tú mandas− Finnick la apartó y se sorprendió al ver que solo estaba desanimada, la verdad era que esperaba ver algo más en su rostro.

−Voy a atender a Madge y acomodar mis cosas mientras tú vas a dejar las cosas de... Peeta en su recamara y si quieres después podemos platicar− sugirió la joven niñera.

−Mejor descansa y a la hora de la cena subo con nuestros platos. Ahí podemos platicar, si quieres− Finn sonrió ampliamente antes de revolverle el cabello.

−Excelente, gracias− Katniss besó la mejilla de si amigo y después sacó a Madgie de carro en su portabebés para dirigirse a su recamara.

...

− ¿Sae?− Peeta entró en la cocina y esperaba ver al ama de llaves ayudando a Enobaria con la cena, pero se topó con que la cocinera estaba completamente sola.

−Señor Mellark, bienvenido− la mujer lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza− veo que busca a Sae, ella acaba de subir a su despacho para dejarle la correspondencia de hoy.

−Gracias Enobaria− el chico respondió sin ponerle mucha atención antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando Peeta entró en el despacho, la escena que vio ante él lo sorprendió. Sae estaba de espaldas a la puerta, la mujer sostenía en una mano, uno de los libros de su repisa y en la otra una pequeña fotografía que el muchacho reconoció de inmediato. En ella estaba él de alguno años, sentado en el sillón de su casa en el distrito 4 y entre sus brazos sostenía a Madge, su hermana. Antes de que algún pensamiento se formara en su mente, carraspeó para llamar la atención del ama de llaves.

−Señor Mellark− Sae se apresuró a dejar todo en su lugar y se regañó mentalmente por el descuido que ocasionó que el libro cayera al suelo− lo lamento.

−No te preocupes− Peeta negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia− ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo de bienvenida?

−Pero por supuesto− la mujer se acercó hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, al instante pudo sentir algo diferente en ese abrazo. El chico parecía estar decaído peo a pesar de ello, su agarre era firme, casi desesperado. Algo le sucedía−. Señor...− Sae dijo insegura una vez que se separaron y él le dio inmediatamente la espalda para evitar que lo viera limpiarse los ojos.

Sae comenzó por decirle los recados que le habían llegado durante su estancia en el 4. La mayoría eran de Delly Cartwright para saber si iba a asistir al banquete ofrecido por el presidente Snow en su mansión. En la correspondencia estaba un sobre con el sello del capitolio donde yacía la invitación. Peeta vio cada uno de los sobres que la mujer le pasó, pero en su rostro había una mueca de aburrimiento.

−Me enteré de quien es el padre de Madgie− Peeta dijo sin rodeos a manera de explicación para su actitud y después se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Sae no dijo nada, tal vez era porque no sabía que decir o porque aún estaba en el shock inicial. Al final optó por tomar asiento junto al chico.

−Ayer en la fiesta de mi madre... escuché a Maysilee platicando con Katniss.

− ¿Con Katniss?− Sae no se explicaba que tenía que ver la joven niñera con todo eso, ella era curiosa pero no tan imprudente como para andar haciendo averiguaciones en la casa Mellark.

−Es una historia demasiado larga, para resumirla solo digamos que Katniss iba a casarse con un Gale Hawthorne pero siempre no ya que al parecer ese tipo la engañó en un viaje que hizo al distrito 4 el verano pasado. Kat se dio cuenta de eso y terminaron− Peeta hizo una pausa antes de seguir con lo que tenía que decir− Hawthorne la engañó con Maysilee y... con Madge. El muy hijo de puta se acostó con mi hermana y la dejó embarazada− la voz del chico era un susurro− y si eso no era suficiente, ahora está saliendo con Johanna.

Sae intentó poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho de ojos azules, pero éste se apartó de ella. El ama de casa supo que era mejor no insistir, Peeta necesitaba descargar todo lo que en ese momento sentía y por lo que estaba escuchando, solo con ella podía hablar con libertad.

−Maysilee Donner lo sabía todo y nunca nos dijo nada. Era su supuesta mejor amiga y nunca se puso a pensar en el bien de mi hermana. Ella tiene la culpa de que haya muerto en el parto. Madge...− el joven Mellark no pudo más contra el nudo en su garganta y por fin las primeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

−Peeta− Sae habló tiernamente y olvidándose de las formalidades− Maysilee no tiene toda la culpa, ella no sabía que ese chico iba a ocasionar todos esos problemas. Si, entiendo que se equivocó al no decirles nada, pero piensa que tal vez fue por petición de tu hermana.

−Sae no lo entiendes, los mejores amigos se preocupan unos por otros y si Maysilee vio que Madge corría peligro, debió de avisarnos.

−No había manera de saber que era un embarazo de alto riesgo y menos si la niña Madge se negaba a ir al doctor− el ama de llaves quería hacerlo entra en razón− Maysilee...

−Maysilee jodió mi vida. Katniss y yo estábamos bien y de la nada se le ocurre, a la "amiga" de mi hermana, decir la verdad− Peeta masajeó sus sienes con ambas manos y antes de que Sae pudiera peguntar otra cosas agregó− quería intentar algo con Katniss.

− ¿Querías?− la mujer hizo énfasis en esa palabra.

−Todo estaba bien Sae, pero tuve que escuchar esa maldita plática. Me porté como un imbécil sin detenerme a pensar en que Kat también lo estaba pasando mal. Le reclamé muy feo y aunque anoche, después de que me aclarara todo, me besó antes de irse a dormir. Hoy cuando veníamos de regreso, por ir pensando en todo esto, volví a portarme distante con ella.

−Y tú crees que la mejor solución es estar aquí lamentándote conmigo en lugar de ir con ella y arreglarlo− Sae sonaba como cuando el chico era un niño, su tono era perfecto para hacerlo reflexionar.

−Soy todo un genio ¿no?− dijo con el sarcasmo llenando su voz.

−Ay mi niño− Sae se puso de pie frente a él y le acarició la mejilla derecha− es mejor que tomes un baño, aclares tu mente y descanses un momento− el ama de llaves lo tomó por la barbilla para ver claramente las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules− piensas mucho las cosas y por eso no dormiste ¿verdad?

−Pero...− el joven Mellark apenas iba a replicar cuando Sae lo silenció con la mirada.

−Para bien o para mal ustedes ya están aquí, Maysilee se quedó en el distrito 4 y lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no los va a afectar. Al igual que Gale, está saliendo con Johanna pero si conozco bien a tu hermana, ella debe de saber bien lo que hace. Tu solo debes de concentrarte en el presente, querido− el ama de llaves lo incitó a ponerse de pie.

−Gracias, Sae− Peeta la obedeció y antes de que ella saliera del lugar, el chico Mellark la abrazó de nuevo.

...

Su recamara estaba completamente ordenada, gracias Sae. La joven niñera dejó su maleta en el suelo y tomó a Madgie entre brazos, la niña estaba despierta desde que habían llegado a la casa. Puso a la pequeña en medio de la cama para poder desempacar con mayor comodidad.

−Hola pequeña− Kat terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se inclinó en la cama para entrar en el campo de visión de Madgie, al hacerlo no escondió la emoción de su voz al ver que la niña la reconocía− hace mucho que no estábamos juntas ¿verdad pequeñita?− Madge sonrió− no hay nada mejor como tu niñera.

La chica Everdeen besó la cabecita de la bebita que en rio en respuesta. En algún punto, la joven niñera se quedó contemplando a Madgie que se entretenía con una orilla de su sabanita rosa. Las dudas pronto invadieron su mente y sobre todas esas resaltaba una en especial ¿Que iba a pasar con ella si "lo suyo" con Peeta no se daba? Estaba por darle más vueltas al asunto cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Puso a Madgie en su cuna antes de ir a atender, si era Finnick y traía la bandeja de comida iba a necesitar ayuda, después de todo ya era algo tarde y parecía lógico que su amigo la estuviera buscando. Pero no estaba preparada lo que encontró.

−Hola− Peeta estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta− ¿Podemos hablar?

−Claro, pasa− Katniss se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre, sin embargo el chico Mellark le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para acercarla a él.

−Crees que... que soy un imbécil, ¿Real o no real?

−No real− Katniss contestó de inmediato aun extrañada por su gesto, pero en el fondo, aliviada−. No eres un imbécil por querer tu espacio. Debes de tener cosas en que pensar. No puedo culparte por ello.

−Kat− el chico de cabello rubio rompió por fin el abrazo y tomó el rostro de la joven niñera entre sus manos− no tengo nada que pensar, fuiste muy clara ayer. Es solo que... Maysilee... yo quería hablar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo no quería por miedo a enterarme de cosas que después me arrepentiría de saber. Además, ella era una muy buena amiga de Madge y mía, pero ahora... Sabes, creo que eso no tiene relevancia. Y solo espero no haber metido la pata, ya sabes, entre...− Peeta la señaló y después a él−. En verdad lo lamento.

−Crees todo lo que te dije ayer, ¿Real o no real?− Katniss preguntó algo temerosa, pero simplemente tenía que asegurarse de todo.

−Absoluta y definitivamente real− los ojos azules del chico se encontraron con los grises de la niñera− te creo, Katniss Everdeen.

Y como muestra de ello, se inclinó para juntar sus labios en un beso tan diferente a los demás, en él se expresaba todo y nada a la vez. Nuevamente los dos se encontraban en su propia burbuja que los aislaba del mundo. Katniss sintió un poco de culpabilidad gracias a que aún no le decía el cien por ciento de la verdad al chico con el que ese momento se estaba besando, sin embargo acalló su conciencia con la silenciosa promesa de que encontraría la manera de decírselo todo lo más pronto posible. Solo así fue capaz de entregarse por completo a aquel beso.

* * *

 ** _Jojojo Feliz navidad! (si, se que aun falta para eso xD) pero como cae en jueves y yo actualizo hoy... bueno, ustedes entienden jajaja_**

 ** _Chicos! a quien le gusto este capitulo? *-* miren que me costo mucho en escribir, como que ahora que ya se esta terminando la historia me llega el bloqueo creativo mas seguido D: y eso no me gusta para nada :/ creo que se trata de mi inconsciente que quiere retrasar el momento del final jajaja okya me calmo :v_**

 ** _Bueno, como dije al inicio de esta nota, espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad con toda su familia y amigos. Si van a tomar, haganlo con responsabilidad y esas cosas jajajaj xD_**

 ** _Gracias `por demostrarme todo su apoyo con un follow/favorito o review, especialmente a..._**

 ** _Berenicita Cullen, Anayatzin, IaraLupin, Nail1987, Jamie Mellark Stark, Val rod, Sofitkm, ANA KAREN MELLARK, zellideth76, johanna.M, wenyaz, X, HeySmile30, PrettyLu, Brenx. A todos graciaaas._**

 ** _En fin, nos leemos la proxima semana, que por cierto va a ser la ultima actualizacion del año D: y prometo si subir capitulo jajaja. Los quiero mucho!_**

 ** _Besos :*_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Este hermoso capitulo va dedicado para todos aquellos que a lo largo del año se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un lindo review ya que gracias a ellos la inspiración para seguir con la historia es mayor :')_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 26: "Definiendo la relación"_**

La semana transcurrió en completa calma. Las cosas entre Katniss y Peeta se habían arreglado satisfactoriamente, el chico Mellark supuso que todo eso era gracias a que no había un tercero para plantar dudas en ellos.

Katniss, por su parte, agradecía el hecho de volver a la rutina porque de esa manera podía compartir más tiempo con Madgie y obviamente por el evidente cambio de actitud de Peeta que en verdad estaba cumpliendo su promesa de conquistarla. No había día que ellos no dieran un paseo por los jardines de la casa una vez que Madge se dormía, o por las mañanas después de alimentar a la bebita, el chico Mellark bajaba por el desayuno de ambos y lo comían en la terraza de su habitación. En ocasiones también él llegaba con algún regalo para la joven niñera.

Las cosas sin duda iban bien.

—Y entonces nos casaremos y tendremos mil ocho mil hijos, todos llamados Bob para no olvidar sus nombres, además si necesitamos que alguien los cuide vamos a acudir a ti, chica en llamas, porque vas a ser su tía favorita— Finnick estaba sentado a la mesa junto con su amiga que nuevamente parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos—. Por cierto, perdí nuevamente el número de Annie y volví a agarrar tu celular.

— ¡Finnick!— Katniss por fin reaccionó y vio severamente al joven chofer.

—Hola— el chico de ojos verdes sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—Lo noté. Pero bueno, estaba diciéndote que no te vas a librar de mis cuestionamientos. No soy tonto, sé que pasa algo entre tú y Peeta— el joven chofer hizo un tono agudo y parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones— enserio no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero te noto mejor que cuando llegaron.

—Estoy mejor que cuando llegamos— Katniss admitió con una media sonrisa— es solo que... El día que te hablé al celular, yo...

—Chica en llamas, no quiero que recuerdes algo que se ve te ha costado trabajo hacer a un lado— el chico de cabello cobrizo tomó una de las manos de la chica sobre la mesa—entiendo. El lunes necesitabas hablar y me lo dijiste, pero desde el principio supe que yo no era el más indicado para eso. Ustedes necesitaban aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

— ¿En qué momento te volviste un sabio, Finnick Odair?— la joven niñera rió gracias a los nervios que las palabras de su amigo le ocasionaban.

—Supongo que pasar tiempo con tu amiga Annie me ayudó— Finnick dijo en broma.

— ¿Así que mi amiga, eh?— Kat elevó una ceja— nunca me contaste como se la pasaron.

—Bien, nosotros...— antes de que el chico de cabello cobrizo dijera nada mas, su celular comenzó a timbrar— rayos, nuestro querido jefe me necesita— anunció en voz alta y se puso de pie al tiempo que terminaba de beber su jugo— y no estoy dispuesto a llegar nuevamente tarde por él. Vas a tener que esperar para escuchar la historia.

—Te salvó la campana— la joven de ojos grises comentó con sarcasmo—. Mejor apúrate

—Nos vemos chica en llamas— Finnick rodeó la mesa para besar la mejilla de su amiga.

Katniss se quedó sola mientras terminaba de comer, el monitor de Madgie permanecía en silencio por ello cuando alguien la llamó, no pudo evitar dar un brinco por la sorpresa.

—Katniss

—Sae— la muchacha casi derrama el contenido de su vaso— por Dios, me asustaste.

—Lo lamento, debí de haberme anunciado— la mujer se sentó frente a ella y su semblante era serio— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, Sae ¿Que sucede?— la chica Everdeen se sintió extrañamente nerviosa. El ama de llaves pareció notarlo porque de inmediato sonrió ampliamente.

—Tranquila, niña que no es nada malo— Sae le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que tenia sobre la mesa— solo quiero hablar de Peeta. No soy ciega y creo que hay algo o pronto va a haber algo— una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven niñera, al parecer ella y el chico Mellark no eran tan discretos. Aunque tampoco era como si trataran de ocultarlo—. Y te pido que tengas muy en claro lo que sientes. Peeta significa lo mismo para mí que Madge para ti.

—Usted... era ¿Su niñera?— Sae asintió y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa.

—Si, por eso te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Peeta... él...— el ama de llaves no sabía cómo terminar esa oración.

—Sae, tranquila. Estoy completamente segura de mis sentimientos hacia él—. La mujer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a darle un apretón de manos a la niñera— cometería un error si lo dañara— apenas Katniss dijo eso, se escuchó el llanto de Madgie por el monitor y ella debía de ir a atenderla.

...

La tarde era agradable gracias a que pronto iniciaría el otoño, por ello la joven niñera decidió que era una buena idea pasear por los jardines de la casa con Madgie en su carriola.

—Ya extrañabas estos paseos ¿Verdad pequeña?— Katniss le sonrió a la bebita que estaba jugando con sus manitas— no hay nada como el hogar.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato hasta que la chica de ojos grises sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y el aliento de Peeta en su oído susurrando su nombre. En su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, que sin duda gritaba a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos.

—Hey.

—Hey— Katniss respondió girándose para verlo de frente— ¿Que tal tu día?

—Normal... aburrido, podría decirse. Pero acaba de mejorar— el chico Mellark se inclinó para besarla de llano en los labios.

— ¿Podría saber la razón?— la muchacha de cabello castaño sonrió traviesamente.

En lugar de responderle, Peeta la abrazó mejor por la cintura para volverla a besarla con más detenimiento y casi como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Solo fueron interrumpidos por un quejido por parte de Madge.

—Oye pequeña, teníamos un trato— Peeta le replicó a su sobrina.

—No hagas tratos con ella, Peeta Mellark— la joven niñera puso sus manos en su cadera y vio severamente al chico frente a ella.

—Oíste Madgie, tu niñera ha hablado— el muchacho guiñó un ojo en dirección a su sobrina— y yo le hago mucho caso— dijo antes de volver a besar sus labios—. En fin, ¿Puedo acompañarlas en su paseo?

Los dos chicos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron con el paseo mientras platicaban del día que ambos tuvieron.

— ¿No tienes hambre?— Kat recordó que el chico acababa de llegar de su trabajo.

—No mucha. Antes quiero proponerte algo— el corazón de la muchacha Everdeen se detuvo, o por lo menos eso sintió al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo se obligó a mantener la compostura. No quería precipitarse—. Hoy Delly me recordó de la cena en la casa del presidente. Y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que podías acompañarme, claro si tu quieres. Es en el Capitolio y es una gran oportunidad para...

—Peeta— Katniss lo frenó rápidamente— yo no estoy segura de...

—Vamos Kat, será divertido. Sé que las personas de ahí pueden ser algo raras, pero hay lugares fantásticos por conocer— el chico Mellark sabía que debía de convencerla para que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo que él habia planeado junto con Cinna y Portia— podemos irnos mañana viernes en el tren de las 6 de la tarde, llegaríamos a las 8:30 al hotel. La fiesta es el sábado en la noche por lo que podríamos conocer varios lugares antes de eso y regresaríamos el domingo a medio día, también en tren.

Katniss no podía negar que la idea resultaba tentadora además no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que Peeta la había tomado en cuenta y por ello harían el viaje en tren pudiendo hacerlo en avión.

—Por favor— el chico de ojos azules usó su última opción: puso su mejor cara de cachorrito.

— ¿En serio Mellark?— Katniss no se preocupó por esconder la sonrisa que ocasionó el gesto del muchacho.

—Muy enserio Everdeen— declaró con voz pausada.

La joven niñera tardó unos segundos en responder pero cuando lo hizo, se escuchaba muy segura.

—De acuerdo, pero...— la chica apenas iba a replicar cuando él la interrumpió.

—Ya hablé con Sae para que cuide de Madgie mientras no estamos. Solo hacía falta que tu aceptaras— Peeta sonrió para escudarse.

—Eres un tramposo

—Y tu eres muy linda, no hay duda de ninguna de las dos cosas— besó brevemente los labios de la niñera— vamos a cenar, ahora sí que tengo hambre.

Sus manos volvieron a estar unidas cuando caminaron de regreso a la casa junto con Madge, que para ese momento ya estaba dormida en su carriola.

…

Finnick estaba sentado en la cama de Katniss mientras ésta iba de un lado a otro tratando de preparar una maleta con lo más indispensable para su viaje al Capitolio. Peeta había mencionado algo acerca de una cena en la mansión del presidente, lo que se traducía en que debía de llevar algo sumamente elegante para estar a la altura de los demás. Su pensamiento era algo superficial y materialista, pero era la verdad. Esa gente te trataba como te veía.

—Te verás hermosa como sea, chica en llamas— Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entiende. Es. Una. Cena. Con. El. Presidente. Snow—. La chica Everdeen habló pausadamente para que su amigo la entendiera— ya te lo dije.

—Pues en ese caso Mellark debería de comprarte un elegante vestido— Katniss se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Que te sucede Finnick? Te estás portando raro— la chica de ojos grises por fin hizo una referencia a la actitud del joven chofer.

— ¿Son novios?— le preguntó sin rodeos.

—No, aún no— Finnick negó con la cabeza y con el seño fruncido— ¿Qué?— la chica Everdeen no entendía su actitud.

—Kat... Sé que voy a decir una estupidez y que posiblemente te vas a enojar tanto que yo desearía nunca haber abierto la boca pero ¿Estás segura de que Mellark no te está usando? Es decir, que van enserio y...— la joven niñera abrió y cerró varias veces su boca sin saber que responder. Su amigo la habia sorprendido.

—Odair...

—Yo solo digo, porque...— Finnick pareció estar debatiéndose entre sí contarle a su amiga o no, al final optó por ser sincero— antes de que llegara a trabajar aquí, estaba en otra casa en donde era el chofer de la hija de mi jefe. Nos hicimos algo así como "novios"— el chico de ojos verdes hizo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos— ella le mentía a su familia para salir conmigo. Lo raro es que nunca me di cuenta de su actitud cuando estábamos juntos, yo le hablaba en público y ella solo se limitaba a contestarme en forma cortante. Después de mucho tiempo supe que solo me usaba para tener sexo.

—Finn...— para ese momento, ella ya no sabía que decir. Mucho menos como sentirse.

—Un día me animé a pedirle que se casara conmigo, se rió en mi cara antes de recordarme mi posición en comparación de la suya— una lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes— después de eso estaba desecho y sin empleo, hasta que me contrataron aquí. Sae me ayudó mucho para recuperarme. Te quiero Kat y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí, por culpa de Mellark.

—Finnick— la chica de ojos grises limpió el rostro de su amigo— no va a ser así.

—Más le vale, porque sé usar un tridente— Katniss abrió mucho los ojos por la declaración que escuchó— mentira, solo quería sonar amenazador— y Finnick volvía a ser el de siempre— a duras penas puedo comer espagueti con tenedor.

—Dejarías de ser Finnick Odair— Kat abrazó a su amigo por el cuello.

—Y eso no te gustaría, chica en llamas— él le besó la frente.

—Exacto.

...

Peeta ya la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa para poder salir con rumbo a estación de trenes, la chica Everdeen solo necesitaba despedirse de Madgie para poder irse tranquila.

En el recorrido ambos platicaron animadamente de cualquier cosa, el chico Mellark podía notar la diferencia en el comportamiento de Katniss, todo gracias a el cambio en el medio de transporte. Sin duda Portia había tenido mucha razón al sugerírselo. Necesitaba que la joven niñera estuviera relajada en ese viaje ya que en la cena en la mansión del presidente iba a ser estresante, lo menos que podía hacer era quitarle la preocupación de volar en avión.

—La vista es hermosa— Katniss susurró con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Peeta mientras dirigía su mirada por la ventana del vagón, el horizonte comenzaba a pintarse de naranja gracias al atardecer.

—Sin duda alguna— el chico de ojos azules besó la coronilla de la muchacha al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos.

El hotel en el que Peeta y Katniss iban a quedarse estaba cerca de la estación de trenes. Se trataba de un lugar lujoso pero, extrañamente, sin llegar a las extravagancias por lo que se caracterizaba el centro del país, a menos claro que se contara a las personas que lo atendían, ellos sin duda contrastaban notoriamente con el ambiente del lugar.

—Buenas noches— los saludó un hombre con tez de un ligero color azul, cabello rojo y algunas incrustaciones, de lo que parecían ser diamantes, en las labios y orejas. El acento del Capitolio era muy evidente en su voz— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Tengo una reservación a nombre de Peeta Mellark— el chico respondió amablemente.

—Claro, una habitación matrimonial ¿Cierto?— tecleó unas cuantas cosas en su computadora.

—Hum, de hecho son dos— Peeta lo corrigió con el seño fruncido, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había hecho la reservación correcta.

—Lo lamento señor Mellark, pero en el sistema solo aparece la solicitud para una habitación matrimonial— Katniss, que hasta el momento se habia mantenido en silencio por la impresión, le dio un leve apretón al chico de ojos azules.

— ¿No hay otra disponible? Es que…

—Lo lamento pero solo tenemos la de ustedes— el muchacho rubio se giró para ver de frente a la joven niñera y trató de pedirle disculpas con la mirada, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

—De acuerdo, la tomaremos— Peeta confirmó. Ya encontrarían la forma de resolver el problema.

—El hotel siente mucho la equivocación y amanera de disculpa les otorgaremos además del desayuno gratis, dos comidas en el buffet del restaurante— el hombre se veía realmente apenado—. Ahora llamo al botones para que les ayude con sus maletas— dijo tomando el teléfono junto al ordenador.

—Vaya situación— Katniss comentó con una sonrisa una vez que los dos estuvieron en su recámara.

—Si quieres yo puede dormir en el sofá y...

—Estás loco, no es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos— la chica Everdeen lo interrumpió recordando aquella vez en el distrito 4 cuando el erizo la picó— no va a pasar nada.

—Vale, me convenciste— el muchacho rubio se encargó de besarla.

—Uy si, que sufrido— la chica de cabello castaño sonrió contra sus labios.

—Hey— Peeta la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama— ahora hay que dormir porque mañana nos levantaremos temprano. Debemos de conseguir algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?— Kat preguntó realmente interesada.

—Cosas— Peeta no dijo nada más antes de ponerse de pie para cambiarse. Si quería que su sorpresa siguiera siendo sorpresa, debía de dejar a la chica con la duda.

.-.-.-.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó a las 9:30 de la mañana para que los chicos se despertaran.

—Gracias— Peeta dijo, o mejor dicho gruñó. Antes de despertar a la joven niñera que yacía recostada sobre su pecho, se tomó el tiempo de observar sus facciones relajadas por estar durmiendo. Sin embargo debían de levantarse para atender todos los asuntos antes de la noche—. Kat, despierta.

— No— la chica se quejó de forma infantil antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos grises— cinco minutos más.

—No, no, no. Tenemos que ir a desayunar para después ir al centro comercial— el joven Mellark trazó círculos en la espalda de la muchacha— tenemos que buscar ropa para la cena.

Katniss debía de aceptar que no esperaba ese detalle por parte de Peeta y a pesar de que sabía que él lo hacía de buena voluntad, no podía dejar de sentirse de cierta forma aburrida. No era muy fanática de ir a buscar ropa, apenas soportó ir con la familia del chico aquella vez antes de la fiesta de Cressida. La joven niñera estaba haciéndose a la idea de que ese día iba a ser muy largo, cuando llegaron a una tienda de ropa.

—Cinna's design— Kat leyó en voz alta sin poder creérselo.

—No íbamos a ir a un lugar desconocido. Digamos que no soy muy paciente con eso de andar de tienda en tienda— Peeta se escudó con una sonrisa antes de entrar en el local.

La chica de cabello castaño se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto cruzó la puerta. El lugar estaba lleno de ropa con diseños y colores para todos los gustos. Al fondo se encontraban los vestidos de fiesta, sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó hacia esa zona.

—Si me permites opinar, digo que este queda perfecto para ti— Cinna se acercó hasta ellos con un vestido color plata, sin mangas y con pedrería en lugares específicos para destacar la figura de aquella que lo usara— digo, quien mas para usarlo que la chica que lo inspiró.

—Es... precioso, Cinna— Kat se acercó a su amigo— pero, ¿Como que yo lo inspiré?

—Tus ojos— el hombre contestó seriamente— el brillo en ellos está representado por la pedrería y bueno, el color se explica solo. Pero pruébatelo por favor.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y de inmediato tomó la prenda para caminar al vestidor, acompañada por dos muchachas que trabajaban en la tienda.

— ¿Así que sus ojos?— Peeta le preguntó a su amigo en tono de broma.

—Sigue hablando Mellark, mientras puedas— Cinna le advirtió.

—Eso es...

— ¿Qué tal?— en ese momento Katniss salió del probador. El vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo de tal manera que dejaba ver su figura. Su cabello castaño, caía sobre sus hombros en pequeñas ondas y sus ojos... parecían brillar más que antes.

—Wow.

—Te lo dije— Cinna se burló de su amigo.

— ¿Debo de tomar eso como un cumplido?— la chica Everdeen comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa.

—Wow— Peeta repitió ocasionando que su amigo volviera a reír.

—Tal vez debería cambiarme...

— ¡No!— el chico de ojos azules se apresuró a contradecirla— es hermoso, es decir, te ves hermosa con él.

—Gracias.

—Excelente, entonces ese vestido viene con este traje— Cinna le pidió ayuda a una de las chicas que de inmediato llegó con una bolsa para ropa que contenía la ropa del joven Mellark— puedo mandarlo a su hotel, ya saben para que no anden cargando durante su paseo.

—Oh, no importa, nosotros...— la niñera se encogió de hombros

—Eso sería genial— Peeta le pasó su tarjeta de crédito a la misma chica que habia llegado con el traje— y agrega ese vestido— señaló la prenda que Kat estaba viendo. Se trataba de un vestido color verde y con el arriba de la rodilla— ese se lo lleva puesto.

—Estas bromeando ¿cierto?— la joven niñera dijo entre risas nerviosas.

—Noup.

Después de insistirle a Katniss, el chico de ojos azules ganó la batalla y logró que la muchacha se llevara puesto el vestido. Los dos debían de ir muy guapos para su siguiente parada

El restaurante estaba medianamente lleno y a leguas se veía que era un lugar muy elegante. La joven niñera no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por todos los detalles que Peeta estaba teniendo para con ella.

Un mesero los guió a una mesa con sillones en una esquina del lugar para que de esa manera pudieran tener cierta privacidad. Ambos ordenaron su comida, charlaron amenamente en todo momento hasta que llegó la hora del postre y con ello la ocasión que Kat buscaba.

—Muchas gracias, pero enserio no debiste— Katniss le dijo seriamente.

—No es nada— el muchacho le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que lo es. Este vestido y comer es este lugar es un tanto innecesario. Pudimos haber ido al hotel— le recordó de la comida gratis debido al incidente con las recámaras —no quiero que las cosas se lleguen a mal interpretar, ya sabes, por lo que sea que tengamos. Todos los detalles que tuviste conmigo a largo de la semana fueron hermosos, ¿Sabes cuál fue el que más me gusto?

—Kat...— Peeta tomó su mano sobre la mesa

—La flor

—Temí que dijeras eso. Odié a la naturaleza por ese incidente— el chico Mellark comentó apenado— no debió de haberse marchitado tan rápido.

—Pero lo hizo y lo que más me gusto fue que tú me la dieras— la niñera lo tranquilizó.

—Sé que hace exactamente una semana te dije que iba a enamorarte como se hacía antes, con detalles y esas cosas. Algo sencillo, pero es solo que cuando estoy contigo no puedo evitar sentir que debo de darte todo— Peeta hizo contacto visual con ella— también sé que todo esto ha ido muy rápido, pero... estoy enamorado de ti, Katniss Everdeen.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Eso era realmente hermoso.

—Y por eso— el joven rubio prosiguió— quisiera que tú fueras mi novia.

Katniss no respondió, en lugar de eso se limitó a besarlo de la manera que hacía a ambos desear que todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

—Antes de que lo preguntes, eso es un sí— la chica Everdeen sonrió ampliamente—. Si quiero ser tu novia Peeta Mellark.

La emoción que se habia instaurado en el pecho del chico de ojos azules no era posible de comparar. Por fin habían dado el primer paso.

* * *

 _ **Donde estan los feels? *-* asdfgh jaja hasta a mi me atacaron xD chicoooos! Que tal les fue en navidad? Les dieron regalos? :o a mi si y aunque no fueron libros, todos me gustaron jaja**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno, como dije la semana pasada... este es la ultima actualizacion del año. Porque si, hoy es el día 363 jaja (dato inutil del día :v) En fin, espero que el 2016 este lleno de exito y bendiciones.**_

 _ **Como ya dije al inicio, el ultimo capitulo del año esta dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron un hermoso review a lo largo de la historia :')**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho! Besoooos! :* :* y nos leemos la proxima semana.**_

 _ **P.D. El sabado es mi cumple y como regalo me gustaria muchos reviews jajaja ahora si me despido :***_


	28. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27: "Siempre".**_

El lugar estaba completamente listo para la cena que iba a llevarse a cabo en él. Ella estaba realmente orgullosa de lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo y a pesar de toda la presión que tuvo que soportar por parte de sus compañeros. Al final, como siempre, el final fue del agrado del presidente Snow.

-¿Estamos listos para iniciar señorita Cartwright?- el hombre de cabello canoso la tomó por sorpresa cuando le habló si siquiera anunciarse.

-Por supuesto, señor. Los invitados están comenzando a llegar- Delly sonrió ampliamente-. Todo va a salir conforme a lo planeado.

-Excelente, ¿El señor Mellark ya está aquí?- Snow le preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada al genio detrás de esa gran remodelación.

-Aun no, pero su compañero, el señor Cinna ya está aquí. Si gusta puedo preguntarle por la demora de Peeta- la muchacha presento esa opción a pesar de que en el fondo dudaba que el chico de ojos azules en verdad asistiera al evento.

-No, no queremos ser algo asfixiantes con nuestros invitados. El señor Mellark llegara cuando deba de llegar- el presidente sonrió levemente antes de dedicarle un asentimiento de cabeza a su asistente y de esa manera despedirse.

…

Katniss sabía que su retraso era cien por ciento su culpa.

Cuando ella y Peeta habían regresado al hotel después de su comida, ella se encontraba tan nerviosa que era algo torpe al momento de hacer cualquier cosa. Y no era para menos. Ella y el chico Mellark por fin habían dado un nombre a lo suyo, ahora si podían decir que eran novios con todas las letras de la palabra. La blanca sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro mientras se arreglaba para la cena en la mansión del presidente.

-¿Lista?- Peeta la esperaba en la pequeña salita de la habitación.

-Solo cinco minutos- la joven niñera contestó apenada desde el cuarto.

-Eso dijiste hace diez- el muchacho dijo con la risa llenando su voz- pero…

Katniss por fin salió de la recamara. Su cabello estaba arreglado para que sus ondas naturales fueran más marcadas. El maquillaje en su rostro era natural, de esa manera dejaba resaltar sus hermosos ojos grises. Sin duda Cinna no se había equivocado al recomendarse ese tipo de maquillaje.

-¿Y qué tal?- la niñera preguntó insegura ante la ausencia de expresiones por parte de Peeta. Ella ignoraba que el chico luchaba interiormente por encontrar su voz. Se había quedado sin palabras al igual que horas antes en la tienda de su amigo- vale, tomare tu silencio como un cumplido- Kat, para su sorpresa, bromeó coquetamente.

-En verdad que te ves hermosa.

-Y tú te ves muy guapo- la chica devolvió el cumplido. Después de todo, Peeta traía puesto el traje que habían comprado junto con el vestido el cual consistía en un pantalón y saco negros, una camisa blanca sobre la cual tenía puesto el chaleco y corbata del mismo gris que el vestido de Katniss. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado en una forma un tanto desordenada que le brindaba ese aire juvenil.

-Gracias- el joven Mellark se inclinó para besar los labios de su ahora novia, dicho beso no duró demasiado gracias a unos tímidos toques en la puerta de su habitación.

-Hum… Señor Mellark, el taxi que pidieron está listo abajo- la voz de una chica se escuchó a través de la madera- y pregunta si van a tardar demasiado…

-Bajamos enseguida- Peeta abrió la puerta para que Katniss pudiera salir primero-. Gracias.

-Por nada- la empleada del hotel no se esforzó en disimulara manera en la que miraba al chico rubio. La joven niñera se percató de ello y tratando de no parecer muy celosa, carraspeó para llamar la atención- ¿Nos vamos, preciosa?- Peeta sonrió abiertamente por la situación.

Katniss solo se limitó a corresponder esa sonrisa y a aceptar el brazo que su novio le ofrecía para caminar.

La mansión del presidente estaba realmente lejos del hotel donde ambos se hospedaban, eso solo ayudaba a que la culpabilidad de la chica Everdeen se intensificara. Si ella no hubiera tenido dificultades con la ducha en primer lugar, hubieran podido salir a tiempo hacia su destino.

Después de exactamente 35 minutos, el taxista anuncio que estaban ante su destino.

El lugar era enorme y Kat no pudo dejar de lado el pensamiento que eso era gracias a todos los impuestos que el pueblo de Panem debía de pagar año tras año, la chica consideraba que eso era algo injusto ya que eso podría ser usado para ayudar a los que en verdad lo necesitaran. Sin embargo era consciente que ese era el peor lugar para expresar sus ideas.

-¿Nerviosa?- Peeta le preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Para nada- la niñera sonrió ampliamente para demostrar su punto- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por mi mano- el chico de ojos azules le aclaró levantando sus manos unidas. La fuerza que la muchacha de cabello castaño estaba empleando mas fuerza de la necesaria en el agarre-. No te preocupes- se le adelantó antes de que pudiera disculparse- en fin, deben de estarnos esperando.

Si hasta ese momento Katniss dudaba de la rareza de las personas del centro del país, ese era el momento perfecto para cambiar de opinión. Desde la entrada de la mansión se podía ver la gran concurrencia del evento. Las mujeres iban con extravagantes vestidos y sus peinados median por lo menos treinta centímetros de alto. Los hombres vestían trajes de llamativos colores. Si en el interior del lugar estaban igual, iban a destacar notoriamente.

…

Delly Cartwright caminaba entre los invitados para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. La asistencia estaba casi completa, a su parecer solo faltaba una persona.

- _Peeta Mellark acaba de llegar_ \- la chica rubia escuchó la voz de uno de los vigilantes de la mansión por el comunicador que tenía en su oreja- _no debe de tardar mucho en entrar por la puerta principal._

-Gracias Mark, enseguida voy a recibirlo- la asistente del presidente sintió como si una gran carga abandonara sus hombros, lo cierto era que su jefe le preguntaba constantemente por la llegada del joven arquitecto y ella comenzaba a desesperarse- sigue atento por si alguien que no está en la lista quiere entrar.

- _Claro Delly, trata de no estresarte mucho ¿vale?_

-No te prometo nada- la muchacha sonrió ante aquella petición. Prácticamente estaba organizando ella sola ese evento y le pedían que no se estresara. Esa idea seguía ocupando su mente y por ello no se dio cuenta de la pareja que acababa de entrar en la fiesta.

-Vamos Cartwright, no piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche ¿cierto?- Delly reconoció la voz de Brutus, su compañero de trabajo, a sus espaldas- ya llegó Mellark y viene acompañado por una linda castaña. Alguien se te adelantó- la burla llenaba la voz de aquel hombre.

-¿Acompañado?- la muchacha pareció salir de un trance.

-Yo que tu iba por ellos y los llevaba con el presidente.

-Suficiente, Brutus- ella se armó de valor para hablarle firmemente- ve a revisar la mesa de postres- y sin darle tiempo de que le replicara, se fue en dirección a donde debía de estar Peeta y su supuesta acompañante.

Delly no podía creer lo que estaba viendo a pesar de que lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Peeta y Katniss estaban juntos, y ambos se veían radiantes. Interiormente se obligó a no sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin tener toda la información.

-Peeta, por fin llegas- la asistente del presidente lo saludó alegremente e ignorando olímpicamente a Katniss- el presidente te ha estado esperando. No llegaste para la entrevista con los medios y...

-Tranquila Cartwright- Brutus se acercó hasta ellos- bájale a tu intensidad.

-Ella solo hace su trabajo- para sorpresa de los tres, fue la joven niñera la que habló en defensa de la chica- si llegamos tarde, Delly, fue mi culpa.

-Lo lamento- Brutus y la asistente del presidente dijeron al unísono.

El ambiente se tornó un tanto tenso pero al final, Brutus optó por alejarse de ahí sin decir nada. En pocas palabras, huyó. Los tres chicos se quedaron sin hablar, por su parte la joven de ojos grises luchaba por no reírse ante la acción del compañero de Delly.

-¿Ya llegó Cinna?- Peeta preguntó de la nada.

-Sí, él y su esposa acompañaron al presidente en la entrevista con Caesar- la chica Cartwright respondió con una sonrisa- sólo por eso perdono tu retraso Mellark- Delly quería que se escuchara la broma en su voz, pero los nervios no se lo permitieron.

-Gracias, supongo- el joven de ojos azules dijo irónico

-Por nada- la chica Cartwright no se dio cuenta del tono que Peeta habia empleado-. Pero vamos, el presidente nos espera.

Delly se armó de valor y entrelazó su brazo con el del chico de ojos azules que de inmediato se tensó por la sorpresa. Casi pudo escuchar a Cinna diciéndole "Te lo dije, Mellark" y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su mano entrelazada con la de Katniss.

La joven niñera, por su parte, se esforzó en gran manera para que la presencia de Delly no la afectara. La asistente del presidente era buena persona, pero una vez ya habia dado a entender que Peeta le interesaba y Kat no podía pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo, debía de mantener la calma por el lugar donde se encontraban. Al menos, su mano seguía entrelazada con la de su novio.

...

El presidente Snow estaba junto con algunos de sus funcionarios cuando contempló la escena ante él: su asistente caminaba del brazo de Peeta que lucía realmente incómodo y al final, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que lucía un vestido color plata. A Snow le llamó la atención que esa muchacha estuviera con ellos, segundos después se dio cuenta de su mano entrelazada con la del joven Mellark.

-Señor presidente- Delly sonrió ampliamente a los presentes-. Aquí esta Peeta Mellark- y dicho esto se fue para supervisar el evento.

-Es un gusto saludarlos. Peeta Mellark y ella es mi novia Katniss Everdeen- habló firmemente para demostrar su molestia.

-Así que esta encantadora señorita es su novia- Snow habló con cortesía pero lejos de darle confianza, Kat se sintió algo incómoda por como la veía ese hombre.

-Sí señor, es todo un honor conocerlo- la chica habló claramente a pesar de los nervios al tiempo que saludaba a todos los funcionarios.

La plática transcurrió en relativa calma. El grupo con el que los chicos estaban platicando, pronto se vio aumentado conforme los invitados iban acercándose para escuchar su charla. En algún punto, Katniss se distrajo buscando a Cinna y a su esposa con la mirada, sin embargo no pudo dar con ellos.

La chica Everdeen estaba aburrida, esa gente solo sabía hablar de negocios y del dinero que estos generaban, en el fondo ella esperaba que esas personas tuvieran otros temas de conversación, pero se equivocaba.

-Te sacaste la lotería Mellark- un hombre llamado Seneca comentó con aire soñador- que daría yo por tener a una chica igual de hermosa que la señorita Everdeen- Peeta abrazó a su novia por la cintura de manera protectora.

-Pero no la tienes y te aguantas- otro hombre, desconocido para la joven niñera, dijo en tono burlón.

-Sin embargo, podría bailar con ella... si el señor Mellark me lo permitiera- Seneca sonrió hacia Katniss.

-Mucho me temo señores, que esa decisión no es mía, si no de Katniss- el chico de ojos azules luchó por no sonar descortés, esos hombres comenzaban a alterarlo además del hecho de que el presidente solo se limitaba a observar la escena sin intervenir.

-Bien, una mujer que toma decisiones- concordó Seneca y se acercó a la chica- ¿Señorita?

Todos esperaron la respuesta de Katniss.

-Lo lamento, señor Crane pero preferiría disfrutar del evento en compañía de mi novio. Pero me halaga su petición- la niñera dijo educadamente e inconscientemente abrazó más fuerte a Peeta para buscar su protección.

-Pero...

-Ya escuchaste Seneca-por fin Snow tomó la palabra- en fin, voy con mis demás invitados. Con permiso señores.

Sin esperar a despedirse de los demás, Peeta y Katniss también se fueron con un rumbo diferente al del presidente Snow. Los dos chicos caminaban en completo silencio, cada uno pensando en lo ocurrido momentos antes.

-Lo lamento- le dijo el joven Mellark deteniéndose junto a la mesa de comida.

-No es tu culpa ellos son unos...- Katniss recordó por enésima vez donde se encontraba y se replanteó lo que iba a decir- son algo imprudentes, además ya habían bebido mucho.

-Debimos de habernos separado del grupo apenas comenzaron a hablar de política- Peeta sonrió- no es mi tema favorito y al parecer el tuyo tampoco.

-Me has atrapado- los dos sonrieron a pesar de la situación.

La fiesta continuó con el baile. La joven niñera y el chico Mellar degustaron algunos de los platillos del banquete e incluso se animaron a bailar una que otra pieza. En ningún momento Seneca u otro conocido del presidente se volvió a acercar con insinuaciones a Katniss, ella lo atribuyó a que habían entendido perfectamente el mensaje a la primera, sin embargo la realidad era otra. Esos hombres no se atrevían a acercarse a ellos gracias a la mirada de advertencia que Peeta les dirigía en cada ocasión que los sorprendía mientras miraban a su novia.

Después de bailar, Cinna y Portia se acercaron a ellos. Ninguno habia coincidido en toda la noche gracias a lo solicitados que estaban "los genios detrás de la remodelación", como habían comenzado a llamar a Peeta y a Cinna. Una vez más, Katniss recibió halagos por lo bien que lucía el vestido, lo diferente en esa ocasión fue que la chica se sentía a gusto con ello.

-Señores, les pido su atención- Delly habló por un micrófono al frente de la sala- nuestro presidente quiere decirles algunas palabras.

Las personas aplaudieron eufóricas y una sola palabra acudió a la menta de la joven Everdeen "Lame botas".

-Buenas noches- Snow saludó a la multitud- es grato para mi estar aquí ante ustedes, muchas gracias por su asistencia. Es para mí un gran honor poder ofrecer este pequeño banquete a manera de reconocimiento a todas esas personas que participaron en la remodelación de la casa presidencial. Quisiera agradecer especialmente, a Peeta Mellark, el director de este proyecto y de la casa constructora de su familia- hubo otra ronda de aplausos-. Es mi deber reconocer que este joven, a su corta edad, ha demostrado el profesionalismo necesario para hacerse cargo de un proyecto de esta magnitud. Antes de contratar a su empresa, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes con otras constructoras que demostraron no ser buenas para soportar dicha carga. Por eso, amigos míos, me tomo la libertad de recomendar y respaldar al señor Mellark puesto que ha demostrado ser honrado y muy capaz.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos y la multitud se giraba para localizar a Peeta. El chico de ojos azules sonreía ampliamente, contrastando de manera notoria con la joven niñera que estaba a su lado. Katniss no sonreía y todo gracias al discurso del presidente. Snow tenía razón, Peeta era un chico muy honesto y no solo en el ámbito laboral, si no que también en lo personal y sentimental. Él no se merecía que Kat le siguiera ocultando la verdad de su estado.

...

El salón principal comenzaba a vaciarse poco a poco conforme los invitados se iban a sus hogares. Esa fue la señal para Delly de que por fin podía tomar un descanso después del éxito de su trabajo. Un tanto cansada, se dirigió a la mesa más cercana de donde ella estaba y se dispuso a revisar su celular en busca de algún mensaje de trabajo, por fortuna no tenía ninguno. La chica levantó la vista con una amplia sonrisa que se borró de inmediato por lo que vio.

En la pista de baile solo había unas cuantas parejas, entre ellas, Peeta y Katniss. Los dos bailaban al ritmo de un vals lento. El chico Mellark tenía ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha de cabello castaño, por su parte, la joven niñera tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta. En algún punto sus miradas se encontraron y Delly pudo ver que el joven de ojos azules le susurraba algo a Kat antes de besarla.

Delly Cartwright por fin entendió aquellas indirectas por parte de Peeta. El no estaba interesado en ella. El único vínculo que podía haber entre ellos era el trabajo.

...

La noche era agradable como para estar en el balcón de la habitación del hotel donde Katniss y Peeta se hospedaban. Ya eran cerca de las 2:30 de la madrugada y desde ahí se podía ver el Capitolio completamente iluminado como si fueran las diez de la noche.

-¿No tienes sueño?- el chico rubio le preguntó llegando a su lado aun con el traje de la fiesta.

-No, primero quisiera decirte algo...- Kat sonrió levemente casi como si se disculpar por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-¿Quieres ir adentro?- los nervios se apoderaron de Peeta.

La joven niñera asintió al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano derecha con la de su novio. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después de su confesión.

-Peeta... yo no he sido completamente sincera contigo- ella soltó la primera bomba y antes de que el chico pudiera hablar prosiguió- hace tiempo, cuando me hice los exámenes prenupciales junto con Gale...- Kat se arrepintió de haber mencionado en ese momento tan delicado a su ex prometido, pero ya era tarde para eso- el doctor que me atendió descubrió algo, él me dijo que yo...- un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero no iba a permitirlo-. Me dijo que yo no puedo tener familia. Soy estéril gracias a que presento una condición llamada ovario poliquístico...

 _"Me dijo que yo no puedo tener familia"_

Las palabras se perdieron en la habitación. Peeta solo era capaz de ver a Katniss mover los labios. No podía creer lo que ella le acababa de decir. Minutos antes, cuando le habia dicho que tenía que decirle algo, sintió miedo pero en ese preciso momento no sabía ni que sentir. Se había imaginado muchas cosas y aunado a eso, el hecho de que ella mencionara a su ex novio, no ayudaba en nada pero tras esas simples palabras todo cambiaba por completo.

-Bueno, di algo- la voz de Katniss estaba llena de miedo y eso fue suficiente para sacarlo del trance. Buscó la mirada de la chica que seguía luchando por no llorar- por favor Peeta, tu también no.

-Yo...- las palabras se negaban a formar una oración coherente. La noticia le había afectado, pero eso no era una excusa para no responder.

-Entiendo- la joven niñera dejó libre su mano y se puso de pie- supongo que necesitas "un momento"- dijo con amargura recordando las palabras que Gale le habia dicho- yo solo quería que supieras la verdad.

-Kat- Peeta la tomó delicadamente del brazo, no iba a permitir que se apartara de él. Ella no tenía la culpa de su condición y por consiguiente no podía culparla-. No necesito un momento. Sería un tonto si pensara siquiera en dejarte ir solo por eso.

-Pero...

-Katniss Everdeen- Peeta limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las rosadas mejillas de la chica- tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Que no puedes tener hijos? Eso no importa, tenemos a Madge y hay otras opciones y créeme cuando te digo que estoy cien por ciento seguro de que dejarte no es una de ellas. Me voy a quedar a tu lado y a afrontar todo este asunto. Lo vamos a afrontar, juntos.

-¿Vas a estar conmigo en esto?- la joven niñera dudó a pesar de que la seguridad llenaba la voz de su novio.

-Siempre- susurró antes de besarla de lleno en los labios.

* * *

 ** _Mas vale tarde que nunca xD vengo rapidísimo solo para no dejarlos sin actualización. Los quiero y nos leemos la proxima semana_**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 28: "Yo confío en ella"._**

Rápidamente pasaron dos meses en la vida de la joven niñera y no podía quejarse de nada.

Su relación con Peeta iba viento en popa. El chico de ojos azules y ella habían tomado la decisión de decirle a los demás habitantes de la casa sobre lo suyo apenas regresaron del Capitolio después de la cena en la mansión del presidente. Sae casi lloraba de la emoción al saberlo, Finnick, por su parte, se había armado de valor para advertirle a Peeta sobre hacerle daño a Kat, el chico Mellark se sorprendió por lo que su chofer le dijo aquel día.

—Me alegro por ustedes— Finn sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para abrazar a su amiga— pero con todo respeto señor Mellark— su voz era seria y sus ojos verdes no tenían ese brillo travieso— espero que sepa apreciar y cuidar a Katniss como es debido, porque de no ser así— hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Peeta le estaba entendiendo— le recuerdo que yo soy su chofer y en lo personal sería capaz de hacer que un desastroso choque parezca un simple accidente por un descuido.

Ante eso el chico rubio solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente antes de asegurarle al joven chofer que eso no sería necesario. Por primera vez Finnick Odair le había dado miedo, pero de igual manera le alegraba saber que su novia tenía más personas que se preocupaban por ella.

Las discusiones que ellos tenían eran mínimas, aunque siempre eran por la misma razón: Katniss seguía sintiéndose incómoda por todos los regalos que su novio le hacía. Sin embargo no duraban demasiado tiempo enojados.

En cuanto a noticias, Katniss no había tenido ninguna de su familia en el distrito 12 a pesar de que ella trataba de mandarles una parte de su sueldo cada semana. Su madre solo se limitó a responderle una vez y la carta apenas si decía dos oraciones _: "Prim necesitaba ese dinero, gracias. Pero ya no mandes más, podemos valernos por nosotras mismas"_. Lejos de sentirse mal, la chica Everdeen supo que era un avance que su madre le respondiera después de tanto tiempo.

Por otro lado, las noticias del distrito 2 eran mucho mejores. Effie y Haymitch habían decidido mudarse juntos, ambos pensaban que estaban un poco grandes para casarse y hacer una boda espectacular, pero no descartaban la idea de que más adelante pudieran hacer un festejo sencillo.

Y respecto a Annie, Kat hablaba pocas veces con ella, pero esas ocasiones eran más que suficientes para darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba enamorada y la joven niñera podía estar segura, en un noventa y cinco por ciento, que el afortunado era nada más y nada menos que Finnick. Pero no iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Otra de las cosas de mayor relevancia en la casa Mellark era sin duda alguna el primer diente de Madge a sus seis meses. Katniss no podía dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar de la bebita que, en la mayor parte del tiempo estaba irritada y en ocasiones lloraba por el dolor de sus encías. De no haber sido por que Sae ayudaba a la muchacha con algunos remedios caseros, ella se hubiera vuelto loca por no saber qué hacer.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no sale?— Peeta le preguntó a Katniss una mañana cuando estaban alimentando a la pequeña, o por lo menos eso trataban, ya que Madgie no dejaba de llorar.

—Debe de salir— la joven de ojos grises casi se echa a reír por la manera casi infantil en que él había hecho la pregunta

— ¿Y si...?— el muchacho insistió

—Va a salir

— ¿Como estas tan segura de eso?

—Sae ya me dio algunos consejos— Kat respondió rápidamente y tratando de dar el tema por terminado de una manera cortés, después de todo era entendible que su novio quisiera involucrarse en el cuidado de su sobrina, pero esa plática ya la habían tenido varias veces.

— ¿Pero si no es así? Madgie lloraría por siempre, además he leído un poco y encontré que algunas veces cuando el diente no baja deben de cortar la encía para...

— ¡Suficiente Mellark!— Katniss elevó la voz tras perder la paciencia.

—Vale, me callo. Pero es que...

—Peeta— la niñera habló entre dientes ocasionando que el chico riera.

—Okay, okay. Calladito me veo más bonito— él comprendió al fin y centró su atención en encontrar la manera para calmar a la bebita.

En los últimos meses también habían sido de provecho para la constructora Mellark. Los contratos estaban a la orden del día, todo gracias a las buenas referencias dadas por el presidente Snow. Tanto era el trabajo, que Cinna había tenido que dejar a un lado, por un periodo indefinido de tiempo, el puesto como diseñador de su marca de ropa.

Pronto llegó un documento con un nuevo proyecto a la oficina de Peeta justo cuando iba de salida por ello apenas si lo leyó. En él se describía lo que el cliente pedía, una simple remodelación y ampliación para su casa. El problema, por decirlo de alguna manera, era que se localizaba en el distrito 4. A pesar de ello, el chico Mellark le pidió a su secretaria hacer una cita con el cliente para hablar a detalle sobre ese posible contrato.

...

—Glimmer cancela todas mis citas para hoy— Peeta se encontraba trabajando en el despacho de su casa junto con Cinna, los materiales de una de las obras se habían retrasado en llegar y debían de solucionar el problema para no afectar todo el proyecto.

—Oh, jefe hoy debía de ver al señor...

— ¿El de la remodelación en el 4 verdad?— el muchacho no recordaba haber leído bien el nombre de ese cliente.

—Ese mismo— Glimmer concordó.

—Bien, cambia el lugar de la cita y dale mi dirección, me temo que hoy no voy a regresar a la oficina pero él puede venir y revisar lo referente al contrato en mi despacho— Peeta tuvo esa idea— llámalo por favor.

—Claro señor Mellark.

—Gracias— le dijo antes de cortar la comunicación y volver al trabajo.

...

Gale Hawthorne no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado con su plan. Todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba y prueba de ello era que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en una silla en despacho de la casa de Peeta.

Apenas el chico de ojos azules entrara por la puerta iniciaría la segunda fase de su estrategia: hacer que Peeta desconfiara de Katniss.

En la fiesta de Cressida, Johanna se los había presentado como novios, por lo que el chico Hawthorne podía deducir que tenían cerca de dos meses y medio de relación, lo que era perfecto. Ellos seguían conociéndose, la confianza no era su fuerte por lo que la hacía un blanco perfecto. Gale se portaría muy bien con su "cuñadito" y trataría de que lo viera como un amigo, en ese momento comenzaría a hablarle al chico sobre sus experiencias con las mujeres interesadas en su dinero pero siempre cuidando el hecho de no atacar directamente a Katniss. El noviazgo se vería afectado y pronto Peeta, que para ese momento ya lo consideraría un verdadero amigo, le contaría todo en busca de consejos, ahí daría el golpe de gracia: le plantearía la posibilidad de que la chica Everdeen escapara con Madge, solo para pedirle dinero. Ambos terminarían su relación lo que dejaba a su ex novia sola y dolida, lista para que él llegara a consolarla. Ellos se mudarían al Capitolio donde Hawthorne buscaría un abogado para reclamar la patria potestad de la bebita. Su hija.

Porque si, él sabía que la niña era hija suya y de Madge. Antes tenía sus sospechas pero las confirmó aquel día en la fiesta.

Nada podía salir mal. A menos que…

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— el joven Mellark no podía creer que el ex novio de la joven niñera estuviera esperándolo en su despacho. No podía creer que ese tipo fuera su nuevo cliente.

—Hey, que gusto verte— Gale disimuló muy bien la sorpresa por la actitud que había tomado el hermano de Johanna— se supone que…

Peeta no lo dejó continuar, dio grandes zancadas para llegar hasta él y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de ira, quería molerlo a golpes por lo que le había hecho a su hermana y a su novia.

—Tu gran hijo de…

— ¡Suéltalo Peeta!— por fortuna Cinna solo iba unos pasos tras él para ver a su futuro cliente.

—No sabes nada Cinna, este maldito le ha hecho mucho daño a mi familia y no voy a permitir que siga con eso— el joven Mellark luchaba por alejar a su amigo ante la atenta mirada de Gale que comenzaba a buscar la forma de huir. Nunca pensó que el chico podría tomar esa actitud.

—No creo que…

— ¡Este bastardo es padre de Madgie!— el lugar se quedó en completo silencio que solo fue interrumpido por la risa sarcástica del chico de ojos grises.

—Es gracioso que me llames así después de todo ¿No?— Cinna no pudo contener el agarre en su amigo por más tiempo. Peeta logró llegar hasta Gale y lo golpeó en repetidas ocasiones.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero en esa ocasión se trataba de Finnick acompañado por Katniss. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa y de sus labios salió el nombre de su novio ocasionando que éste se distrajera lo suficiente como para recibir un golpe en el lado derecho del rostro lo que lo dejó con el labio roto y un tanto aturdido.

—Hola Catnip— el chico castaño tuvo el descaro de saludarla antes de que el joven chofer junto con Cinna se lo llevaran a rastras.

La niñera salió del despacho, sin decir nada, para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Su cuerpo parecía actuar por cuenta propia. Gale había estado ahí, cerca de ella y de Madgie. En esos dos meses no podía alejar la idea de que él regresaría para seguir fastidiando su vida y en ese momento lo odió más que antes.

—Au— el joven Mellark exclamó gracias al dolor ocasionado por la fuerza innecesaria que chica usó al limpiar su herida con alcohol— Kat, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada… ¿y tú qué tal?— la joven Everdeen trató de sonreír para ocultar su miedo.

—Me duele mi labio— Peeta bromeó—. Katniss, linda— él la tomó por la barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran—. Él no va a volver a esta casa. Gale Hawthorne no se va a acercar a ti ni a Madgie. No se lo voy a permitir. E inclusive voy a hablar con Jo para que termine inmediatamente cualquier cosa que tenga con él. Voy a cuidar de ustedes.

La chica de ojos azules se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ella ya sabía que si Gale no se había resistido a que lo sacaran de la casa debía de tener una razón. Iba a buscar regresar, sin embargo se obligó a decir:

—Lo sé.

…

Peeta estaba sentado en su oficina esperando a que Cinna llegara junto con Hawthorne para fijar unos detalles de la supuesta remodelación a su casa. Porque si, Gale había seguido en contacto con la constructora del chico de ojos azules y se negaba rotundamente a que otro arquitecto se encargara de su proyecto.

—Pase— el joven Mellark dijo entre dientes cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Segundos después su amigo entró acompañado por Gale.

—Buenas tardes— Cinna saludó de manera natural pero no tuvo respuesta— vamos a tener que trabajar por un tiempo juntos si queremos que este proyecto llegue a su fin— el hombre sabía que se escuchaba como si estuviera hablando con dos niños, pero alguno debía de ser el adulto.

—Cinna, te escuchaste como mi padre— Peeta casi río por la actitud de su amigo.

—Y tú te estás portando como si fueras un niño… los dos, de hecho— al final incluyó a Gale.

—Mellark, ya te dije que lo de tu casa fue solo una respuesta a tu actitud tan violenta y sin fundamentos…

—Y yo ya te dije que te puedes ir al demonio— el chico Mellark era incapaz de hablarle en forma educada a Hawthorne— bien sabes lo que has hecho mal y…

— ¡Suficiente! Me voy— Cinna levantó las manos en forma de rendición y salió de la oficina.

Los dos chicos se quedaron solo separados por un escritorio. Peeta luchaba por no hacer puños sus manos y golpear a Gale hasta que las heridas en su rostro se volvieran a abrir.

—Agradece que te estoy dando trabajo, solo porque eres hermano de Johanna— la respuesta del joven de ojos azules a esa simple frase fue muy graciosa, tomó un pisapapeles del escritorio y se lo aventó dándole en un hombro— ¿Sabes que te puedo demandar por todo esto?— Gale señaló su rostro.

—Ya quisiera ver que lo intentaras. No he querido hacerlo por el bien de mi familia, pero si no desapareces voy a demandarte por abuso sexual de una menor de edad además de pedirle al juez una orden para impedir que te acerque a Madge— el chico Mellark lo retó.

—No debes de cuidarla de mi, ella es mi hija y si quisiera quitarte la custodia ya lo hubiera hecho. Tienes suerte que no me interesa en lo más mínimo— la sangre de Peeta hirvió al escuchar esa declaración—. Sin embargo, si yo fuera tú, desconfiaría de Katniss Everdeen. Tu supuesta novia y niñera de Madge—. El chico rubio rodeó el escritorio y acercó su dedo índice a escasos centímetros de la cara de Hawthorne.

—No te atrevas a decir nada en contra de Katniss, yo confío en ella.

—Lindo, pero ¿sabías que ella no puede tener hijos?— quiso presionarlo pero no contaba con el que el joven Mellark ya sabía la verdad.

—No veo como ese es un problema— Peeta habló entre dientes.

—No lo es ahora— Gale sonrió ampliamente por la evidente molestia del muchacho.

—Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad. Yo no puedo hacerte mucho, pero ellos son la autoridad y si digo que me amenazaste y a mi familia… bueno, no creo que sean muy gentiles contigo— el chico Hawthorne no necesitó escuchar nada más, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida. Había cumplido su misión. Aunque Peeta no lo demostraba, la duda ya estaba en él y era el momento de ir por Katniss.

…

La casa Mellark estaba en completa calma, Finnick y Sae se habían ido al supermercado para comprar la despensa, Enobaria se encontraba en su habitación descansando antes de tener que bajar a la cocina para preparar la cena y Katniss paseaba en el jardín con Madgie. La bebita estaba en los brazos de su niñera que le platicaba cualquier cosa ocasionando que sonriera ampliamente. La chica Everdeen no notó a aquella silueta que las observaba atentamente.

—No grites. Ve de inmediato por las cosas de la bebé y tu ropa— Gale la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y con su otra mano tapó la boca de la muchacha ocasionando que la niña Mellark se asustara y comenzara a hacer pucheros para llorar—. No te conviene hacer mucho ruido. Asiente si me entendiste— Kat movió lentamente la cabeza. Gale la soltó de inmediato y le arrebató a Madgie de sus brazos—. Ahora tienes un motivo para regresar, porque no quieres que algo malo le pase a esta linda bebita ¿verdad?— ella se quedó parada sin hacer nada—. Rápido, Catnip.

Katniss caminó la más rápido que pudo, los ojos de Gale no dejaban el lugar a la duda, ella sabía que estaba hablando muy enserio.

La niñera tomó una maleta de la niña para llenarla con lo más indispensable además de poner sus cosas en otra. Antes de salir de su habitación buscó una libreta en donde poder dejar una nota para Peeta.

 _"Lo lamento, yo no quería pero…"_ estaba por terminar escribir cuando Gale irrumpió en el lugar con Madge que sorprendentemente estaba dormida sus brazos.

—Muy lista, mi amor— Hawthorne se burló— pero no.

Gale la apartó bruscamente y escribió el final de la nota por ella _"no me queda otra opción"_ , a simple vista su letra era parecida a la de su ex novia y supo que eso le daba una ventaja. Antes de salir de la casa se aseguró de que la joven niñera dejara el celular junto a la nota en la mesa de la cocina. Katniss quiso tardarse más con la esperanza de que Enobaria bajara para ayudarle o que su amigo y Sae regresaran, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

Los tres salieron por la puerta principal y al pasar por el portón de entrada, la chica Everdeen vio que el vigilante de la casa estaba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Interiormente supo que eso era bueno, ese hombre podría ser la clave para que las encontraran.

Peeta las iba a encontrar, Kat lo sabía.

Simplemente porque ella confiaba en él.

* * *

 _ **Chicas! Chicos! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo con el que van a odiar mas a Gale Hawthorne :/ pero va a tener su merecido muajajaja xD como sea, les informo que... Solo quedan máximo 5 capítulos. Se que soy muy repetitiva con esto, pero no quiero tomarlos por sorpresa con el final :v**_

 _ **Como siempre, gracias por sus follows/favoritos o Reviews en especial gracias a...**_  
BerenicitaCullen Gabita565 Jamie Mellark Stark Anayatzin deltag710 Sofitkm zellideth76 X Guest Val rod Ilovethehungergamesenya IaraLupin wenyaz PrettyLu

 _ **Una última cosa, me inscribí en los WOWAwards en wattpad solo para que estén al pendiente. Si quieren siganme en instagram: writer_book_worm**_

 _ **o en twitter: (arroba)ReadersBookworm ahora si es todo.**_  
 _ **Nos leemos la próxima semana. Besooooos! :***_


	30. nota de ayuda

Hola chicos y chicas, en primer lugar les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme desaparecido la semana pasada, pero acabo de entrar a la universidad y como ya estoy en sexto semestre (si, ya soy chica grande e.e) ya es momento de que realice mis prácticas profesionales. No es parecido a Mi Paciente, pero si voy a tratar a personas *-* bueno, esa es la razón principal. Les prometo actualizar este jueves :9

Ahora bien, esta nota de autor es para padirles su ayuda. En wattpad inscribí mis dos fics a algunos concursos y las votaciones para el favorito del público ya empezaron en uno... so, necesito su ayuda! Lo que deben de hacer es seguir a la Editorial Premium y entrar en el link que les voy a dejar abajo y en mi perfil. Les agradecería en gran manera que me ayudaran con esto :3 solo pueden votar una vez, porque si no son puntos menos para mi :( en fin voten por su fic favorito (si pueden votar por los dos, me encantaría jajaja)

Bueno, nos leemos el jueves y por cierto, ese día les voy a tener una noticia importante

Besoooos! :*

Link para votar:  forms/d/1695iV1PJZoph4lbkhfzCDh4SGMQ3PdEQRcTTIsN5rhU/viewform?c=0&w=1


	31. Chapter 29

**_Antes de que comiencen a leer, 2 cosas muy importantes:_**

 ** _1.- ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 300 REVIEWS! NO INVENTEEEEEEEN! enserio muchas pero muchas gracias por eso *-* son lo mejor, no me cansaré de decirlo :')_**

 ** _Y numero 2.- Les digo que cada (...) y aparte es un cambio de POV ya que quise plasmar por lo que estaba pasando cada uno. De todas maneras creo que me encargué de ubicarlos bien para evitar confusiones jajaja._**

 ** _Otra cosa, es IMPORTANTE leer la nota del final._**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 29: "Reunión familiar"_**

Finnick sintió un escalofrío apenas entró en la casa Mellark, algo no andaba bien. Todo estaba demasiado callado como para ser normal y entonces lo supo...

—Katniss no está— esa no era una pregunta.

—Debe de estar en los jardines con Madgie como todas las tardes— el ama de llaves le restó importancia y se encargó de dejar las cosas que tenía sobre la barra de la cocina. Justo sobre la nota y el celular de la niñera— vamos Finnick ayúdame a...— no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque el chico ya estaba corriendo con dirección a los jardines para buscar a su amiga.

— ¡Katniss!— gritó sintiéndose un poco tonto, si no la veía era porque no estaba ahí— un dos tres por ti, chica en llamas.

Sae llegó hasta él en los jardines. La mujer no sabía cómo sentirse por la actitud que había adoptado el joven chofer, era posible que estuviera malentendiendo las cosas y que la niñera solo se encontrara en su habitación tomando una siesta junto con la bebita.

—Vamos Finnick, ayúdame con las cosas de la cena, Enobaria no debe de tardar en ir a la cocina para prepararla.

El chico de ojos verdes no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar las indicaciones del ama de llaves. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Tal vez su inquietud se debía a otra cosa. Cuando por fin estaba por tranquilizarse, él movió una bolsa de la mesa y de esta manera dejó al descubierto lo que había debajo de ella.

Entonces supo que no estaba en un error.

El ritmo cardiaco de Katniss solo parecía ir en aumento y el hecho de que Gale manejara demasiado rápido su auto no ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Porque?— preguntó la muchacha por quinta vez esperando que en esa ocasión obtener una respuesta.

—Catnip, soy humano y cometo errores. No me di cuenta de ello hasta que te vi con Mellark en esa fiesta, solo entonces me di cuenta de que podemos ser una familia. Los tres— Hawthorne por fin se dignó a responderle. Su voz estaba llena de fingido arrepentimiento.

—Tú sabías lo de Madgie— Kat afirmó sosteniendo con fuerza a la bebita.

—Sospechaba, pero velo de esta manera. Ahora su existencia vale la pena. Madge bien puede pasar como tu hija, ya sabes... Prim es rubia o sea que los genes ya están en tu familia y pues la niña tiene mis ojos— el chico se encogió de hombros— por lo menos puedo decir que ella es mi hija.

—Eres un...

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Catnip— la chica quiso hacerle en verdad daño, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que él estuviera al volante, lo único que la detuvo fue Madge—. Alégrate preciosa, ya arreglé todo para que pasemos un tiempo en el distrito 12, con tu mamá y tu hermanita. Nos vamos los dos, pero yo voy a quedarme en el 1 para no levantar sospechas. No quiero quitarte protagonismo. Después de todo, hasta donde tú querido Peeta sabe, tú secuestraste a su sobrina.

—El sabe que yo no sería capaz de eso.

—Puede ser, pero ¿qué crees que piense cuando llegue a su casa y vea que ya no están? Además tu nota no ayuda mucho— Gale estacionó el auto cuando llegaron a su destino: el aeropuerto. Katniss se tensó—. Baja del auto.

—No... Yo...— la joven de ojos grises se armó de valor.

—Vamos, Catnip, no quiero un escándalo— la chica lo vio de frente y fue una mala idea porque en los ojos de su ex prometido vio una amenaza silenciosa y no precisamente hacia ella. Sin más, salió del auto—. Vamos, para este momento tu novio ya debió de haber notado su ausencia y no quiero arriesgarme a tener un retraso en el plan.

Gale la tomó por el brazo para que caminara a su lado, él se iba a encargar de llevarla personalmente al abordaje del avión y después de eso viajaría solo de regreso a su departamento alquilado.

La joven niñera, por su parte sentía como sus nervios se intensificaban con cada paso que daba.

—Gale— el chico ni siquiera se molesto en voltearse para verla—. Gale no quiero volar— trató de que su voz sonara relajada.

—Obviamente, Kat. Tú y tu miedo a las alturas, pero eso solo es un punto a mi favor, una vez que estés a bordo, ya no vas a ser capaz de bajar— la manera en la que lo expresó fue muy fría. Por los altavoces anunciaron el vuelo para el distrito 12—. Es hora Catnip. Pon buena cara y sube a ese avión.

—No puedes...  
—Si, si puedo ¿Y sabes porque? Porque te encariñaste de mi hija y harías cualquier cosa por su bien. Ahora ve a esa puerta y aborda.

Katniss sabía que todo eso era cierto, nunca se arriesgaría a que le hicieran daño a la sobrina de Peeta. Si tenía que irse, lo haría. Ya encontraría la manera de contactar a su novio una vez que llegara al distrito 12. Así que con un nudo en la garganta y con Madgie en brazos, fue a abordar ese avión.

—Señor Mellark— la voz de Finnick estaba llena de angustia, interiormente sabía que no era buena idea demostrar su situación, después de todo no quería darle la noticia a su jefe por teléfono.

—Finnick ¿Qué pasa? Estoy a punto de entrar en una junta importante— Peeta masajeó su sien, en el fondo le agradecía a su chofer que le hubiera hablado porque el cliente de la junta era uno de los peores.

—Lo lamento, pero necesita bajar… hubo una situación en su casa que necesita ser atendido por usted personalmente— el chico de ojos verdes se dio el tiempo para felicitarse por pensar rápidamente.

— ¿Estás abajo?— la voz del joven Mellar se llenó de esperanza, esa era una excusa perfecta para salir de su oficina.

—Sí y…

—Voy enseguida— contrario a lo que Finn esperaba su jefe parecía entusiasmado con la idea. Si solo supiera cual era la situación en su hogar…

Peeta notó a su chofer demasiado serio durante todo el recorrido y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. No fue hasta ese momento que recordó lo que él le había dicho por teléfono.

—Mencionaste un asunto importante…

—Será mejor que Sae sea la que le explique todo— el chico de cabello cobrizo habló a través del nudo en su garganta.

—Pero…

En ese momento llegaron a la casa Mellark, en el lugar había una patrulla y algunos policías caminaban alrededor de la barda, el muchacho de ojos azules también pudo ver una ambulancia dentro de la cual se encontraba el hombre que trabajaba como guardia en el portón.

Ahí fue cuando la realidad lo golpeó de golpe y los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo.

…

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?— una aeromoza se acercó hasta donde estaba Katniss al verla tan preocupada. La chica Everdeen tuvo una oportunidad, podía pedirle ayuda a esa desconocida y regresar a casa de Peeta.

—Por favor...

—Damas y caballeros les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones, estamos por despegar— la voz del piloto la interrumpió y el poco valor que había reunido se esfumó.

—Lo lamento, enseguida regreso con usted— la mujer tuvo que ir hasta el frente del avión para dar y recibir indicaciones.

La joven niñera abrazó con más fuerza a Madge contra su pecho, la niña seguía profundamente dormida siendo completamente ajena a toda la situación. Y solo en ese instante, Katniss se permitió llorar.

Peeta solo podía ver que Boggs movía los labios y hacía gestos para, inútilmente, llamar su atención. El joven de ojos azules seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Katniss no podría haber hecho eso.

Pero lo hizo.

El en verdad la quería.

Por eso era que le dolía tanto su traición.

La joven niñera no tenía motivos para hacerle eso.

Pero si los tenía, ella nunca podría tener hijos y se había encariñado tanto con Madgie que en un momento de desesperación podía hacer cualquier cosa. Como secuestrarla.

El chico Mellark hizo puños sus manos conforme avanzaban sus pensamientos y la ira dentro de él iba en aumento.

—Señor Mellark, es importante que responda ¿Usted cree que Katniss Everdeen podría estar trabajando con alguien más?— el oficial hizo una pausa—. Algún amante, ex novio o algo parecido.

—Yo...— la realidad lo golpeó de lleno en la cara y fue como si un viento se hubiera encargado de limpiar todos aquellos pensamientos en contra de su novia. Al instante a su mente llegó una sola frase que lo ayudó a sentirse la persona más imbécil e hipócrita del mundo—. Katniss no lo hizo. Yo confío en ella— habló con voz firme segundos antes de derrumbarse.

El vuelo al distrito 12 fue tranquilo, para la mayoría de las personas. Para Katniss fue todo lo contrario.

Una vez que anunciaron el aterrizaje, los nervios y la ansiedad fueron reemplazados por el miedo y los malos recuerdos.

Estaba de nuevo en su distrito. Volvería a ver a su familia y por más extraño que eso pareciera, la aterrorizaba.

La chica de ojos grises se tomó su tiempo para bajar del avión y salir del aeropuerto. Gale le había dicho que en el lugar iban a estarla esperando. Ella pensó que se trataría de algún cómplice o algo por el estilo, todo al estilo de las películas del Capitolio, sin embargo no fue así. Justo enfrente de la puerta, por donde ella salió, estaban dos figuras femeninas. Ambas del mismo tamaño e iguales como dos gotas de agua. La pequeña diferencia radicaba en que una era más joven que la otra.

— ¡Katniss!— Primrose Everdeen gritó y se apartó de Amelia Everdeen antes de correr a recibir a su hermana.

...

Peeta no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, si antes había dudado de la inocencia de su novia ese era el momento de corregir su error.

—Mira hijo— Boggs pellizcó el puente de su nariz y bajó su tono de voz para que el chico le entendiera mejor— sé que es difícil para ti aceptar que una persona que trabajó en tu casa por algunos meses fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto, pero te aseguro de que no eres ni serás al primero que engañan de esta manera.

—Oficial, usted no entiende, Katniss y yo somos novios. Ella nunca haría eso, quiere a Madge tanto o más como yo…— él comenzó a negar con la cabeza incluso antes de que el policía terminara de hablar.

—Pero la nota…

—Katniss no lo hubiera hecho a no ser…— el joven de ojos azules se quedó helado— a no ser que la obligaran.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— un brillo apareció en los ojos de Boggs.

—Gale Hawthorne— con solo pronunciar ese nombre, Peeta sintió la necesidad de ir por ese maldito y matarlo a golpes—. El ex novio de Katniss ¡Por Dios! Que estúpido soy, exactamente hoy me dijo algo sobre desconfiar de ella, ese…

— ¿Tienes algún numero para localizarlo?— el oficial dio algunas órdenes por su radio.

—Voy a hacer algunas llamadas a mi oficina para conseguirlo.

—Por ahí hubieras empezado— Boggs sonrió ampliamente antes de salir por la puerta principal para coordinar el operativo.

…

Las tres mujeres caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del aeropuerto. A la joven niñera le llamó mucho la atención de que ni Primer ni su madre hicieran referencia a la presencia de Madge, pero supo que eso era mejor. A pesar de que ellas podrían ser fe gran ayuda para contactar con su novio.

—Mamá, ¿A dónde vamos?— Katniss se sorprendió al ver que el taxista se dirigía a la zona de comerciantes de su distrito en lugar de ir hacia la Veta, que era el lugar más pobre y donde ellas habitaban.

— ¡A casa Kat!— los ojos de Prim se iluminaron— mamá obtuvo un ascenso en su trabajo y ahora podemos vivir en una casa mejor—. La chica de ojos grises interrogó a su madre con la mirada, pero la mujer solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros— vas a sorprenderte cuando la veas. Es muy grande y bonita.

La muchacha no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por el entusiasmo de su hermanita, que a pesar de que ya tenía cerca de 15 años, Katniss la seguía viendo como aquella niña que se aferraba a su cintura para evitar que subiera al tren. Algo se instaló en su pecho al recordar esa escena.

El taxi se detuvo ante una casa que era considerablemente más grande que su antiguo hogar. El lugar tenía un amplio jardín al frente, la joven niñera se quedó sin palabras.

—Kat, hija, lleva tus cosas a la habitación que está dos puertas a la derecha de las escaleras— la señora Everdeen le indicó apenas entraron—. Ya arreglamos para que te puedas quedar con la niña.

— ¿Cómo es que...?— la chica se detuvo de pronto cuando por fin entendió la situación.

—Vamos, yo te acompaño— Prim la interrumpió y sin querer ayudó a su madre a evitar la incómoda situación.

Las dos hermanas subieron sin decir una sola palabra. Por la mente de la chica de cabello castaño se iba formando un sinfín de posibles explicaciones para la extraña situación que se estaba desarrollando en su casa.

—No sabes cuánto ansiaba que llegaras— su hermanita volvió a abrazarla cuando la joven niñera estaba recostando a Madgie en la cama—. Gale dijo que vendrían pero no especificó cuándo.

—Espera, espera ¿Qué?— Katniss se giró bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de su ex novio— ¿has hablado con Gale Hawthorne?

—Yo no, pero mamá sí. ¿No lo sabías?— Prim se veía muy confundida por la situación.

—Supongo que lo olvidé— Kat mintió para no herir a su hermana— ¿puedes cuidar de Madge mientras hablo con mamá?

—Solo respóndeme algo antes… ¿esta hermosa bebita en verdad es tu hija?— los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaron mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermana.

—Hablamos más tarde patito— la niñera dijo entre risas para evitar responder a la pregunta.

— ¡Cuack!— su hermanita le respondió como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella la llamaba de esa manera.

La sonrisa que estaba en sus labios, desafortunadamente, no duró hasta que llegó a la planta baja donde estaba su madre.

…

Boggs se despidió de Peeta apenas obtuvo información acerca de Gale. El oficial prometió mantenerlo al tanto de la evolución de su caso, además de garantizar que encontrarían a la niña y a su niñera.

—Le traje algo de cenar— Sae entró en el despacho de su jefe después de llamar a la puerta. La mujer estaba preocupada por como estaría pasándola el chico con todo ese asunto, ella suponía que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Gracias Sae, pero no tengo hambre— el muchacho giró la silla para evitar que el ama de llaves viera sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas que se negaba rotundamente a dejar escapar— solo quiero estar solo.

—Lo lamento pero no voy a permitir que se haga esto de nuevo— Peeta se giró para verla de frente, sin duda sorprendido por la manera en la que ella le había hablado—. Como me escuchó, ya le permití que se encerrara en este despacho por mucho tiempo. Al principio era comprensible que se sintiera mal por la muerte de su padre y después por la de su hermana Madge, pero es suficiente. Ahora no va a hacer como si nada estuviera pasando y a centrarse cien por ciento en su trabajo.

—Sae— el chico de ojos azules habló a través del nudo en su garganta.

—No sé qué es lo que está pensando en estos momentos, no sé si culpa a Katniss de todo este asunto y…— la mujer vio que él se disponía a interrumpirla por lo que levantó una mano para silenciarlo— y sé que no es asunto mío. Sé que cualquier cosa que yo diga no va a servir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por eso no le pido que hablemos, si no que sepa que puede contar conmigo para desahogarse, tal como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño. Si quiere llorar, llore… y yo lo voy a consolar igual que antes.

Peeta se quedó sin palabras. Su mirada estaba posada sobre la que fue su niñera y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar mucho en ello, se puso de pie para abrazar a la mujer.

Solo en ese momento y de esa manera, se permitió llorar. De nuevo era un niño que lloraba en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación al sentirse completamente solo.

…

El corazón de la señora Everdeen se aceleró cuando escuchó los pasos de su hija aproximarse a la sala.

Era el momento de hablar.

— ¿Por qué?— de los labios de Katniss solo salieron eras dos palabras.

—Necesitábamos el dinero…

—Yo siempre les mandaba parte de mi salario para que no les faltara nada, si necesitaban más solo debiste de haber hecho a un lado tu orgullo y escribirme una carta para decírmelo— le chica Everdeen habló con perturbadora calma.

—No queríamos molestarte— Amanda bajó la mirada a su regazo donde descansaban sus manos unidas.

— ¡Tú! no querías hacerlo. No metas a Prim en todo esto. Ella ni siquiera sabe que tu supuesto ascenso es una mentira.

—Si me ascendieron— dijo a manera de defensa.

—Pero dudo que en verdad haya sido significativo el aumento de salario que te dieron como para mudarse de la Veta a una casa en la zona comercial del distrito— Kat elevó un poco la voz.

—Prim te va a escuchar— su madre conocía muy bien con que arma atacarla. Siempre había sido así, si ellas comenzaban a discutir sobre algo su argumento era que la menor de las Everdeen las escucharía.

—Y a ti te preocupa mucho que también ella piense que…— Katniss se interrumpió antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría para toda la vida. Después de todo, esa mujer seguía siendo su madre—. Necesito hacer una llamada.

—No hay teléfono

—Debe de haberlo, de alguna forma te comunicabas con Gale en este tiempo— la chica de ojos grises no sabía con certeza cuanto hacía que su ex novio y su mamá mantenían contacto, pero tampoco estaba interesada en saberlo— dudo que es imbécil se dignara a escribir una carta.

—Piensa lo que quieras Katniss, pero tú no puedes hacer ninguna llamada. Mejor disfruta como nosotras que estás de regreso. Además de que no entiendo a quien vas a llamar.

—A mi novio. A mi verdadero novio que está en el distrito 1 y que seguramente ya se enteró de nuestra desaparición. No va a quedarse sin hacer nada mientras Gale se lleva a su hija y a su novia— la joven niñera habló segura de sí misma.

—Esa niña no es su hija. Es de Gale y tuya— la señora Everdeen elevó la mirada para confrontarla.

—Te tengo noticias madre, soy estéril. No puedo tener hijos. Lo descubrí antes de mi matrimonio con el bastardo de Hawthorne y el maldito me dejó por ello—. A Katniss le sorprendió ver que ya no le dolía aceptar su situación— deberías de saberlo ya que te lo conté todo en una de las muchas cartas que te mandé.

—No tenía ni idea de eso…

—Claro que no tenías ni idea. Para ti yo ya estaba muerta apenas puse un pie en el tren que iba al distrito 2. No soportaste la idea de que quería progresar en la vida. Querías tenerme a tu lado para siempre a pesar de que eso significara mantenerme en la ignorancia—. La muchacha le recriminó como había estado esperando hacerlo desde aquel día que parecía tan lejano—. Cuando te despediste de mi me dijiste que no me molestara en volver. Y ahora me dices que estás feliz porque regresé. No seas hipócrita.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiera evitarlo. La señora Everdeen se había puesto de pie y le dio una cachetada a su hija mayor después de que ella la llamara de aquella manera.

—Katniss Everdeen, no te permito que vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera. Soy tu madre y…

— ¿Mi madre? Me preguntó porque no recordaste eso una vez que murió papá, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo tu solo estabas recostada en la cama llorando. Te olvidaste de nosotras y la única vez que te levantaste ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que yo no estaba. No fuiste a ayudarme cuando caí de aquel árbol— lágrimas de rabia corrieron por las rojas mejillas de la chica de cabello castaño—. Te necesitaba y no fuiste.

Antes de que Amelia pudiera decir algo en su defensa, se escuchó el timbre de un teléfono celular en la sala. Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa al ver que su madre sacaba el aparato de la bolsa delantera de su pantalón.

— ¿Bueno?... si, aquí está…— ese sin duda era Gale— se veía bien cuando llegó… tu no dijiste nada de policías, tu solo…— ¡policías! Eso significaba que Peeta las estaba buscando, en contras de todas las posibilidades, Kat sonrió ampliamente— bien, bien… de todas maneras está aquí con nosotras y somos su familia…

— ¡Púdrete Hawthorne!— Katniss se armó de valor para gritarle a su ex novio, no quería recibir otra cachetada por lo que omitió la segunda parte de la oración.

—Lo lamento… es que ella… adiós— Amelia se giró para encarar a su hija mientras volvía a guardar su celular— él en verdad te quiere.

—Comienzo a creer que deberías de revisar tu definición de cariño, madre—. La joven niñera se acercó hasta la mujer que le había dado la vida y trató de que su voz no se escuchara como una súplica a pesar de que eso iba a ser— déjame llamar a mi novio, no es bueno que seas cómplice de Gale si los policías nos están buscando. Peeta es una buena persona y nos ayudaría a demostrar que Hawthorne te obligó a hacer esto— la señora Everdeen dudó y Katniss supuso que la había convencido.

—Pero él no me ha obligado a nada— la mujer dijo con naturalidad antes de alejarse de su hija.

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaaaa! si, soy consciente de que merezco ser linchada muchas otras cosas más por haber desaparecido y haberlos dejado con ese final y si a eso les sumamos el hecho de que subí un aviso (lo que posiblemente desilusionó a muchos al darse cuenta de que no era un cap)... bueno, no es alentador jajaja ._. okay no :v**_

 _ **Bien, una vez pasada la seccion de disculpas, vamos a los avisos... les dije que era importante que leyeran esta nota porqueeee *redoble de tambores* la actualización de Simplemente, la niñera cambia de día. Si, ya no voy a actualizar los martes como era de costumbre. Ahora va a ser LOS JUEVES**_

 _ **¿La razón? Pues como dije en la nota del otro día, ya entré a la universidad, el sexto semestre de psicología, lo que se traduce eeeeeen: Prácticas. D: siii mis niños ya voy a ver y atender pacientes (ruego por que me pase como a Katniss y de la nada llegue un hermoso y sensual Peeta Mellark para darle terapia e.e, aunque bueno, si lo pienso mejor, creo que no sería muy buena idea xD Los que leyeron "Mpi Paciente" entenderán :v) y mi horario es de lunes a miércoles y cuando llego a mi casa los martes ya no me quedan ganas de hacer nada y no quiero forzarme a escribir un cap porque se que me va a salir mal y ustedes se merecen lo mejor 3 Así esta la cosa :) espero comprendan**_

 _ **Okay, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un hermoso review en el capitulo pasado (sorry si no los pongo como de costumbre, pero están todos revueltos con los que dejaron un comentario en wattpad jajaja) igual los quiero bastante :3 gracias ta,bien a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de votar por mis fics en el concurso de wattpad, aunque ya me dijeron que solo se puede votar una vez por cada obra y que si lo hacían de 2 en adelante ya no me beneficiaba en nada (tranquilos tampoco me perjudica xD) eeeeen fin, si tienes cuenta de wattpad y quieres apoyarme con UN voto te lo agradecería demasiado, el link estará en la nota anterior y en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Creo que ahora si es todo. Me voy porque tengo que entrar en el modo responsable y hacer mi tarea Pffffff! .-.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana (esa frase me podría traer muchso problemas si no la cumplo mas seguido ._.)**_

 _ **Besos mis niñoooos! :***_

 _ **P.D. Lamento tanto paréntesis jajajaj ()**_


	32. Chapter 30

**_CAPITULO 30: "Usar sus encantos"_**

Gale Hawthorne estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento esperando la inevitable visita de la policía, si estaba en lo correcto, Peeta ya habría levantado una denuncia y todos estarían buscándolo junto con Katniss.

—Amelia, dime que tu hija ya llegó...— el muchacho de ojos grises sonrió de medio lado— excelente, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que ya nos están buscando. Hace algunos minutos la secretaria de Mellark me llamó para confirmar mi número, eso obviamente era para pasárselo a la policía. Pero bueno, supongo que voy a tener que quedarme un poco más de lo planeado. En esta semana te hago llegar el cheque, cuida bien de Kat y de mi hija— y dicho esto cortó la comunicación.

El departamento se quedó en completo silencio por algunos minutos. El joven Hawthorne repasó cada una de las carencias que iba a tener una vez que se mudara al distrito 12 para estar junto con Katniss y sin duda en la cabeza de la lista estaba Johanna Mellark. Si bien ellos no tenían absolutamente nada, él no podía negar que se la pasaban muy bien juntos. Gale tomó de nuevo su celular con la intención de llamarla para acordar una última cita, antes de su inevitable separación, cuando en la puerta se escucharon unos fuertes golpes.

En cuanto abrió la puerta no se sorprendió al ver a dos hombres con uniformes de agentes de la paz, la seguridad de Panem, la verdad era que el chico nunca llegó a esperar que los agentes de la paz se vieran involucrados en ese asunto, sin embargo ya era tarde para cambiar su plan.

—Buenas tardes— les saludó con tranquilidad y recargándose en el marco de la puerta en forma despreocupada. Los ojos del que parecía ser el mayor de edad se clavaron en él y el muchacho de cabello castaño casi pudo decir que vio algo de reconocimiento en ellos— ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos caballeros?

— ¿Usted es Gale Hawthorne?— el oficial más joven, de cabello rojizo, tomó la palabra.

—Así es, ¿pasa algo?— trató de escucharse algo inocente.

—Señor Hawthorne, somos los oficiales Darius y Thread— el de mayor edad habló de repente— ¿podemos pasar? Tenemos algunas preguntas para usted.

Gale se hizo a un lado para dejarles el acceso libre, todo iba a ir mejor si no se resistía. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que solo debía de seguir el plan.

—Entonces…— el chico los incitó a comenzar con sus preguntas

—Señor Hawthorne, ¿usted conoce a Peeta Mellark?— Darius preguntó de repente.

—Así es, él es hermano de la chica con la que salgo, Johanna Mellark.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que se conocen?

—Relativamente poco, Jo me presentó a su familia hace dos o tres meses. Estábamos en la fiesta de su madre en el distrito 4— Gale se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—De acuerdo, ¿usted ya había tenido contacto con esa familia antes?— Thread pasó una de sus manos por su rostro y el muchacho de ojos grises casi pudo jurar que luchaba por dejar escapar una risa burlona por la manera en la que su compañero hizo la pregunta.

—Disculpa a mi compañero, aun está a prueba. Mira Darius, ve al auto y espérame ahí. Yo termino la entrevista y te doy la información más tarde en la central— el joven de cabello rojizo hizo una mueca pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su superior.

—Con permiso, señor— Darius se levantó apenado y se fue por la puerta.

Thread se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, solo se limitó a ver a Gale a los ojos. El chico Hawthorne supuso que eso era para tratar de intimidarlo, por ello se esforzó al máximo en sostenerle la mirada.

—Igualito a tu padre— el agente de la paz rió entre dientes después de evaluar al chico— a Dominic siempre le gustó retarme con la mirada— el muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

— ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

—Sí, fuimos muy buenos amigos en la universidad e incluso mantuvimos contacto hasta después de que se casó con Hezelle. Me sorprende que no me recuerdes— Thread se cruzó de brazos— aunque bueno, aun eras pequeño cuando yo salía visitar a tu familia— Gale no dijo nada más, ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza—. En fin, no estoy aquí para hablar del pasado, estoy aquí porque la hija de ese tal Mellark desapareció junto con su niñera y él te señaló a ti como posible cómplice.

—Ajá y supongo que usted…

—Yo solo "hago mi trabajo"— el hombre dibujó las comillas en el aire— Boggs fue a la oficina con el caso y en cuanto escuché tu nombre me ofrecí para hacer la visita. No estaba seguro de si eras tú, pero quise aclararlo por mí mismo.

—Pues ya viste que si soy yo— el muchacho de ojos grises se sintió con el derecho a tutearlo.

—Mira hijo, no sé en qué andas metido, pero espero que sepas bien lo que haces y cómo lo haces— el agente de la paz dejó a un lado la amabilidad. Después de todo, el no iba a tratar con un niño mimado— solo te digo que te andes con cuidad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy el responsable?— Gale se puso de pie y Thread lo imitó.

—A fin de cuentas eres hijo de Dominic— el hombre dijo a modo de explicación— y eso mismo es lo que te va a salvar. Si eres o no responsable, no me importa. Yo le debía un favor a tu padre y esta es la forma en la que se la voy a pagar. Solo te pido, no, te ordeno que seas cuidadoso y no te hagas el interesante. Si vas a irte, vete de una vez sin llamar mucho la atención porque no quiero que culpen a mi compañero o a mí. ¿Entendido?

—Bien— el chico de ojos grises se encogió una vez más de hombros—. Gracias.

—No las des, ya te dije, no lo hago por ti si no por la deuda que tenía con tu padre— y dicho esto Thread salió del departamento dejando a Gale solo.

Él no lo pensó más y comenzó a moverse para viajar esa misma noche al distrito 12.

…

Boggs regresó algo decepcionado de las noticias que había recibido por parte de los oficiales que visitaron a Gale Hawthorne. Darius y Thread no lograron obtener una declaración, lo que se resumía en que para ellos ese chico era tan inocente como el mismo Peeta.

—Buenas noches— el hombre saludó al ama de llaves que fue quién le abrió la puerta de entrada.

—Señor Boggs, es un gusto verlo. ¿Tiene noticias?— Sae removió nerviosamente las manos.

—Preferiría tratar ese asunto personalmente con Peeta.

—Lo lamento, pero el señor Mellark se encuentra descansando en su recámara. Lo ha pasado muy mal y no quisiera que lo despertara solo para decirle que no ha encontrado nada de nada— la mujer habló seriamente—. Por favor.

—De acuerdo, Sae. Tienes razón, es mejor que el chico descanse todo lo que pueda— el oficial sonrió de lado—. Si puedes llama a su familia, va a necesitar su apoyo.

—Vienen en camino— el ama de llaves asintió lentamente.

—Bien, regresaré mañana en la mañana para hablar personalmente con él— Boggs se despidió de la mujer con una leve reverencia.

La mujer cerró la puerta tras despedir al oficial. Ella parecía estar tranquila, pero en el interior se esforzaba por ocultar su sufrimiento al ver el dolor por el cual tenía que pasar el chico de ojos azules. Y si aunado a eso le agregaba el hecho de la supuesta traición de Katniss, ella se encontraba en un horroroso debate interior.

En el fondo Sae sabía que la joven niñera no era capaz de llegar a esos extremos, pero las circunstancias se esforzaban por hacerla cambiar de opinión. El ama de llaves deseaba que todo eso terminara de una buena vez.

— ¿Nada aún?— la voz de Finnick llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Al parecer no consiguieron información que fuera de utilidad— Sae se giró para encarar al chico de ojos verdes.

—Debería de hablar con Annie, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos— Finn pasó sus manos por su cabello cobrizo—. Ella es la mejor amiga de Katniss y tal vez pueda ayudarnos a contactar con Effie y la demás familia de Kat.

—Ya escuchaste al señor Mellark, hasta que no tengamos información para ayudarla no podemos hacer este problema más grande— Sae se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y si ella es la clave? No perdemos nada con preguntarles, ellas…

—Podrían avisarle— el joven chofer la vio en forma horrorizada— hasta ahora no sabemos mucho de ellas y…

—En verdad no puedo creer que dudes de Katniss.

—No dudo, solo quiero prevenir. Ahora cualquier persona relacionada con Kat es un cómplice en potencia— Sae se arrepintió de sus palabras apenas las dijo.

—Mellark se va a arrepentir de no haber hablado con la familia de Katniss desde el principio— Finnick suspiró pesadamente— Annie y Effie nos ayudarían a encontrarla en una forma más rápida y eficiente que esos agentes de la paz. Por lo menos ellas no son corruptas como esos tipos.

—Ahora tú te equivocas Finn, los agentes de la paz…

—Si los agentes de la paz hicieran bien "su trabajo"— el joven Odair puso los ojos en blanco— ya hubieran atrapado a ese maldito y le hubieran sacado la información de dónde está Katniss y Madgie.

El chico de ojos verdes dijo secamente antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta su habitación. Debía de hablar lo antes posible con Annie. No iba a desobedecer una orden directa, pero podía usar sus encantos para conseguir algo de información.

…

 _"_ _Hey, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos"_ Finnick mandó el mensaje con una media sonrisa en sus labios. La verdad era que Annie y él hablaron en la mañana antes de que ella se fuera a trabajar.

 ** _"_** ** _Eres un delicado" "Admite de una vez que no puedes vivir sin mi"_**. La chica Cresta se sintió extraña al haber mandado ese mensaje, después de todo, el joven chofer siempre era el que hacía esas bromas.

 _"_ _Oye, esa era mi línea"_

 ** _"_** ** _Pues te gané"_**

 _"_ _Solo porque eres tú no tomaré represalias" "Es tu día de suerte Cresta"_

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Odair"_**

Finnick sonrió ampliamente. Era muy extraña la manera en la que su humor cambiaba cuando hablaba con Annie, especialmente después de aquellos días en los cuales se vieron cuando la chica Cresta viajó al distrito 1.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Sigues ahí?" "En verdad quiero dormir y solo me desvelo porque eres tú"_**

 _"_ _Wow, me siento halagado"_

 ** _"_** ** _En verdad deberías de estarlo"_**

 _"_ _En serio que te estás comportando algo diferente, en lo nuestro yo soy el del ego grande"_

 ** _"_** ** _Digamos que aprendí del mejor"_** Annie tecleó rápidamente.

 _"_ _Otro golpe de suerte Ann"_. El joven chofer se armó de valor para teclear lo siguiente. _"Oye tengo una preguntota"_

 ** _"_** ** _¿Si?"_**

 _"_ _¿Qué sabes de Katniss?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hum… bueno, sé que tiene 24 años, trabaja en el distrito 1 cuidando a la pequeña Madgie y que tu sueles decirle la chica en llamas" "Además de que tiene una doble identidad que le ayuda a infiltrarse en casas para poder robar niños y después venderlos al circo"_**

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?!"_ Finnick no supo que se trataba de una broma hasta que envió su mensaje.

 ** _"_** ** _Jajajajajaja" "Es una broma" "Dios, pagaría lo que fuera por ver tu cara ahora mismo" "Tranquilo Finn, solo juego contigo" "Digamos que es una pequeña venganza por tu forma tan delicada de decir las cosas"_**

 _"_ _Jajaja, que graciosa"_

 ** _"_** ** _Perdóname"_**

 _"_ _Bien, pero no vuelvas a jugar con eso"._ El chico de ojos verdes suspiró, si su amiga supiera la razón de su pregunta no volvería a bromear de esa manera.

 ** _"_** ** _Vale"_**

 _"_ _¿Oye siempre has vivido en el distrito 2?"_ Finnick decidió abordar el tema en una forma diferente.

 ** _"_** ** _Noup""Viví en varios distritos antes de llegar al 2" "Con mis padres pasé una temporada en el 4" "Pero luego nos mudamos mi mamá y yo por su separación" "De ahí nos fuimos con mi abuela al distrito 10" "Pero como ahí es un distrito con pocas oportunidades, mamá me dijo que era mejor cambiarnos" "Pero ella murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo" "Esa historia ya la sabes"_** el chico Odair asintió a pesar de que ella no pudiera verlo. Annie ya le había contado la historia de cómo su madre contrajo una extraña enfermedad en el distrito 10 al comer carne de un ganado en mal estado. La muchacha quedó destrozada por el suceso que se concentró en su trabajo y en terminar sus estudios para poder viajar a un lugar que no le trajera malos recuerdos.

 ** _"_** ** _En fin, así fue como llegué al 2" "No conocía a nadie y qué decir del lugar, por eso le pedí indicaciones a la primera chica que parecía más o menos confiable en la estación de trenes" "Para mi suerte esa desconocida se convirtió en mi mejor amiga con el paso del tiempo" "La mala noticia era que ella también acababa de llegar al 2 y era la primera vez que salía del 12, su distrito de origen"_**

 _"_ _Oh pobre de ti"._ Finnick buscó en el cajón de su cómoda un papel y lápiz para poder apuntar el dato que le pareció importante. _"Sola en el mundo junto con una chica del distrito 12" "Debió de ser un martirio para ti"_

 ** _"_** ** _No mucho, de hecho me sentí bien de haberle preguntado a ella" "Al final resultó que perderse en un distrito desconocido no era la peor de las cosas" "Después de todo yo si me había despedido de mi familia en buenos términos"_**

 _"_ _¿A qué te refieres?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Digamos que la madre de Kat nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo en que ella dejara el 12"_**. Finnick volvió a tomar nota. **_"Ella estaba tan triste que confió en la desconocida del tren para contarle sus problemas" "Aun recuerdo que en cuanto comenzó a llorar no paraba de decir que extrañaba a Prim, su hermanita"_**

 _"_ _Entonces tú estabas perdida por una razón" "Tú eras la indicada para ayudar a Kat"_

 ** _"_** ** _Supongo"_**

 _"_ _¿Y tu como crees que sea la vida en el 12?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Es muy dura" "Kat me platicó de cómo era vivir en la Veta, así le llaman al lugar más pobre del distrito y donde desafortunadamente ellas vivían" "Katniss, Prim y su madre" "Digo por si no me habías entendido bien" "Jajaja"_**

 _"_ _Si, si te entendí" "Digo, termino por acostumbrarme a tu manera de hablar"._ El chico de cabello cobrizo respondió rápidamente antes de escribir su nuevo descubrimiento. " _Pero así me gusta que hables" "Bueno, técnicamente que escribas" "Aunque hablas parecido a como escribes y…" "Mejor me callo ¿verdad?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Por favor" "Jajaja" "Pero si, mi amiga pasó una temporada difícil" "Y a pesar de ello es muy buena persona" "De grande quiero ser como ella"_**

 _"_ _Jajaja yo igual"._ Finn no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por saber todas esas cosas de Katniss sin que ella se las hubiera contada, pero tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que era por el bien de la chica y que eso ayudaría a encontrarla. " _¿Nunca hablaron de viajar al 12?" "Ya sabes para que te pudiera enseñar el lugar donde creció"_

 ** _"_** ** _No hablábamos mucho de eso" "Una vez me explicó todo acerca de la geografía del lugar" "Me platicó de la zona de comerciantes. Que es todo lo contrario a la Veta" "Me platicó del bosque a donde iba con su papá" "También hablamos del Quemador, que es el mercado local" "Pero sobre todo hablábamos del bosque y de su padre" "Dijo que cuando él murió ella perdió la razón de vivir en ese lugar"_**

 _"_ _¿La razón para vivir en ese lugar?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Si, dijo que ella no volvería al distrito 12 aunque la obligaran" "En el fondo sé que eso no es cierto" "Estoy tan segura de eso que si algún día se perdiera, no dudaría ni un segundo en ir al 12 a buscarla" "¿Tiene sentido lo que acabo de decir/escribir? Es que ya estoy más dormida que despierta" "Jajaja"_**

 _"_ _No sabes cuánto"._ Finnick estaba en shock ante aquellas declaraciones y casi no podía esperar al día siguiente para contarle todo a Peeta. _"Descansa Ann"._ "Te quiero". El chico de ojos verdes escribió su despedida, pero en el último momento borró la segunda frase.

* * *

 ** _Tarde pero seguro :) les dije que el día de actualización cambiaba jaja ahora no hay excusas para molestarse xD_**

 ** _En fin, chicos y chicas comprendo que puede ser estresante el hecho de que un autor no actualice pronto (o cuando dijo que lo haría) creanme que yo tambien he pasado por eso jajaja y por eso les pido que no se estresen de más :v no ganan nada con eso ._. como alguien dijo una vez, la paciencia es una virtud mis pequeños saltamontes, jajaj pero bueno..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias pór los 300 reviews :') ya lo he dicho en diferentes ocasiones pero lo repito, ¡Son lo máximos! sin ustedes no estaría donde estoy ahorita c: en verdad que aprecio el tiempo que se toman en escribir ese review y les aseguro de que a pesar de que no los responda yo siempre los leo y estoy al pendiente :3... como ya es tradición en mis historias, aqui vienen los agradecimientos especiales:_**

IaraLupin (en verdad que mereces un reconocimiento especial, siempre amo leer tus reviews porque me sacan una sonrisa *-* y me alegra que merezca seguir viviendo jajaja besooos :*) Coraline T Anayatzin Sofitkm Jamie Mellark Stark maria459 EnyaMellarkOdair PrettyLu X alemadness y Wenyaz

 _ **Bien mis niños, nos leemos la próxima semana y recuerden que aun estoy en el concurso de Wattpad y que si no han votado pueden hacerlo en el link que está en mi perfil. Recuerden SOLO hacerlo UNA vez por historia. Si ya votaron y tienen amigos que tengan una cuenta en wattpad, pueden pasárle el link e.e jajaja solo aclarandole las reglas xD (recuerden tambien seguir a la Editorial Premium)**_

 _ **Ahora si me despido... Besooos! :***_


	33. Chapter 31

**_Están ante el capitulo más largo del fic con casi 5,000 palabras *-* disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 31: "Mensajes"_**

Katniss estaba recostada en medio de la cama de la habitación, se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista del techo del lugar. Sus ojos estaban rojos gracias a las lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por retener. Ella estaba hecha un lío. Simplemente no podía creer las palabras que su madre le había dicho:

" _Pero él no me ha obligado a nada"_

Se sentía traicionada y engañada. La mujer que le había dado la vida ahora era cómplice en su secuestro y peor aún, en el secuestro de Madge Mellark. Si antes contempló la posibilidad de ayudarla a deslindarse ese asunto, ahora ya no tenía nada a su favor. So podía ni quería ayudarla.

Muchas posibles razones para que la mujer hiciera lo que hizo, pero al final todas y cada una de ellas se reducían a Gale amenazándola o chantajeándola de una manera u otra para prestarse a ello.

-Es por el dinero- murmuró la chica con la esperanza de que al escuchar esas palabras, se hiciera a la idea mucho más rápido-. Lo hizo por el dinero. Para ella mi libertad y la de Madgie solo vale algunos miles de dólares.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y la joven niñera casi se golpea por ello. No quería despertar a la sobrina de Peeta y mucho menos quería darle el placer a su madre de escucharla llorar. Iba a resistir. Iba a encontrar una manera de contactar a su novio e iba a hacer pagar a Gale Hawthorne por todo.

…

Unos tímidos toques en la puerta de la habitación hicieron que la chica Everdeen se despertara de pronto. Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, por ello se sorprendió cuando vio en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche que eran las 11:30 de la noche.

-¿Kat?- la voz de Prim se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta-. Kat ¿Estás dormida?

-Pasa- dijo la joven de cabello castaño. La luz del pasillo se derramó en el interior de la recámara en penumbra cuando la menor de las Everdeen entró en el lugar.

-Quería ver como estabas. No bajaste a cenar y mamá dijo que no te molestara pero…- la voz de Prim se rompió al final de la frase- pero… hace mucho que no te veo y…

-Ven patito- Katniss se sentó en la cama y palmeó un lugar junto a ella para invitar a su hermana a sentarse-. En verdad lo siento, yo…

-Kat, ¿verdad que no vas a irte de nuevo? No quería venir a molestarte pero te he extrañado tanto- la chica rubia abrazó a su hermana demasiado fuerte, casi como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera- mamá dijo que si te molestaba mucho te irías y yo no quiero eso, no otra vez. Pero apenas si te he hablado hoy.

-Prim…- Katniss la interrumpió-. En primer lugar, tú no eres una molestia para mí. Nunca lo vas a ser. Segundo, yo no me _puedo_ ir de aquí- la joven niñera hizo énfasis en la palabra "puedo" con la esperanza de que su hermanita le entendiera-. Y tercero, si no hablamos hoy fue porque no me siento muy bien.

-¿No te sientes bien? Puedo traerte algo si quieres- Prim cambió radicalmente tras escuchar que su hermana mayor no se encontraba bien. La chica de ojos grises notó que esa era solo una de los tantos aspectos a los que se parecía la menor de las Everdeen y su madre.

-Estoy bien, bueno, físicamente. No tanto emocionalmente- aclaró la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-Oh, bueno. Eso puede ser obra de la depresión post parto, he oído a mamá hablar de eso. Dice que es normal en un periodo después de dar a luz- Prim explicó cual experta- pero si dura más de… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo tuviste a Madge?

-Patito, Madge no es mi hija- Katniss vio una oportunidad para contarle todo a su hermanita y que de esa manera ella le ayudara a conseguir el celular de su madre- ella es sobrina de mi novio, Peeta Mellark.

-Katniss, no entiendo ¿Por qué Gale…?- la chica de ojos azules no pudo terminar su pregunta gracias a que en ese momento se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada. La joven niñera supo de quien se trataba aun sin haber visto.

-Ven, Prim, acuéstate conmigo y finge- le ordenó ayudándola a meterse entre las sábanas- no hagas mucho ruido por favor.

-Pero Kat, no me has dicho…

-Después patito. Ahora no podemos hablar. Mamá no tarda en venir a buscarme- la chica Everdeen mintió, ella sabía perfectamente que la persona que iría a buscarla no era su madre.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes mientras que las dos chicas estaban recostadas en la cama y cubiertas hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. El corazón de la muchacha de cabello castaño iba a mil por hora ante la espera de cualquier indicio de que Gale había entrado en la casa.

-¿Dónde está?- Katniss y Prim reconocieron la voz de Hawthorne- Amelia dijiste que ya había llegado.

-Y lo hizo, está en su recámara- Kat hizo el esfuerzo por ignorar la punzada de dolor que le ocasionó escuchar la voz de su madre delatándola una vez más.

-Voy a salir un momento- la niñera le susurró a su hermana menor- y tú te vas a quedar aquí con Madgie. Solo asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta una vez que yo salga.

Primrose asintió silenciosamente y acompañó a su hermana hacia la puerta para hacer exactamente lo que ella le había indicado. Katniss escuchó el seguro de la perilla y eso fue su señal para comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de la casa. La joven niñera se quedó en silencio tras una pared para oír la conversación de su ex novio y de su mamá.

-Dijiste que llegarías unas semanas después- replicó la señora Everdeen.

-¿Y qué si vine antes? Te recuerdo que tú no tienes derecho a cuestionarme. Me dijiste que querías a tu hija de vuelta y te la traje-. Gale la vio fijamente para tratar de intimidarla.

-Solo me sorprendió que…

-Me están buscando- Hawthorne la interrumpió- y no solo la policía. Los agentes de la paz también están involucrados en esto. Al parecer Mellark no se tragó el cuento de que su novia le robó a su sobrina.

-¿Agentes de la paz?- Amelia repitió incrédula.

-Sí, mujer, ¿Acaso estás sorda? Ellos fueron a buscarme al departamento- Katniss sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Peeta no dudaba de ella.

-¿Te escapaste?- la mujer se escuchaba en verdad asustada.

-No. Al parecer uno de los agentes conocía a mi padre y le debía algunos favores. Me dio ventaja- Gale sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Y…?

-Suficientes preguntas. Ahora quiero dormir con MI novia- la joven niñera se armó de valor para salir de su escondite por fin.

-¿Ya te cansaste de no ser el maldito protagonista de todo esto?- la chica le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Catnip- Gale habló entre dientes- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

-El suficiente como para saber que MI novio si confía en mí- ella hizo énfasis en la palabra "mi" al igual que el chico Hawthorne-. Van a encontrarnos. Tu corrupto amigo no va a poder ayudarte por mucho tiempo. Ese tipo de personas solo buscan su bienestar.

-Eres una…

-Es mejor que descansemos- Amelia se acercó a su hija para protegerla de lo que Gale pudiera querer hacerle. Desafortunadamente, o no, ese gesto pasó desapercibido por la chica Everdeen.

-Ya oíste a tu madre, Catnip, vamos a dormir- el chico extendió su mano para que ella la tomara- vamos a nuestra habitación

-Lo lamento, pero Prim y Madge ya están conmigo y ya no hay espacio para alguien más-. Katniss se alejó de su madre para subir las escaleras rápidamente. La chica no tuvo que tocar más de dos veces a la puerta de la habitación para que su hermana le abriera. Prim quiso hacerle preguntas sobre lo último que le había dicho, pero la joven de ojos grises se negó a responderle.

Ese no era el momento para ello, sin embargo le había agradado el hecho de que la duda ya estaba sembrada en Prim. Sin duda ese era su boleto para poder contactar a Peeta.

…

Habían pasado dos días. ¡Dos malditos días!

Peeta se sentía miserable, él simplemente no podía, ni quería creer, que Katniss y Madge estuvieran desaparecidas, además de que todas las pruebas indicaban que su novia era la responsable de todo. Por ello no iba a descansar hasta probar lo contrario y encontrar la verdadera razón de su ausencia. No le importaba en absoluto los regaños por parte de su madre, Sae o Cinna por sus malpasadas, dentro de sus prioridades no estaba cuidar de sí mismo.

-¿Hay algo?- el chico de ojos azules preguntó por enésima vez al oficial Boggs. Los tres, Peeta, Boggs y Cinna, estaban en la central junto con algunos agentes de la paz, todos estaban realmente dedicados a ese caso.

-Nada. Mira hijo, es mejor que aceptes que tu supuesta novia es la culpable y de esa manera podemos consultar a su familia y esas cosas- el agente de la paz, Thread, habló con voz cansada.

-Ya les dije que Katniss no es la culpable de esto y que no quiero involucrar a sus conocidos, o no por el momento. No quiero preocuparlos- Peeta habló entre dientes y luchando por no ser descortés.

-Thread tiene una parte de razón- Boggs tomó la palabra- debemos de consultar a la familia de Katniss, tal vez ellos puedan darnos información relevante de ella. Quizá solo ahí nos hace falta buscar.

-Pero…

-Mellark, muchas veces no nos gusta ver la realidad- Thread le habló bruscamente- pero entre más pronto la veas, pronto la vas a asimilar. Acepta que tu supuesta novia no es más que una estafadora. De hecho me extraña que no se haya comunicado contigo para pedirte un rescate.

Peeta no supo en qué momento pasó todo. Recordaba estar sentado y sentir como su sangre hervía con cada palabra pronunciada por aquel hombre y segundos después su vista se había nublado por las lágrimas, resultado de la rabia e impotencia que sentía ante la situación. El chico de cabello rubio solo fue consciente hasta que Boggs lo sostenía fuertemente por el brazo para poder apartarlo de Thread.

-Tranquilízate hijo, recuerda que él sigue siendo una figura de autoridad- el hombre casi le gritó para hacerlo entrar en razón, el chico solo fue capaz de apartarlo con demasiada brusquedad para que lo dejara salir de la estación.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos del viejo Thread advirtiéndole algo a Boggs sobre el comportamiento de ese "niño".

El joven Mellark se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano. No iba a permitir que un imbécil como aquel agente de la paz dijera mentiras sobre Katniss, ella era inocente y el culpable era Gale Hawthorne, él se encargaría de demostrárselo a todos. Con o sin ayuda de la policía de su distrito, después de todo, tenía contactos que lo ayudarían.

-No voy a decirte que lo que hiciste hace un momento estuvo bien- Peeta escuchó la voz grave de su mejor amigo- pero de no haber sido tu, probablemente yo hubiera sido quien golpeara a Thread. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-En verdad esperaba que Boggs me arrestara- el muchacho de ojos azules suspiró sonoramente antes de palmear un lugar en las escaleras junto a él para que su amigo se sentara.

-Oh, él iba a hacerlo, pero en ese momento saliste- Cinna puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico-. No me gusta verte así, casi prefiero al Peeta molesto que solo ama el trabajo.

-Fingiré que no acabas de decir eso- murmuró en respuesta- ¿de qué otra manera quieres que esté? Todos me dicen que debería de cambiar el rumbo de la investigación de manera que Kat sea la principal sospechosa y no ese bastardo de Hawthorne.

-No todos te lo dicen. Yo no lo hago, Boggs no lo hace, tu madre tampoco- Cinna se apresuró a aclarar. No quería que su amigo se dejara caer por las palabras sin sentido de un agente de la paz que no quiere hacer bien su trabajo- y mucho menos Finnick. Creo que después de ti él es el que más esfuerzo está haciendo por encontrar a Kat.

-¿Cómo que está haciendo el esfuerzo por encontrarla?- el hombre se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Peeta. Se suponía que el chico de ojos verdes le contó lo de sus averiguaciones con Annie bajo un juramento de no mencionárselo antes de tiempo a su amigo-. Cinna…

El muchacho de cabello rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido que hizo su celular al recibir un mensaje. Extrañamente el número era desconocido para él.

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy en el distrito 12"_**

El texto no decía nada más. Peeta lo leyó una y otra vez hasta encontrarle sentido y no fue hasta la quinta vez que se decidió a responder.

 _"_ _¡¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?!" "Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que sea" "¿O acaso te estás burlando de todo este asunto?" "Agradece que estás lejos de mi alcance porque si no me encargaría de matarte a golpes con mis propias manos" "Vete al infierno Hawthorne"_

El chico de ojos azules mandó los mensajes uno tras otro y para cuando terminó, su respiración era agitada y superficial. Cinna no dijo nada por el repentino silencio de su amigo, solo se quedó sentado junto a él.

El celular volvió a sonar y el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla dejó muy confundido al joven Mellark:

 ** _"_** ** _Peeta, soy Katniss. Estoy en el distrito 12 junto con Madgie"_**

 _"_ _Ay ajá" "No estoy para juegos de un enfermo como tú" "Jódete"_ Peeta estuvo tentado a apagar su celular, pero una vocecita en su interior le ordenó hacer otra cosa. _"Demuéstralo"_ tecleó esa simple palabra casi a regañadientes.

Los minutos pasaron y el muchacho se sintió estúpido por aquel último mensaje enviado. Al final Gale se había salido con la suya al tratar de molestarlo. Su dedo índice viajó rápidamente hacia el botón del celular para apagarlo de una vez por todas cuando la respuesta llegó.

El color abandonó su rostro y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para ir a buscar a Boggs.

…

Finnick no podía soportarlo más. Iba a correr el riesgo de recibir un gran regaño por parte de su jefe cuando se enterara de lo que había estado averiguando acerca de Katniss, pero todo valdría la pena y al final, si Peeta decidía no hacerle caso, él viajaría por su cuenta al distrito 12 para encontrar a su amiga.

Estaba cien por ciento decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrarla, a pesar de que lo necesario, para él, no era tan legal que digamos.

-Deja ese celular de una buena vez, muchacho- Sae lo regañó apenas entró en la cocina. En esos dos días la mujer había estado demasiado irritada y el chico de ojos verdes se lo atribuía a que ella tenía miedo por toda la situación vivida en la casa Mellark.

-De acuerdo, Sae. Solo voy a llamara al señor Mellark, tengo algunas cosas que decirle- Finnick se encogió de hombros.

-Nada de eso, mejor ayúdame a llevarle este té a la señor Cressida, la pobre está muy nerviosa por este asunto- el ama de llaves suspiró- a veces creo que era mejor no llamarla. Pero su hijo necesita mucho de su apoyo.

-Su hijo necesita abrir bien los ojos y dejarse de cosas- el joven chofer murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sae se giró para verlo con desaprobación.

-¿Yo? Nada, voy a hacer esa llamada.

Finn dejó a la mujer con la bandeja en las manos y fue a la sala para hacer su llamada, pero en ese instante, la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró Peeta, Cinna y el oficial Boggs.

-Finnick, prepárate- su jefe le habló seriamente- en dos horas vamos a viajar al distrito 12. Vamos por Katniss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El 12 era exactamente como Katniss lo recordaba: un lugar lleno de recuerdos, y la peor parte era que dichos recuerdos no eran precisamente buenos.

La noche en la cual Gale había llegado, la joven niñera apenas si logró dormir dos horas. Las pesadillas, en las que su padre era el protagonista, no la dejaban en paz. Más de una vez se despertó con la boca seca y con ganas te ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sin embargo el miedo a toparse con su ex novio era mucho mayor.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió en relativa calma, la chica de ojos grises y su hermana, Prim, despertaron gracias a los leves quejidos de Madge gracias al hambre. La menor de las Everdeen no tardó en ofrecer su ayuda para alimentar a la bebita y de paso ver si podía conseguir algunas respuestas de su hermana.

-Yo puedo ir por su biberón- Primrose dijo entusiasmada viendo como Kat tomaba a la niña en brazos.

-¿Harías eso por mí? Es que en verdad no quiero volver a ver a Gale- la muchacha de cabello castaño dijo sin importancia para no asustar a su hermanita.

-Claro, de todos modos aún es temprano. No creo que después de lo de anoche él esté despierto- Prim se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta.

Katniss se sintió nerviosa al verse sola en esa gran habitación, la cual su madre se esforzaba por llamarla "su habitación", sin embargo la señora Everdeen no podría estar más equivocada. Su hija nunca sería capaz de ver ese lugar como su recámara, del mismo modo en el cual nunca iba a ver esa casa como su hogar.

Los ojos de la joven niñera se humedecieron por enésima vez desde su llegada a su distrito de origen y como en las ocasiones anteriores, se obligó a guardar la compostura mientras se repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien.

-Aquí está- Prim apareció por la puerta minutos después con un biberón en la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro- la casa pareciera que está sola, no hay ruido y… ¿Qué sucede Kat? ¿Estás bien?

-No patito- la muchacha de ojos grises habló a través del nudo en su garganta. Su hermana menor, al verla de esa manera, se acercó rápidamente hasta su lado e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: la abrazó, ocasionando que por fin las lágrimas rodaran por las mejillas de la joven Everdeen- no estoy bien.

-Cuéntame que te pasa, Kat. Sabes que soy buena para guardar secretos-. Ella la incitó a continuar.

La niñera se debatió mentalmente entre decirle toda la situación a su hermana o no hacerlo. Al final optó por hacer lo correcto y para cuando el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 9:45, Primrose Everdeen estaba al tanto de la historia de su hermana y en su mente buscaba un plan para ayudarla a contactarse con Peeta Mellark, el novio de Katniss.

La chica de ojos azules debía de hacerlo, no solo por ayudar a su hermana mayor, si no porque en el rostro y voz de ésta, pudo identificar el amor que ella tenía hacia ese chico desconocido. Él hacía feliz a Katniss y Prim quería verla de esa manera, siempre.

La hora de la comida llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de la joven niñera, debía de bajar a la cocina del lugar e inevitablemente encontrarse con las dos personas que antes presumía de querer demasiado, pero que a esas alturas parecía odiar con toda su alma: su madre y Gale.

-Buenas tardes, hija- Amelia la saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Entiendo que estés cansada pero deberías de tomar en cuenta que Gale está aquí y debes de atenderlo.

-En verdad voy a esforzarme por creer que no acabas de decir eso- Katniss habló entre dientes- y deja de sonreír. No finjas que estás feliz.

-Pero estoy feliz- la señora Everdeen actuó muy bien su papel-. Pero no me creas si no quieres.

-¿Dónde está Gale, mami?- Prim preguntó inocentemente a pesar de que a esas alturas ya no podía ver de la misma manera a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Fue al edificio de justicia para arreglar algunas cosas- la sangre abandonó el rostro de la chica de cabello castaño al imaginarse las posibles "cosas" que su ex novio podría tener que arreglar en ese lugar-. Y nos dejó a nosotras algo de dinero para ir al pueblo y comprar unos lindos vestidos para la boda.

Y si, los peores temores de Katniss eran ciertos.

Gale había ido al lugar para arreglar su boda.

…

Katniss se despertó en su habitación. Por la ventana se podía ver los últimos rastros del atardecer y a su mente acudió la imagen de Peeta aquel día en la cocina de la casa de Cressida Mellark donde se dieron su primer beso.

-Espero que esa sonrisa sea por mi- la voz de Gale la trajo de nuevo al presente- si no me sentiría muy decepcionado.

-Lárgate de aquí Hawthorne- en la voz de la chica era muy evidente el rencor y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños.

-Hey, Catnip, detente- Gale la tomó por las muñecas para obligarla a parar- no quieres que en el retrato de nuestra boda aparezca con moretones ¿o sí? Suficiente tengo con lo que me hizo tu noviecito.

-Imbécil- le espetó la chica de ojos grises-. Una vez quise casarme contigo y tú no quisiste, ahora yo soy la que se niega.

-Oh me queda muy claro que no estás de acuerdo con la idea… o bueno, yo diría que te aterra la idea, después de todo, te quedaste en estado de shock cuando supiste lo que fui a hacer al edificio de justicia- te trajeron arriba entre tu hermana y tu mamá. Y cuando llegué quise asegurarme de que estabas bien ¿ya ves que buen novio soy?

-Eres un hijo de…- Katniss no terminó de hablar, ella fue interrumpida por el beso que Hawthorne le dio. La chica quiso apartarse pero él era más fuerte. Lo único que podía hacer para liberarse era morder su labio inferior tan fuerte para obligarlo a alejarse. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

-Maldita- Gale siseó.

-Hora de cenar- Amelia entró por la puerta de la habitación junto con una bandeja llena de comida para su hija. Nuevamente, la mujer había impedido que el chico de cabello castaño hiriera a Katniss-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No es de tu incumbencia- Hawthorne le contestó de manera poco educada antes de salir de ahí.

Kat se negó a hablar con su madre, la cual terminó por rendirse. Tiempo después Prim llegó para que le hiciera compañía. De nuevo, la joven niñera le contó lo sucedido a su hermana y no contaba con que ella ya tendría preparado un plan para contactar a Peeta.

Primrose se había enterado que Gale, después del incidente con Katniss, había salido furioso de la casa, murmurando algo acerca de irse a un departamento mientras llegaba "el día". Amelia no opuso resistencia a ese hecho, la menor de las Everdeen no supo decir muy bien el porqué. El caso era que al día siguiente, su madre, debía de ir al hospital para trabajar y Prim debía de ir a la escuela. El plan de su hermanita consistía en conseguir salirse de clases para llamar a Peeta desde un teléfono público y decirle toda la situación.

-No quiero que faltes a la escuela- Katniss se opuso apenas ella dejó de hablar.

-Pero es por una buena causa.

-No, Prim.

-Pero Kat… yo te quiero ayudar.

-Y lo harás, pero no de esa forma. Prométeme que vas a ir mañana derechito a la escuela- la niñera sabía perfectamente lo que las promesas significaban para su hermanita.

-Vale, te lo prometo- le contestó a regañadientes.

-Ya pensaremos en otra cosa. Ahora es mejor dormir- la chica de cabello castaño besó la frente de su hermana antes de invitarla a recostarse junto a ella.

En la mañana Katniss despertó nuevamente gracias a Madge. La bebita parecía no darse cuenta de la situación por la que ambas estaban pasando, después de todo no era como si estuvieran sufriendo demasiado. Amelia se encargaba de cuidar bien su alimentación y cosas por el estilo. Además era un poco pronto para que ella comenzara a extrañar a su tío, solo habían pasado dos días desde su salida del distrito 1. La joven niñera llegó a pensar que alimentar a la pequeña sería un trabajo difícil sin Peeta, por lo acostumbrada que estaba, pero resultó ser que los brazos de Prim eran la solución.

-Como quisiera ser tú para no darme cuenta de esto- Katniss le murmuró a Madgie mientras caminaban por la sala de la casa-. Encerrada por mi madre en este lugar.

Algunas horas pasaron y Kat ya no podía con el aburrimiento, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente para escapar de ese lugar, pero lo único que la detenía era la niña entre sus brazos, tanto por el riesgo en el que la ponía, como el hecho de que con Madgie no podía hacer muchas cosas.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, la puerta principal se abrió. Katniss esperaba que se tratara de su hermana, pero a la vez sabía que era algo ilógico que ella tuviera llaves del lugar y que no se lo hubiera mencionado antes, sin embargo no abandonó la esperanza y fue a la sala para recibirla.

-Hola, hija- Amelia la saludó con una tímida sonrisa y al entrar cerró la puerta tras ella, nuevamente con llave.

-Solo eres tú- Kat dijo a modo de desprecio.

-No soy yo- la señora Everdeen tomó a Madge de los brazos de su niñera- yo salgo hasta las ocho del hospital y Prim regresa conmigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas…- la joven de cabello castaño se quedó en silencio de repente al ver que su madre le tendía el celular para que lo tomara.

-Si tú te lograste comunicar con alguien no fue gracias a mí- Amelia habló en un susurro.

Katniss no perdió el tiempo, tomó el teléfono e ingresó a los mensajes para escribirle a Peeta, por suerte su número era fácil de memorizar.

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy en el distrito 12"_**

La chica de ojos grises esperó paciente mente una respuesta

 _"_ _¡¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?!" "Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que sea" "¿O acaso te estás burlando de todo este asunto?" "Agradece que estás lejos de mi alcance porque si no me encargaría de matarte a golpes con mis propias manos"_ Katniss sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho tras leer esas palabras, Peeta no podría estar hablando en serio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. _"Vete al infierno Hawthorne"_ El entendimiento llegó a su mente, por lo impresionante del momento ella se había olvidado por completo de identificarse, por ello respondió:

 ** _"_** ** _Peeta, soy Katniss. Estoy en el distrito 12 junto con Madgie"_**

 _"_ _Ay ajá"_ La niñera casi rió en forma histérica ante ese mensaje, sin embargo los otros mensajes la obligaron a guardar la compostura. _"No estoy para juegos de un enfermo como tú" "Jódete"_ A pesar de que esas palabras no iban dirigidas hacia ella, Kat se sintió mal al leerlas. Ya estaba por regresarle el celular a su mamá cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje. _"Demuéstralo"_

Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo e incluso tardó algunos minutos en saber que escribir.

 ** _"_** ** _Eres Peeta Mellark, te gusta hornear pan, amas los bolos de queso y ahora yo también. Las pocas veces que hemos dormido juntos, lo haces con las ventanas abiertas. No te gusta el té sin azúcar, lo sé porque una vez me pediste uno después de haber bebido demasiado. Te haces dos nudos a los cordones de los zapatos aunque las cintas no sean tan largas. Te gusta el color naranja del amanecer e incluso inventaste uno para el mío. Lo llamaste "Verde Katniss"_**

Presionó la tecla enviar apenas terminé de escribir, Kat rogaba silenciosamente porque eso fuera suficiente.

-Gracias- murmuró hacia su madre.

-Yo no hice nada- la mujer sonrió antes de regresarle a la pequeña Madgie y salir por la puerta de entrada.

* * *

 ** _Vengo super rápido a cumplir jajaja porque me están pidiendo la computadora pero yo quería actualizar jajaja muchas gracias por el apoyo (nuevamente) este fic ya tiene 100 followers :3 los amoooo!_**

 ** _Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews y siento no poder nombrarlos como es debido, pero vengo de carrerita xD_**

 ** _Besos! y nos leemos la próxima semana (por cierto, creo que solo quedan 3 capitulos contando el epilogo, eso es a lo muuuuuhco ok?)_**

 ** _Bueno bye! :*_**


	34. Chapter 32

**_Este es por mucho el capítulo más largo del fic :') pero me duele en el fondo decir que también es el último capítulo del fic, (ya había avisado) en verdad espero que lo disfruten y no me queda nada más que decir: GRACIAS :3_**

 ** _Capitulo 32. El final._**

-En dos horas viajamos al 12. Vamos por Katniss- Peeta vio fijamente a su ama de llaves y su chofer antes de caminar rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba para hablar con Cressida.

El chico Mellark repasaba una y otra vez las líneas escritas por su novia en aquel mensaje. Era ella, sin duda alguna era ella. Aun se sentía como un estúpido al haberle contestado de la manera en la que lo hizo al creer que se trataba de Gale Hawthorne. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para lamentarse. Lo importante era que estaba a pocas horas de ir por la joven niñera y su sobrina.

-Pase- Cressida murmuró desde el interior de la habitación. Su voz era casi un susurro.

-Mamá

-Peeta- la mujer fue al encuentro de su hijo y lo abrazó demasiado fuerte-. Dios, me tenías preocupada. No te he visto en estos días, llegas muy tarde y te vas muy temprano- la señora Mellark dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo ocasionando que Peeta se tensara. No debió de haberle permitido a Sae que la llamara.

-Lo lamento, pero ya todo está bien. Ya sabemos donde están y vamos a ir por ellas- el chico de ojos azules besó la cabeza de su madre-. Me voy en dos horas al distrito doce.

-¿Están en el doce?- Cressida vio con incredulidad al muchacho- eso es demasiado lejos.

-Lo sé

-Hijo... yo solo quiero estar segura de que sabes a lo que posiblemente te vas a enfrentar al llegar a ese lugar- la mujer dudó por un momento antes de caminar hasta la cama y sentarse en ella- dime que eres consciente de que Katniss podría...

-Mamá, Kat no tiene culpa en esto- Peeta habló pausadamente-. Ella no sería capaz de poner en riesgo de esa manera a Madgie. Además, Katniss y yo...- el chico de ojos azules se interrumpió. Cressida aun no estaba al tanto de su relación con la joven niñera y él no creía que ese fuera el mejor momento para decírselo.

-Ustedes ¿Qué?- la mujer Mellark entrecerró los ojos hacia su hijo

-Somos novios mamá- le aclaró el chico rubio rogando al cielo por que la mujer no hiciera un alboroto ante la noticia-. Y yo confío en ella. Estoy, cien por ciento seguro de que el responsable de todo esto es... otra persona.

-¿Quién?

-Mami, te quiero. Pero ahora debo de ir a hablar con Johanna- él besó la mejilla de su madre antes de caminar hacia la puerta- prometo mantenerte al tanto de todo.

Peeta cerró rápidamente la puerta tras él. Había estado a punto de revelarle sus sospechas a Cressida, sabía que en algún punto debía de contarle toda la verdad a ella y a su hermana, pero eso era en otro momento.

-¿Por qué tan asustado?- la voz de Johanna lo hizo dar un brinco por la sorpresa.

-¡Jo! Tenemos que hablar- Peeta se recuperó rápidamente- ya sabemos donde están Katniss y Madge. Vamos a ir por ellas.

-Eso es genial- los ojos de Johanna se abrieron por la sorpresa. Su hermanito sí que tenía buenos contactos que trabajaban eficientemente-. Aunque espero que no hagas algo estúpido. Gale es un imbécil que no dudaría en demandarte por cualquier tontería.

-No te preocupes, Cinna y Boggs van a ir conmigo para atrapar a ese…- el chico Mellark se quedó en silencio una vez que entendió bien las palabras de su hermana- ¿Cómo sabes que Hawthorne…?

-¿Qué como lo sé? ¡Por Dios, Peeta! Me ofendes, creí que conocías mi capacidad de intuición- la chica bromeó para aligerar la tensión del momento. Ella había hablado sin pensar y ahora debía de aclararlo todo.

-¿Sabías la clase de persona que es y aun así seguiste saliendo con él?- Peeta le dijo entre dientes y con la mandíbula tensa- Johanna…

-A ver, Mellark, concéntrate. En primer lugar, lo que tú y yo sospechábamos era lo mismo, y eran solo eso, sospechas. Número dos, si no me alejé de Gale fue porque siempre es mejor tener al enemigo cerca. ¿Cómo crees que podría seguir indagando de su relación con Madge?

-¡Tú sabías que Hawthorne es…!- Peeta comenzó a gritar con asombro pero Johanna le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-¿Acaso quieres que medio mundo, y mamá, se entere de esto? Vamos a mi recámara para platicar- la muchacha por fin lo dejó ir.

El chico de ojos azules se sentó en la cama apenas atravesaron la puerta, simplemente no podía creer que su hermana mayor supiera lo de Gale y Madge. Muchas posibilidades invadieron su mente, para tratar de explicar la razón por la que Jo guardara el secreto, muchas de esas razones eran estúpidas y por ello prefirió esperar a escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle.

-Maysilee- dijo ella a manera de explicación.

-¿Que tiene ella que ver aquí?- Peeta estaba perplejo

-Maysilee Donner fue quien me dijo de todo este asunto- Jo se sentó junto a su hermano.

-¿Acaso esa chica va por la vida contándole esa historia a todo el mundo menos a mi?- el muchacho de cabello rubio apretó los puños-. Y luego dice que somos amigos.

-Peeta trata de ponerse en su lugar. Ella apenas si me lo contó a mí, solo lo hizo porque prometí no decírtelo- la chica Mellark lo tomó por las muñecas para obligarlo a relajar los puños-. Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías al saber un secreto que afecta a alguien que tú quieres?  
Ahora imagina que si se lo dices a la persona, ésta te va a alejar- la chica pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su hermano- y si a eso le sumas los sentimientos más fuertes que el cariño hacia esa persona, bueno, no es la mejor de las opciones hablar de dicho secreto.

-¿Seguimos hablando de Maysilee?

-¡Ay Mellark! Dejarías de ser hombre. May no te dijo nada por miedo a que la alejaras. ¡Le gustas! Y como no veía posibilidades contigo, ella prefería conformarse con estar cerca de ti. Aunque eso significara mentirte- la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ahora también Maysilee? ¿En serio? Primero Cinna con Delly, mi madre con Katniss y tú con Maysilee. ¿Acaso todos quieren ser casamenteras?- Peeta se pudo de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación

-Estás perdiendo el punto central de esta plática- Jo señaló con ironía.

-Pues perdón por sorprenderme al saber que mi familia no puede vivir sin tratar de emparejarme. Por suerte solo mi madre tuvo razón porque...

-¡Es suficiente Mellark!

-¡Deja de llamarme Mellark!

-Es tu apellido, genio- agregó su hermana con tono divertido.

-Y el tuyo- Peeta se cruzó de brazos. Esa discusión era completamente absurda dado que en pocas horas, el chico de ojos azules, estaría en medio de un "operativo" para rescatar a su novia. De la nada, Peeta comenzó a reír-. Esto es ridículo.

-Tú eres un ridículo. Entiendo que estés presionado y esas cosas, pero ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo de conocer toda la historia- Johanna se recargó en la pared- no te centres en si Maysilee sentía algo por ti o no, mejor céntrate en el hecho de que Gale es el padre biológico de Madgie y que por ende tiene cierto derecho sobre ella. Si, tal vez puede ser procesado por el "secuestro" de Kat, pero conociéndolo va a tener algo a su favor. Si llega a la cárcel no va a durar para siempre, máximo algunos años.

-¿Crees que no he contemplado esa opción? Aun debo de revisar el asunto con Boggs- Peeta suspiró- aunque, bueno, siempre podría matarlo- algo en la voz del muchacho hizo a su hermana creer que no hablaba precisamente en broma- porque ganas no me faltan.

-Una vez más, gracias al cielo que vas a ir acompañado- Jo dijo con ironía- Prométeme que no vas a hacer algo estúpido. No quiero tener que visitarte en la cárcel del Capitolio.

-Vale, lo prometo- Peeta le regaló una media sonrisa- si tú me prometes que vas a dejar de ver a Hawthorne una vez que pase esto.

-La verdad es que ya no tenía intensión de volverlo a ver. No sabes lo difícil que es verlo y no querer golpearlo hasta que…- la chica Mellark suspiró- bueno, supongo que si lo sabes.

-Sí- hubo un prolongado silencio-. Me tengo que ir- Peeta besó la mejilla de su hermana mayor-. Gracias por la información… Mellark.

-Por nada, Mellark- ambos se sonrieron. Justo antes de que el muchacho de cabello rubio saliera por la puerta sintió que Johanna sostenía su muñeca, al girarse se sorprendió al sentir que su hermana lo abrazaba. La razón de la sorpresa fue que esa era la primera vez que ellos se abrazaban en meses. Ellos habían dejado de hacerlo desde el nacimiento de Madgie.

…

El auto iba demasiado rápido como para ser seguro o ser legal, sin embargo ninguno de los que estaban a bordo se quejaba demasiado al respecto.

Finnick, por su parte, estaba algo nervioso ya que consideraba ese un buen momento para contarle a su jefe todo lo que sabía acerca del distrito doce y de esa manera, asegurar su participación. Sin embargo no podía encontrar una forma adecuada de decirle que había desobedecido sus órdenes.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- el joven chofer habló por fin.

-Boggs irá directo a hablar con los agentes de la paz del distrito para pedir un permiso especial y de esa manera tener autoridad ahí para proceder-. Peeta contestó casi de inmediato- y después… bueno, supongo que vamos a buscar a Gale, Katniss nunca mencionó en donde se encontraba y contactarla de nuevo puede ser peligroso ya que podríamos evidenciarla.

-Eso puede ser tardado- Finnick pensó en voz alta.

-Pues si tienes un mejor plan, Odair, me gustaría oírlo- el oficial Boggs tomó la palabra.

-La verdad es que tengo una ligera sospecha de donde pueden estar- el chico de ojos verdes dijo pausadamente- cuando Katniss aun vivía en el doce, lo hacía en la Veta, que es la zona menos favorecida del distrito y yo… sé cómo llegar a esa casa. Además de que puedo ubicarme en el lugar.

-¿Ya has estado antes ahí?- Cinna preguntó esperanzado.

-Yo no, pero Annie me dio descripciones específicas del lugar- Finn solo esperó la pregunta esencial.

-¿Quién es Annie?- Peeta claramente desconfiaba de todo ese asunto.

-Una amiga mía y… de Katniss- el chico de cabello cobrizo dijo tras una pausa- he mantenido en contacto con ella desde hace algunos meses y al parecer, ella viajó en una ocasión con Kat al 12, no se quedaron por mucho tiempo pero…

-¿Así que le comentaste de esta situación a esa chica?- Finnick asintió lentamente con la cabeza a la pregunta de su jefe.

-Pero ella no sabe nada al respecto-Finnick se apresuró a aclarar- simplemente platicamos en forma casual sobre la vida de Katniss y esas cosas, y pues, ella es muy dada a decir detalles de más, así que conseguí la información de esa forma. Le aseguro, señor Mellark, que Ann no sabe nada sobre este asunto.

-Y supongo que nos vas a decir todo esto ¿no, chico?- Boggs preguntó desde la parte trasera del auto.

-Algo mejor, yo voy a ser su guía en el doce.

-Creo que sería mucho mejor que nos dijeras lo que sabes para nosotros poder actuar más rápido- el chico Mellark habló pausadamente.

-Lo lamento, pero ese es mi precio. Quiero ayudar a encontrar a Katniss, ella ya es como mi familia y no soporto que un idiota se atreva a llevársela de esa manera… quiero hacerlo pagar- Finnick detuvo el auto en el aeropuerto.

-Pues ya puedes ir haciendo fila- Peeta se dispuso a salir del auto.

-Señor Mellark, con todo respeto pero creo que los dos sabemos que lo mejor es que yo los acompañe. Además, si no me deja abordar el mismo avión que ustedes, eso no es garantía de que me voy a quedar. Tengo ahorrado el dinero suficiente para un boleto de avión de ida y de regreso, lo tenía planeado para otro viaje, pero en esta ocasión la chica en llamas es mucho más importante- el joven Odair se sorprendió por su valor.

-Peeta- Cinna lo llamó desde el asiento trasero- creo que tiene razón.

-Solo espero que en verdad sepas lo que haces Finnick Odair- esa fue la respuesta del chico de ojos azules antes de salir por fin del auto- ve a estacionar mientas nosotros vamos a comprar los cuatro boletos.

…

Katniss aun no podía creer lo que su madre había hecho por ella.

Durante los dos días anteriores, en su mente se habían formado diferentes ideas sobre la mujer que le dio la vida y cada una de ellas estaba más llena de odio que la anterior. Sin embargo, ante la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, la joven niñera no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo eso.

Sin duda Amelia aun sentía algo de amor por su hija mayor.

La chica Everdeen se quedó sola con Madgie por algunas horas más, pero en esa ocasión la diferencia era que ya no se sentía encerrada, si no que casi se sentía a gusto de estar allí.

-Tu tío ya viene por nosotras- Kat le murmuró a la bebita mientras le daba de comer. En su voz se podía identificar la emoción que le ocasionaba mencionar esa simple oración-. Vamos a regresar a casa.

Más tarde la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y la niñera no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara ante la duda de quién se trataba. Su pulso disminuyó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Primrose llamándola desde la sala. Aun sin verla, Katniss estaba cien por ciento segura de que su hermanita tenía una enorme y hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que mamá no podía estarte haciendo esto- Prim se puso a dar brinquitos de emoción un tanto infantiles para su edad-. Siempre lo supe, Kat.

-Tranquila, patito, vas a despertar a Madgie- la chica de ojos grises la interrumpió más que nada para no sentirse más incómoda con toda esa situación de su madre ayudándola.

-se lo dijiste- Kat afirmó viendo a su madre.

-Ella lo dedujo, es muy inteligente. Fue al hospital a la hora de la comida y como no me encontró por ninguna parte, sacó sus deducciones- Amelia sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Eso significa que Peeta va a venir? ¿Podremos conocerlo?- Prim parecía estar llena de preguntas.

-Primero vamos a cenar, supongo que deben de tener hambre- la señora Everdeen condujo a sus hijas hacia la cocina.

La plática solo se redujo a que la menor de las Everdeen hablara acerca de su día en la escuela y la tarde que pasó en el hospital ayudando en el área infantil. Durante toda la cena, la joven de cabello castaño sorprendió en más de una ocasión a su madre viéndola directamente. No había nada de malo en ese gesto, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda.

Cuando las tres terminaron de comer, Primrose se ofreció para cuidar de Madgie mientras Katniss y su mamá platicaban un rato en la sala. Sin duda ellas debían de aclarar muchas cosas.

-Gracias- Katniss dijo sinceramente- pero aun no puedo encontrar la razón por la que lo hiciste.

-Kat, eres mi hija- la chica luchó por no comenzar a reclamarle muchas cosas tras escuchar esa simple frase- y te lo debía por todo.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Por qué ayudar a Gale?- tras pensar muy bien en cómo iba a hacer la pregunta, la muchacha optó por hacerla lo más directa posible.

-Por el dinero, ¿Qué más iba a ser?- Amelia contestó secamente-. Hace algunos meses estuve a punto de perder mi empleo en el hospital gracias a un descuido de mi parte con un medicamento. Aun me tienen en zona roja y eso significa que me bajaron el sueldo. Prim iba a entrar a la preparatoria y no quise arriesgar sus estudios, ella está llena de sueños.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho, yo podía ayudarlas- la joven niñera hablaba en serio, después de todo esa era su familia.

-No me sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, Kat, sobre todo después de la manera en la que te corrí- a la señora Everdeen se le humedecieron los ojos-. Cada noche me recordaba la horrible manera en la que te grité que te fueras si eso era lo que querías, que nos dejaras solas y que para mí tú…

-No lo repitas por favor- la chica de ojos grises habló a través del nudo en su garganta que siempre se formaba cuando recordaba ese día de su pasado-. Por favor no vuelvas a decir que yo estoy muerta para ti.

-Lo lamento tanto- Amelia se acercó hasta su lado y sostuvo las manos de su hija entre las suyas- me arrepentí apenas pronuncié esas palabras, pero cuando quería cambiar de opinión tu ya habías abordado el tren y éste comenzaba a avanzar. Perdóname Katniss, mi Kat.

-Eres mi mamá- la chica dijo en respuesta antes de abrazar a la mujer y derramando por fin gruesas lágrimas- me dolió mucho escucharte decir eso. Necesitaba que me detuvieras y que me prometieras que todo iba a mejorar. Que no importaba si papá no estaba, nosotras íbamos a estar juntas.

-Yo no podía prometerte nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer seguir- la mujer confesó en voz baja-. Lo único que me ayudó a salir adelante fue Prim y la esperanza de que en algún punto volvieras, pero cuando no lo hiciste y Gale vino ofreciéndome la posibilidad de que tú regresaras además de un mayor ingreso, no pude negarme.

-Pudiste negarte y decírmelo todo- el reproche fue muy evidente en la voz de Katniss.

-Se me cerró el mundo- Amelia se separó del abrazo y tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos para limpiar con sus pulgares el resto de las lágrimas-. Cuando escuché que Gale te iba a obligar a que te casaras con él, supe que todo había llegado demasiado lejos y debía de sacarte del apuro en el que te metí.

-Gracias- la chica repitió en un susurro-. Y si te perdono.

-Gracias a ti, mi niña- la señora Everdeen volvió a abrazarla-. Te amo.

-También te amo, mamá.

La escena era hermosa, por fin madre e hija se habían reconciliado. Todo estaba bien.

-Pero que bonita postal- la puerta de la entrada se abrió de pronto para que Gale Hawthorne entrara por ella. Él iba tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir en color negro, una camisa blanca y un saco del mismo color que el pantalón. Sin duda estaba vestido para salir a un lugar elegante. En sus manos tenía una bolsa de ropa con lo que parecía ser un vestido-. Vamos Catnip, ponte esto y vamos a cenar.

-No- Katniss se puso de pie y habló firmemente.

-Te dije que te lo pusieras. No pienso llevarte a un restaurante caro en esas fachas-. Dijo Gale perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia-. Sabes perfectamente que si no haces lo que te digo algo malo va a pasar.

La joven niñera se sabía perfectamente esa cantaleta, por ello, una vez más se tragó sus palabras y lo obedeció. Ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a Madgie.

-Como quieras- Katniss aceptó el vestido y subió a la habitación de su madre para arreglarse.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

…

El vuelo hacia el distrito 12 se había retrasado por una falla en los motores del avión, lo que se traducía en un Peeta ansioso, mal humorado y poco paciente. Finnick casi se arrepentía de haber viajado con ellos tres ya que la tensión solo parecía ir en aumento.

El avión aterrizó en la pista justo a las ocho de la noche y para ese entonces, el chico Mellark apenas si podía mantenerse sentado. Él quería que apenas salieran del aeropuerto ya hubiera un carro esperándolos en las puertas para ir directo a hablar con los agentes de la paz y de ahí poder ir por Katniss, sin embargo se encontraba en un gran error.

-No podemos hacer nada aun- Boggs lo miró con lástima cuando atravesaban la puerta principal del lugar- primero debemos de encontrar transporte y un hospedaje para que mañana a primera hora pueda ir a hacer ese trámite.

-Ven, Finnick, acompáñame- Cinna optó por dejarlos a solas un momento.

-Pero se supone que los agentes de la paz trabajan las 24 horas ¿no?- Peeta luchó por mantener la calma.

-Ellos sí, pero lamentablemente quien emite todos esos permisos, no.

-Boggs, por favor, yo no puedo esperar hasta mañana estando tan cerca, ¿seguro de que no puedes hacer algo?- el chico Mellark pasó sus manos por su cabello en repetidas ocasiones.

-Lo lamento, pero por ahora esto está fuera de mi jurisdicción. Lo mejor sería que…- el oficial se vio interrumpido por Finnick que regresaba junto con Cinna.

-Señor Mellark, conseguimos rentar un auto y el encargado nos dijo de un hotel cerca de la estación de trenes. Dice que es bueno y que no es muy caro- el joven chofer le mostró las llaves- Annie me habló de él y puedo llegar solo siguiendo las indicaciones- el chico de cabello cobrizo estaba ansiosos por demostrarle a su jefe que no se había equivocado al permitirle viajar con ellos.

-Hasta los que rentan autos trabajan más tarde que los agentes de la paz ¿en serio?

-Peeta con esa actitud no ayudas en nada- Cinna se acercó hasta su amigo para brindarle su apoyo y regañarlo-. Así que es mejor que vayamos a descansar como dijo Boggs. ¿Finnick puedes manejar?

-Claro, vamos.

Los cuatro hombres se dirigieron hacia el lote de autos donde recogerían su vehículo y de ahí viajarían al hotel.

El ambiente en ese auto era igual de tenso que en la ida al aeropuerto del distrito uno, por ello Finnick buscó con que distraerse para no comenzar a ponerse nervioso y perderlos a todos en el proceso, por ello, cuando pasaron frente a la plaza principal del distrito no dudó en contemplarla y encontrar las diferencias con la del 1.

El lugar no estaba muy concurrido, apenas si había una que otra familia jugando y parejas de novios pasando un buen momento después de un día laboral. El joven chofer estaba por girar a la derecha cuando una de aquellas parejas llamó su atención. Había una chica con un vestido corto en color rojo hasta las rodillas y su hermoso cabello castaño caía en delicadas ondas por su espalda, a su lado iba un joven considerablemente más alto que ella. En algún punto la pareja se detuvo y el chico hincó una rodilla en el suelo mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita. Finnick detuvo el auto al reconocerlos.

Eran Katniss y Gale.

…

La joven niñera apenas si tocó su plato de comida. No le apetecía estar en ese lugar y mucho menos si se encontraba con Gale.

 _"_ _Es por Madgie, es por Madgie, Peeta no tarda en llegar"_ repetía en su mente como un mantra para darse valor, sin embargo no parecía estar funcionando tan bien como ella esperaba.

-¿No vas a comer, Catnip, mi amor?- Hawthorne le preguntó con voz melosa.

-No. Me. Vuelvas. A. Decir. Mi amor-. La chica de ojos grises le advirtió entre dientes.

-¿O si no qué?- Gale sonrió en respuesta antes de beber de su copa de vino y hacerle una señal al mesero para pedir la cuenta-. Anímate Kat, la noche aun es joven y quedan más sorpresas.

Los dos salieron del restaurante y Gale decidió que caminarían por la plaza principal en donde le daría una sorpresa más a la chica de ojos grises. Cuando ambos habían llegado aproximadamente a la mitad del lugar, Hawthorne se detuvo de pronto y se paró frente a Katniss que solo podía mirarlo con sorpresa y horror.

-Catnip, te amo- le soltó de repente ocasionando que la joven niñera se asustara más- y me doy cuenta de que cometí un horrible, horrible error al terminar nuestro compromiso hace algunos meses por una estupidez. Eres a la chica que quiero y ten por seguro de que ninguna otra puede llenar tu lugar, y hasta ahora lo pude entender. Por eso…- el chico de ojos grises posó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo dentro de la cual había un anillo más hermoso que el primero que le había dado-. Katniss Everdeen, ¿Aceptarías, de nuevo, casarte conmigo?

La chica Everdeen se quedó en completo silencio mientras que las palabras parecían flotar a su alrededor.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ella respondiera, Gale supuso que en verdad lo estaba considerando y justo cuando comenzaba a enojarse, Katniss abrió la boca para reír histéricamente.

-¿En serio acabas de preguntar eso?- la chica logró decir entre risas-. No puedo creer que seas tan… tú.

-Te estaba dando una oportunidad, pero siempre debes de hacerlo difícil, ¿No Catnip?- el chico Hawthorne tensó su mandíbula y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué me das una "oportunidad si de todos modos vas a obligarme?- ella le respondió con amargura-. No me digas que ahora eres un caballero.

-Mira Katniss…

-No Gale, ¿Crees que haciendo esto vas a sentir menos culpa por todo lo que me hiciste? ¡No! Así no funcionan las cosas. Me gustaría creer que en el fondo en verdad sabes que YO YA NO TE AMO. Perdiste lo que tenías ganado conmigo al rechazarme por mi condición ¡Me hiciste creer que yo tenía la culpa de todo, pero no es así!- Kat ni siquiera se inmutó por la manera en la que él la miraba- ¿Sabes que es curioso? Que creo que casi te agradezco por eso. Ya que, seguramente, gracias a tu petición, tu madre me despidió y me vi obligada a irme a otro distrito para conseguir trabajo en donde encontré al hombre que…- la joven niñera se calló en cuanto la pesada mano de Gale se estampó en su mejilla derecha ocasionando que se sintiera mareada y su vista se tornara borrosa gracias a las lágrimas.

Katniss no se pudo explicar lo que pasó a continuación.

Justo cuando sentía que sus piernas iban a fallar, unos brazos la rodearon los cuales se encargaron de recargarla sobre el pecho de aquel desconocido.

-Tranquila, chica en llamas, ya llegamos- la joven niñera se sorprendió de inmediato al reconocer la voz de su amigo, apenas iba a llenarlo de preguntas cuando alcanzó a identificar otras voces.

En el suelo a unos metros de ellos, el chico Mellark se encontraba moliendo a golpes a Hawthorne que estaba inmóvil ante el peso de Peeta.

-Eres… un… maldito…hijo…de… puta… espero… te… pudras… en el infierno- Peeta remarcaba cada palabra con un golpe al rostro de Gale.

Los nudillos del chico de ojos azules pronto se llenaron de la sangre que emanaba de la nariz y boca de Gale, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo parar. Él quería matarlo con sus propias manos en castigo por todo lo que le había hecho a su novia, desde el momento en el que la hizo menos por su incapacidad para tener hijos, el secuestro, los gritos y sobre todo, quería asesinarlo por atreverse a ponerle un dedo encima a la chica Everdeen.

Los golpes no cesaron de intensidad, y estaban muy lejos de hacerlo gracias a que con cada uno de ellos, Peeta encontraba una razón para no detenerse. El engaño de Madge, el hecho de haberla dejado embarazada y sola, el sufrimiento de su hermanita menor, el hecho de que él había sido un factor determinante para arruinar su amistad con Maysilee, que siquiera hubiera considerado el acercarse a Johanna, el secuestro de su sobrina, atreverse a amenazarla, haber inculpado a su Katniss, el haber regresado al distrito uno y por supuesto el más importante de todos: el haber nacido.

Para cuando entre Boggs y Cinna lo apartaron de Gale, Peeta lloraba como un bebé. Sus propis nudillos le dolían a morir, pero él seguía luchando por soltarse para terminar de matar a ese desgraciado.

-Peeta- la temblorosa voz de Katniss llegó hasta sus oídos y fue lo único capaz de traerlo de regreso-. Peeta- Kat repitió separándose de su mejor amigo para correr al lado de su novio.

-Katniss- el chico Mellark se apartó bruscamente de quienes lo detenían para limpiarse las manos en su ropa y poder tomar a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

Los dos chicos se fundieron en un abrazo que parecía eliminar cualquier mínimo espacio entre ellos. Peeta respiró el aroma del cabello de su novia. Apenas si habían estado separados algunos días y ya se extrañaban. Cuando por fin se separaron fue solo para besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-Hum, chicos- Cinna carraspeó para llamar su atención. Los dos se separaron por la falta de aire y sin embargo en ningún momento se enfocaron en los demás a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos.

-Hola- Peeta murmuró al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de ella que aun estaba roja gracias al golpe.

-Hola- la joven niñera susurró antes de volver a abrazarse.

-Finnick, llévalos a otro lugar- Boggs tomó la palabra- los paramédicos no tardan en llegar y aunque Mellark actuó en defensa, no van a dudar en hacer preguntas.

Katniss por fin fue consciente de la situación y al ver el suelo junto a los pies del oficial, no pudo detener un grito ahogado. Gale estaba desmayado y su rostro estaba lleno de sangre. Sin duda Peeta no se había contenido. A pesar de todo, no se sentía capaz de ver a su ex novio de esa manera por lo que ocultó en el pecho del chico de ojos azules.

-Claro, ¿Kat dónde los llevo a tu casa?- Finn preguntó inseguro.

-Si, por favor.

Peeta seguía observando lo que él había ocasionado sin poder creérselo. Eso no lo asustaba en lo más mínimo, si no que le aterraba lo bien que se sentía después de todo eso.

El joven chofer los condujo hacia el auto justo cuando las sirenas de la ambulancia comenzaban a escucharse. El chico, interiormente, agradeció el hecho de que cualquier posible testigo se había ido apenas vieron a Peeta bajar corriendo del auto.

…

La joven niñera se sorprendió al ver que Finnick los llevaba a su antigua casa en la Veta y no a la nueva en la zona de comerciantes. Le llamó mucho la atención que su amigo conociera su dirección, pero pronto dedujo que eso era normal ya que él mantenía el contacto con Annie.

-¿Necesitan algo más?- el chico Odair preguntó cuando los tres estaban afuera del auto.

-No gracias- los dos muchachos respondieron al unísono.

-Bien, par de tórtolos. Debo de regresar por Boggs y Cinna, cualquier cosa vamos a estar en el hotel de la estación-. Y dicho esto se acercó para abrazar a su amiga y susurrarle un "bienvenida de nuevo, chica en llamas" antes de besar su frente.

-¿Así que aquí vives?- Peeta la abrazó por la espalda.

-era, ahora mi mamá y mi hermana viven en una casa de la zona de comerciantes- Katniss admitió con una sonrisita- pero podemos entrar en esta. Sé dónde está la llave de repuesto.

Si, era demasiado pronto.

Pero se necesitaban. Especialmente después de pasar todo lo acontecido en días anteriores.

Y así, sin más, los dos cerraron la puerta de aquella casita y se entregaron el uno al otro.

…

La intensidad de la luz en la habitación le molestaba los ojos a pesar de que tenía los párpados cerrados. Todo su cuerpo dolió cuando trató de cambiar de posición, sin embargo luchó por sentarse en la cama.

-Yo no te recomendaría hacer eso- la voz profunda de un hombre llamó la su atención ocasionando que sus ojos se abrieran de repente- Gale Hawthorne, estás arrestado por intento de secuestro contra la niña Madge Mellark y su niñera, Katniss Everdeen, además de agresión hacia la misma Katniss Everdeen en un lugar público. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado…

-No puede arrestarme- la voz de Hawthorne se escuchaba extraña gracias a que su mandíbula se encontraba asegurada para evitar que hablara y de esa manera se lastimara más-. Ese Mellark es el que debería de ir a la cárcel.

-Él actuó en defensa propia- Boggs se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no lo ataqué a él.

-Pero sí a su novia. Así que en cuanto usted sea considerado estable, será transportado a un reclusorio en el cual esperará su juicio. Si me disculpa voy a hablar con su médico.

Apenas Boggs abandonó la habitación, el pánico se apoderó de Gale. El no podía ir a la cárcel. En ese lugar había muchas personas con las cuales no deseaba encontrarse de nuevo. Lo de Mellark sería apenas una caricia comparado con lo que esas personas le harían.

Quería gritar, salir corriendo y hacer pagar a Katniss por todo eso, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de moverse. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su almohada sintiéndose completamente perdido.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Gale se giró hacia la derecha para tomar su celular de la mesita junto a su cama y así poder llamar a su madre, cuando un resplandor captó su atención. Era una aguja, pera ser más exactos, una jeringa. No tuvo que pensárselo mucho para tomarla, llenarla de aire y pinchar su brazo.

Gale Hawthorne no iba a ir a la cárcel.

-¡Mierda!- Boggs exclamó en cuanto entró en la habitación y lo primero que lo recibió fue el sonido de las máquinas indicando que algo andaba mal.

…

Katniss recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias sobre él. Sus labios se movieron sin emitir palabra alguna. Estaba completamente feliz.

-Buenos días, amor- Peeta murmuró besando la coronilla de la chica Everdeen.

-Buenos días- la muchacha lo abrazó más fuerte.

-¿No sientes como que nada de los días anteriores sucedió?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules con aire soñador.

-Ahora no. Por fin me siento segura.

Los dos se sumieron en un profundo silencio que para nada era incómodo.

-Deberíamos de regresar a tu casa, tu familia debe de estar preocupada- Peeta murmuró acariciando la espalda de la chica-. Además, quiero ver a mi sobrina.

-Claro, amor- Kat alzó la vista para besarlo una última vez antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el baño de la pequeña casa.

En la mente de Peeta se formó el pensamiento de que así podrían ser todas las mañanas de su vida.

…

En cuanto Peeta y Katniss atravesaron la puerta de la casa de la zona de comerciantes, Amelia y Prim se acercaron a abrazarse. Las Everdeen lloraron de alivio al estar de nuevo juntas. Cuando el momento terminó fue hora de las presentaciones.

-Mamá, Prim, él es Peeta Mellark. Mi novio- la chica de ojos grises lo abrazó a la altura de la cintura- Peeta ellas son Amelia y Primrose Everdeen.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar solo después de ir por Madgie al cuarto para que Peeta la tomara en brazos.

Todos se pusieron al tanto de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, claramente dejando de lado el hecho del arranque del chico de ojos azules. La familia de Katniss no necesitaba angustiarse por eso. A mitad del desayuno, el celular de Peeta se escuchó y él se apartó de la mesa para responder.

-Es muy guapo- murmuró Prim a su hermana.

-¡Hey!- la chica bromeó con una gran sonrisa. Esa mañana ella estaba muy sonriente. Cuando Katniss se giró para ver a su novio entrar en la cocina supo que algo andaba mal.

-Gale… él se suicidó después de saber que iba a ir a la cárcel- Peeta murmuró.

Nadie de los presentes fue capaz de demostrar el alivio que todos sintieron al escuchar aquella noticia.

…

Dos días después, Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Finnick, Cinna y Boggs iban de regreso al distrito uno. Los primeros tres en tren y los demás en avión.

El momento de la despedida en la casa Everdeen no fue fácil. Amelia y Prim derramaron lágrimas sinceras, pero entendían perfectamente que Katniss debía de regresar a su vida, sin embargo se hicieron la promesa de volver lo antes posible a visitarlas.

El recibimiento en la casa de Peeta fue en grande. Como Cinna y Finnick llegaron antes, todos pudieron preparar una cena de bienvenida en donde cada uno de los presentes expresó su cariño hacia la joven niñera.

Cressida Mellark no contuvo las lágrimas al momento de abrazar a la chica de ojos grises y momentos después se puso a alardear sobre que ella sabía que los dos terminarían juntos.

Esa noche fue de fiesta y convivencia familiar. Todos, incluidos Sae, Finnick y Enobaria, comieron en una misma mesa.

-A veces quisiera ser como Madgie, ella apenas si se dio cuenta de todo esto- Peeta murmuró en el oído de Katniss mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y los dos sostenían a la bebita en brazos.

-Estoy segura de que ella también te extrañó mucho.

Hubo un silencio, mientras tanto, ambos chicos se balanceaban de un lado a otro como si estuvieran bailando un vals lento.

Justo ahí, en ese momento, con Peeta abrazándola y con Madgie entre brazos, Katniss se sentía en casa. La chica casi podía pasar por alto los sufrimientos de días atrás. Ya nada importaba. Ellos volvían a estar juntos al final.

-¿Sabes?- Peeta habló sorprendiéndola-. Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora y vivir en él para siempre- el chico de ojos azules abrazó más fuerte a su novia- ¿Kat?- se extrañó al no obtener respuesta de su parte.

-Estaba pensando… en que eso sería una idea perfecta

-¿Lo permitirías? ¿Enserio quisieras estar así conmigo?

-Siempre- ella se giró para besarlo tiernamente en los labios-. Te quiero, Peeta.

-Te quiero, Katniss.

 ** _FIN_**.

* * *

 ** _Si, es el final. No, no va a haber segunda parte._**

 ** _Nos leemos la próxima semana con el epílogo._**

 ** _Los quiero mucho! :3_**


	35. EPILOGO

**_Este epilogo se lo dedico a IaraLupin porque siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa con sus reviews, puede haber personas que no siempre comentan lo mejor en las historias y que inclusive hacen sentir mal al escritor, pero son lectores como ella y sus comentarios que hacen que los malos comentarios no importen. Muchas gracias en verdad :D_**

* * *

 ** _EPILOGO._**

 ** _CINCO MESES DESPUÉS._**

Peeta, Katniss y Madge se encontraban sentados en el piso de la casa del chico Mellark, mientras que en el exterior la noche comenzaba a caer. La bebita estaba sobre las rodillas de su niñera que, entretenida, jugaba con ella ocasionando que Madgie fuera incapaz de alejar su atención de la chica Everdeen.

-A ver preciosa, di papá- Katniss le pidió lentamente. Ante eso, una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de su novio-. Pa…pá. Es simple, Madgie.

-Kat, es un poco pronto para que hable ¿no?- Peeta pasó uno sus brazos sobre los hombros de la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-Sae dijo que ya debería de balbucear algunas cosas, además de sostenerse algunos segundos de pie- la joven niñera acarició el cabello rubio de la niña- ya casi cumple un año y lo normal, a esta edad, es que los niños ya digan algunas palabras- ella le dijo a manera de justificación antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en la bebita- di papi, pequeña.

-Te ves hermosa haciendo eso, Katniss- Peeta pasó el dorso de su mano por el rostro de ella. Kat se giró para contemplar esos hermosos ojos azules que la veían llenos de amor-. Tú me amas, ¿Real o no real?- el muchacho susurró la pregunta como ya era costumbre en ellos.

-Real- la chica de ojos grises le contestó de la misma manera antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios-. Tú me amas, ¿Real o no eral?- fue su turno de preguntar.

-Hum…- Peeta simuló pensar detenidamente su respuesta- si, definitivamente real- el chico la besó de nuevo. Los dos estaban aun en su burbuja cuando Madge los interrumpió.

-Aniss- dijo la bebita. De inmediato los dos chicos posaron su mirada en ella- Aniss- ella repitió.

-¿Aniss?- la joven niñera ladeó ligeramente su cabeza al no poder entenderle.

-Aniss- la bebita Mellark dio una palmadita en la rodilla de la muchacha- Aniss.

-¡Por Dios! Eres tú, Kat, eres su primera palabra- Peeta gritó emocionado- Katniss, Aniss, ¡Eres tú, amor!

-Lo soy- la chica de ojos grises sonrió ampliamente al entender todo- ¡Lo soy!- la niñera tomó a Madgie en brazos para besarle la cabecita mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Los dos chicos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido ocasionalmente por los balbuceos de Madgie que se esforzaba por decir otra palabra. Katniss no cabía en sí de la alegría, y Peeta no se sentía capaz de esperar aquel día en el que se sobrina llamara a la chica Everdeen de otra manera.

...

Primrose Everdeen se encontraba en el jardín delantero de su casa jugando con el gato que había conseguido meses antes, cuando un taxi se estacionó en la acera de enfrente y antes de que ella pudiera detenerse a ver quién era, del auto salió su hermana mayor seguida de su novio que traía en brazos a la niña

Mellark.

-¡Hola!- Prim gritó emocionada mientras se ponía de pie para recibirlos-. En serio no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado quince días- la chica de pelo rubio abrazó a Katniss y después a Peeta.

Kat sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de su hermanita, después de todo, desde aquella vez que estuvo "secuestrada" en el distrito doce, ellos habían llegado al acuerdo de que cada quince días los tres viajarían desde el uno para verlas por todo un fin de semana. Y eso sin duda ayudaba a mejorar considerablemente la relación entre la joven niñera y su madre.

-Lo sé, Patito- la muchacha besó la cabeza de su hermana.

-Voy a llamar a mamá- Prim dejó a un lado a su gato para caminar a la puerta.

-Oh, no te preocupes, nosotros entramos- el chico Mellark le dijo tras ver que se la estaba pasando muy bien con su mascota- tu quedare con Buttercup.

-¿Puedo quedarme con Madgie?- la menor de las Everdeen suplicó con la mirada al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para cargar a la niña. Ellas dos se habían encariñado demasiado rápido.

-Bien, pero aléjala de ese gato, si le llega a hacer algo voy a tener que ahogarlo- Katniss le contestó seriamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio al animal que le respondió con un bufido-. No entiendo como lo quieres.

-Ay Kat, Buttercup es un amor- su hermanita se agachó para levantar al susodicho.

-Claro que no, ¿Verdad Peeta?- la muchacha de cabello castaño buscó apoyo en su novio.

-Pues... A mí se me hace muy simpático- Peeta se encogió de hombros y rascó su nuca apenado- tal vez si lo trataras mejor...

Katniss resopló antes de cruzarse de brazos hecho que ocasionó la risa en los presentes.

-Como sea- la chica luchaba por no comenzar a reír también- cuida bien de

Madgie, patito.

-Si Katniss- su hermanita respondió obedientemente antes de que la joven niñera entrelazara su mano con la de Peeta y juntos se encaminaran al interior de la casa en donde su madre ya los esperaba.

Amelia Everdeen tarareaba una canción que su esposo solía cantarle a sus hijas cuando ellas apenas eran unas niñas. En aquel tiempo la mujer solía creer que esa canción era inapropiada para las dos gracias al sentido de la letra, sin embargo, años después y tras haber perdido a su amado, le parecía que no había canción más hermosa en ese mundo.

-Hola mamá- Kat se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla.

-Hija, no los esperábamos hasta mas tarde- Amelia besó la mejilla de la chica antes de abrazar a Peeta- hola, hijo.

-¿Cómo estás Amelia?

-Excelente.

-Mamá, te tenemos una noticia- Katniss dijo emocionada ignorando completamente el rumbo que los pensamientos de la señora Everdeen habían tomado. En su mente, Amelia comenzó a imaginar diversos escenarios con solo escuchar aquellas palabras-. Madgie ya dijo su primera palabra.

-¿En serio?- su madre parecía un poco decepcionada, sin embargo sonreía ampliamente- seguramente fue "papá" ¿no? O papi.

-¡No! Fue Aniss, de Katniss- la niñera explicó a su madre detenidamente.

-Qué lindo- Amelia sonrió ampliamente, en el fondo ella era consciente de que eso podría significar una infinidad de cosas y más si la bebita no escuchaba a menudo ese nombre, pero su hija se veía demasiado entusiasmada como para mencionárselo- espero que Peeta no se sienta celoso por eso.

-De hecho tuve que explicárselo- el chico se encogió de hombros. La mujer sonrió ampliamente al sacar sus propias deducciones al respecto. Ella suponía que Peeta era el causante de eso, o sea, que de alguna u otra manera el muchacho hubiera "entrenado" a Madge para que el nombre de su niñera fuera lo primero que dijera.

-Sí, digamos que soy algo distraída- Katniss sonrió para escudarse- ¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo, mamá?- la chica se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Oh muy bien, ayer me quedé más tarde en el hospital y hoy me dejaron salir antes, por eso aproveché para hacer la cena que a Kat tanto le gusta- la señora Everdeen meneó el contenido de la olla- estofado de cordero y ciruelas. Aunque, antes solía ser el de ardillas y patatas.

-¿Ardillas?- Peeta no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-Sí, hace tiempo solía guisar las ardillas que Katniss y mi esposo traían del bosque- la mujer agitó su mano para restarle importancia- por cierto, hija, ayer fui por última vez a la casa de la Veta por algunas cosas y... encontré una caja que era de tu papá. Está sobre la cama de su recámara.

-Gra-gracias mamá... creo que voy a recostarme- la joven niñera quiso que su voz se escuchara normal, pero ella no podía engañar a su novio tan fácil, el chico Mellark notó de inmediato su cambio de humor- ¿Pueden llamarme a la hora de la cena?

-Te acompaño, amor, podemos poner una alarma y bajar juntos- Peeta entrelazó su mano con la de ella para demostrarle su apoyo.

-No, tú puedes quedarte con Prim y Madgie, yo solo quiero descansar- su rechazo hirió al joven de ojos azules en gran manera- yo...

-Peeta tiene razón, cariño. Los dos pueden descansar mientras nosotras cuidamos de la bebita- Amelia sonrió ampliamente, dejando a su hija sin argumentos.

-Vale, creo que no puedo hacer nada ¿verdad?

-Noup- el chico de cabello rubio besó los labios de su novia- vamos.

Katniss quería estar sola. No estaba preparada para ver la caja que su madre había mencionado y mucho menos estaba preparada para verla junto con Peeta y tener que responder las preguntas que seguramente él le haría al respecto.

La caja era de cartón y estaba sobre su cama. La chica de ojos grises sabía que contenía sin la necesidad de acercarse a ella. Cuando Kat dio unos pasos en esa dirección, pudo sentir como su estómago se encogía de miedo. Esa iba a ser la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que volvería a ver las pertenencias de su padre. Su mano viajó hasta la tapa para levantarla, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y con un nudo en su garganta, tomó la caja en brazos para sacarla del lugar.

-¿No vas a abrirla?- Peeta se escuchaba realmente extrañado.

-No- Katniss contestó secamente.

-Bien, puedo llevarla abajo, si quieres- el chico Mellark puso las manos sobre la caja pero su novia hizo un movimiento brusco para apartarse, lo que ocasionó que el objeto calles de sus brazos. Fue un golpe seco y gracias a la caída todo el contenido de la caja se esparció por el suelo.

Los ojos de la joven niñera se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el arco que su padre había fabricado para cazar juntos en el bosque. La chica dirigió su mirada al carcaj repleto de flechas y a su mantener acudió la imagen de ella sentada en una roca con su padre mientras, juntos, tallaban cada una de ellas. Por último vino lo más doloroso para Katniss.

Junto a todo eso estaba la cazadora que muchas veces le sirvió de cobijo cuando caía la noche y ellos, Kat y su padre, aun estaban en el bosque, o cuando la lluvia los sorprendía y el señor Everdeen prefería mil veces mojarse él a que su pequeño sinsajito, como solía llamar a su hija, lo hiciera.

La chica de cabello castaño volvió a la realidad cuando sintió lo brazos de su novio alrededor de ella en un intento de consolarla.

-Yo no quería abrirla... Yo, yo... mi papá, le dije esperaría como siempre a que regresara de trabajar... Pero nunca llegó- Peeta tardó un momento en entender lo que Katniss trataba de decirle- ese día llegaron agentes de la paz para decirnos del accidente.

-Amor...- el chico de ojos azules no sabía que decirle. En el fondo sabía que ella no necesitaba palabras de consuelo, si no desahogarse.

-Después prometí llevar todo esto al lugar en donde él y yo solíamos descansar después de cazar, pero no pude hacerlo- Kat recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-¿Él hizo todo esto solo?- el joven Mellark quería desviar un poco la atención de la chica para que dejara de lamentarse y no encontró una mejor manera que ayudándola a recordar aquellos buenos tiempos.

-No, él hizo el arco y yo le ayudé con las flechas- ella admitió bajito.

-¿En serio?- Peeta se separó un poco para poder ver su rostro. Los ojos grises de la muchacha se habían enrojecido y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y a pesar de verla en ese estado, al chico le pareció que era lo más hermoso que había contemplado.

-Sí. Él y yo íbamos al bosque, como ya te había platicado en el avión, y un día trató de enseñarme a usar el arco, pero esa vez perdí tantas flechas que mi papá decidió mostrarme como hacer las flechas para que pudiera reponérselas todas- Katniss bajó la vista un poco avergonzada por el recuerdo, Peeta pudo notar como una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su novia-. Aprendí muy rápido a hacerlas, tanto que pudimos darnos el lujo de vender algunas en el quemador.

La joven niñera se separó de él para poder agacharse y recoger la cazadora de su padre. A pesar del paso del tiempo, el aroma del bosque aun se podía oler en ella. Sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez Katniss no lo permitió, esa no era la manera en la que quería recordar a su padre.

-Deberías de conservarla- opinó el chico de ojos azules.

-No sé si me quede- la joven niñera dijo a manera de excusa, ella sabía perfectamente que la prenda inclusive le quedaría algunos centímetros más grande.

-No me refería a eso. Tal vez podrías levártela cuando regresemos a la casa y de esa manera la tienes junto a ti- Peeta se sentó sobre la cama y por su mente pasaron muchas posibilidades-. Pero si quieres dejarla, junto con las demás cosas en el bosque, también está bien. Incluso yo podría acompañarte a dejarlas.

-¿Lo harías?- la muchacha de cabello castaño se giró abruptamente tras escuchar aquello.

-Claro, solo dime cuando y yo te acompaño.

-¿Podría ser ahora?- Katniss preguntó esperanzada.

-Si tu quieres, si.

Quince minutos más tarde, los dos chicos iban tomados de la mano en dirección al bosque. Peeta se sentía algo nerviosos de solo imaginarse las cosas que podrían encontrar en ese lugar, después de todo, esa era la primera vez que iría, sin embargo se tranquilizó al recordar que tenía una excelente guía. Pronto llegaron a la alambrada y desde ese lugar, ya se podía percibir el aroma a pino, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un rio y el canto de algunas aves.

Katniss respiró profundamente, en un cincuenta por ciento para darse valor y en el otro cincuenta por ciento para tomar aire puro.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Peeta solo se limitaba a cargar con la caja y caminar al lado de su novia que de vez en cuando se detenía para rectificar el camino en base a algunas marcas en los árboles.

-Mi papá solía marcarlos con una K.E. para no perdernos- ella le explicó cuando iban por la mitad del camino- dijo que lo haría con las iníciales de mi nombre para evitar que las olvidara, por si algún día nos separábamos, por alguna razón.

-Eso nunca se me hubiera ocurrido a mí- el chico de ojos azules aceptó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Papá tenía muchos trucos ya que pasó la mayor parte de su vida en el bosque, fue hasta que se casó y comenzó a trabajar cuando ya no pudo visitarlo a diario.

Después de eso no volvieron a comentar nada hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran roca en la cual Katniss se sentó y comenzó a silbar una melodía que su padre le había enseñado. La chica esperó hasta que en la lejanía se escuchó como un pájaro la imitaba, en pocos minutos la canción resonaba por todo el lugar.

-Son sinsajos- la niñera respondió a la pregunta que su novio no había formulado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio a que la música cesara, pero ésta solo parecía ir en aumento. Katniss sonrió ampliamente y decidió que era tiempo de dejar su carga en ese lugar mientras los sinsajos entonaban la canción que tanto le recordaba a su padre.

La chica de ojos grises destapó la caja y de ella sacó el arco y el carcaj, tomó entre sus manos una flecha para poder ponerla en posición antes de tensar la cuerda y lanzarla al árbol más cercano. En todo el camino había estado pensando en que sería lo mejor para hacer llegado el momento y solo se le ocurrió que lo más indicado era que ella disparara por última vez aquel arco que terminaría por descomponerse por estar en el exterior.

Peeta puso la caja en el suelo y con sumo cuidado sacó la cazadora para ponerla sobre la roca, acto seguido, su novia colocó el arco y el carcaj sobre la prenda, la dobló con cuidado antes de depositarla bajo la piedra.

Por fin había cumplido su promesa. Katniss se giró hacia Peeta para verlo de frente, los ojos se ambos se encontraron antes de que ambos se besaran.

Los sinsajos siguieron entonando la canción cuando ellos cruzaron la alambrada para regresar al distrito doce.

…

Katniss aun sostenía firmemente la mano de Peeta cuando bajaron del avión en el aeropuerto del distrito cuatro. La chica había insistido en viajar desde el distrito doce por aire para ahorrar tiempo, sin embargo su valor se esfumó apenas anunciaron el abordaje de su vuelo. Para su fortuna, Peeta estaba a su lado, igual que siempre. Él se había encargado de entretenerla junto con Madge, la cual no paraba de repetir la única palabra que decía hasta ese momento "Aniss"

-Hablé con Cinna anoche- el chico Mellark comenzó a decir para ayudarla a relajarse- dijo que estaban pasando el fin de semana aquí y que había algo que estaban deseosos de contarnos. Espero que no quiera renunciar a la constructora.

-Seguramente se quieren cambiar definitivamente aquí, al cuatro, después de todo vienen cada fin de semana- Katniss se encogió de hombros antes de extender sus brazos hacia Madgie- ven preciosa, papi debe de estar muy cansado- la niña no dudó en dejarlo a un lado para irse con su niñera.

-Me siento un tanto traicionado- Peeta comentó con una mueca. Su novia sonrió a manera de disculpa para después depositar un beso en sus labios-. Aunque eso lo arregla todo. Voy a pedir un taxi.

-Claro, amor- Kat lo besó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar con la niña en brazos.

El chico Mellark fue hasta los teléfonos y marcó el número de la compañía que ya era de su confianza. El timbre indicó que estaba ocupado, por ello el joven de cabello rubio se giró y lo que estaba ante él lo dejó sin aliento.

En la lejanía una pareja llamó su atención, una chica rubia tomaba de la mano a un muchacho que era algunos centímetros más alto que ella, el cabello del desconocido era castaño claro. Ambos vestían ropa casual, lo que indicaba que claramente estaban de vacaciones. En algún punto, la chica se giró al sentir la mirada y sonrió ampliamente cuando reconoció a Peeta. Delly Cartwright lo saludó tímidamente con su mano libre antes de que el chico a su lado le robara un tierno beso en los labios. El joven Mellark apartó la vista algo apenado por estar observando un momento privado entre aquella pareja. Pasado un momento los buscó con la mirada pero ellos ya se habían ido.

Peeta estaba por volver a marcar cuando una nueva imagen llamó su atención. Katniss caminaba en dirección a él y de la mano traía a Madgie que parecía querer correr con tal de llegar junto a su padre adoptivo, algo se removió dentro del pecho del chico al contemplar aquella escena... entonces supo que ese era el día adecuado.

...

Cressida Mellark salió al encuentro de su hijo cuando el taxi estacionó frente a su casa. La mujer estaba muy emocionada de verlos que comenzó a lanzarles preguntas sobre cualquier cosa. Como estaba Madgie, si ya había dado algunos pasos, sus primeras palabras, los preparativos para la fiesta del primer año de la niña, como estaba la familia Everdeen, la fiesta de Madgie, si, nuevamente preguntó por eso, el trabajo de Peeta, si ellos sabían cuál era la noticia de Cinna y Portia, y un sin fin de cosas más.

-Mamá, ¿No crees que es mejor que pasemos antes de comenzar a hablar?- Peeta habló educadamente para no herir los sentimientos de su madre.

-Claro, claro, lo siento... es solo que me emociono de solo verlos- Cressida tomó a la niña Mellark que estaba dormida en los brazos de su niñera, y los condujo al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, ellos subieron a acomodar sus cosas en la recámara de invitados y después bajaron para comer junto con la señora Mellark.

-¿Johanna no anda por aquí?- Katniss preguntó al no ver a la hermana de Peeta por ninguna parte.

-Ella regresó al Capitolio para arreglar su transferencia aquí al distrito cuatro. No quería dejarme sola después de que Maysilee se fuera...

-¿Maysilee se fue?- Peeta y Katniss preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, ¿No se los había dicho?- los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza- estoy segura de que se los dije la última vez que vinieron hace quince días.

-Mamá, no nos habías dicho nada- el chico Mellark habló pausadamente.

-Bueno, el caso es que Maysilee se fue hace...- Cressida simuló contar con los dedos- Hace tres meses y medio, ¿Seguros que no se los dije?

-No mamá- Peeta insistió- ¿Porque se fue?

-Porque a Jo se le escapó mencionar todo el asunto que pasó con Vale y ella tuvo que contarle todo, incluido que ella te dijo el "secreto" y pues la cena que estábamos teniendo se tornó algo tensa- la mujer habló lentamente, en su voz se podía escuchar que recordar aquello en verdad le afectaba- al día siguiente ya no vino, así pasó una semana hasta que Johanna fue a su casa para hablar con ella. Sus padres le dijeron que se había ido al distrito trece. Y lo último que supimos fue que tiene una pareja.

-Oh, pues qué bien por ella- Peeta entrelazó su mano con la de su novia.

La tarde paso en calma. Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de Maysilee y todos se enfocaron en prepararse para la cena de esa noche. Peeta, por su parte, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, a pesar de que llevaba planeando lo que iba a hacer llegado el momento, ahora que sabía que ese era el día, no podía evitar sentirse muy nervioso. Solo esperaba que llegara el atardecer.

...

El chico Mellark revisó por enésima vez el contenido de su pantalón. Él y Katniss estaban a punto de salir por la parte trasera de la casa y caminar un momento por la playa. O eso era lo que esperaban hacer cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió para que Cinna y Portia entraran por ella.

-Hola- Cinna saludó a cada uno de ellos con un abrazo.

-¡Vamos a ser papás!- Portia gritó emocionada ocasionando que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-Te dije que lo íbamos a hacer los dos- Cinna besó la sien de su mujer.

-Lo siento pero tenía que decirlo.

-Pues... Felicidades, a los dos- Peeta fue el primero en hablar y después Cressida y Katniss se acercaron a felicitarlos

-Muchas felicidades- Kat besó la mejilla de sus amigos.

-Gracias, chica en llamas- la joven niñera sonrió al escuchar ese apodo. Habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses de que lo había escuchado. En la casa de Peeta, el único que la llamaba así era Finnick y él se había mudado al distrito dos para trabajar junto con Boggs como ayudante de detective, eso después de terminar una preparación especial. Si, ellos hablaban ocasionalmente por mensajes en donde su amigo le contaba acerca de su tía Effie y Haymitch y de como él y Annie siempre los vigilaban. Obviamente también le platicaba acerca de su relación, aun, no oficial con la chica Cresta. Gracias a que había muchos temas a tratar, ellos no bromeaban demasiado y por ende no la llamaba "chica en llamas".

-Por nada- Katniss apenas si sonrió. No quería preocupar a los demás con sus sentimientos.

-¿Y dónde está Madgie?- Portia preguntó entusiasmada.

-En su habitación, ella está dormida y Katniss y yo íbamos a aprovechar para dar un paseo- Peeta comentó con la esperanza de salvar sus planes

-¿Y porque no van? Digo, ya saben la sorpresa y nosotros podemos esperar para ir a cenar- Cinna asintió hacia su amigo.

-Vale, no tardamos.

Los dos chicos salieron y en el horizonte se podía contemplar el atardecer en todo su esplendor. Caminaron por la playa tomados de las manos en completo silencio gracias a que el joven Mellark se sentía incapaz de decir algo adecuado. No podía simplemente poner en marcha su plan si Katniss se encontraba de esa manera.

-Estás confundida con lo que sientes, ¿Real o no real?- Peeta rogó porque su idea no fuera muy tonta.

-Real- Katniss contestó después de pensarlo un momento-. Me alegro por Cinna y Portia, pero...- la chica suspiró-. Cuando Portia lo dijo, tú te imaginaste que algún día tú le darías esa noticia a tu familia, ¿Real o no real?

-La verdad...- Peeta dudó-. No real. Es decir, no pensé en nada. Y pues, sabes que esa no es mi prioridad. Kat, eso no es importante para mí, bueno, me refiero a un embarazo. Podemos tener hijos de otra manera, tenemos a Madgie y podríamos adoptar una vez que tú y yo...- el chico Mellark se quedó callado de pronto al ver que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo.

-¿Que tu y yo...Qué?- la chica Everdeen no quería sacar deducciones antes de tiempo.

-Katniss Everdeen, te casarías conmigo, ¿Real o no real?- Peeta sacó la cajita que contenía el anillo, de la bolsa de su pantalón, y se hincó en la arena mientras que en su mente se regañaba por haber olvidado todo el discurso que planeó por mucho tiempo en el cual se mencionaba algo acerca de sus colores favoritos, la forma en la que se conocieron, la vez que jugaron por primera vez el "Real o no real", su primer beso y la primera vez que hornearon pan juntos. Sin embargo al final no había dicho nada de eso.- ¿Kat?- le preguntó al no obtener respuesta por un tiempo.

-Real- la niñera se hincó de igual manera para besarlo de lleno en los labios-. Dios Peeta, sin duda es real- Katniss no esperaba eso, había sido en realidad inesperado. Ella no se explicaba cómo era que minutos antes parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y al siguiente, su novio le pedía matrimonio.

Los dos chicos se besaron por largo tiempo, tanto que para cuando se separaron el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro.

-Tú me amas, ¿Real o no real?- Peeta preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Real- Katniss susurró sonriendo igualmente justo antes de besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _Chicooooos! este es el final del la historia, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que hemos logrado, los quiero demasiado y sobre todo gracias por sus follows, favoritos y reviews :') nos leeremos pronto en mi nuevo fic que comienza a mas tardar la segunda semana de marzo :3_**

 ** _Besoooos!_**

 ** _#TUCMMA - pista del título del siguiente fic._**


	36. DATOS Y ACLARACIONES ACERCA DE Simpleme

_**Y como extraaa...**_

 _ **DATOS Y ACLARACIONES ACERCA DE "Simplemente, la niñera"**_

1.- En total el fic tiene 233 páginas y más de 100,000 palabras. En Word.

2.- La idea surgió a partir de una plática que tuve con alguien muy importante para mí hace tiempo, acepto que si maneja muchos clichés, pero quería hacerlo de cierta manera "diferente" agregando la condición de Katniss.

3.- Muchos de los personajes, a pesar de que siguen un poco el ritmo marcado por la trilogía, tienen cierto parecido con personas de mi entorno.

4.- Cada vez que actualizaba un capítulo me sentía bien segura de mi ortografía, pero después, al leerlo me horrorizaba al ver que seguía teniendo errores, traté de conseguir una beta, pero no me alcanzaba el tiempo para mandarle el capitulo a tiempo y tampoco quería presionarla.

5.- Al principio no esperaba que este fic tuvieran una respuesta así de favorable. Comencé a subirlo a Fanfiction y no fue hasta tiempo después que me animé a subirlo en Wattpad, digamos que antes no sabía cómo manejar esta plataforma.

6.-Al principio esta historia no iba a tener más de 20 capítulos.

7.- En mi idea original, las cosas iban a estar aun más revueltas. Maysilee iba a ser cómplice de Gale en el secuestro de Katniss.

8.- Gale no iba a ser tan malo. Pero vi sinsajo parte 2 y no pude evitar recordar mi odio hacia él y por eso lo hice así de maldito, para poder matarlo al final.

9.- La razón por la que Gale no fue a la cárcel fue porque entonces podían quedar muchas cosas al aire y no estoy muy familiarizada con las leyes, pero supongo que no le iban a dar una gran cantidad de años, así que en algún punto iba a salir. Además cuando él se suicidó solo demostró lo cobarde que era. ¡Maldito!

10.- Su familia, Hazelle y los niños, ya no volvieron a salir en la historia ya que la única manera de que ellos interactuaran era que Gale fuera a visitarlos o que Katniss los mencionara y como ninguno de los dos se preocupó por ellos, bueno, no había razón para incluirlos.

11.- Prim iba a ser más grande, pero simplemente no puedo imaginármela con más de 15 años.

12.- Amelia iba a estar amenazada por Gale para que le ayudara y ellas no se iban a encontrar en una casa lujosa, si no en la Veta. Después cambié el personaje de la señora Everdeen por algunos asuntos personales (y sí soy consciente de lo que eso significa) y al final me arrepentí de hacerla tan maldita. Al final de cuentas, Katniss es su hija.

13.- Como ya dije, muchos personajes también se vieron influenciados por las personas a mi alrededor, como Effie, Amelia, Cressida, Annie, Delly y Brutus.

14.- Si yo hubiera sido un personaje dentro de la historia, creo que ese hubiera sido Delly. Solo me identifico con ella con la personalidad que le di aquí. Es tímida y normalmente se estresa mucho por sus responsabilidades, además de que siempre se tiene que enfrentar a personas que intentan sabotearla, eso incluye a la chica (en este caso Katniss) que, sin mala intención, se queda con la persona en la que ella tiene cierto "crush".

15.- A Delly la ponen muchas veces como una villana, por eso quise darle ese cambio al personaje y por consiguiente, le di un final feliz en el epilogo. Digamos que no quería dejar dudas sobre ella. Lo que demuestra una vez más que a pesar de lo mal que pudo haberlo llegado a pasar, ella obtuvo su recompensa.

16.- El vigilante de la casa de Peeta no tiene nombre. Simplemente olvidé asignar un personaje para él.

17.- Al principio Sae solo iba a ser la mucama en casa de Peeta, pero luego se me ocurrió la idea de crearle un pasado en el que ella hubiera sido la niñera de nuestro chico del pan.

18.- Quería que Johanna interactuara más con los demás personajes, pero sus apariciones movían mucho la historia, así que solo lo dejé en lo más elemental.

19.- Escribir las escenas de Cressida eran muy estresantes. Más porque la hice en base a Effie pero no podía usar ese nombre dos veces, sería muy confuso.

20.- Pensé varias veces en que Peeta fuera el causante de la muerte de Gale, pero no se me hizo justo que el hermoso chico del pan manchara sus manos por culpa de ese imbécil.

21.- Finnick iba a ser quien encontrara a Katniss por medio de Annie, pero me pareció mejor que Amelia fuera quien ayudara en el rescate.

22.- No tengo la imaginación como para escribir un capitulo completo de Odesta, pero les aseguro que ellos se fueron a vivir juntos después de un tiempo en el que Finnick se convirtió en policía. Los dos se casaron hasta que nació su primer hijo.

23.- Cinna y Portia si se mudaron al distrito cuatro. Cinna se enfocó más en el diseño de ropa para poder pasar más tiempo con su esposa e hijos.

24.- Katniss y Peeta se casaron en el doce bajo la tradición del tostado del pan. Solo tuvieron a Madgie como hija.

25.- ATENCION, LAS SIGUIENTES ACLARACIÓNES SON LAS MÁS IMPORTANTES:

-Muchas externaron su deseo de que ellos dos tuvieran un bebé y que todo lo que le habían dicho a Katniss hubiera sido un error. No duden ni por un momento que en realidad lo llegué a tomar en cuenta, pero de inmediato desechaba esa idea ¿la razón? Quería que este fic fuera más realista que algunos. Lo que voy a decir a continuación tal vez se lea muy dramático, pero esa es la verdad: No muchas mujeres son capaces de tener hijos por tener esa condición y para ellas no es así de simple como "Oh, lo lamento, estábamos en un error, usted es completamente capaz de tener hijos y formar una familia". No es así. En lo personal conozco a una persona que está en la situación de Katniss, con la diferencia de que a ella encontró a un Peeta antes que un Gale. Y pues a mí me tocó ver como ella se sintió mal al recibir la noticia, me contaba lo que pasaba en los tratamientos para poder quedar embarazada e inclusive me dijo "Es que no sé que está mal conmigo... nada funciona en mí" y pues esta historia está dedicada completamente a ella y a su esposo, que después de varios años pudieron adoptar a una hermosa niña.

Y pues creo que eso sería todo, espero haber atado los cabos que quedaron sueltos y haber dejado bien clara mi posición al no haberles dado un hijo a esos dos.

26.- NO VA A HABER SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Muchos también me lo preguntaron y ya lo aclaré en la sección de preguntas y respuestas, pero no está de más decirlo de nuevo. No soy muy dada a hacer segundas temporadas porque trato de que mis historias tengan un final concreto. Tampoco va a haber un spin off, ya lo intenté con mi otro fic, el de "Mi Paciente" y los resultados no fueron muy buenos. Para mí, cuando una historia se acaba, se acaba. No tengo nada en contra de quien quiere alargar la trama o hacer una segunda parte, eso está bien, siempre y cuando la historia y los personajes te lo permitan porque si no los lectores, por más fieles que sean, se terminan por aburrir. Lo digo como lectora de fanfics.

27.- El nuevo fic lo comenzaría a subir, aproximadamente, en la segunda semana de marzo. Ya tengo la portada, el nombre, la sinopsis y parte del primer capítulo, pero quiero que todo esté bien organizado para darles lo mejor. Aquí abajito les dejo algunos datos:

 _Nombre: Teniendo un hijo con mi mejor amigo._

 _Sinopsis: Cuando ella se alteraba, podía confiar en que él estaría a su lado para ayudarla a resolver sus problemas, no por nada era su mejor amigo. Por ello, cuando aquella tarde escuchó esas simples palabras salir de sus labios, la chica sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba._

 _"-Katniss, no sé qué hacer ahora"_

 _Estaba perdida._

Bien, creo que ahora sí, esto sería todo. Nos leemos pronto.

¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
